El Misterio de los Cluteworth
by Noe Izumi
Summary: ¿Y si Holmes y Watson, tras su primera aventura, se hubieran visto de nuevo? Un arqueólogo desaparecido, un misterioso reloj, una niña callejera y tantas otras cosas...Basado en la película Young Sherlock Holmes y no en las novelas de Doyle.ACTUALIZADO
1. Sombras en una noche lluviosa

**I**

**Sombras en una noche lluviosa**

Hacía mucho frío...

La niebla flotaba a ras de suelo, como un denso humo pesado y sofocante. Cuando uno la miraba se sentía perdido, desamparado, como si penetrar en ella supusiera perderlo todo, lo visible y lo invisible.

Una escarcha brillante cubría la superficie del agua casi por entero; en algunas zonas, el hielo ya se derretía, y dejaba entrever un agua helada, una trampa mortal para los pobres incautos que se aventurasen por aquel embarcadero semiabandonado a esas horas de la noche.

El frío era cada vez más intenso, más insoportable...

Un joven alto y delgado, que llevaba una larga levita y un gabán parduzco, estaba en pie en el embarcadero; la pasarela de madera crujía debajo de sus pies, calzados con unos negros y finos botines de charol. En el rostro brillaban unos ojos tristes y perdidos, pero penetrantes, que parecían capaces de ver a través de la espesa niebla. En medio de ellos resaltaba una nariz tosca y aguileña, que dotaba al rostro de una expresión tan elegante como imponente. Un pelo castaño claro, rizado y espeso, cubierto de finos copos de escarcha, se revolvía con el viento. Estaba inmóvil como una estatua altiva y distante; la escarcha y el frío ya eran tan intensos que todo su cuerpo tiritaba, y sin embargo, no podía moverse de allí... Su mano izquierda se cerraba fuertemente en torno a una espada de esgrima. Seguía inmóvil, solo sus labios temblaban; nubes de vapor salían regularmente de ellos y se condensaban en el aire, mezclándose con la niebla.

Él había muerto, se había hundido. ¿Entonces por qué seguía allí inmóvil, contemplando el hielo y el agua, con una extraña sensación de inquietud latiendo en su corazón? Tenía que volver, adonde sus amigos le aguardaban y donde esperaban verle salir victorioso del enfrentamiento. Ella iba a morir... Podía notarlo, estremecido por el temor; ella iba a irse para siempre...

Y entonces, una mano, en cuyo dedo medio portaba un enorme anillo, surgió del hielo y le agarró por el tobillo.

− ¡¡¡NO!

El grito fue acallado por un feroz chapoteo cuando el joven se zambulló en el agua helada. El súbito contacto con una temperatura tan extrema le nubló la mente durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Algo estaba tirándole de la pierna con enorme fuerza, como si intentara hundirle. Desesperado por mantenerse a flote, se agarró al bloque de hielo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Ya no aguantaría mucho más. El frío tacto del hielo le ardía en las manos; el dolor era insoportable. Y quedándose muy quieto, escuchó... ¿De quién era esa risa fría, llena de maldad, que le helaba el corazón más aún que el agua y el hielo? Y cogido por sorpresa, como si ese fuera el momento que quien quiera que intentara matarle estaba esperando, fue arrastrado al interior del agua con un tirón brusco y rápido; gritaba pidiendo ayuda, hasta quedarse sin aliento, se hundía, y nada podía hacer para remediarlo... Entonces, entre brumas de agua helada, alcanzó a ver algo en la superficie. Una figura altiva y familiar, con una levita negra y un gabán idénticos a los que él llevaba puestos; era la misma que le estaba empujando, que tiraba de él hacia el fondo y hacia la muerte, ¿cómo era posible? Muy a lo lejos, oyó una voz muy lejana, una mujer joven que le llamaba. "¡Holmes!... ¡Holmes!"… y entonces la voz se esfumó de repente, como segada por el más profundo de los silencios. Era ella, ella iba a morir... y él no podía evitarlo. Se hundía sin remedio. El individuo le sonrió con malicia.

― Se acabó el juego, Holmes...

Y el hielo se cerraba a su alrededor mientras la malévola risotada resonaba en el vacío...

― ¡¡NOO! ¡¡CÁLLATE!

Fue como si le arrancaran brusca y dolorosamente de su propio cuerpo. Desorientado, miró a su alrededor con ojos asustados. No estaba en un embarcadero, rodeado de agua helada y de maderas que se resquebrajaban. Estaba en una pequeña alcoba, sentado en una cama revuelta, y aquel último grito había salido realmente de su boca. Había sido un sueño muy vivido. Quizá mucho más que las otras veces. Todavía tiritaba y se sentía tan frío y empapado como si estuviera aún luchando por salir a la superficie.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero un leve resplandor venía de un lado de la cama. La vela aún estaba encendida y la cera derretida ya había manchado la mesilla. Supuso entonces que debió de caer dormido enseguida, y que por eso se olvidó de apagarla. Eso también explicaría por qué llevaba aún la corbata puesta. Con la respiración todavía muy agitada, se dejó caer en la cama.

Esa era la quinta noche que Sherlock Holmes se alojaba allí, en una pequeña posada cercano al centro de Londres, y la primera de las cinco que tenía esa pesadilla. Durante meses la había estado soportando casi cada noche, despertando en medio del más aterrador de los silencios en los dormitorios de su nuevo colegio. Últimamente ya solo la tenía de forma esporádica; había llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de evitar soñar era estar extenuado, y por eso se dedicaba a una frenética actividad. Pero esa noche era diferente, y el sabía por qué. Esa noche, muchos recuerdos habían vuelto. Se incorporó y alargó la mano hacia la mesilla, y cogió la carta que Watson le había mandado. John Watson, su amigo. Una sonrisa triste pasó brevemente por sus labios. Recordó muchas cosas. Y durante largo rato miró la carta, pensativo. Él le había mandado una hacía unos meses, apenas llegó a su nuevo colegio. Pero hasta ese momento, no le había contestado. Encendió levemente la luz de la lámpara y la leyó por segunda vez en ese día:

_Querido Holmes:_

_¿Cómo te va todo? Espero que muy bien. _

_Recibí tu carta hace mucho, pero me temo que hasta ahora no he podido contestar. _

_Me alegro mucho de que te guste tu nuevo colegio. Tengo entendido que no tiene nada que envidiar a Brompton, o al menos eso me han dicho… Si te sirve de consuelo, mis padres casi me mandan allí. Seguro que al menos no habrá gente como Dudley… Está tan repugnante como siempre. Se cree el rey de todo ahora que tú no estás... No para de hablar de ti, aunque para nada bueno. Tampoco me preocupa mucho, prefiero dejar que se enorgullezca él solo. Sé que tú estás por encima de esas cosas._

_Por aquí todo siguió igual tras tu marcha. Los primeros días hubo un enorme revuelo, claro está, con lo que pasó con Rathe. Casi nadie en la escuela se lo creía. En especial los profesores… cómo se ponen con este tipo de escándalos… Así que supongo que se puede decir que todo volvió a la normalidad… Las clases de química siguen tan aburridas como siempre. Al profesor cada vez se le entiende menos. Un día de estos se va a quedar dormido encima del compuesto de potasio…_

_¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… Las vacaciones de Navidad. Me alegra ver que pasaste una Navidad tranquila… aunque hubiera muchas cosas que te oprimieran el corazón. Lo siento mucho, querido amigo. La verdad es que para mí el colegio también es un hervidero de recuerdos. A veces sueño con ello. Pero ya hace muchas semanas que no me pasa. _

_Por mi casa todo fue bien. Al principio mi padre puso el grito en el cielo, pero enseguida se le pasó. Después de todo no me expulsaron… Ya que tampoco fue culpa mía. Eso sí, quedó impresionado cuando le hablé de ti. Le encantaría conocerte algún día. _

_Tengo muchas ganas de verte. Según me dijiste quizá te alojarás en la posada que hay a las afueras de Bloomsbury, al terminar el verano, ¿no es cierto? ¿Luego qué harás? ¿Eso que me dijiste de pasar el verano en el centro, para seguir estudiando? Yo aún no sé qué haré. Supongo que lo pasaré en casa, aunque algo me dice que este año podré viajar solo por la ciudad. Quizá me aloje en algún sitio…_

_Ahora tengo que dejarte, el cochero espera. Mandaré la carta desde que pase delante de la oficina de correos que hay aquí cerca del colegio. Confío en que puedas ir a recogerla a la oficina postal de Bloomsbury en la fecha indicada. ¡Espero que no se demore demasiado!_

_Atentamente, _

_tu amigo Watson._

El joven suspiró. Los hechos se agolpaban en su confuso cerebro. En realidad habían pasado varios meses, y sin embargo parecían años, años que hubieran pasado con una rapidez más propia de los días, o incluso de las horas.

Hasta el comienzo de las vacaciones hacía apenas una semana, había vivido y estudiado en un colegio interno muy popular en Oxford, al que volvería sin duda en el mes de septiembre. Sin embargo y por mucho que le pesara, no podía compararse a su antiguo colegio, Brompton. En ese colegio tenía prestigio y todo tipo de posibilidades.

Allí fue donde conoció a John Watson, un muchacho en principio tímido, pero dispuesto, más preocupado por su futuro como médico y por su permanencia en el colegio que por otra cosa. Brompton se había convertido en un hogar para Holmes, hasta que un día ocurrió algo que hizo que le expulsaran, una simple demostración de envidia y odio juvenil. Antes de todo esto, sus compañeros de Brompton disfrutaban viéndole resolver problemas, y muchas veces, preparaban un caso para él, que siempre lograba resolver con maestría. Hasta al personal docente le encantaba verle. Especialmente al señor Rathe, un admirado profesor que impartía, entre otras cosas, clases de esgrima con gran maestría. Durante los largos meses que Holmes estuvo allí, se habían profesado una gran admiración mutua. No hacía falta ser un gran detective para darse cuenta de que sin duda, Holmes era el alumno favorito del señor Rathe. Cómo le costaba aún creerlo. Pues él era la persona que esa y tantas otras noches en sus sueños, y meses atrás en la realidad, había intentado matarle. Watson y él habían desenmascarado una extraña ola de crímenes perpetuados por una peligrosa secta egipcia, comandado por el señor Rathe, cuyo nombre en realidad, era Ehtar. Sin duda una historia increíble, propia de una novela de detectives, pero que había sido real.

Volvió a su mente el sueño, con más fuerza que antes. En ese mismo embarcadero, hacía ya seis meses, habían luchado y le había derrotado; se había hundido en el hielo, había desaparecido, muerto. Pero para ello, se sacrificó la vida de una de las pocas personas que había amado.

Elizabeth.

Creyó que marchándose, todo quedaría atrás. El recuerdo, el dolor; no aún la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. Sin embargo, ese sueño se le repetía, constantemente, casi cada noche, desde que se había marchado. Pero esta vez él también había caído al agua helada, quedando atrapado bajo el hielo, arrastrado por la mano del enemigo.

Soltó un bufido de disgusto y se levantó de la cama; las tablas de madera crujieron. Con parsimonia se acercó hacia la ventana. Fuera, llovía con tanta fuerza que el agua formaba cascadas en los cristales. En la penumbra y a la tenue luz de las farolas, solo se escuchaban los cascos de los caballos golpeando el suelo de piedra encharcado, y las ordenes de los cocheros a voz en grito, que eran acompañadas por los suaves relinchos de protesta de los animales. Sus ojos entrecerrados se esforzaban por intentar vislumbrar algo allá afuera, en medio de la cortina de agua que empañaba los cristales y dibujaba formas confusas.

Un relámpago centelleó, y entonces, lo vio. Creyó que había sido una alucinación, una sombra del sueño aún presente. Él, estaba allí, en pie sobre la acera, una figura arrogante apoyada en su bastón.

Rathe.

El corazón le dio tal vuelco que casi se le subió a la garganta. Lleno de sobresalto, se apartó de la ventana y precipitado y sin tiempo de ponerse el abrigo para protegerse de la lluvia, corrió escaleras abajo y salió de la posada ante la desconcertada mirada de la dueña, quien pegó un grito al verle salir de repente. Estalló otro relámpago en el mismo momento en que salía a la calle, sintiendo el cortante frío y el agua que caía con tanta fuerza que estuvo empapado antes incluso de poner un pie en la carretera. Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre, que seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio; un coche pasó justo delante durante un momento.

― ¡¡Eh! ¡¡Espere! ―gritó Holmes esquivando el coche.

El hombre alto de la levita negra y el gabán parduzco a cuadros le miró un instante, como extrañado, y entonces se dio la vuelta, como si, o eso le pareció al excitado joven, intentase huir.

― ¡¡Alto! ¡¡Ehtar!

Holmes echó a correr. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa: un carruaje dobló la esquina en el mismo momento en que el joven cruzaba la calle. El cochero, espantado, intentó frenar a los animales, que ante la brusca reacción de su guía se encabritaron y resoplaron enfurecidos.

― ¡¡CUIDADO!

Holmes oyó la voz de advertencia en medio del estruendo demasiado tarde. Solo pudo ver

como los caballos se le echaban encima justo antes de sentir un golpe violento y que todo quedara a oscuras...

Entonces sintió que estaba boca abajo en el suelo, con las manos protegiéndose la cabeza, y que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se había apartado y tirado al suelo justo a tiempo, aunque el golpe contra el adoquinado de piedra le había lastimado una rodilla. Toda su ropa estaba empapada. Oyó gritar al cochero con gran enfado.

― ¡Oiga joven! ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ―el cochero bajó resoplando del carro y se acercaba a él, mientras los caballos aún relinchaban con nerviosismo.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, pero sin un rastro de pánico en su expresión, Holmes se levantó, intentando ignorar los fuertes golpes que el corazón le daba contra el pecho. Notaba un dolor sordo y pulsante en la rodilla, pero no miró.

― Yo... lo siento ―balbuceó, aun sin saber muy a bien a quien se dirigía, pues su pensamiento estaba fijo todavía en el hombre del gabán a cuadros, y sus ojos, nerviosos, no se apartaban de la acera de enfrente.

― ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pero Holmes no le escuchaba. Pudo ver parte de un largo faldón que ya desaparecía por una esquina, y salió corriendo dejando al cochero con un palmo de narices.

― ¡Oiga, joven! ¡Vuelva aquí!

Holmes perseguía por las calles oscuras y desiertas al hombre del largo abrigo, que bajo la lluvia y en la cada vez más creciente oscuridad, era como una sombra alargada. Corría sin detenerse, y sus fuertes pisadas hacían salpicar el agua encharcada de la calzada.

― ¡¡Deténgase! ¡¡Alto!

El hombre dobló una esquina y se le perdió de vista. Holmes se detuvo un instante, condensándose su aliento en el aire como nubes unos momentos, y luego emprendió la carrera con más énfasis si cabe; cruzó la esquina, y entonces, por fin, le dio alcance. De un brusco tirón, con el rostro tenso por la excitación y la respiración contenida, le giró hacia sí. Y ante él no vio el rostro soberbio y enjuto de su enemigo, sino uno completamente desconocido que le miraba con gran desconcierto.

― ¿Qué demonios ocurre, joven? ―dijo el hombre con irritación.

Holmes soltó el aire que había contenido con un suspiro trémulo. Apartó poco a poco las manos, que temblaban con vehemencia, de los hombros de aquel desconocido. Negaba con la cabeza, desconcertado, como si se lamentara a la vez que intentara disculparse.

― No... Disculpe, señor. Me he confundido… ―mientras hablaba entre jadeos, retrocedía lentamente― Lo siento muchísimo.

― No se preocupe, joven... ―respondió el hombre con voz amable, pero aún desconcertado, y tras colocarse mejor el sombrero y dedicarle una sonrisa, siguió su camino− ¡Llego tarde!

Todavía con la respiración alterada por la carrera, el muchacho perdió la mirada en el suelo mojado. El pulso le latía en los oídos como fuertes martillazos, y se sentía mareado. Su cara dibujaba la más profunda decepción, pero a la vez, la resignación. ¿Cómo podría haber creído que Rathe estaba vivo? Él mismo le vio morir bajo el hielo, hundido en las heladas aguas que ahora solo veía en sueños. Pero aún así se sentía inquieto en cuanto a todo ese asunto. Era como un extraño instinto, primitivo y salvaje, que le decía que su enemigo estaba vivo en alguna parte.

Bajo una lluvia que no parecía tener intención de amainar, cojeando y calado hasta los huesos, Holmes se dispuso a regresar. Como si las magulladuras hubieran estado esperando el momento oportuno, ahora todo el cuerpo le dolía a causa de la caída.

― ¡Eh, joven!

Levantó la vista. Caminando mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, había llegado ya a la calle donde empezó todo. El cochero que casi lo había atropellado aún estaba allí, y le miró entornando los ojos y colocándose el sombrero, como viendo a través de la cortina de agua y la oscuridad.

― ¡Ah, sabía que se había hecho daño... ―negó con impaciencia― ¿por qué ha salido corriendo?

Entonces la puerta del vehículo se abrió. Una mujer de sencillos y elegantes ropajes bajó con cuidado, protegiéndose con un paraguas. Entre la lluvia y a la tímida luz de las farolas, Holmes apenas pudo distinguir un pelo rojizo claro bajo un sombrero grande y ancho.

− ¿Se encuentra bien, joven? − preguntó.

Holmes soltó un resoplido, como quitándole importancia.

− Claro, no se preocupen, es solo un rasguño...

Intentó dar unos pasos, pero pronto se agarró la rodilla con un gesto de dolor. Sintió un tacto cálido en su mano, y dejó escapar un bufido de fastidio cuando al mirarla la vio manchada de sangre. El pantalón estaba roto y dejaba entrever una herida muy aparatosa, aunque no parecía grave. La señora joven hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

− No diga eso. Está sangrando... Si apenas puede andar... Cochero, por favor, traiga mi equipaje y discúlpeme... Acompañaré a este joven a la posada. Espérenos aquí, si así lo desea, o entre con nosotros si puede poner a buen recaudo su vehículo.

− Muchas gracias, señora, sin duda prefiero lo segundo.

Mientras el cochero se subía al carromato para apartarlo de la circulación, Holmes y la señora entraron a la posada, limpiándose como pudieron los pies en la entrada. Al verlos, la posadera puso la misma cara de espanto que cuando su ahora empapado huésped había salido corriendo.

− ¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? Está empapado... −reparó en su pierna y contuvo una exclamación− Y está herido... ¿qué ha pasado ahí afuera?

La mujer joven fue quien habló, mientras el cochero entraba con el equipaje y cerraba la puerta. Era alta y delgada, de rostro pensativo y solemne, dotado de una gran belleza. Llevaba un vestido azul claro, sencillo pero muy elegante. Se había quitado el sombrero y su pelo, de un castaño rojizo, estaba recogido en un elegante moño. Parecía muy autoritaria y resuelta, pero su suave voz rebosaba amabilidad.

− Tranquila, señora. Me temo que hemos tenido un pequeño accidente. No es grave, pero preferimos asegurarnos de que está bien... Por favor, tráiganos lo necesario para limpiar y curar la herida. Estaremos en la salita. Y ya es muy tarde... −hizo una mueca, y luego sonrió− Si no es molestia, desearía alojamiento también, por favor, por esta noche.

− Por supuesto, señora ―dijo la posadera−. La habitación de arriba está libre y la acabo de acomodar, le mostraré dónde está.

− Y yo le llevaré las maletas, señora −dijo el cochero mientras las levantaba del suelo.

Los tres desaparecieron escaleras arriba. Pronto, la posadera llegó sola con un grueso bulto de ropa entre los brazos y se dirigió al joven Holmes, sentado en el sofá de la sala, empapado y calado hasta los huesos. Se sentía mareado, y notaba el cuerpo estremecido por un desagradable frío. Pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, sino esa frenética persecución. ¿Cómo iba Rathe a estar vivo? ¿Cómo podría hacer creído eso? Estaba tan ensimismado en estos pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de la bondadosa posadera hasta que la tuvo delante.

− El agua se está calentando −anunció−. Pero antes debe quitarse toda esa ropa, señor, o va a coger una pulmonía. Tenga esto −le acercó una bata y una gruesa manta de lana−. Quítese esa ropa empapada, vamos...

La posadera le ayudó a desvestirse y llevó la ropa empapada a la lavandería. Luego apareció con un desinfectante, un pequeño barreño de agua caliente y unos paños limpios. Holmes ya se había puesto la ropa seca y estaba sentado en el sillón, cabizbajo y aún con aire pensativo, al lado del reconfortante fuego de la chimenea. El desagradable frío ya se le había pasado, y poco a poco su cuerpo entraba en calor. La pierna le dolía, pero no le prestaba atención. En ese instante, la mujer joven y el cochero bajaron.

− ¿Mucho mejor ahora? ―dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho. Luego hizo un gesto grave y se agachó junto a él− Déjeme que vea esa herida...

− Oh, en serio, no se moleste, yo mismo... −empezó a decir el joven.

− Vamos −le interrumpió ella−, sólo será un momento.

La mujer empapó uno de los paños en el agua y limpió la herida con suavidad; no era profunda, pero sangraba profusamente. Luego empapó una gasa en el desinfectante y lo pasó por encima con el mismo cuidado. El joven sintió un dolor ardiente y acerado que pareció recorrerle toda la pierna. Conteniendo un gemido de dolor, se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, mareado, con los labios fuertemente apretados. Un sudor frío le empapaba la frente.

− Ya... sé que duele... −dijo ella con voz suave− Tranquilo, ya casi está... Señora −dijo luego dirigiéndose a la posadera−―, ¿tiene algo para vendarla?

La posadera asintió y fue a buscar unas vendas a un cuarto cercano. La mujer vendó la herida, con mucha delicadeza, pero con la premura y destreza de una profesional.

− Listo. No creo que tenga más problemas con esa herida −dijo al terminar.

Holmes respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, pasado ya el desagradable vértigo.

− Muchas gracias ―dijo con una sonrisa agradecida; la rodilla le latía sordamente, pero era soportable−. Ya ni siquiera duele. Sería usted una enfermera excelente.

− Oh, de nada, joven ―dijo ella humildemente−. Estoy acostumbrada a esto. Mi marido... era muy propenso a este tipo de heridas.

La mujer calló de repente y se apartó. En su bello rostro se había dibujado una expresión muy triste. Bajó la mirada, hacia el pequeño bolsito que aún llevaba colgado de la muñeca, y por un leve instante lo sostuvo, como si se aferrara a algún recuerdo doloroso.

− Lo siento −dijo el joven Holmes.

− ¿Por qué? ¿El qué siente? −dijo ella, mirándole extrañada.

− Lo de su marido.

La mujer se quedó boquiabierta.

− ¿Cómo sabe...?

− Lo que lleva en el índice es sin duda un anillo de compromiso. Su cochero, además, la trata como señora, y usted es aún bastante joven. No es difícil intuir por tanto que está usted casada, o que al menos, lo ha estado. Además, usted misma me lo ha confirmado, hablándome luego de él. Y ese bolso de mano... Se ha aferrado a él apenas nombró a su marido, por lo que pienso que es también un regalo suyo. Del señor Cluteworth.

La mujer contuvo un grito y se llevó las manos al pecho. Al cochero casi se le cae de la boca la pipa que estaba encendiendo. Incluso la posadera le miraba estupefacta.

− Pero... ¿cómo sabe... que ese es el nombre de mi marido? ―balbuceó la mujer.

− Por su maleta, pude leerlo fugazmente antes de que las subieran −prosiguió Holmes−. Pone A. Cluteworth. Imagino que será el nombre de su marido, porque el suyo empieza por D, tal como pone ese bolsito de mano: D. Cluteworth. Precioso bordado, por cierto. ¿Lo ha hecho usted?

− añadió con una sonrisa, señalando unas letras doradas que tenía el bolso en su parte superior y que rezaban "D. C.".

La mujer intentó decir algo, pero la evidente sorpresa que sentía le impidió articular palabra, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá.

− Además... Sus ojos... −continuó el joven− Parecieron nublarse cuando le nombró antes. Como si le hubiese perdido y le echase mucho de menos. Si estuvieran separados probablemente no llevaría ese anillo. Así que imaginé que es usted viuda. Y bastante reciente −concluyó−. Lo siento.

− Oh... no −dijo ella, nerviosa, bajando la cabeza−. No ha muerto... Al menos eso creo... Solo está... Bueno. No me gusta hablar de eso −guardó silencio un momento, y luego levantó la mirada, admirada, hacia el muchacho−. Es impresionante, ¿cómo ha podido saber todo eso con tan pocos detalles?

El joven Holmes la miró extrañado, como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo.

− Bueno, no lo sé. Sólo ato cabos −dijo con una sonrisa.

− ¿Cuál es su nombre, joven? −preguntó ella, divertida.

− Oh, disculpe mi descortesía... −se excusó el muchacho; le extendió la mano, y ella la estrechó− Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Un placer, señora Cluteworth... ¿La D, es por Delora?


	2. Asalto en la posada

**II**

**Asalto en la posada**

A solas en el enorme dormitorio, a finales del mes de junio, el joven John Watson terminaba de hacer su equipaje. Las clases habían terminado, y en toda la escuela tan solo quedaban los profesores y algunos alumnos, que ya en pocos días marcharían a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones de verano con sus familias.

Watson tenía dieciséis años. Sobre unos grandes y curiosos ojos azules, llevaba unas gafas redondas que le daban un aire despistado. Pero muy lejos de las apariencias, pese a su expresión bonachona y tímida, era un joven inteligente y sensato. Hacía años que soñaba con ser médico, como su padre, y pese a su recelo inicial, sabía que estudiar los últimos cursos en aquel prestigioso colegio le ayudaría en su camino hacia la facultad.

Había llegado a Brompton el pasado diciembre, semanas antes de la Navidad. Su antigua escuela, en Carlisle, había cerrado debido a la gran cantidad de deudas que tenía encima. La idea de estudiar en un nuevo colegio y empezar de cero, tan alejado de su antigua vida, le llenaba de congoja, pero a la vez de una inefable curiosidad. Provenía de una familia bien avenida, pero sencilla, acostumbrada a la vida rural. Así que no era de extrañar que llegara a sentirse abrumado por la gran ciudad.

Apenas llegar a la escuela, conoció a Sherlock Holmes, un joven elegante, particularmente alto y delgado, excéntrico y sumamente sereno, tan extraordinario en sus dotes de trabajo y deducción que enseguida había despertado su interés. Su entusiasmo era contagioso, pese a la de veces que había estado a punto de terminar con su paciencia. Pronto se metió de lleno en su mundo. Su fascinación crecía cada día más al verle enfrentarse a complicados acertijos y retos que resolvía sin ninguna dificultad.

Tras una serie de circunstancias, Holmes dejó la escuela a finales de diciembre. Las primeras semanas que Watson pasó después de su marcha fueron largas y tediosas, sin la emoción y la interesante compañía de su nuevo amigo. Muchas veces, pese a la gran cantidad de estudiantes, se sentía terriblemente solo entre aquellas enormes paredes y muros. Por las noches o en su tiempo libre se sentaba en su escritorio y plasmaba sobre papel esos grandiosos y a la vez trágicos acontecimientos, esa primera aventura, como un desahogo de sus ansias y su mente impulsiva. Siempre le había gustado mucho escribirlo todo; desde sus deseos y vivencias hasta las más increíbles aventuras que le aportaba su imaginación.

Ahora, recogiendo sus cosas, había encontrado todos esos apuntes, pulcramente ordenados en sus libretas. Como la culminación de todo descubrió, sobresaliendo de una de las libretas, la carta que Holmes le había mandado semanas atrás. En ella le contaba cómo le había ido el semestre en su nuevo colegio, ubicado ahora en Oxford. Tal y como le había ocurrido años antes en Brompton, pronto había llenado de curiosidad y fascinación a sus compañeros y al profesorado, y ya los últimos días del curso, fue retado a investigar un pequeño robo, como los que solía resolver en Brompton. Y con el mismo éxito, comentaba en un par de líneas. Watson dejó escapar una risita. Su amigo no era una persona especialmente presumida o presuntuosa: simplemente veía su don como algo demasiado normal. Consideraba que todo tenía su lógica, y que cualquiera es capaz de verla si tan solo prestaba más atención de la acostumbrada.

Decidió que le escribiría apenas llegara a casa. Se alegraba mucho por él, satisfecho de que su vida hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Guardó la carta en el mismo sitio, y cogió todos los apuntes con una sonrisa. Aún le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que saliera su tren.

Y leyéndolo todo, su mente se perdió de nuevo entre recuerdos.

Muchas eran las cosas que había anotado sobre sus primeras semanas en Brompton, y mucha era la gente nueva con la que pudo relacionarse. Además de a Holmes, conoció al profesor Waxflatter. Era un anciano excéntrico y divertido, lleno de energía, versado en multitud de temas y enfrascado en la construcción de una extraña máquina con la que pretendía volar. También estaba Elizabeth, la sobrina del profesor, una bella y dulce joven que, tras la muerte de sus padres, se trasladó a vivir a la escuela con su tío, único pariente y tutor. Holmes quería mucho a Elizabeth. Con el paso del tiempo, su amistad se había convertido en un tierno romance. Watson a veces pensaba que haberse ganado el corazón de la joven era uno de los motivos por los que Dudley odiaba tanto a Holmes. Dudley era uno de los alumnos de la escuela, un joven terriblemente arrogante y presuntuoso que siempre andaba buscando una excusa para enfrentarse a su nuevo amigo.

Para Watson empezaba una nueva vida, y quizás, después de todo, este nuevo colegio no iba a estar tan mal. Sin embargo, nada iba a durar. Toda una serie de acontecimientos que culminarían con la marcha de Holmes de la escuela estaban a punto de sucederse. Pronto, el destino, o quizá una simple y nefasta casualidad, iba a ponerles a prueba. Sin quererlo, los tres amigos se vieron envueltos en una aventura donde arriesgarían todo y perderían más de lo que estaban dispuestos a perder.

Unos extraños hechos habían perturbado a Holmes, cegado por su enorme curiosidad y su ansia por descubrirlo todo. Un exitoso contable y un benévolo reverendo habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Y desde hacía algunos meses, varias chicas jóvenes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Para Scotland Yard no eran más que meras casualidades; dos suicidios que no guardaban relación ninguna con las jóvenes desaparecidas. Pero Holmes no estaba nada seguro.

Apenas unos días después, el halo de muerte les alcanzó. El profesor Waxflatter murió en extrañas circunstancias. El dolor que produjo su desaparición fue terrible. Elizabeth había perdido a su tutor y único pariente, y Holmes a su mejor amigo. Fue en ese duro momento cuando el intrépido joven supo que debía actuar. Pese a la injusta expulsión que sufrió por culpa de una jugarreta, siguió viviendo en el colegio, oculto a los ojos de todos menos a los de Watson y Elizabeth. Así, pronto descubrieron que una peligrosa y casi milenaria secta egipcia había sido la responsable de las muertes, movidos por el ansia de venganza ante unos terribles conflictos acontecidos a mediados de siglo en Egipto.

Solo uno de los implicados logró sobrevivir, gracias a los dos jóvenes y a la oportuna intervención de Scotland Yard, quien decidió creer la historia de Holmes solo cuando ellos mismos se vieron afectados. Pero llegados a este punto, los acontecimientos dieron un inesperado y trágico giro. Elizabeth estuvo a punto de ser sacrificada por la secta, y para cuando consiguieron salvarla, Rathe, ansioso de venganza, intentó acabar con Holmes y la chica recibió el disparo destinado a él. Holmes y Rathe se sumieron en una feroz lucha a muerte, en la que el profesor desapareció para siempre en las heladas aguas del río. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para Elizabeth. Exhausto y devastado, Holmes solo pudo ver cómo la joven moría en sus brazos.

Esos últimos días en Brompton, a escasos días de las vacaciones de Navidad, fueron tristes, llenos de congoja; la pérdida de dos de sus seres más queridos (Watson incluso se atrevía a pensar que habían sido tres, pues Rathe, incluso siendo quien resultó ser, había sido una parte muy importante de la vida de su amigo) sumieron a Holmes en una depresión tan sombría, que a punto estuvo de acabar con su salud. Durante varios días, no fue más que una sombra de lo que realmente había sido. Se limitaba a estar más que a ser, como si fuera parte del mobiliario, solo diferenciándose de ellos por el simple hecho de respirar. Ni una sola vez apareció en el comedor a la hora de las comidas. Watson tampoco supo determinar cuánto tiempo llegó su maltrecho compañero a dormir, si es que llegó a hacerlo al menos unos pocos minutos. Aún recordaba con claridad la rabia y la impotencia que le dominaban al ver que tanto los estudiantes como los profesores se limitaban a mirar a su amigo con lástima y cierta aversión, sin mover un solo dedo por él. Se le pasará, el tiempo lo cura todo, y en apenas unos días marchará a casa, era lo que decían. Sabía que su amigo era una persona fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Pero a veces, hasta la persona más determinante sucumbía a las dolorosas heridas del alma humana.

Finalmente, la mañana de Navidad, Holmes dejó el colegio. Watson le preguntó si volvería después de las vacaciones, pero la respuesta del joven fue negativa. En ese lugar había demasiados recuerdos. Volvía a estar tan perspicaz como siempre, aunque aún vestía de luto, y había algo, difícil de explicar, en sus maneras y en su mirada, que delataban que no era el mismo. Se solía decir que lo que no mata hace más fuerte, y eso es lo que Watson opinaba que le había ocurrido a su amigo. Todo lo que había ocurrido le había marcado muchísimo. Había madurado tan rápido y tan drásticamente, que no le había dado tiempo a verlo.

Watson sabía que, de algún modo, Holmes jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Su rostro aún era puro y juvenil, pero ya aparecía colmado de la solemnidad que da la edad adulta. Era el rostro de alguien que había tenido que sufrir mucho para comprender las cosas. Alguien que había renegado para siempre de sus sentimientos.

Le vio marcharse, embutido en el enorme abrigo de Rathe (un trofeo, le había dicho, cuando le preguntó el por qué insistía en llevarlo puesto), con el sombrero de Waxflatter y la pipa que él mismo le había regalado. Aquella imagen siempre quedaría grabada en su memoria. Supo que sería así como siempre le recordaría, hasta que llegase, quizá, el momento en que se volverían a ver…

Un golpeteo en la puerta le arrancó de sus recuerdos. La señora Brody, la nueva ama de llaves de la escuela, entró en el dormitorio, ya vacío.

— Señor Watson —dijo—, el cochero se está impacientando.

Watson apartó los papeles a un lado, y miró su reloj de bolsillo. Su tren saldría en quince minutos.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Llego tarde!

Diane Edolie Cluteworth (y no Delora, como el joven Holmes había supuesto) tenía veintiocho años. Nació en Sussex, en el seno de una familia acomodada, los Coburn, que habían venido hacía varios años desde América.

Ya desde pequeña, Diane había sido una niña despierta y vivaz, segura de sí misma. En su bello rostro brillaban unos grandes e inteligentes ojos grises y unos rizos castaños, tintados de un leve color rojizo, caían como una cascada hasta su espalda. Creció muy querida entre los suyos, aprendiendo el arte de la equitación y los secretos de la dulce música del piano.

A los dieciocho años se prometió con Arthur Kingsley Cluteworth, amigo de la familia, un joven e inminente arqueólogo y gran estudioso de las civilizaciones antiguas. Pocos años después se casaron, durante una de las muchas expediciones del afamado arqueólogo en la India. A su regreso a Inglaterra, se trasladaron a vivir a Mayfair, en Londres, asentados como unos respetables miembros de la alta sociedad.

Cinco años después, la desgracia se cernió sobre el matrimonio.

Los señores Cluteworth viajaron al sur de la India con su expedición, en donde creían haber descubierto los yacimientos de un antiguo poblado. Un extraño suceso relacionado con los aldeanos y algunos desacuerdos entre sus miembros, hicieron que la expedición y la excavación se suspendiesen repentinamente. Al poco tiempo de regresar a Inglaterra, el señor Cluteworth desapareció sin dejar rastro. La policía había abandonado la investigación y archivado el caso, seguros de que había sufrido algún tipo de accidente o había sido asesinado, y nunca llegaron a encontrar el cadáver. Para la sociedad, legalmente, la señora Cluteworth ahora era una viuda. Pero ella, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que su marido estaba vivo.

Al poco tiempo, descubrió una nota entre los antiguos enseres de la expedición:

_Cuida del reloj._

_A. C._

Era de su marido. No comentó nada a la policía porque de repente, tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Tuvo la sensación de que su marido sabía de antemano que no iba a volver, y que ahora le dejaba aquel valioso reloj como parte de él. Y de todos modos, estaba segura de que Scotland Yard, una vez cerrada la investigación, no le iba a hacer ningún caso.

_Cuida del reloj…_

Era un precioso reloj de oro, al que su marido tenía mucho aprecio. Era lo único que le quedaba de él, y perderlo suponía perderlo todo. Por eso siempre lo llevaba con ella, en su bolso de mano. El único sitio donde se atrevía a dejarlo era en casa, y puesto que ahora estaba de viaje, lejos de su hogar, no dudaba en llevarlo consigo a todas partes.

Ya vestida y sentada sobre la cama, mantenía el reloj entre sus finas manos, mirándolo con tristeza.

— Arthur... Sé que estás vivo en alguna parte, no muy lejos… Se que estás conmigo…

Tocaron a la puerta. Diane se apresuró en guardar el reloj, y dio paso. El señor Brooks, el cochero, entró en la habitación.

— ¿Todo listo, señora?

— Sí… —dijo ella, cogiendo su bolso— Ya podemos irnos.

La señora Cluteworth había venido a Bloomsbury para arreglar unos asuntos con su asesor de bienes. Después de la supuesta muerte de su marido (ya considerada oficial en cuanto a trámites legales) se había visto obligada a asegurar sus pertenencias, siendo ella la única beneficiaria, pues la pareja no tenía hijos. Pero el coche había sufrido una pequeña avería saliendo de Mayfair, por lo que para cuando alcanzaron el barrio, ya se había hecho de noche y tuvieron que posponer la visita para el día siguiente.

Justo frente a la suya, se encontraba la habitación del joven Holmes. La puerta todavía se encontraba cerrada.

Diane recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Admirada de las dotes del muchacho, habían entablado una amistosa conversación. Ya era casi medianoche cuando todos se retiraron a dormir. Esa noche, ellos tres eran los únicos huéspedes de la posada. Era antigua y muy pequeña (tan solo contaba con cuatro habitaciones), pero confortable. La posadera, la señora Lanstron, era una mujer bonachona, muy amable y dicharachera, con un marcado acento escocés.

El joven Holmes había llamado mucho la atención de Diane. Le parecía un joven tremendamente inteligente y noble. Pero tras ese porte elegante y distinguido, lleno de ímpetu, parecía ocultar algo que no atinaba a averiguar. Algo que le había perturbado notablemente e impulsado a una loca carrera por las oscuras calles, estando su coche a punto de atropellarle. Las consecuencias podrían haber sido fatales si Brooks no hubiese frenado a tiempo. Por suerte, del accidente le quedó solo una leve pero aparatosa herida que no tardaría en curarse.

Todo esto hizo que la joven señora, preocupada, se detuviera antes de bajar la escalera.

— ¿Cómo estará el señor Holmes? —preguntó a su cochero— ¿Cree que habrá pasado buena noche? Me preocupa su herida, quizá le esté dando problemas. Aún tenemos tiempo, le preguntaré… Aunque puede que siga durmiendo…

Dio dos golpes suaves en su puerta, pero nadie contestó. Con mucho cuidado, abrió y miró dentro. La cama estaba vacía. Inexplicablemente, el joven se había debido de dormir sentado en el sillón. Respiraba con suavidad, profundamente dormido. En ese momento parecía todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba la noche anterior, donde pese a su elocuencia, mostraba una mirada sombría y una sonrisa inquieta.

Finalmente, cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

—El señorito sigue dormido —le dijo al señor Brooks con una sonrisa.

La posadera salía de la cocina, limpiándose las manos en el delantal, cuando les vio bajar.

— ¿Se marchan ya?

— Volveremos en un par de horas. Tengo asuntos que arreglar en el barrio antes de irme —explicó Diane—. Muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad.

— No hay de qué, señora —dijo la posadera con una amable sonrisa—. Aquí es bienvenida cuando desee.

Los dos salieron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Holmes despertó con una dolorosa sacudida, como si hubiera estado a punto de caer a un oscuro pozo. ¿Había tenido otra pesadilla? No estaba seguro. Vio que estaba en el sillón, con la cabeza embotada y el cuello dolorido. Debió de quedarse dormido al llegar a la habitación, antes siquiera de intentar acercarse a la cama.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Ahora, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior parecía lejano y borroso, como si lo hubiera soñado. Muchas imágenes se mezclaban en su mente todavía aletargada: la sombra misteriosa, la frenética persecución bajo la lluvia, el carruaje que se le había echado encima y el fuerte impacto contra la calzada... De pronto recordó algo, y apartando la mullida manta de lana, se miró la rodilla. La herida estaba allí, y el vendaje aparecía teñido de un rojo oscuro. Como llamado al percatarse de que la herida existía, apareció un dolor sordo y punzante.

Al menos, eso sí había ocurrido de verdad.

Se levantó del sofá y se desperezó, consiguiendo aliviar un poco sus músculos entumecidos. Luego se aseó y se empezó a vestir, dispuesto a bajar a desayunar. Oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta abajo, en la entrada. Le llegó el sonido apagado de unas voces. Reconoció la de la posadera, pero desde esa distancia le parecía oír otras dos o más, aparte de la de ella. Por un instante, pensó en la señora Cluteworth y su cochero, pero esas voces parecían más graves y no le eran nada familiares. De repente subieron de intensidad, como si se enzarzaran en una discusión, aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían.

Todavía abrochándose los botones del chaleco, se acercó con cautela al pasillo y miró abajo, a través del hueco de la escalera. Efectivamente, las voces pertenecían a dos desconocidos. No pudo verles la cara porque de repente se abalanzaron sobre la posadera, que gritaba aterrorizada; la llevaron fuera del alcance de su vista, y parecieron encerrarla en algún sitio que luego cerraron de un portazo. Podía oírla gritándoles, golpeando con ansia la puerta. Luego comenzaron lo que parecía una búsqueda a fondo por todo el salón, sin consideración alguna por los muebles y objetos con que iban topándose. Holmes retrocedió rápidamente hasta la esquina del corredor, de forma que no pudieran verle. Vio una pequeña alacena, en el tramo de escalera que subía al último piso, y se metió dentro.

Justo a tiempo. Oyó el resonar de sus pasos por la escalera antes de llegar al segundo piso, y cómo abrieron la puerta de la primera habitación del pasillo de una patada. Si había calculado bien, era la de la señora Cluteworth. Se acercó lo máximo que pudo a la rendija, intentando ver u oír algo. La alacena era demasiado estrecha; estaba en una postura incómoda y la rodilla herida empezaba a molestarle.

— Sí, ésta parece ser la habitación de una mujer. Debe ser ésta —oyó que decía uno.

Hasta sus oídos llegaba un horrible estruendo de cristales que se rompían y muebles que arrastraban o volcaban.

— ¿Has encontrado algo?

— Nada. Miremos en esa otra.

Otra puerta que se abría con estruendo. Se percató de que habían entrado en su dormitorio.

— ¡Eh! ¡Ahí hay algo!

Un breve silencio.

— No, solo es una estúpida carta.

Oyó que el otro hombre resoplaba; parecía fastidiado.

— Vámonos, aquí tampoco hay nada.

Holmes oyó un fuerte portazo y un sonido de cristales rotos. Los dos tipos habían salido de su habitación, y a través de las rejas de madera de la puerta de la alacena, pudo ver unas piernas anchas y unas manos enormes y robustas. Se deslizó más adentro temiendo que le vieran, con tan mala suerte que tiró un listón de madera polvoriento que había pegado a la pared del fondo.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?

Holmes se pegó a la pared y se quedó muy quieto, conteniendo la respiración. Tenía que ser cauteloso. Si le descubrían, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de averiguar quiénes eran ni qué habían venido a hacer allí. Alargó el brazo hacia el listón de madera que tenía a sus espaldas y lo agarró, dispuesto a pelear si acababan viéndole.

― No es nada. Vámonos, deprisa, antes de que vuelvan.

Holmes respiró aliviado. Pasaron de largo la última habitación y volvieron a bajar; un portazo le hizo saber que se habían marchado. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio y tan solo se oían los amortiguados gritos e injurias de la posadera, miró furtivamente por la rendija. Ya no parecía haber nadie. Abrió la puerta y salió, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y tirando el listón de madera al suelo. Todo estaba destrozado. Los maceteros estaban rotos, con la tierra desparramada y las maltrechas plantas dejando ver sus raíces. El cuadro que había en la pared, al lado de su habitación, se había caído al cerrar la puerta, y el cristal se había hecho añicos. Eso explicaba el estruendo de cristales rotos que había oído.

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente. El antes confortable y agradable salón parecía ahora un campo de batalla. Buscó de dónde provenía el desesperado traqueteo de la posadera, y descubrió que estaba encerrada en el armario de la limpieza.

— ¿Señora Lanstron?

— ¡Señorito Holmes! ¡Gracias a Dios, pensaba que le habían hecho algo a usted…! ¡Sáqueme de aquí, por favor!

Holmes abrió el armario. La mujer salió tambaleándose y se abrazó a él.

— ¡Qué canallas, señorito Holmes! ¡Malditos, sucios canallas…! —profería.

— Tranquilícese, señora Lanstron… ¿qué ha pasado?

— De repente entraron dos tipos… Me preguntaron quién se estaba alojando aquí. No quise contestarles, y entonces uno de ellos me agarró y me encerró en el armario… Después creo que registraron toda la posada, lo han tirado todo… Oh, Dios mío, espero que no hayan robado nada…

Entonces vio cómo había quedado todo, y empezó a gimotear.

― ¡Ésta es mi ruina!

Holmes la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá e intentó calmarla, sentándose a su lado. Estaba terriblemente pálida y asustada. El joven le cogió la mano con suavidad.

— Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Iré arriba a ver qué ha pasado arriba.

La mujer asintió, todavía nerviosa. Él también empezaba a sentirse inquieto. Se preguntó a dónde había ido la señora Cluteworth, y por qué habían registrado hasta el último rincón de su habitación con tanto interés. Mientras subía las escaleras, oyó murmurar a la posadera:

— Parece que no se han llevado nada… No lo entiendo… Ni siquiera se han llevado el dinero…

Holmes abrió la puerta de su habitación y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al ver semejante desastre. Todos los cajones de la cómoda estaban abiertos, y su poco contenido había sido rebuscado y desordenado. Su maleta más grande, la que contenía las probetas y demás material de laboratorio, estaba abierta, pero no habían tirado ni sacado nada. Se sintió enormemente aliviado al haberlo recogido todo el día anterior por haberse quedado sin ideas y fórmulas químicas. La carta de Watson, abierta, estaba tirada en el suelo. La volvió a poner sobre la mesilla. Se sentía indignado, pero ya empezaba a hervir de curiosidad.

En el recibidor, la campana de la puerta sonó, y la señora Lanstron se apresuró en abrir. La señora Cluteworth y su cochero habían vuelto. Al verles, se sobresaltó y palideció de repente, como si temiera la reacción de sus huéspedes.

— ¡Señora Cluteworth!...

Hecha un manojo de nervios, les hizo pasar. Al verlo todo, Diane se llevó las manos a la boca; parecía incapaz de decir nada. Desconcertado, Brooks se quitó el sombrero.

— ¿Pero qué es todo esto?...

— Han asaltado la posada, señora… —explicó la señora Lanstron dirigiéndose a Diane; de nuevo parecía profundamente alterada— Fueron dos hombres. Uno de ellos me encerró en el armario… No sé qué es lo que buscaban, parece que no se han llevado nada…

Diane la cogió de las manos, intentando mantener la compostura. Brooks se había puesto tan lívido que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

— No se preocupe, lo importante es que no haya pasado nada… ¿Y el joven Holmes? —preguntó, inquieta—¿Dónde está él?

— Está arriba, comprobando los daños… Creo que también han registrado las habitaciones…

La joven señora se apresuró a subir. Cuando llegó, encontró a Holmes en la puerta de su habitación, y por su expresión se diría estaba más disgustado que antes. Ella ahogó un grito cuando su vista se posó en el desastre que ahora era su habitación.

― Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?... —su voz se quebró en medio de la pregunta. Holmes no pudo evitar fijarse en que agarraba inconscientemente su bolso de mano, y que luego, como si hubiera encontrado algo dentro de él, cerraba los ojos y respiraba aliviada.

Todos los muebles estaban volcados y el colchón estaba fuera de su sitio. Habían abierto y roto la almohada de plumas, que ahora aparecían esparcidas por toda la estancia. No le había dado tiempo a deshacer las maletas la noche anterior, pero los extraños asaltantes ya se habían encargado de ello. Enseres y ropas se desparramaban por el suelo. Llena de bochorno y pudor, la mujer se apresuró a recogerlo todo.

—Han asaltado la posada, señora Cluteworth —dijo Holmes, rompiendo el tenso silencio—. La posadera dice que fueron dos individuos corpulentos.

— Sí, eso me ha dicho... ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así?...

Brooks les alcanzó. Pese a la ya de por sí delicada situación, parecía más nervioso de lo habitual.

— ¿Está todo bien, señora? ¿Se han llevado algo aquí arriba?

― No, Brooks… No lo entiendo, aquí arriba tampoco se han llevado nada… —respondió Diane.

― Su bolso, señora Cluteworth… —dijo Holmes, acercándose a ella— Buscaban su bolso, ¿verdad? O al menos, algo que lleva dentro. ¿Me equivoco?

Ella no respondió, sino que se aferró con más fuerza a su preciado bolso.

— Sea lo que sea, tiene mucho miedo de que se lo roben, y por eso lo lleva siempre consigo.

— No tiene ningún sentido, señor Holmes. ¿Por qué iban a querer el viejo reloj de mi marido?

— ¿Su reloj?

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas, la mujer abrió el bolso y sacó el reloj. Lo sostuvo en su palma abierta; un bonito y antiguo reloj de oro.

— Es lo único que me queda de él, señor Holmes… —dijo, recuperando la firmeza— Este reloj es algo que él realmente apreciaba. Es como si siguiera conmigo... Por eso nunca me separo de él —contuvo una risita nerviosa—. Supongo que le parecerá una tontería…

— En absoluto —dijo el joven con voz suave.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco, como aferrándose a algo. Por un levísimo instante, su rostro adquirió un atisbo de tristeza, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y sonrió amablemente.

— Entonces seguro que solo eran ladrones que buscaban cualquier cosa de valor. Creo que no ha traído sus joyas, ¿verdad? Bueno… la ayudaré a recoger todo esto... Ah… —miró su reloj de bolsillo—. Luego he de volver abajo, si me disculpa. Un viejo amigo mío debe estar a punto de llegar.

Ya eran casi las once de la mañana cuando el coche en que iba Watson alcanzó por fin Bloomsbury. Tras casi media hora más de camino, llegó a la calle donde estaba la posada que Holmes le había comentado en su carta.

El carruaje aparcó frente a la puerta, y el cochero le ayudó a bajar las maletas. Watson miró a su alrededor. Por las tranquilas calles transitaban unas pocas personas, especialmente residentes, y algunas madres con sus hijos pequeños. El ambiente era muy tranquilo. También la posada estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Le pareció un edificio pequeño y antiguo, pero enormemente tranquilo, por lo que supuso que no albergaría a demasiada gente. Esperaba haber calculado bien, y que Holmes aún siguiera ahí. Pensaba alojarse unos días de todas maneras, pero le hacía mucha ilusión volver a verle.

El coche se marchó, rompiendo el silencio con su fuerte traqueteo y el rítmico galopar de los caballos. Watson respiró hondo, y tocó en la entrada. Nadie contestó. Se fijo entonces en que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y empujó con suavidad, asomándose para mirar dentro.

— ¿Hola…?

Se quedó boquiabierto. La posada parecía haber sido arrasada por un huracán. De lejos, oyó la inconfundible voz de Holmes, proveniente de la sala de huéspedes. Aquel desastre no podía significar otra cosa: su amigo se había visto involucrado en un nuevo lío. Y pese a que en su corazón sentía el ansia de vivir una nueva aventura, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un quejumbroso: "Oh, no…"

Entonces, Holmes apareció por el pasillo, hablando con la posadera.

— Pero no estoy tan seguro, señora Lanstron —decía el joven—. Este es un barrio demasiado tranquilo para…

Se interrumpió de repente. Vio a Watson (que continuaba plantado en medio del salón totalmente estupefacto) y con un brillo en los ojos le sonrió, con toda la tranquilidad y despreocupación del mundo, como si llevara esperándole toda la mañana.

― ¡Bienvenido, querido Watson! Te esperaba hace media hora.

― ¿Que me esperabas?...

Holmes sonrió con perspicacia. Watson recordaba perfectamente aquella mirada; era la misma que tenía el día en que se conocieron, antes de empezar a descubrirlo todo sobre él con un solo vistazo.

― El matasellos de tu carta, Watson... La entregaste el 4 de julio. Me extrañó mucho que hubiera tardado tantos días en llegar a la oficina postal de Bloomsbury, habiéndola mandado desde Brompton. En la carta decías que ibas a entregarla apenas salieras… es decir, en la oficina de South Kensington, donde está nuestro antiguo colegio. Muy buena treta, Watson ―sonrió―. Por eso parecías tan interesado en tu carta sobre dónde te dije que iba a estar alojándome. Intentabas darme una sorpresa, y para eso mentiste sobre el lugar en que te encontrabas… El papel ni siquiera es de los que usan en Brompton. Ya estabas lejos de allí cuando escribiste esta carta. Aunque no descarto que realmente estuvieras llegando tarde a alguna parte; la caligrafía en esas últimas líneas es muy descuidada…

La posadera meneó la cabeza, divertida; era obvio que ya se había acostumbrado a las asombrosas dotes de observación del muchacho. Watson pareció desinflarse como un globo al ver truncada su sorpresa, pero apenas pudo disimular una sonrisa ante la repentina oleada de júbilo que sintió.

― No sé por qué, no me sorprende en absoluto… —dijo con sarcasmo.

Holmes avanzó hacia él. Tal como había pensando, su mirada seguía teniendo la misma perspicacia. Pero había algo más, profundamente oculto en esos ojos grises. La misma melancolía de sus últimos días en Brompton, pero que ahora parecía oculta por el entusiasmo.

― Es todo un placer verte de nuevo ―dijo con una sonrisa, y le tendió la mano.

Watson sonrió con complicidad.

― Lo mismo digo, amigo ―dijo. Y el peso desapareció de su corazón, sintiéndolo ahora tan liviano como los primeros días en que conoció a aquella indescriptible persona que era Sherlock Holmes.


	3. El pequeño ladrón

**III**

**El pequeño ladrón**

Casi todos los que conocían a Aubrey Farnsworth pensaban que era un individuo extraño. No extraño en su forma de vestir, ni extraño porque se dedicara a menesteres nada comunes. Simplemente era alguien muy peculiar.

El señor Farnsworth no era muy alto, ni especialmente elegante. Los que le conocían le recordaban siempre como un hombre muy alegre y despreocupado, de rostro bonachón, siempre sonrosado. Tenía un abundante pelo negro que se peinaba hacia atrás, y lejos de la moda de llevar un bigote pulcramente recortado, su rostro siempre aparecía limpio y afeitado.

El señor Farnsworth era un eminente arqueólogo. Tenía la casa llena de objetos exóticos, procedentes de sus tantas excavaciones y viajes a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Sus colecciones eran envidiables; Sudamérica, África, e incluso Oceanía. Y también estaban los relojes. Enormes relojes de pie casi tan altos como un hombre, o elegantes y sobrios relojes de mesilla; extraños relojes antiguos cuyos péndulos colgaban de cadenas que se enredaban y desenredaban rítmicamente, marcando de forma caprichosa y casi malabar el paso de los segundos. Uno se sentía vigilado por ellos, como si el tiempo clavara su eterna mirada más allá del alma, como si vieran el futuro. La casa del señor Farnsworth era, para sus más allegados, como una puerta a otro mundo al que a veces temían entrar.

El señor Farnsworth no estaba casado, ni vivía con ningún familiar, y la única persona de confianza que tenía en su enorme casa era la doncella, la señorita Michelle Beaumont, una joven francesa cuya familia siempre había estado al servicio de hombres de gran nobleza en París. Vivir en una casa tan grande solo con la joven criada no hacía más que añadir un punto más a su rareza y su extraña fama entre la sociedad.

La joven francesa sabía que su señor no era el mismo desde que había vuelto de la última de sus expediciones a la India. Precisamente, el material traído de estas expediciones constituía la más grande de sus colecciones. Siempre que entraba en el enorme salón, veía extrañas figuras de dioses, de formas caprichosas y casi terribles; enormes jarrones y vasijas; decenas de manuscritos; cofres tallados a mano y telas de mil colores, tejidas con enorme maestría. A veces, cuando limpiaba la casa, ni se atrevía a tocarlos, como si emanaran un mal que no podía descifrar, o intentasen contarle una historia terrible. Cuando intentaba hablarle del tema, su señor parecía cambiar. Su rostro bonachón se ponía tan blanco como la pared, y con un nervioso gesto, le indicaba que no tenía importancia, que no había ocurrido nada que mereciera nombrarse.

Y desde que se había enterado de que el señor Cluteworth, uno de sus compañeros de expedición, había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias y que la policía le daba por muerto, un terror sin nombre se había adueñado de él. Desde que caía la noche, sus maneras desenfadadas y ya de por sí peculiares se perdían en la más oscura y fría de las depresiones, donde la ya nombrada excentricidad pasaba a ser el punto dominante: cerraba todas las ventanas, apagaba todas las luces de la casa y no permitía la salida ni la entrada de nadie a su casa desde ese mismo momento y hasta que amaneciera. Era como si temiera que, de un momento a otro, algo terrible fuera a echársele encima aprovechando la quietud de la noche. Durante varios meses había estado largas noches sin dormir, presa de unas extrañas y terribles pesadillas capaces de hacer languidecer de terror hasta al corazón más duro. Y siempre repetía: ellos me están buscando, lo sé, y me van a encontrar, me encontrarán. Largas noches había pasado la señorita Beaumount en vela al igual que su señor, intentando tranquilizarle cuando padecía uno de aquellos repentinos ataques.

_Ellos me encontrarán…_

A veces se despertaba de madrugada, luchando entre las ropas de la cama, como si en lugar de sábanas estuviera rodeado de enormes y letales serpientes que amenazaban con segar su vida clavándole sus mortíferos colmillos, o enredándose en su cuerpo y apretando su cuello hasta asfixiarle. Y la señorita Beaumont siempre estaba allí para convencerle de que estaba a salvo y que _ellos_ (quienes quiera que fuesen _ellos_) no le iban a encontrar nunca. La buena de la doncella, que pese a estar aterrorizada jamás había perdido la compostura delante de su señor, siempre le preguntaba a quiénes se refería. Porque en sus delirios, el señor Farnsworth jamás pronunciaba nombre alguno. Como si temiera que solo con pronunciarlos, le pasaría algo terrible. Ella sabía que allí había ocurrido algo, un hecho inexplicable que había suspendido la expedición. Fuera lo que fuera, su señor no volvería a ser el mismo en lo que le quedaba de vida. Y a veces, cuando le oía gritar en sueños, temía que esa vida no duraría demasiado.

En la segunda semana de julio, el día en que Holmes tendría su primera pesadilla en la posada, el señor Farnsworth estaba sentado, como era costumbre cada tarde, en su sillón junto a la chimenea, fumando su pipa.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Sí, Michelle? —dijo apartando su pipa, dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

— Un mensajero ha traído esto para usted.

— ¿Qué es?

— No lo sé, señor… No pone nombre, ni remitente… Es extraño…

La muchacha le tendió el paquete. Era pequeño y cuadrado. Estaba envuelto en un papel amarillento, e inmaculadamente atado con un cordel. Su nombre completo, _Aubrey E. Farnsworth_, y su dirección, estaban escritos en grandes letras azules, con una preciosa caligrafía. El extrañado hombre lo cogió entre sus manos.

Gracias, Michelle… puedes retirarte… —dijo con aire distraído.

Con su permiso, señor –dijo ella con cortesía, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El señor Farnsworth se quedó a solas, mirando el pequeño paquete. Y una extraña sensación de desconfianza se apoderó de él… Pero la enorme curiosidad que sentía le hizo levantarse del sillón, y dirigirse al escritorio. Cogió el abrecartas y cortó el cordel, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente. Abriendo el paquete, se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban.

Era un pequeño cofrecito, hermosamente tallado. La pequeña cerradura tenía la forma de la cabeza de una cobra. Una cobra dorada, tallada en oro, con la boca abierta y amenazante, y los ojos, rasgados, cubiertos con dos minúsculos rubíes. El pánico le atenazó. ¿Quién lo habría enviado? No había nada; ni una nota o una carta, ni siquiera un nombre… Lo examinó por todas las esquinas, en busca de alguna marca que le resultara conocida…

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ocurrió. Un pequeño resorte punzante, afilado como una aguja, saltó. Farnsworth soltó el cofrecito, que cayó sobre la moqueta con un ruido sordo, abierto de par en par.

— ¡Maldición!...

Soltó un resoplido, disgustado. Con la mano temblándole, se miró el dedo, donde brillaba una minúscula gota de sangre. Su aterrorizada mirada se dirigió al cofre, pero ya no se atrevía a tocarlo. Lo apartó de una patada, furioso, y succionó la sangre de la herida, hasta que quedó limpia. Era tan pequeña que no valía la pena curarla ni vendarla.

Se derrumbó en el sofá, malhumorado, y se sirvió una copa de coñac tras otra…

Un completo desconocido le envía un pequeño cofre de madera, viejo y ajado, con una cobra tallada (al pensar en el animal, notó una punzada de temor en el estómago), y además roto. No podía ser más que una broma macabra de alguien que conocía su historia. El dedo herido aún le latía sordamente, como recordándole el extraño suceso. El agradable calor del fuego y el coñac empezaron a hacer efecto, y empezó a adormilarse.

Despertó empapado en sudor, sin saber si habían pasado segundos u horas. El dedo le ardía como el fuego. La herida apenas era un punto rojizo, casi invisible, no más grande que el picotazo de una aguja de coser. ¿Por qué demonios una herida tan pequeña dolía tanto? El dolor parecía adormecerle todo el brazo, ardiente como una lengua de fuego. La respiración empezaba a hacérsele extrañamente pesada, y de repente tenía _calor_… demasiado calor… Pero por la espalda le corría un sudor helado que le daba escalofríos. Aterrorizado, pensó que estaba teniendo un infarto. Uno había segado la vida de su padre cuando era muy pequeño. Aún podía recordarle, retorciéndose en el suelo sin poder respirar mientras su madre gritaba.

Con las manos temblándole descontroladamente, se desató la corbata con violencia y desabrochó unos botones de la camisa en busca de aire. Temblando y con el cuerpo extrañamente entumecido, se dirigió a la puerta e intentó tocar la campanilla, pero de repente las piernas se negaron a sostenerle y cayó al suelo, paralizado, entre terribles dolores que le hicieron gritar. Ni en las guerras en la India, donde se rompió las dos piernas, recordaba haber sufrido unos dolores tan terribles, como si unas garras invisibles le despedazaran las entrañas.

— Michelle… —llamó casi sin aliento. Hasta a él mismo le pareció que su voz sonaba muy lejana. Un hilillo de sangre le corría por la nariz, y por la comisura de los labios―­­ Ayuda… necesito…

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, por donde ya no podía entrar el aire. Se arrastró por el suelo, preso de violentas convulsiones; sus manos crispadas se aferraban con tanta fuerza a la moqueta que la desgarraban, manchándolas con la sangre de las heridas que se hacía en las palmas con sus propias uñas. Su vista desenfocada se fijó en el cofrecito, ahora inofensivo, arrojado en el suelo. La cobra, esos ojos que brillaban como la sangre. Y lo comprendió todo.

_Ellos_, por fin, le habían encontrado.

Sin poder gritar, ni respirar, se quedó ahí, paralizado, tendido en la moqueta ensangrentada. Y su última mirada se posó sobre la estatua de Kali, la Diosa Madre. Le pareció que le sonreía… Luego no hubo nada más.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Transcurrida apenas una media hora desde el robo, la policía que patrullaba la zona de las afueras del barrio de Bloomsbury acudió a la posada de la señora Lanstron. El joven Holmes, que era el que se mantenía más sereno acerca del asunto, les explicó lo que había ocurrido. Los dos agentes buscaron algún tipo de pista (ayudados, llenos de asombro, por el propio joven), sin encontrar nada. Los robos en aquella zona no eran nada habituales, aunque no imposibles. Prometieron que harían una investigación por la zona en busca de testigos y se marcharon.

Un rato más tarde, todos comentaban lo ocurrido en el salón, delante de una bandeja de té y pastas.

― Me temo que tendré que cerrar la posada unos días, hasta que se haga una investigación ―dijo pesarosa la señora Lanstron―. Menos mal que erais mis únicos clientes… Si me llega a tocar uno de esos señores prepotentes que vienen a veces, probablemente hubiera montado tal escándalo que me la mandarían cerrar.

Holmes parecía pensativo, con la mirada perdida en la bandeja de plata.

― Fue un robo muy extraño… Recuerdo que incluso miraron la carta que me había mandado Watson. Era como si estuviesen buscando algo muy puntual. Un sobre, una nota… un manuscrito, algo.

― Puede que pensaran que había dinero dentro del sobre ―dijo Watson.

― Es posible… ―murmuró Holmes, aunque no parecía muy convencido. Entonces levantó la vista hacia Diane ―. ¿Le han robado alguna vez, o al menos lo han intentando?

― No, señor Holmes... Jamás ha intentado nadie algo así.

Holmes sonrió con astucia.

― En ese caso, señora Cluteworth, debieron seguirla hasta aquí.

― ¿Cluteworth?... ― interrumpió Watson― Un momento…¿Usted es Lady Diane Coburn? ¿La sobrina de Helen Watson, que se casó con Arthur Cluteworth, el famoso arqueólogo?

― Así es…

― ¡Vaya sorpresa! Yo soy el hijo más pequeño de sus tíos… Me llamo John, John Watson.

― ¿John Watson? ¡Vaya! ¡Sí, espere! Recuerdo haberle visto cuando no era más que un bebé, y yo una niña de diez años. ¡Es todo un placer!

― ¿Entonces sois primos lejanos? ¡Vaya una casualidad! ―rió Holmes.

― Una pequeña parte de mi familia se mudó a America hace muchos años―le explicó Watson―, y allí una tía abuela mía contrajo matrimonio con uno de los Coburn. El hermano de su marido es el padre de la señora Cluteworth. Luego regresaron todos a Sussex. Recuerdo haberles visitado cuando era muy pequeño, me temo que demasiado para recordarla con claridad. Siento mucho lo de su marido ―añadió con pesadumbre mirando a Diane―. He leído que…

Ella negó rápidamente.

― No se preocupe… Su vieja tía abuela es una persona encantadora. La que más me apoyó cuando Arthur… desapareció. Pero ya hablaremos de ello más tarde ―añadió con una sonrisa, abochornada―Por favor, señorito Holmes, siga hablando.

― Bien ―prosiguió Holmes―. Como decía, es posible que la hubieran seguido. Yo me escondí bajo la escalera cuando subieron. Les oí decir cosas, como si realmente supieran a quién estaban atracando. Debieron verla salir esta mañana, y por su aspecto y sus ropas pensaron que traía muchas cosas de valor, y esperaron a que se fuera para registrar la posada en busca de ellas. Por eso su habitación era la que estaba más destrozada, sabían que era de una mujer y que en la posada no había ninguna otra alojándose. Seguro que iban a por dinero o joyas. Eso explicaría por qué la mía apenas la tocaron, y ni siquiera entraron en la habitación del señor Brooks ―miró al cochero, quien sonrió nerviosamente―. Buscaron apresuradamente algo de valor, y salieron disparados antes de que volvieran, o de que alguien llamara a la policía.

― Es usted impresionante, señor Holmes ―dijo Diane, admirada.

El joven sonrió discretamente mientras cogía una pasta de moras.

― Qué va… Ni siquiera he meditado aún a fondo sobre el asunto. Es una teoría rápida, nada más.

― Menos mal que la señora no ha traído sus joyas y nos llevamos todo el dinero cuando fuimos a ver al asesor ―dijo Brooks con una sonrisa aliviada.

―Y el reloj ―dijo ella, acariciando el valioso bolso. Luego suspiró y levantó la vista― Brooks, creo que deberíamos marcharnos ya. Doris debe estar preocupada. Tendríamos que haber llegado a casa ayer.

― Yo tambien iré a hacer mis maletas ―anunció Holmes―. Si me disculpáis.

El joven se levantó educadamente con una sonrisa y subió a su habitación. Diane y Brooks le siguieron. Watson miró hacia su maleta, al pie de la escalera.

― Y yo que ni siquiera he podido deshacer mi equipaje... ―suspiró con ironía.

Siguió a Diane escaleras arriba. El pasillo era un completo desastre. Recogió una maceta medio rota que había en el suelo y enderezó la maltrecha planta (aunque volvió a caerse a un lado). La dejó en la repisa con un gesto de reproche y tocó con educación la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de la joven señora.

― ¿Necesita que la ayude con algo, señora Cluteworth?

― No se preocupe, señorito John ―respondió ella con una sonrisa― Ya casi he terminado con mis maletas, y la policía dijo que no recogiéramos ni moviéramos los muebles, para buscar más pistas cuando vuelvan.

― Seguro que ha sido un robo fortuito… ― dijo el joven, como intentando animarla― Ya verá como Holmes tiene razón, nunca se equivoca.

― ¿Es muy amigo de Holmes?

― Bueno, estuvimos mucho menos de lo que dura un curso, juntos en el internado de Brompton. Él… tuvo que trasladarse. No tuvo un buen año, digamos ―concluyó discretamente―. Bueno, iré a esperarle abajo.

Diane ya terminaba de hacer su equipaje cuando el señor Brooks entró también a preguntar si necesitaba que la ayudara.

―No se preocupe, Brooks, esto ya está ―respondió ella― Termine de recoger sus cosas y avíseme luego.

El cochero asintió y volvió a su cuarto. Diane terminó de hacer las maletas, y de repente recordó que aún no le había preguntado al joven Holmes por su herida. Asomándose con discreción al pasillo, llegó a la habitación de Holmes y pudo observar al joven, en pie al lado de las ventanas cerradas de su habitación, casi a oscuras. Solo un ligero rayo de luz dejaba entrever sus definidos rasgos. Tenía apenas 17 años, le había dicho el día anterior, pero en ese momento, le pareció mucho mayor. Por la distribución de las cosas sobre la cama y las maletas por hacer al lado, supuso que había estado ordenando su equipaje, pero ahora estaba allí en pie, en la penumbra, pensativo.

Aunque solo le conocía desde hacía muy poco tiempo, el joven Holmes la fascinaba. Su comportamiento frío y sereno cuando la posada fue asaltada, la impetuosidad con que explicaba todo a la policía, y la forma en que intentaba descubrirlo todo por sí mismo. Sus ojos, profundos y brillantes, pero al mismo tiempo perdidos en una extraña tristeza. Recordó lo que le había dicho Watson sobre que había tenido que trasladarse y lo intranquilo que parecía al contarlo. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de razones, pero ninguna le parecía lo bastante acertada. Se preguntó si tendría relación con el incidente ocurrido la noche anterior, bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué le habría podido pasar a un joven tan impetuoso e inteligente como él? ¿Su curiosidad le había metido en un embrollo? ¿Acaso alguien le había hecho algo horrible?

Esos ojos grises, como profundos pozos de melancolía…

— ¿Señora?

La voz del cochero la sacó de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto. Brooks estaba detrás de ella en el pasillo, con las maletas de ambos en el suelo.

— Siento haberla asustado. Ya está todo listo.

Diane, aturdida, miró un momento a Holmes. El joven se había apartado de la ventana y de nuevo recogía sus cosas con premura. Antes de salir detrás del cochero, la joven señora le miró de reojo, y se preguntó si sabría que lo había estado observando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño ladronzuelo esperó a que el coche de caballos pasara, y luego se escabulló tras él para alcanzar la otra acera. Con enorme maestría, le quitó la cartera a un señor que cruzó al mismo tiempo que él y que ni siquiera lo percibió.

Era apenas un niño. Llevaba una camisa raída de color blanco, muy sucia, y unos pantalones abombachados, rotos y llenos de parches, que le llegaban a la altura de la pantorrilla. En los pies, calzaba unas botas muy gastadas que ya casi no parecían negras, sino de un color gris parduzco, como el humo que cubría aquella parte de la ciudad. Se tapaba la cabeza con una gorra raída, tan calada que ni se le veían las orejas, por la que se vislumbraban unos mechones de pelo rojos como el fuego.

Tenía ocho años, y hacía ya dos que se había escapado del orfanato y unido a la banda callejera. Niños en su misma condición. Niños de la calle. Pero ahora se estaba alejando de su pandilla, con los que había vivido durante dos años donde podían: en un callejón, en una casa abandonada, o cerca de los barcos del muelle. Hacía unos días sus amigos habían descubierto su secreto, y aunque en un primer momento no suponía ningún problema, ya no se iba a sentir seguro con ellos nunca más. Porque era seguro que ninguno de ellos tenía un secreto como el suyo. ¿Y si a alguno se le escapaba delante de un adulto? Le atraparían, y tendría que regresar a ese horrible lugar…

Siguió caminando, no supo durante cuánto tiempo. El sol le ardía en la nuca y le hacía sudar, pero no pensaba quitarse la gorra. Eso nunca. No sentía cansancio, pero las tripas le crujían con fuerza. Las dos piezas de fruta que había conseguido birlar en el mercado (después de que el tendero se diera por vencido tras perseguirlo varios metros entre docenas de asombrados compradores) habían conseguido calmar un poco su hambre, pero aún sería capaz de cualquier cosa por un buen trozo de pan, o ¿por qué no, de tarta de manzana.

Robaba todo lo que podía. Desde manzanas en el mercado hasta el cambio de algún pobre transeúnte que le compraba confiadamente el periódico. A veces sus piernas cortas eran un problema en el momento de huir, pero vivir el día a día de una calle de los suburbios de Londres daba alas hasta a la persona menos capacitada para correr.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, había caminado durante horas, desde que amaneció, y ahora había llegado a un sitio en que nunca había estado antes. ¿Estaba en Bloomsbury? Era casi seguro. Reconocía aquellas calles. Sus compañeros le habían hablado de ellas muchas veces. Enormes casas, elegantes hostales, tiendas llenos de libros y de enormes y ostentosos trajes. Cafeterías, restaurantes, tiendas. Había llegado a una de las zonas más ricas de la ciudad, o al menos eso decían en su pandilla. Prestigiosos caballeros y guapas mujeres, vestidas con las más elegantes ropas, desfilaban día a día por sus calles. Muchos de su pandilla las visitaban a veces, cuando se aventuraban a salir del muelle en busca de dinero o cosas con las que poder subsistir, y siempre volvían con las manos y los bolsillos llenos. Bloomsbury era, para un ladronzuelo de ocho años, un auténtico paraíso.

Caminaba a paso veloz, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos y la vista agachada. Pasaba desapercibido. Normal. Nadie se fijaba en un mugriento niño de la calle, y si lo hacían, fingían que no habían visto nada. La costumbre de ver ese comportamiento a todas horas le hacía sentirse indiferente respecto a él.

En una esquina, resaltaba un edificio mucho más humilde y antiguo, más propio de los sitios en donde vivía. No podía leer el cartel (nunca había aprendido a leer; en ese sitio de donde se escapó le habían enseñado, pero apenas pudo memorizar algunas letras), pero por su aspecto, supuso que era una pequeña posada. Había gente, en la puerta, todos rodeados de maletas y bolsos. Un joven muy alto de pelo castaño y rizado escuchaba a una bonachona posadera, que llevaba el delantal puesto y que gesticulaba con énfasis. Otro joven más bajito, que llevaba unas gafas redondas, suspiraba disgustado por algo. Se preguntó de qué estarían hablando, aunque en realidad, le daba igual. Suspiró. No había nada que le interesara en ese extraño grupo y esas maletas eran demasiado pesadas para poder robarlas. Entonces reparó en una mujer joven que salió de la posada, con una dulce sonrisa. La siguió un hombre que se apresuró a meter sus cosas en un coche de caballos aparcado a un lado de la calzada. La mujer era muy guapa y esbelta, vestida de tonos azulados. Y en su mano colgaba un pequeño bolso… Dinero con el que pagar su comida por toda una semana, o por las pintas de esa señora, quizá de todo un mes…

Se empezó a acercar, despacio, sin separarse de la pared. Le miraron un momento; incluso hubiera jurado que la mujer guapa le sonreía. Pero enseguida volvió a prestarle atención a la posadera y su verborrea. Le ignoraba, como todas las señoras a quien miraba. Era normal. Intentó acercarse más, y pudo oír lo que decían.

— Muchísimas gracias por todo, señora Lanstron.

— Oh, señorito Holmes, gracias a usted por confiar en mi posada. ¡Y por ese libro de cuentas perdido que me ayudó a encontrar el primer día en que se alojó aquí!

El joven rió.

— No tiene nada que agradecer, fue un placer.

― El placer ha sido mío. Y siento lo ocurrido…

― No tiene que preocuparse, señora Lanstron. No ha sido culpa suya. Nos ha tratado con mucha hospitalidad y eso es lo que importa. Su posada quizá no sea la más elegante en la que haya estado, pero sí que ha sido, sin duda alguna, la más acogedora.

La posadera pareció sonrojarse y sonrió.

― Es todo un placer oírle decir eso, señorito Holmes, viniendo de usted.

Todos rieron.

― Holmes, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ―preguntó el chico de las gafas.

El joven alto suspiró.

― No lo sé. Supongo que buscaré otro sitio donde alojarme. Aún me quedan algunas semanas para volver a Oxford.

― Yo también me he quedado sin alojamiento. Y hasta dentro de un mes no volveré a casa…

― Entonces buscaremos algún sitio juntos. Tendrás muchas cosas que contarte, ¿verdad, Watson? Con esa prisa que tenías cuando escribiste la carta.

Los dos rieron. Entonces la señora elegante intervino.

― No sabéis cuanto lo siento… En cierto modo me siento responsable de lo que ha pasado, y me gustaría que los dos os quedarais en mi casa, aunque fuese por unos días.

― Pero señora Cluteworth... Eso es…

― No, no me supone ninguna molesta, señor Holmes. Os lo aseguro. Será un placer acogeros a los dos en mi casa por unos días. Sobra espacio, y desde que Arthur no está, es un hervidero de soledad. Agradecería mucho tener compañía. Y ardo en deseos de que el señor Watson me hable de su familia, hace muchísimo tiempo que no los veo ni se casi nada de ellos. No puedo permitir que se aloje en un hostal, señorito John.

― Bueno, yo no sé que decir, es…

Ahora era su oportunidad. De una rápida carrerilla, el ladronzuelo se abalanzó sobre la señora elegante y le quitó el bolso del brazo con enorme facilidad. Todo ocurrió en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Diane gritó, seguida por la posadera.

― ¡¡Mi bolso! ¡¡No!

¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Era la voz del joven alto; le estaba siguiendo. Una persecución más, como las que sufría a diario. No era ningún reto para él. Se escabulló como una rata por una alcantarilla, y en menos de cinco segundos le había perdido de vista. Se escondió en un callejón, sentándose de espaldas a unos ajados cajones de madera, jadeante por la carrera y riendo de puro contento.

Abrió el bolso, vertió el contenido sobre su mano… y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de admiración.

― Vaya...

Era un reloj de oro, muy brillante, más bonito que ningún otro que hubiera visto nunca. Lo cogió de la cadena, mirándolo oscilar levemente ante sus ojos. A la luz del sol, brillaba como si tuviera vida propia. ¿Cuánto dinero serían capaz de darle por ese reloj? Seguro que más del que nunca había tenido…

― Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?

El ladronzuelo se sobresaltó y metió el reloj en el bolso. El joven alto, el tal Holmes, le había seguido y estaba allí de pie, apoyado en las maderas, impasible, mirándole con una leve sonrisa. Nunca había visto a nadie tan elegante, ni siquiera entre todos los buenos caballeros que le compraban el periódico cuando trabajaba repartiéndolo a diario en los barrios ricos. Notó que se le arrebolaban las mejillas de una forma exagerada.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, pequeño? ¿Crees que lograrás mucho dinero con este reloj? Es muy posible. Pero hay un pequeño problema: no es tuyo.

Intentó salir corriendo, pero Holmes le agarró por los tirantes y le atrajo hacía sí con una facilidad pasmosa.

— ¡Suélteme!... —gritó, intentando no mirarle para que no notara que se le habían puesto las mejillas rojas.

— Te soltaré… —dijo Holmes con enorme calma, agachándose junto a él— Cuando le devuelvas el bolso a esa amable señora, y te disculpes. ¿De acuerdo?

No respondió. De malas maneras, se sacudió y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se agarró a sus piernas intentando derribarlo. Holmes se mantenía impasible. Era inútil, era demasiado alto y atlético y él demasiado bajo. Finalmente, se rindió y se quedó muy quieto, con los labios apretados de rabia.

―¿De acuerdo? Bien… —concluyó Holmes sin esperar a que respondiera, cosa que el ladronzuelo tampoco parecía dispuesto a hacer.

Los dos regresaron. Para su sorpresa, el tal Holmes no le mantenía agarrado, sino que se limitaba a caminar detrás de él. No merecía la pena intentar escapar; el enorme muchacho le atraparía enseguida. Y le intimidaba demasiado. Era tan alto... tan elegante. Las desesperadas palabras de la mujer a quien había robado rompieron sus pensamientos.

― ¡Oh, señor Holmes! ¡Lo ha atrapado!

El ladronzuelo se sentía más abochornado que nunca. Jamás le había atrapado nadie. Miró a Holmes de reojo, y al ver que él también le estaba mirando, apartó la mirada, rojo como un tomate.

― Bueno, ¿qué te dije que tenías que hacer? ―le recordó Holmes, no sin cierta petulancia.

Sin mirarla a la cara, profundamente enfadado y sobre todo avergonzado de que le hubieran pillado, el ladronzuelo avanzó unos pasos y acercó el valioso bolso a la joven señora. Holmes sonrió. Diane aferró con fuerza su bolso, comprobó que el reloj no se había roto, y miró al muchacho profundamente agradecida.

— Gracias, señor Holmes…

— Debería avisar a la policía, señora Cluteworth ―dijo airada la posadera―. Estos pequeños ladronzuelos no deberían andar sueltos por la calle.

El niño dio un grito agudo, llevándose las manos a la boca un poco tarde para intentar sofocarlo.

— No, por favor… ¡No llamen a la policía!

Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de intentar robarle a esta señora, jovencito.

El terror se adueñó de él. No había salida ni solución posible. Llamarían a la policía, y ellos descubrirían su secreto, y entonces le mandarían a ese horrible lugar de nuevo…

― ¡¡No!

Intentó huir, pero la señora Lanstron le agarró. A punto estuvo de caérsele la gorra. El ladronzuelo reaccionó violentamente y le mordió en un brazo. La mujer le soltó con un grito, mientras el niño se apresuraba a colocarse la gorra como si de ello dependiera su vida.

―¡Es una pequeña fiera!... ¡Me ha mordido!

Se había formado una batalla campal entre la posadera y el pequeño ladrón. Holmes les miraba inalterable, como si estuviera estudiando la situación. Finalmente, la posadera logró inmovilizarle.

― ¡No pienso dejar que me lleven! –gritaba el pequeño ladrón, ahora ya sin poder contener las lágrimas de rabia y miedo.

― ¡Necesitas modales, ladronzuelo!¡Los niños como tú solo tienen un sitio donde estar, y es en un correccional!

De repente, Diane se adelantó.

No sea tan dura, señora Lanstron… No es más que un pobre pillo de la calle.

La posadera se apartó, airada. Diane se inclinó ante el niño, y le sonrió, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Esta vez, el ladronzuelo no pudo apartar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de los de la señora. Los suyos no eran como los de las mujeres que le apartaban la mirada; ojos llenos de desprecio y de miedo por lo que no comprendían. Los ojos de esa amable y guapa señora le miraban con bondad. El pequeño ladronzuelo sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo que su corazón se ablandaba. Esos ojos le recordaban tanto a _ella_…Al único pensamiento que le ayudaba a dormir por las noches, o seguir adelante en los peores momentos…

― Lo siento, señora ―dijo― Yo solo quería…

Ella meneó la cabeza, como si lo entendiera.

― Nos lo llevaremos ―dijo mirando a los demás.

Al pequeño ladronzuelo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Vio que el cochero suspiraba resignado y la posadera ponía el grito en el cielo.

― ¿Llevárselo, señora? ¿Después de lo que…?

El cochero meneó la cabeza, y la posadera se calló, enormemente confusa.

― No es el primer pilluelo de la calle que mi señora rescata ―le susurró.

―Te invitaré a una merienda, ¿de acuerdo? ―le dijo, limpiándole las lágrimas con su pañuelo― Y luego te buscaremos una buena ropa. Vestido así por la calle no vas a lograr que nadie te de un trabajo con el que puedas mantenerte. ¿Qué te parece?

El pequeño inspiró profundamente, sin saber por una vez en su vida qué contestar. Mucha gente le había prometido trabajos. Había repartido periódicos, y limpiado zapatos. Y le prometían mucho dinero, que al final, nunca le alcanzaba para pagarse una barra de pan. Pero no veía mentira en los ojos de aquella señora tan amable. Tenía que ser cierto. ¿Qué perdía si lo intentaba?

Se olvidó por un instante de esos tres largos años, de las frías noches, del hambre y del miedo. Y sobre todo, se olvidó de sus compañeros de la pandilla. Por fin iba a tener una amiga de verdad. Le sonrió, y por un momento pareció tan dulce como una niña; se inclinó como para hacer una reverencia, pero se detuvo a medio camino, frunciendo el ceño y recuperando la compostura.

―Sí, muchas gracias.

Brooks terminó de meter el equipaje en el coche y se puso al mando de los caballos.

― Entonces, aquí es donde nos despedimos, señora Lanstron ―dijo Diane―. Gracias de nuevo por todo, y le deseo mucha suerte con su posada. Verá como todo se arregla pronto.

― Es usted muy amable, señora Cluteworth. La verdad es que he conocido muy pocas damas como usted ―añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Holmes y Watson se despidieron también de la posadera, quien parecía realmente apenada de perder a un cliente tan amable y sobre todo interesante como el señor Holmes. Diane les sonrió a su vez, y se dirigió al coche. Con toda la delicadeza de una madre, ayudó al pequeño a entrar, y ella le siguió.

De camino al coche, Watson se adelantó hacia Holmes para susurrarle una pregunta:

― No lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo lleva a su casa después de que haya intentado robarle?

Holmes se encogió de hombros.

― Intento no meterme en las idiosincrasias de la gente rica.

Desde luego, en algo estaban todos de acuerdo: la señora Cluteworth no era una mujer nada convencional.


	4. Salones y engranajes

**4**

**Salones y Engranajes**

La casa de los Cluteworth estaba ubicada en la calle más grande y lujosa de Mayfair. El _Landó_ avanzaba a paso firme, ni muy lento ni demasiado rápido, por la calzada limpia y pulimentada de uno de los barrios más prestigiosos de Londres. Holmes, Watson y el pequeño ladronzuelo, quien contemplaba maravillado las calles a través del cristal de la ventana, iban en un asiento, y la señora Cluteworth en el de enfrente. Los tres hablaban de cómo se habían cruzado sus caminos por casualidad.

—Tenía una cita con mi asesor de bienes, que vive en Bloomsbury ―explicaba Diane―. Teníamos planeado regresar el mismo día, pero hubo un percance con el coche saliendo de Mayfair. Así que para cuando alcanzamos Bloomsbury, ya era muy tarde, y decidimos pasar la noche en esa confortable posada y acudir a la cita esta mañana temprano. Ni de lejos podía imaginar las circunstancias con las que nos íbamos a encontrar… Aunque ha sido un enorme placer conoceros, y volver a ver al sobrino de la buena de Helen Watson ―concluyó, sonriéndole al muchacho.

― Yo vivo en el norte de Inglaterra, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabrá, señora Cluteworth ―dijo él―. Desde hace casi un año estudio en Londres, porque mi escuela tuvo que cerrar. Vine a estudiar aquí porque posee las mejores bibliotecas, y de paso, a darle una sorpresa a Holmes, aunque es difícil de sorprender… ―añadió con una risa. Holmes también rió.

― Pocas cosas han cambiado, por lo que veo, señorito Watson ―dijo ella con una sonrisa―. Efectivamente, visité la casa de sus padres cuando era muy pequeña. Usted no había nacido aún, aunque sí pude conocer a su hermano. ¿Y usted, señor Holmes? ¿Me permite preguntarle?

― Yo vengo de Oxford ―comenzó el joven―. Puesto que el colegio cierra en verano, pensaba quedarme en la posada a estudiar y a descansar.

―¿Todo el verano? ―preguntó Diane, sorprendida.

― Lo que hiciera falta ―se limitó a responder Holmes.

― ¿Vive solo, señor Holmes?

— Bueno… el poco tiempo que no estoy en el colegio, vivo con mi hermano —respondió con una leve sonrisa. Nada más salió de sus labios, y continuó mirando por la ventana con su característica expresión pensativa.

La joven señora se limitó a asentir, azorada, como si hubiera percibido que no debió preguntar eso.

― Oh, perdone mi intromisión, si le he ofendido...

― No se preocupe, señora Cluteworth, no me ha incomodado en absoluto ―dijo él con infinita cortesía.

El silencio se apoderó del coche, escuchándose solo el rítmico golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos. Holmes miró al pequeño ladronzuelo, quien seguía contemplando asombrado todas las lujosas calles que probablemente no había visto nunca en su corta vida. Se percató de la delicadeza oculta de sus rasgos, pese a esa cara sucia y mal cuidada, y de lo largas que eran sus pestañas. Sonrió con picardía.

― ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? ―le preguntó.

El niño le miró y se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

― Cha... Charlie.

― ¿Charlie? Es un nombre muy bonito ―dijo Diane.

Holmes asintió y le dedicó al niño una enigmática sonrisa. Entonces el coche se detuvo con el relinchar de los caballos.

― Ya hemos llegado ―dijo Diane, mirando fugazmente por la ventana.

Los cuatro bajaron del coche. Ni Watson ni Charlie pudieron contener una exclamación de asombro al mirar arriba.

La casa estaba justo al final de la calle, y ocupaba prácticamente toda la esquina. Tenía tres pisos y un precioso tejadillo; sus ladrillos eran de un delicioso color granate pálido, y las ventanas, que en los pisos de abajo eran enormes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas carmesí, estaban rodeadas por un exquisito marco blanco lleno de ornamentos. Por un lado, asomaba la preciosa cristalera de una terraza cubierta. Era tan amplia, que resultaba imposible saber qué había por el jardín trasero.

Watson miraba la casa, maravillado. Era enorme. Parecía un palacio en medio del resto de las casas, que eran igualmente grandes y lujosas. Si no fuera por el pequeño jardín y la valla que separaban unas casas de otras, hubiera creído que eran dos distintas.

― Es preciosa...

― No tanto como la de su tía abuela, en América… Era demasiado pequeño para recordarla― le dijo Diane; en su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa melancólica. Aquellos eran tiempos muy felices, cuando su por entonces prometido estaba aún con ella…―. Vamos, entremos.

Les abrió la puerta la doncella, una mujer de mediana edad, delgada, de rostro redondeado, pelo azabache y unos ojos azules muy abiertos y asombrados.

― ¡Señora Cluteworth! Por fin han regresado. Temíamos que le hubiera pasado algo, tenía que haber llegado ayer…

― Hubo un pequeño incidente con el coche cuando salíamos del barrio, Doris ―explicó Diane mientras se apresuraba a entrar, seguida por Brooks, quien empezó a meter el equipaje en el recibidor―. Tuvimos que quedarnos una noche en una posada... Bueno, se lo explicaré todo luego.

Charlie, escabulléndose entre el cochero y las suntuosas faldas de Diane, entró sin ser visto por la doncella, que estaba pendiente de su señora y de los jóvenes desconocidos que se encontraban tras ella. Diane se dispuso a presentarles.

― Doris, le presento al señorito John Watson. Es el sobrino de Helen Watson, ¿la recuerda? ― la doncella asintió, sonriendo; Watson saludó tímidamente―. Y este de aquí es el señor Sherlock Holmes. Es un amigo suyo.

El joven la saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. Ni siquiera Doris pudo contener una sonrisa ante su peculiar elegancia y distinción.

― Van a quedarse unos días. Es largo de explicar ―añadió Diane ante la cara de extrañeza de su doncella―. ¿Están listas las habitaciones de invitados?

― Por supuesto, señora. Siempre lo están ―dijo la doncella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Entonces vio al pequeño Charlie, curioseando el contenido de un joyero que había en una mesilla del aparador.

― ¡Alto ahí! ―gritó, agitando las manos hacia él como quien echa a un gato vagabundo; el pequeño se llevó tal sobresalto que cerró de golpe el joyero― ¡Pequeño ladronzuelo! ¡Fuera, largo de aquí!

El pequeño se escondió detrás de las amplias faldas de Diane, quien le protegió con los brazos.

― ¡No, Doris!... Este niño viene con nosotros.

Doris se quedó boquiabierta.

― Oh, señora, ¿otra vez? ―exclamó, resignada.

Diane hizo como si no la oyera.

― Por favor, Doris, dele un buen baño y vístale con algunas de las ropas de mi sobrino Nicholas. Creo que en el cuarto donde se suele alojar quedan algunas, en el armario.

― Sí, alguna debe quedar desde la última vez… ―murmuró Doris con ironía. Resignada y sin poder reprimir un gesto de repulsión, cogió al niño por la mano― Su sobrino se va a quedar sin ropa para cuando vuelva… Bueno... Vamos...

Charlie se horrorizó de repente.

― ¡¿Baño!

El pequeño tiró con todas sus fuerzas y se escabulló de la mano de la doncella, quien dio un grito. Corrió hacia la salida e intentó abrir la puerta, pero la manilla estaba demasiado alta.

― Pero Charlie... ¿qué pasa? ―dijo Diane, intentando detenerle.

― ¡No, por favor...! ¡Déjeme!...

La doncella logró detenerlo agarrándolo por lo brazos, pero aun así el niño se debatía con tanta fuerza que la mujer necesitó la ayuda de Watson para mantenerlo agarrado. Entonces el aterrorizado niño se cruzó con la inquisidora mirada de Holmes, y le pareció que estaba leyéndole la mente.

"Lo sabe…" pensó "Seguro que lo sabe, conoce mi secreto…"

Charlie pareció resignarse. Se quedó muy quieto y siguió a la doncella, aunque la expresión de su cara parecía la de un criminal que conducen hacia la horca. Watson estaba cada vez más atónito. Sin embargo, Holmes permanecía inalterable, y se limitaba a esbozar la misma enigmática sonrisa que en el coche.

― Señores ―dijo Diane, dirigiéndose a ellos―, las habitaciones de invitados están arriba. Elijan la que quieran.

Brooks se adelantó.

― Os llevaré las maletas, chicos.

― ¿A cuántos niños habrá acogido la señora? ―le susurró Watson a Holmes mientras subían las escaleras.

― A cinco ―intervino el cochero con una sonrisa―. Con este van seis.

Watson se sonrojó por su atrevimiento.

― Entonces, a estas alturas, la doncella debería estar acostumbrada ― comentó Holmes.

Alcanzaron el piso de arriba, y llegaron a las habitaciones que les indicó el cochero. Luego bajó rápidamente a la calle a guardar el coche.

― Bueno… Yo cogeré esta de la izquierda ―dijo Watson, arrastrando su maleta hasta allí― Si llego a saber que me iban a acoger en una casa tan señorial, hubiera traído mi mejor ropa…

Holmes abrió la puerta que le correspondía. Era una habitación amplia y de exquisito gusto. La cama era grande y parecía muy confortable, cubierta por un hermoso dosel de cortinas rojas. Había dos ventanas, por lo que supuso que su habitación estaba en una esquina del edificio. Una estaba al lado de la chimenea, y la otra, justo detrás de la cama, por un lado. Esa, que era la más grande y casi parecía un ventanal, estaba cubierta por cortinas del mismo color que el dosel. Una enorme alfombra a juego presidía el suelo. Había también un armario y un vestidor. Era muy acogedora, quizá demasiado, aunque él siempre se conformaba con poco y no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tras acomodarse y deshacer su equipaje, bajó al salón con los demás. Watson ya estaba allí. Agnes, la cocinera, una mujer corpulenta con el pelo canoso y un rostro amable y dulce, salió de la cocina a recibirles. Diane hizo las presentaciones, y la bonachona cocinera les recibió con un cálido apretón de manos.

― ¡Vaya, veo que hoy seremos varios a la mesa! Mucho mejor, creo que se me fue la mano con la comida…

Entonces Doris apareció de repente, jadeante y furiosa, con la cofia descolocada y el pelo revuelto.

― ¡Señora, yo no tengo por qué aguantar esto! ¡El pequeñajo me ha echado del baño e insiste en que quiere bañarse solo!

Watson la miraba boquiabierto mientras Holmes contenía una sonrisa. Hasta Diane parecía haberse quedado sin argumentos.

― Bueno... Es un pobre pillo de la calle... Está acostumbrado a valerse por sí mismo…

― Ah, ¿habéis traído otra ricura de piluelo a la casa? ―intervino Agnes, sonriendo― Vamos, Doris... Te ayudaré… Parece mentira que no sepas mediar con un simple niño.

― ¿¿Simple niño? ¡Ja! ¿Es un monstruito! ¡Le he intentado quitar esa mugrienta gorra, y ha estado a punto de morderme una mano!

Las dos se marcharon hacia los baños. Watson estaba cada vez más impresionado. "Todo va encajando"; le pareció que murmuraba Holmes.

Del baño les llegó una parafernalia de gritos y objetos que se rompían, hasta que con un grito estridente y breve de Doris, todo quedó en silencio. La doncella apareció de repente por el pasillo antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, jadeante y muy nerviosa.

― ¡Señora Cluteworth! ¡El niño...! ―de repente se puso tan colorada como una manzana― No tiene... _eso_… quiero decir…

― ¡Es una niña, señora! ―concluyó Agnes, quien apareció tras ella igual de alterada, aunque ni aún en ese estado desaparecía su sonrisa.

Diane contuvo un grito de asombro. Holmes era el único que no parecía sorprendido.

― Lo sabía ―dijo con una sonrisa taimada.

A Watson no le sorprendió. Pasados unos minutos, Agnes apareció en el pasillo, y carraspeó ruidosamente, como si afuera a anunciar algo importante.

― Señores, señoras... ―dijo solemnemente― os presento a toda una señorita.

Saliendo de detrás de ella, la verdadera Charlie apareció ante ellos, vestida con un camisón largo, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho. Tenía el pelo revuelto, rojo como el fuego, tan espeso y rizado, que Watson se preguntó cómo podía esconderlo bajo la mugrienta y vieja gorra.

― Vaya, Charlie, eres más guapa de como te imaginaba ―dijo Holmes― Pero seguro que lo serías aún más si te dieras un buen baño.

Watson soltó una risita, mientras la niña enrojecía casi tanto como su pelo.

― ¿Por qué ha dicho antes que ya lo sabía, señor Holmes? ―preguntó la cocinera, fascinada.

― Cualquiera con unas pocas dotes de observación se hubiera dado cuenta... ―comenzó Holmes, sin percatarse de la expresión de Doris, quien parecía pensar que estaba cuestionando su inteligencia; Watson deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra― A primera vista, vestida así, sucia y con esas ropas, podía parecer un niño, pero siempre hay alguna diferencia, solo visible para los ojos bien entrenados. Era totalmente lógico: ese afán por ocultar su pelo, actuando con tanta violencia si intentaban quitarle la gorra, y cómo cambiaba su voz cuando se dejaba llevar por el miedo.

Diane, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír. Charlie se puso aún más colorada.

―¡Es impresionante! ―exclamó Diane, todavía entre risas―. Totalmente lógico. Y que ninguno nos hayamos dado cuenta… Digamos que era… un buen disfraz.

Watson carraspeó, abochornado, mientras la joven señora se agachaba junto a la niña.

― ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

― Charlie ―dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros ― Ya lo he dicho, me llamo Charlie.

― ¿Charlie? Imagino que viene de Charlotte.

― Supongo… ―dijo la niña.

― Charlie, ¿por qué estabas vestida como un niño?

La niña emitió un extraño gemido como toda respuesta; la pregunta parecía haberla aterrorizado.

― No quiero que nadie lo sepa... No quiero volver allí, se lo suplico…

― ¿Volver a dónde? ¿Te has escapado de algún sitio?

Charlie no dijo nada. Diane esbozó una amable sonrisa, y le acarició la cara.

― Bueno, pequeña. No te obligaré a contárnoslo. Te quedarás un tiempo con nosotros. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te protegeré, hasta que veamos lo que podemos hacer.

Doris puso los ojos en blanco.

― Pero señora... Esta niña no es vuestra, ni siquiera la conocéis…

― Eso último tiene arreglo ―le respondió Diane con tenacidad, sin apenas mirarla―. Si se queda unos días ―se dirigió a la niña―. ¿Te gustaría?

― Sí… Muchas gracias, señora Cliu… Clute… Cluteworth ―balbuceó; Diane se echó a reír.

― Bueno, Doris... me temo que tendremos que cambiar las ropas del pequeño Nicholas por las de mi sobrina Alice.

La doncella se llevó a la niña escaleras arriba, refunfuñando algo; Watson pareció entenderle que ahora a la señora no sólo le bastaba con acoger niños callejeros, sino que además acogía niñas y "niños grandes".

Agnes les trajo té y pastas, y los tres se sentaron en el salón. La cocinera apartó hacia un lado un periódico que había sobre la mesilla para colocar la bandeja. Reparó de repente en algo, y adoptó una expresión preocupada.

― Oh, señora... El periódico… Supongo que ya lo sabrá..

― ¿A qué se refiere, Agnes?

― ¿No se ha enterado, señora? Oh, cuando lo siento, no pretendía darle la noticia así…

La cocinera señaló con expresión triste al periódico. Diane lo miró, y su expresión fue la de alguien a quien acababan de clavarle un puñal.

_Eminente arqueólogo muere en extrañas circunstancias._

― Dios mío… No puede ser…

Diane se sentó en el sofá muy despacio, llevándose una mano a los labios; parecía a punto de desmayarse. Sus desorbitados ojos no se apartaban de la noticia. Alarmado, Holmes se acercó a ella, y echó un rápido vistazo al periódico.

― ¿Le conocía, señora Cluteworth?

La mujer le miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; la mano le temblaba.

― Claro que sí… Era un gran amigo nuestro. Un miembro de la expedición… No me puedo creer que haya muerto…

Apartó el periódico a un lado, y lloró en silencio. Holmes, más que afligido, parecía excitado por el asunto.

― ¿Dice por qué ha muerto? ―preguntó con interés.

― Holmes... ―le susurró Watson con un codazo, aludiendo a Diane, que todavía lloraba.

El muchacho calló, azorado, pero sus ojos todavía brillaban de curiosidad. Él mismo cogió el periódico, y leyó la noticia entera:

_Aubrey Farnsworth, el prestigioso arqueólogo, fue hallado sin vida en su casa el pasado lunes 17. Su doncella lo encontró por la noche, en la biblioteca. Las heridas en las manos y la sangre encontrada hicieron sospechar en un primer momento de un asesinato, pero no se han encontrado indicios ni pista alguna que puedan conducir a un culpable. El señor Farnsworth tenía graves problemas nerviosos y sufría de alucinaciones, por lo que en un primer momento se sospecha de una fuerte crisis nerviosa que acabó segando su vida con un ataque al corazón. Aún así, la investigación sigue abierta, pese a que el Inspector Lestrade está más que convencido de las causas naturales de esta terrible muerte._

Holmes bufó disgustado.

― ¿Scotland Yard?... ¿Y el caso lo lleva Lestrade? No me lo creo… Seguro que no han dado ni una a derechas.

― Oh, Holmes... No empieces... ―farfulló Watson con fastidio.

― Señor Holmes... ¿A qué se refiere? ―dijo Diane con la voz ahogada. El chico no apartaba los ojos del periódico.

― Es un incidente demasiado extraño, quedan muchas cosas en el aire... Para la policía es muy fácil cerrar un caso cuando no encuentran pistas a primera vista, y este no tardará en ser cerrado ―levantó la vista hacia ella; sus ojos brillaban―. ¿Y si no han sido causas naturales? ¿Y si ha sido asesinado?

― Señor Holmes… ―musitó ella, que parecía más interesada que espantada―. No creo que fuera atacado... Aubrey no tenía enemigos, al menos que se supiera. El bueno de Aubrey sufrió de muchas crisis y fiebres después de volver de la India. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Hasta su doncella afirma que pudo morir de miedo.

― Pero, ¿y toda esa sangre que se ha encontrado? ―insistió Holmes― Dicen que no hay indicios de asesinato, pero quizá alguien le obligó a matarse. O si tantos problemas nerviosos dice que tenía, quizá pudo matarse por voluntad propia. ¿Y no es demasiada casualidad que muera cuando su marido ha desaparecido?

― ¡¡Holmes!... ―le volvió a reprender Watson en voz baja.

― Lo siento...

Pero Diane parecía escucharle con interés, con el pañuelo a medio camino de su rostro.

― La señora Cluteworth dice que llevaba tiempo enfermo, ¿no? ― intervino Watson, como queriendo arreglar las cosas― Es posible que se provocara esas heridas en las manos él mismo, por culpa de los fuertes dolores.

― Caramba, Watson… ―le animó Holmes― Ya estás hecho todo un doctor.

― Qué va, Holmes… ―murmuró tímidamente― Si aún voy al colegio… Es solo que he leído algo sobre esos casos.

Holmes juntó los dedos ante su cara, como si meditara. Luego los soltó con brusquedad.

― Pero parece… Es… Demasiado casual ―hizo una pausa, como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras―. Bueno... Es posible que tengas razón., Watson.

Apartó el periódico con un suspiro. No volvió a hablar del tema, pero se quedó pensativo, mirando la hoja de la noticia con sus extraños ojos grises. Nadie excepto Watson, que le conocía a las mil maravillas, hubiera adivinado, por la expresión ausente e indiferente que adoptó, que estaba profundamente decepcionado.

Se hizo un silencio tenso y largo, donde sólo se oían los ligeros sorbos de té que los dos muchachos daban a sus tazas.

― Lestrade fue el que cerró el caso de la desaparición de mi marido, convencido de que había muerto ―dijo Diane de repente―. A veces acudo a la comisaría en busca de noticias, pero no han sido capaces de volver a abrir la investigación.

Holmes la miró amargamente. La mujer había clavado una mirada fría y triste en el periódico.

― Es muy típico de él… ―dijo Holmes con mordacidad― Ah… Señora Cluteworth, si no es molestia ni lo considera irrespetuoso por mi parte, me encantaría saber más de esa expedición. Sin duda me parece fascinante. Dijo que había sido en la India, ¿no?

En pocos minutos, los tres estaban mirando antiguas fotografías y escritos. Les prometió que más tarde les enseñaría la biblioteca, donde estaban los libros, más manuscritos y algunas antigüedades. Los ojos de Diane parecían nublarse cuando su marido salía en alguna de las imágenes. Era un hombre alto y atractivo, de quien se podía adivinar por los tonos de la fotografía que tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros.

Antes de que Diane pudiera presentarle a todos los miembros de la expedición, la voz chillona de una niña les sobresaltó.

― ¡Me niego a ponerme eso! ¡Me niego!

Charlie apareció por el pasillo corriendo, muy airada, en pololos y camisilla, mostrándose todo lo indecente posible hasta para una niña de su edad. Escandalizada, Doris corría detrás de ella con un vestido azulado, lleno de tantos lacitos, sedas y encajes que hasta una princesa se sentiría extravagante con él.

― ¡¡Vuelve aquí, pequeña! ¡¡Cielo santo! ¡¿Qué modales son esos!

― ¡Me niego, señora! ¡Ese vestido no se lo pondría ni…!

La niña calló de golpe y se quedó muy quieta, moviendo la boca como un pez. Holmes, Watson y la señora Cluteworth estaban en el salón, y la estaban mirando. Watson se atragantó con el té y empezó a toser. Holmes la miraba impasible, como si en vez de a una niña en ropa interior estuviera mirando una cajonera, y bebió un sorbo de su taza. Charlie ahogó un grito, y dándose la vuelta se acurrucó como pudo, intentando taparse.

― Charlie, cielo santo… ―acertó a decir Diane.

La doncella le puso por encima un albornoz que le arrastraba por el suelo. Me ha visto, me ha visto, balbuceaba la niña roja como un tomate y en voz tan baja que no la entendieron. Diane se arrodilló junto a ella con rostro amable.

― Me temo que los gustos de mi hermana para los vestidos de su hija siempre han sido muy cuestionables... ¿Qué te parece si salimos y te compro el vestido que tú quieras? No puedes ir por ahí vestida como un niño, eres toda una damita.

Charlie hizo una mueca, pero acabó asintiendo con un suspiro.

― Si no hay más remedio…

― Eso sí, me temo que tendrás que ponerte alguno de mi sobrina Alice mientras tanto ―continuó Diane, divertida―. ¡No vas a salir así a la calle!

Charlie profirió un gritito de asco que hizo reír a Diane.

----------

Después del té de las cinco, la señora Cluteworth, Holmes, Watson y la pequeña Charlie recorrían las preciosas tiendas y mercadillos de Bond Street. Charlie se prendó de un vestido sencillo, azul, de una sola pieza, pero se apartó del escaparate decepcionada cuando se dio cuenta de que era un camisón para dormir y que, según la señora Diane, "Esas cosas no son para ir por la calle, ni para estar en la casa por el día". Finalmente, compraron un sencillo vestido verde oscuro, con algunos lazos y encajes amarillos (los suficientes para que Charlie lo tolerase). "Resalta el color de tus ojos, y además va muy bien con tu pelo" le dijo Diane.

Los dos amigos también aprovecharon la salida para hacer unas compras. Holmes se compró un precioso pañuelo gris azulado para el cuello, y Watson un bote de tinta, lápices y varios paquetes de cuartillas. "Me van a hacer falta", le dijo a Holmes. "Pienso pasarme el verano estudiando". Y le dedicó a su amigo una mirada que parecía dejarlo bien claro. Holmes además compró aceite para limpiar su violín, con lo que lo que Diane supo admirada que el muchacho tocaba dicho instrumento, aunque Holmes, que de repente se había ruborizado, no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerle una demostración.

Cuando se disponían a salir de la última tienda que visitaron, entró en la misma un caballero alto, atractivo, de facciones marcadas y delicadas a su vez; llevaba una larga capa negra nada adecuada al tiempo de verano, pero que le hacía todavía más distinguido, y un bastón con el puño de plata. Su mirada se clavó en la de Diane, y sonrió.

― Vaya... Diane. Qué agradable sorpresa…

― Víktor...

El caballero se adelantó y besó la mano de Diane.

― Siempre es un placer encontrarme contigo, Diane. No sabes cuánto siento lo de Arhur. Me afectó mucho la noticia de su desaparición. Aunque supongo que no de la misma manera que a ti, desde luego.

― Muchas gracias, Viktor ―dijo ella.

― Por la calle se rumorea que acoges a unos muchachos en tu casa. Supongo que deben ser estos jóvenes caballeros de aquí.

Caramba pensó Watson, no sin cierto fastidio. Qué pronto corren las noticias en este barrio 

― Oh… Sí ―asintió ella, muy resuelta―. Son los señoritos Holmes y Watson. Desde que Arthur no está, mi economía se está resintiendo. Ya sabes lo lentos que son los procesos legales. Mientras asesoran nuestros bienes, alquilo el piso de invitados a quien lo necesite. Estos jovencitos y yo nos encontramos por casualidad en Bloomsbury, y después de que perdiéramos el alojamiento en una pequeña posada, me ofrecí a alquilarles parte de mi casa para que pudieran dedicarse a sus estudios. Les estaba enseñando el barrio.

Estupefacto, Watson iba a decir algo, pero Holmes le mandó callar con un suave movimiento de su mano. El señor Blackshaw reparó entonces en la pequeña Charlie.

― ¿Y esta encantadora señorita de aquí? ―la niña salió de detrás de las faldas de Diane y se apresuró a alisar su vestido; Víktor se agachó a su lado― Eres una niña guapísima, tienes un pelo precioso.

― Bueno… Ya sabes que mi pasión siempre ha sido ayudar a los niños necesitados ―dijo Diane, un poco azorada― Esta niña se ha perdido. La tengo conmigo hasta que podamos dar con un familiar suyo. No podía dejarla en la calle… Y la policía no haría otra cosa que llevarla a un orfanato.

El caballero le sonrió dulcemente.

― Siempre he pensado que tú corazón está hecho de oro puro, Diane. Y nunca he temido equivocarme. Oh, jóvenes caballeros… ―añadió, dirigiéndose a Holmes y Watson― Dónde está mi educación… Mi nombre es Blackshaw, Víktor Blackshaw.

Les estrechó la mano. Holmes fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

― Un placer, señor Blackshaw. Usted también era miembro de la expedición del señor Cluteworth, ¿me equivoco?

― No, señor Holmes, no se equivoca... ¿cómo lo sabe?

― Ese broche ―dijo, señalando con un ademán de la cabeza un pequeño broche que tenía para sujetarse el pañuelo, y que tenía la forma de un elefante con la trompa levantada―. La señora Cluteworth me mostró el de su marido. Todos en la expedición llevaban uno igual. Además, usted estaba al lado del señor Farnsworth en la foto que se hicieron en Calcuta. Creo que apenas han pasado cinco años, todavía soy capaz de reconocerle ―concluyó con una sonrisa.

― Vaya... sin duda es usted un joven impresionante, señor Holmes. Eso me recuerda una cosa. Diane, supongo que ya te habrás enterado de la terrible noticia.

― ¿Te refieres a lo de Aubrey? Sí… Lo leí esta mañana, en el periódico.

― El pobre Aubrey... ―dijo el señor Blackshaw con tristeza― Estaba muy enfermo. Al final su corazón lo traicionó.

― Yo aún no estoy convencido de eso, señor Blackshaw ―intervino Holmes.

― ¿Cómo dice?

― No creo que su muerte haya sido por causas naturales, o por enfermedad. Creo que fue provocada, un asesinato. Hay demasiadas circunstancias extrañas en torno a su muerte.

― Holmes, por favor... ― intentó hacerle callar Watson, sin resultado.

― Me he enterado de que la expedición se interrumpió por causas misteriosas. El señor Farnsworth nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de aquello, según tengo entendido. Quizá alguien aprovechó su debilidad.

― Veo que está bien enterado de todo lo que ocurrió…E incluso saca sus propias teorías ―dijo el señor Blackshaw, no sin un poco de asombro―. Imagino que Diane y usted han entablado una buena amistad, por lo tanto.

― Este jovencito es impresionate, Viktor. Desde que nos conocemos, ha resuelto… digamos que algunos pequeños misterios ―concluyó con una risita―. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan observador.

Watson miró a Holmes. Con semejantes alabanzas, él se hubiera puesto rojo como un tomate, pero su amigo se limitaba a sonreír.

― Impresionante, sin duda... ―dijo el señor Blackshaw. Watson creyó detectar cierta frialdad en su voz. Luego se dirigió hacia Diane y le besó la mano a modo de despedida. Watson, sin saber por qué, frunció el ceño.

― Buenas tardes, Diane. Y sigue tan hermosa como siempre ―se dirigió a Holmes y Watson―. Confío en volver a veros, chicos. Buenas tardes ―con un elegante gesto, se tocó el ala del sombrero y salió; la puerta tintineó tras su larga capa.

Pocos instantes después, los cuatro caminaban de nuevo por la calle. Watson aprovechó que Diane le compraba una piruleta a Charlie para acercarse a Holmes.

― Ese hombre, Blackshaw… me da escalofríos ―le susurró a Holmes ―. No sé por qué.

― Las corazonadas no sirven de nada sin pruebas, Watson ―le dijo Holmes―. Aunque siempre son el primer paso para desconfiar de alguien. A mí me ha caído bien. Un poco demasiado formal, quizá…

Watson resopló, contrariado.

― ¿Y viste a su cochero? Estaba esperándole en el coche que había cuando salimos de la tienda. Era casi tan alto como tú, o quizá más, y tres veces más ancho.

― No exageres, Watson...

― No exagero, es verdad, ¿no lo viste?

― No, no lo ví ―respondió con una risita.

― Además… Parecía que quería comerse a la señora Cluteworth con la mirada… ―farfulló Watson, poniéndose colorado.

― Eso no es asunto nuestro, querido Watson... Es posible que la señora Cluteworth ya sea viuda, aunque ella no lo crea, y yo tampoco. Además, aún es muy joven. Es normal que se fijen en ella.

Watson volvió a resoplar. Charlie, por su parte, se había fijado en una tienda, llena de muñecas y juguetes, y corrió hacia ella muy contenta. En el escaparate había un muñeco vestido de una forma casi idéntica a Holmes, y con sus mismos rizos castaños.

― ¡Mire ese muñeco, señor Holmes! Se parece mucho a usted… ―la niña arrastró al muchacho cogiéndole de la mano hacia allí, entre risas. Watson se adelantó para alcanzar a Diane.

― Señora Cluteworth… ―le dijo; oía de fondo las risas de Holmes y la niña― Cuando el señor Blackshaw le preguntó por nosotros, lo que usted le dijo… Usted no nos está alquilando la casa… ¿Por qué le dijo eso?

― Las noticias corren muy deprisa en este barrio ―dijo ella, no sin cierto sarcasmo―. Desde que Arthur desapareció, nada ha vuelto ser igual. La gente no ha dudado en llamarme loca, señorito Watson, solo porque pienso que mi marido sigue vivo y no me comporto como una viuda. Algunos llegaron a decir que yo me alegraba de su muerte. Y no hay nada que yo ame más en el mundo que a mi marido. Poco me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, pero no tanto a los que me rodean. La gente puede llegar a ser muy cruel con los que se salen de lo que ellos llaman "normalidad"… Aunque sea por mis seres queridos, debo mantener el protocolo… ¿Qué diría este barrio si supieran que acojo en mi casa, recién enviudada, a dos jóvenes desconocidos y a una niña pequeña que parece haber salido de la nada, y sin pedir nada a cambio? ― concluyó con ironía, terminando con una risa que no tardó en contagiar a los dos jóvenes.

Por el camino de regreso, Diane se encontró a una conocida, que como no, preguntó por esos dos apuestos jóvenes que llevaba consigo. Una vez más tuvo que poner la excusa del alquiler y el paseo por el barrio, aunque la señora no se fue muy convencida.

Holmes, que se alejó un poco para mirar unos escaparates cuando las dos mujeres dejaron de hablar de Watson y de él (su amigo era ahora el que intentaba apaciguar a Charlie y su enorme energía), se fijó en un individuo alto, corpulento, que llevaba un ancho sombrero y miraba los periódicos en un pequeño quiosco. Si su memoria no le engañaba, ese mismo hombre estaba cerca de la tienda de los muñecos, y también le había visto parado esperando a que pasara un carro muy cerca de donde estaban ellos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Holmes sintió una fría sensación de inquietud en la boca del estómago. Recordó al individuo que había perseguido cuando estaba en la posada, en medio de la confusión que le provocó la pesadilla del embarcadero helado, y sacudió la cabeza con desdén. En ese momento, llevado por el pánico, había confundido a un inocente transeúnte con alguien que llevaba meses muerto. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Pero algo le decía que ese no era precisamente un inocente transeúnte. El hombre había reaccionado de una forma muy extraña al verle. Se había apresurado en terminar de pagar, y echó a andar deprisa con la cabeza gacha bajo el sombrero, mirándole por encima del pañuelo, el cual llevaba tan alto que le cubría el mentón y parte de la nariz. "Como si quisiera ocultarse", pensó Holmes "O me estuviera siguiendo…"

El extraño se apresuró a parar un coche y se subió, dedicándole una mirada escrutadora desde la ventanilla. Holmes no estaba dispuesto a dejarle marchar sin más. Cuando esa notable sensación de desconfianza hacía presa de él, no había nada que fuera capaz de detenerle. Y nunca había fallado en ninguna de sus intuiciones. Más de una vez, Watson le había dicho que a veces, no parecía un ser humano. Detuvo un coche con un gesto, y se subió.

― Por favor, siga a ese coche, rápido.

El cochero le miró de forma extraña, pero obedeció y hostigó a los caballos para que emprendieran la marcha. Holmes miraba afuera, nervioso. No sabía si era impresión suya provocada por la excitación del momento, pero juraría que el coche que seguían aceleraba su paso cada vez más.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron persiguiendo el vehículo. Pronto y después de cruzar una enorme cantidad de calles y barrios, alcanzaron la orilla del río, y Holmes contempló la majestuosidad de las Casas del Parlamento y la Torre del Reloj. El sol ya casi rozaba el Támesis, tiñendo sus aguas de un precioso color anaranjado. El coche estaba allí, aparcado muy cerca. Lo reconoció fácilmente por una muesca que tenía en el parachoques trasero, y una característica mancha blanca en la pata trasera de uno de los caballos.

― Pare, cochero ―ordenó Holmes. El cochero obedeció, y tras pagarle, Holmes se bajó y echó a correr hacia el otro coche.

El cochero estaba sentado, leyendo el periódico, mientras uno de sus caballos bebía en un abrevadero, y no se percató de su presencia. Entonces, al mirar hacia el río, alcanzó a ver al individuo que estaba siguiendo. Parecía haberse percatado de que le habían seguido, y ahora buscaba un lugar donde esconderse. A esas horas de la tarde, la zona parlamentaria estaba prácticamente desierta y todas las entradas cerradas, pero la puerta de la Torre del Reloj estaba abierta y no había nadie vigilando; Holmes supuso que el guarda había tenido alguna urgencia que no entendía de demoras. El individuo miró a todos lados, como asegurándose de que ya no le seguían, y entró. Holmes sonrió. Le había atrapado.

Se acercó con cautela a la puerta, despacio, asegurándose de que no había nadie. La primera sala que encontró estaba exquisitamente decorada con columnas y cortinajes rojos y dorados. Una alfombra roja regía el pasillo hasta el fondo, donde vio una enorme puerta de madera labrada. Era la entrada al campanario, y estaba entreabierta. Con la misma cautela pero con paso firme, avanzó hacia ella y la abrió, dando esta un chirrido. Dentro, la oscuridad lo envolvía todo. Apenas una leve luz venía de muy arriba… Una enorme escalera de caracol subía y subía, en una ascensión que parecía interminable. Alcanzó a oír el ruido sordo y constante de la maquinaria del enorme reloj. A medida que subía, el ruido se hacía más fuerte, casi insoportable. Se sorprendió pensando que ojalá el reloj no diera una hora en punto mientras estaba allí adentro, o se quedaría sordo.

Por fin, jadeante, alcanzó el campanario. La escalera de caracol terminaba en un suelo de madera que crujía con cada uno de sus pasos. Un laberinto de vigas, un montón de escaleras de cuerda y enormes poleas eran lo único que permitían seguir subiendo hacia donde se encontraba la enorme y majestuosa campana. En la oscuridad, solo oía el retumbante sonido de la maquinaria. Engranajes enormes y otros más pequeños, cadenas, ruedas... Y una de las blancas y luminosas caras del reloj.

De repente, alguien le agarró desde atrás, inmovilizándole. Holmes consiguió zafarse con una fuerte sacudida y ambos se encontraron, cara a cara. La del extraño perseguidor estaba prácticamente cubierta por el pañuelo y el enorme ala del sombrero.

― ¿Quién es usted?

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del hombre, sino que intentó echarse sobre él. Holmes le esquivó y se agarró a una de las vigas de un salto, consiguiendo subirse a ella. Sintió una oleada de vértigo. Desde allá arriba, todo era vacío, cadenas y engranajes y un sonido infernal. Vio que el extraño individuo estaba subiendo una de las escaleras de cuerda, yendo directamente hacia él. Holmes se alejó haciendo aspavientos dignos de un malabarista, consiguiendo alcanzar a gatas otra de las vigas. Estaba prácticamente al lado de los enormes engranajes y agujas de la esfera del reloj, y el rítmico sonido le martilleaba en los oídos dolorosamente. Intentó saltar hacia una cuerda cuando las enormes manos de su perseguidor le rozaron los pies, pero con tanta mala suerte que resbaló hacia abajo y cayó de espaldas en el suelo de madera. El golpe le dejó aturdido unos instantes. El hombre se abalanzó sobre él, pero Holmes, más rápido de reflejos, se apartó rodando por el suelo, y el hombre sólo logró mantenerse en el borde unos instantes antes de caer abajo con un desgarrador grito, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Jadeante, Holmes se dio la vuelta para mirar abajo. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la escalerilla. Se movía, como si alguien acabase de subir por ella… Demasiado tarde. El individuo ya estaba detrás de él cuando logró ponerse en pie, y le empujó al vacío. Holmes cayó con un grito entrecortado, y luego, todo fue silencio. El individuo esbozó una sádica sonrisa de triunfo y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para salir de allí.

Pero la pelea no había hecho más que comenzar.

En su caída, Holmes se había agarrado a una de las poleas, temblando incontroladamente y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no soltarse. Las manos le ardían y el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que parecía el atronador _tic tac_ del reloj. Vio pasar al individuo justo debajo de él y se soltó, cayendo sobre él y derribándole.

Los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea en la que el enorme individuo no tardó en tener ventaja. Se echó sobre el muchacho, inmovilizándole, y le rodeó el cuello con las manos hasta cortarle el paso del aire. Holmes intentó zafarse inútilmente de aquellos enormes dedos. Las fuerzas se le iban, pero se obligó a abrir los ojos para mirar a su atacante. El pañuelo se le había caído, pero en la oscuridad y al borde de perder el sentido, apenas pudo distinguir unos labios que se movían…

― Maldito entrometido…

Entonces oyeron una voz autoritaria que resonó en la oscuridad.

― ¡Alto! ¿Quién hay ahí adentro?

El enorme tipo masculló algo malsonante y salió corriendo. Holmes no supo por dónde escapó, si es que logró hacerlo; la vista se le nubló de nuevo y se dejó caer en el suelo, agotado y jadeante. Las voces que sonaban en el piso de abajo, o quizá en la calle, le llegaban apagadas y lejanas.

― ¿Dice que ha entrado alguien al _Big Ben_?

― Sí… Sólo me he apartado de la puerta un momento para ir al excusado, y cuando volví, alguien parecía haber entrado. Oía ruidos, como de pelea, pero nadie me contestaba.

Holmes se incorporó con dificultad; cuando se cercioró de que las piernas le sostenían, comenzó a bajar las escaleras despacio, agarrándose al pasamanos. Alcanzó a ver a dos policías registrando la planta baja. Logró llamar su atención con una débil llamada, y los dos corrieron hacia él.

Afuera, Scotland Yard hablaba con el guarda de la puerta. El inspector Lestrade, un hombre corpulento y no demasiado alto, cuyo pelo rojizo ya escaseaba, le escuchaba de brazos cruzados. Su expresión era tosca e impaciente; apenas se le veían los ojos detrás de unas gafas redondas y pequeñas.

― No tenía que haberme descuidado… No sé quien habrá podido entrar ―explicaba el guarda, avergonzado.

De repente, uno de los policías salió de la torre.

― Inspector Lestrade… Hemos encontrado a este muchacho dentro, aturdido. Dice que le han atacado.

Otro de los policías emergió de la oscuridad, ayudando a salir a alguien con enorme dificultad, dado el palmo y medio de altura que le sacaba. El joven parpadeó ante la repentina luz del sol. Era Holmes. Lestrade ahogó un grito de horror.

― ¡Tú!

El joven esbozó una sonrisa casi perversa.

― ¡Señor Lestrade! Qué agradable sorpresa. Ah, no, espere… ahora debo llamarle Inspector… ¿cierto?

El tono rimbombante del muchacho hizo enrojecer al hombre hasta las orejas.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro, muchacho entrometido? ¿Perseguir a un criminal? ―preguntó con burla; algunos policías rieron por lo bajo.

― Mmmm… Sí ―respondió muy convencido; su expresión era todo ironía y diversión―. Es que… verá, Inspector… Normalmente, cuando salgo a pasear, no suelo subir al _Big Ben_. Ni siquiera para comprobar que realmente tiene los engranajes más perfectos de todo el mundo. O para contemplar las vistas de Londres desde arriba.

Esta vez los policías rieron la gracia a Holmes. Ahora la cara de Lestrade parecía una enorme grosella.

― Veo que sigues igual de graciosillo que siempre. E igual de rimbombante. Como el _Big Ben_ haya sufrido daño alguno con tus jueguecitos, Holmes, me temo que esta vez no te vas a librar de un buen castigo.

― Ya ha oído al guarda ―dijo Holmes con enorme tranquilidad―. Ha oído ruidos de pelea. Tampoco suelo subir al _Big Ben_ para pelearme conmigo mismo. Si tuviera la amabilidad de entrar, quizá encontrara al verdadero culpable.

― Seguro que sólo era un gamberro.

Holmes sonrió con perspicacia.

― No lo dudo… Pero ese gamberro era enorme, casi el triple de ancho que yo e intentó matarme. Ahora… Si no tiene ninguna pregunta más que hacerme, Inspector… Me gustaría poder marcharme, estarán preocupados por mí.

― Sí… Vete fuera de mi vista antes de que me vuelvas loco… ―suspiró resignado e hizo un gesto a sus guardias para que le soltaran― Pero será mejor que te acompañemos, no me fío de ti. A ver si te vamos a acabar encontrando medio ahogado en el Támesis porque estabas persiguiendo a un ladrón… Bueno. ¿Dónde te estás alojando?

― En el 130 de Grosvenor Street. En la casa de los señores Cluteworth.

Lestrade se quedó boquiabierto.

-----------

― ¿Dónde estará?

Preocupada, Diane apartaba ligeramente la cortina del ventanal para mirar afuera. Hacía varias horas que Holmes no aparecía, y la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. Cuando terminaron de hablar con la conocida de Diane, se fijaron en su ausencia. Le buscaron por las calles circundantes y le llamaron, pero no contestó. Watson le había dicho a Diane que seguramente se había entretenido con algo, y no tardaría en volver. Pero no había vuelto.

Watson estaba sentado en el sofá. Charlie estaba muy quieta a su lado, jugueteando con los encajes del vestido entre los dedos.

― Señora Cluteworth, no se preocupe… Mi amigo es una persona… muy imprevisible ―concluyó con un suspiro, meneando la cabeza―. Seguro que está bien y volverá enseguida, empeñado en que ha descubierto algo impresionante y deseoso de contárnoslo…

Pero él también estaba preocupado. Entonces oyeron los cascos de los caballos y el traqueteo de unas ruedas. Diane miró por la ventana.

― Dios mío… es la policía… ― dijo en un hilo de voz; se intuía que temía lo peor.

Watson se levantó del sofá tan asustado como ella, aunque por otra parte, tenía una sospecha… Diane abrió la puerta. Un hombre orondo le saludó tocándose el ala del sombrero.

― Buenas noches, señora Cluteworth...

― ¡Inspector Lestrade!...

Watson se dejó caer en el sofá, incrédulo; había acertado.

― Creo que esto le pertenece... ―dijo el inspector, apartándose de la puerta para entrar.

La puerta del coche se abrió y Holmes salió, acompañado por uno de los hombres del inspector.

― ¡Señor Holmes! ―dijo Diane, sin poder disimular su alivio― ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

― Nada, está bien… ―explicó Lestrade con sarcasmo― Solo que le encontramos dentro del _Big Ben_.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamaron Diane y Watson a la vez.

― Es largo de explicar ―se limitó a decir Holmes, con una tranquilidad impresionante hasta para él.

― Bueno, Holmes. Aquí te quedas. Pero solo me marcharé si me prometes que no te vas a meter en más líos. Bastantes tuviste el año pasado para que encima este año me sigas volviendo loco…

Holmes sonrió con picardía.

― Me temo que no puedo prometerle eso, inspector.

Lestrade hizo un claro esfuerzo por contenerse.

― ¿De qué conoce al señorito Holmes, Inspector Lestrade? ―preguntó Diane.

El inspector resopló con indiferencia.

― Ah, poca cosa... Me ayudó a iniciar una investigación hace unos meses. Un asunto muy feo que puso en peligro mi propia vida, pero que gracias a mí y a Sctoland Yard, logré resolver satisfactoriamente con tan sólo un par de victimas desafortunadas ―carraspeó―. Ese caso me hizo ascender a Inspector… ―el policía intentaba parecer humilde, sin lograrlo. Watson resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

― Fue ahí cuando murió esa pobre chica, ¿no es cierto? ―intervino Diane, apenada― Dicen que le dispararon en los muelles.

Watson miró a Holmes, temeroso; no notó cambio alguno en su expresión, pero por un levísimo instante le pareció que sus labios temblaban. Entonces Lestrade habló:

― Sí, así es; precisamente ella era…

― ¡¡Oh, cielos! ―gritó Watson de repente, sobresaltándoles; su voz sonaba ostentosa y exagerada, como la de un actor de teatro― ¿¿Ya son las once y media? Creo que deberías irte ya a la cama, Charlie, es terriblemente tarde… Mañana no podrás madrugar para ver… esos pajaritos que se posan a comer en la terraza…

Cogió a la perpleja niña de la mano y se apresuró a subir con ella escaleras arriba.

― ¿Qué pajaritos, señor Wa…? ―preguntó Charlie, mirándole extrañada.

― ¡Pobre niña, tiene tanto sueño que no sabe lo que dice...! ―la interrumpió Watson, agitado.

Lestrade carraspeó.

― Bueno, si me disculpáis, he de marcharme.

Watson les miró desde la escalera, con Charlie agarrada de la mano. Había conseguido distraer a Lestrade. El muchacho respiró aliviado. Diane se acercó a la puerta y la abrió amablemente, para dejar pasar al inspector y sus hombres. El corpulento inspector se dirigió hacia ella antes de marcharse.

― Señora Cluteworth, no sé por qué se está alojando este muchacho en su casa, pero sepa que la compadezco.

― Buenas noches, inspector ―dijo ella con tono cortante. Cerró la puerta cuando el policía se marchó.

Holmes estaba sentado en el sofá, con los grises ojos entrecerrados, perdidos en la nada. Diane se apresuró a ir hacia él y sentarse a su lado. Watson, que acababa de dejar a Charlie con Doris a medio subir la escalera, parecía temeroso de acercarse.

― Señor Holmes, ¿se encuentra bien? Se ha puesto muy pálido.

― Sí, señora Cluteworth… Sólo estoy muy cansado ―dijo con una leve sonrisa―. Mañana se lo explicaré todo, si lo desea. Ahora, me gustaría irme a dormir.

― Claro, señor Holmes ―asintió ella con su rebosante amabilidad―. Que pase usted una buena noche.

― Buenas noches.

El joven se levantó, despacio; antes de subir, dedicó una sonrisa triste a Watson, quien le respondió con un movimiento de su mano.

"Ese bocazas de Lestrade… Se lo ha hecho recordar todo ", pensó con amargura. Pero estaba seguro de que, en el fondo, Holmes no lo había olvidado nunca, ni durante un segundo.

― Yo tambien me retiro, señora Cluteworth. Buenas noches ―comenzó a subir la escalera; a mitad de camino, se giró hacia la mujer―. Quería… darle las gracias de nuevo por acogernos en su casa sin pedir nada a cambio.

― No tiene que darlas, señorito Watson. Buenas noches.

Watson sonrió tímidamente y subió a su habitación.

A solas, Diane sacó el reloj de oro del bolso y lo miró tristemente, durante un largo rato, hasta que Doris le aconsejó que se fuera a acostar.

Watson se encontraba ya delante de la puerta de su habitación, pero se había quedado parado ante ella, con la mano sobre el pomo de metal. No podía olvidar la expresión triste de su amigo cuando Diane, inocentemente, había preguntado por Elizabeth. Sabía que solo iba a lograr dar vueltas en la cama, sin dormirse, si no iba antes a asegurarse de que Holmes se encontraba bien. Suspiró, y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, quedándose parado delante de ella. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta.

― ¿Holmes?...

El chico no contestó. Watson tocó una vez más, y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta, muy despacio.

Holmes estaba sentado en la cama, de espaldas a él. Se había quitado la chaqueta, que descansaba a su lado; apenas parecía una sombra negra y alargada en la penumbra. Parecía estar mirando algo que tenía entre sus manos. Watson no necesitaba saber qué era; lo sabía perfectamente.

Todo era silencio. El muchacho se sentó a su lado en la cama y carraspeó, azorado, sin saber qué decir. Si Holmes era difícil de tratar siendo obstinado y cabezota, cuando se sumía en sus súbitos momentos de melancolía parecía protegido por un escudo imposible de penetrar. Finalmente, pensó en algo que le animaría.

― Lestrade es un auténtico cretino… ―bufó― Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido y arrogante? Y encima delante de la señora Cluteworth…

― Lestrade siempre es arrogante, aunque ella no esté delante…

― Vaya... te ha salido un pareado ―rió Watson; Holmes no pudo contener una tímida sonrisa, divertido―. Bueno, me voy a la cama… Sólo quería comentarte eso.

― Watson, deberías controlar un poco más tu genio… ―le dijo Holmes, burlón.

― Nada… ―dijo, riendo― Ese cretino me pone enfermo… sabía que tú me escucharías.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

― Espero que tú también quieras confiar en mí… Si lo necesitas algún día ―sonrió―. Buenas noches, Holmes… Por cierto… Te ha tocado una habitación muy bonita.

― Sí… Buenas noches, Watson ―despidió a su amigo con una leve sonrisa― Watson… ―su amigo le miró de nuevo― Gracias.

El joven le sonrió como toda respuesta, y desapareció cerrando la puerta. Todo se sumió en un silencio tan profundo como la oscuridad que había en la habitación; la lámpara de la mesilla sólo iluminaba sus manos y la foto que sostenía entre sus dedos. Era pequeña, apenas más grande que un sello de una guinea, de color amarillento. Una hermosa joven, de pelo dorado y ojos claros, le miraba desde ella con una sonrisa dulce. Sus finos dedos acariciaron la foto, como si fuera lo único que le quedase en el mundo.

"Elizabeth… Te echo tanto de menos…"

Tras mirar la foto unos momentos más, la guardó en el cajón de la mesilla como quien guarda un tesoro. Se desvistió y se puso la ropa para dormir, arrebujándose en la manta. La noche era cálida, pero él sentía frío. Todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en ese agotador día se agolpaban en su mente. El ataque en la posada, la preciosa casa de los Cluteworth, el señor Blackshaw, el misterioso hombre del Big Ben y el siempre inaguantable Lestrade. Pero esa noche, ella se interponía delante de todos esos pensamientos.

Holmes apretó fuertemente las manos contra la almohada.

"Elizabeth…"

Su nombre se repitió en su mente, una y otra vez, hasta que el sueño le venció y se dejó caer en su dulce olvido.


	5. Caballos y Pesadillas

**V**

**Caballos y Pesadillas**

as espadas chocaban, se entrelazaban; los dos contrincantes bailaban una danza elegante a la par que mortal, en un duelo donde se entremezclaban el honor y la venganza.

Izquierda, derecha… Abajo… Todas las lecciones que el mismo hombre con quien luchaba a vida o muerte le había enseñado, cruzaban por su cerebro a la misma velocidad con la que movía la espada. Bajo sus pies, aguardaba el olvido y una muerte helada.

_Luchas como un niño, Holmes…_

El frío glacial contrastaba ferozmente con el calor de las llamas que salían del almacén abandonado. La garganta le abrasaba con cada aliento desesperado; la temperatura era bajo cero, pero el sudor ardía en su cuerpo con el calor de la venganza. Izquierda, derecha; esquivaba con agilidad su espada y se preparaba para contraatacar. Atrás, adelante; derecha de nuevo. La rabia hervía en sus venas con un fuego que era más ardiente a cada estocada. Y finalmente le asestó un corte en la mejilla, en el mismo lugar donde se congelaba la sangre de su propia herida.

_Marcados… Ahora estamos marcados, como dos iguales._

Las espadas quedaron a un lado, y el duelo se convirtió en una lucha letal en que solo uno de los dos iba a seguir vivo. Una batalla de emociones.

_Me lo has arrebatado todo. Me has traicionado._

Años de confianza, de amistad, de importantes lecciones. Todo era una mentira. Él le había dado prestigio, confianza, un enorme apoyo. Pero le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo, a su mentor.

Y a ella.

La veía en su mente, tan clara como si la viera con sus propios ojos. Yacía en brazos de su amigo, luchando por sobrevivir; casi podía sentir su dolor y cómo la vida escapaba de sus hermosos labios.

Luchaban, se derribaban, caían uno sobre el otro. El dolor le cegaba y el agotamiento le entumecía todo el cuerpo, pero seguía luchando. Caía, pero se volvía a levantar otra vez. Y otra.

Cualquier medio era válido para tratar de eliminar al otro. Ya no importaba nada, solo la venganza. El hielo, una trampa mortal, crujía a sus pies mientras luchaban. Cualquiera de los dos podía caer hacia el olvido, la muerte helada. Pero no iba a ser él.

_Traidor…_

Solo un paso en falso, y cayó por fin. El hielo se resquebrajó y se hundió en las glaciales aguas, que le arrancaron un grito de dolor y espanto. Su mano surgía del agua mientras le suplicaba clemencia, ayuda… Pero no se movió, ni tendió su mano hacia él. La rabia corría por sus venas, ardiente como el fuego. Él se lo había arrebatado todo.

_No… Es un traidor. Te ha traicionado. Traidor._

El agua burbujeó.El que una vez había sido su igual se hundió bajo el hielo para siempre. Ahora tenía que regresar. Ella se estaba muriendo.

_Corre con ella_… Una voz en su interior le apremiaba. _Corre_… Oía la voz suplicante de ella en su cabeza, llamándole, cada vez más lejana… Allí en pie, jadeante y contemplando la mortal grieta en el hielo, los escasos segundos transcurridos se convirtieron en una eternidad.

_Corre_…

Pero no podía correr. Antes de poder reaccionar, la mano de su enemigo muerto surgió del hielo, como un espectro, arrastrándole hacia la misma muerte. El gélido contacto con el agua lo paralizó, lo detuvo todo durante un instante. El frío ardía en sus pulmones y congelaba sus entrañas. Cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba, la oscuridad lo rodeó, y una carcajada, triunfal, se alzó en medio de ella…

_Se acabó el juego, Holmes._

Despertó y se quedó sentado, envuelto por la oscuridad. Estaba empapado en sudor y jadeaba como si realmente hubiera estado inmerso en un duelo mortal.

Otra vez la misma pesadilla, como en la posada de Bloomsbury. Recordó la primera vez que la tuvo, la noche que llegó a su nuevo colegio, en Oxford. Había despertado en medio de la oscuridad, aterrado y presa de la enorme confusión de quien pasa su primera noche en un sitio nuevo. Habían sido demasiados años en Brompton… Demasiados recuerdos…

Con un escalofrío, se arrebujó en la manta, sobre un costado. Sentía los latidos aún acelerados de su corazón. Incómodo, apretó las manos contra el pecho como si intentara calmarlo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando despertó, el sol ya entraba a raudales por entre las cortinas. Entonces tocaron a la puerta. La voz de Doris le llegó apagada por la gruesa puerta de madera.

― ¿Señor Holmes? ¿Está despierto?

― Sí, buenos días, Doris… enseguida voy.

Se apresuró en asearse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegó al salón comedor, todos estaban sentados a la mesa rodeados de pastelitos, algunas frutas y panecillos, mientras Agnes traía en una bandeja una humeante tetera y varias tazas.

La señora Cluteworth llevaba un elegante traje lavanda, de colores apagados, y todavía mantenía un ribete negro en señal de duelo, pero anteriormente había vestido totalmente de negro durante un día entero. La muerte de uno de los mejores amigos de su marido la entristecía, pero sobre todo la aterrorizaba. Y las palabras de Holmes sobre las pocas posibilidades de que fuera una casualidad, aunque precipitadas, también la preocupaban.

El encuentro tras el funeral se celebró en la misma casa de los Cluteworth, ya que al no tener familiares vivos, la casa del señor Farnsworth se cedería a una subasta pública. Diane había ayudado a buscar un nuevo empleo a su fiel doncella, la señorita Beaumont, muy afectada por lo sucedido. Las malas lenguas decían que el arqueólogo y ella eran amantes, aunque en realidad el señor Farnsworth era como un padre para ella, lo cual tampoco era muy favorecedor de cara a la sociedad.

Acudieron todos los amigos y conocidos del arqueólogo. El señor Blackshaw acudió ataviado tan elegantemente como de costumbre. Fueron igualmente todos los miembros de la expedición que se encontraban en el país, con excepción de los que no podían eludir sus responsabilidades. Holmes reconoció a más de la mitad de los que había en la fotografía, haciendo alarde de sus dotes de observación. Todos los amigos y conocidos de los Cluteworth (especialmente las señoras) se interesaban por esos dos jovenzuelos y la niña que de repente vivían en uno de los pisos y que aparecían de vez en cuando por el salón, pero salían de la casa con más preguntan que con las que entraban.

Cuando todo el revuelo acabó, lo primero que Watson recordó fue el motivo por el que había venido a Londres: estudiar para su último curso. "Tenemos que estudiar por nuestro futuro, porque tenemos una responsabilidad y el último curso nos cae encima, antes de entrar de lleno en los estudios universitarios" repetía. Charlie se preguntaba qué era eso de estudiar, y por qué era tan importante. En el sitio donde vivía antes de entrar en la pandilla, hablaban continuamente de eso, y también hablaban continuamente de los "buenos modales". La señora Cluteworth, ignorando las continuas alusiones de Doris acerca de cuándo iba a buscar a la familia de aquella criatura, se ofreció a enseñarle esos buenos modales cuando intentó beber té directamente de la tetera.

Primero le enseñó cómo sentarse correctamente en la mesa. Nada de cruzar las piernas, o arrodillarse sobre la silla, y la espalda bien recta y pegada al respaldo (aunque la pequeña se cansaba enseguida y Diane tenía que recordárselo con su amable sonrisa). Hasta Doris se sobresaltó cuando vio a la niña perfectamente sentada y pidiéndole las cosas por favor.

Lamentablemente para Charlie, las lecciones continuaron en la biblioteca, mientras los chicos estudiaban. Diane le dijo cómo debía comportarse en según qué situaciones, qué partes de su ropa no debía tocar y que era de mala educación mesarse todo el rato el pelo (cosa que hacía continuamente). Cuando la pequeña no entendía algo, Diane tenía que imitarlo; Watson no podía concentrarse con tanto movimiento, y Holmes no podía evitar sonreír, aguantando la risa todo el rato.

― ¿Por qué no me traes un libro llamado _Modales para señoritas_? ―dijo Diane; Holmes no pudo evitar un espasmo de risa que por suerte nadie oyó― Así verás lo que intento decirte en algunos dibujos. ¿Lo ves? Está en aquella estantería.

Charlie vaciló un poco mientras se acercaba a donde la mujer había señalado. Diane, al ver su confusión, volvió a señalársela, extrañada. Holmes, con su libro en las manos, la observaba atentamente; una sospecha brillaba en su mirada. Finalmente, la pequeña cogió un libro y se lo llevó a la mujer.

― Charlie… Este libro no es ―le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La niña miró al suelo, avergonzada. Diane apartó el libro a un lado y le levantó la cabeza a la niña con sus suaves manos.

― Charlie… ¿Sabes leer?

La niña negó con la cabeza, despacio. Watson se quedó estupefacto; las gafas se le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz

― ¿No sabes leer?

― No es de extrañar, Watson ―le susurró Holmes ―. Se ha criado en la calle.

La señora Cluteworth sentó a la pequeña en sus rodillas.

― ¿Has ido alguna vez al colegio, Charlie? ―le preguntó.

― Estuve en… algo parecido ―dijo ella.

― ¿No te enseñaron nada allí?

La niña negó con la cabeza. Lo único que recordaba de ese lugar eran los trapos y la escoba. Los mayores tenían libros, pero nunca había cogido ninguno.

― Te enseñaré a leer, Charlie. ¿Te gustaría? ―le dijo Diane.

La pequeña sonrió y miró a Holmes.

― ¡Voy a "estudiar" como usted, señor Holmes!

― Así es, Charlie.

La niña se sonrojó; no tenía claro lo que era estudiar, solo que se hacía con libros, y si lo hacía Holmes, seguro que era estupendo.

Diane empezó por enseñarle el abecedario. Charlie recitaba las letras perfectamente si ella lo hacía a su vez, pero olvidaba rápidamente cuál era cuál si intentaba leerlas. Cada vez que olvidaba una, sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas como su pelo de pura rabia. Holmes la miraba divertido, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Consiguió leer cinco letras seguidas antes de volver a enfurruñarse y decirse a sí misma que no valía la pena esforzarse tanto para contentar a un hombre.

Esa noche, pese a ser mediados del cálido mes de julio, fue especialmente fría y neblinosa. En las silenciosas y lúgubres calles, tenuemente iluminadas por las farolas, solo se oía de vez en cuando el traqueteo de algún coche de caballos y el suave silbido del sereno, con su vara de metal al hombro, esperando encender las farolas que, por la fría niebla o la falta de combustible, apagasen su luz.

Tan solo un resplandor suave, lúgubre, entraba en la habitación del joven Holmes, sumido nuevamente en un ansioso terror onírico. No estaba en la habitación, en la cama mullida, descansando su cabeza en el almohadón de plumas. Su mente dormida volvía a estar atrapada en el embarcadero, aquel frío día de diciembre, cercana la víspera de Navidad. Se ahogaba en las heladas aguas del río, congelado por la tenaz mano del invierno londinense. Y frente a él, en pie y altiva, como si esperara a contemplar su muerte, la figura del señor Rathe. Oía una vez más aquella risa penetrante y casi diabólica, mientras muy lejos, acallada por el chapoteo y la distancia, la voz de Elizabeth, llamándole, clamando su ayuda, apagándose finalmente en un silencio de muerte...

De repente, un terrible estruendo que pareció salir del mismísimo infierno inundó la oscuridad y desató el terror en su mente, retumbando en todas partes. Holmes despertó de repente; el corazón le dio un violento salto dentro del pecho y cuando pudo reaccionar se encontró sentado en la cama, sudoroso y con el pulso latiéndole dolorosamente en las sienes. Había sido un carruaje desbocado, en la calzada, cuyo chacoloteo aún podía escuchar a lo lejos.

Respiró profundamente, echándose en la cama de nuevo; perder el dominio de sí mismo de aquella forma le asustaba y le avergonzaba. Era solo un sueño , pensó. No dejes que te domine Pero aunque su cuerpo ya no lo manifestara con tanta intensidad, algo bullía todavía en su interior; un torbellino de pensamientos inundándole. Rabia, exasperación, impotencia. Una voz que le era bien conocida surgió de las profundidades de su mente, como si le reprendiera por lo que le estaba pasando.

_Holmes… Recuerde lo que siempre le digo. Controle sus emociones, o ellas serán su ruina._

La misma voz, la misma persona que convertía sus sueños en pesadillas y que le arrebató sin piedad una parte vital de su vida. La persona más afín que jamás conoció ni conocería, la única comparable a sí mismo, la que más odiaba pero a la vez admiraba. Esa misma persona le había dado los mejores consejos que nadie nunca le daría.

Viéndose incapaz de volver a dormir, presa otra vez de una oleada de emociones casi enloquecedoras, resopló disgustado y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Todavía se sentía tembloroso, aterido de frío. Las imágenes de ese horrible sueño le daban vueltas y más vueltas.

No. No pienses en ello , se decía. Tranquilízate. No te dejes dominar por esto. Solo son sueños, y todo el mundo sueña

Sin poder evitarlo, permaneció despierto, atrapado en sus pensamientos, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol entraron en la alcoba.

Después del desayuno, la señora Cluteworth salió a hacer una visita, y Agnes dejó que la pequeña Charlie la ayudara en la cocina hasta que Doris perdió los nervios al verlo todo cubierto de harina. Los chicos aprovecharon para empezar a estudiar en serio. Watson abrió el libro de química y empezó a trabajar.

― La absorción es una operación unitaria de transferencia de materia que consiste en poner un gas en contacto con un líquido para que este disuelva determinados componentes del gas, que queda libre de los mismos ―murmuraba mientras apuntaba en las cuartillas. Holmes no paraba de bostezar―. La absorción puede ser física o química, según el gas que se disuelva en el líquido absorbente o reaccione con él dando un nuevo compuesto químico…

Levantó la vista al notar movimiento, y se dio cuenta estupefacto de que Holmes se había levantado del sillón y había cogido un libro de la estantería, que leía con los ojos entrecerrados.

― ¿Por qué no dejas ese extraño libro y estudias un poco?

― Ya me sé la absorción química de memoria… ―dijo con creciente aburrimiento.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo has estado estudiando?

― En la posada. Antes de venir aquí. Incluso hice una comprobación en laboratorio.

Watson no dijo nada y volvió a su libro con fastidio. Le resultó casi imposible estudiar; Holmes no paraba de moverse de un lugar a otro, y entonces un estridente sonido que le erizó el vello de la nuca le hizo darse cuenta de que había cogido su violín.

― Holmes, ¿tienes que tocar eso ahora? ―preguntó no sin cierto temor.

El chico no dijo nada. Sin partitura delante, cogió el violín con elegancia y más desenvuelto que las últimas veces que le había visto, y empezó a tocar una suave nota que, para sorpresa de Watson, no osciló ni chirrió hasta hacerle rechinar los dientes. Estaba improvisando una melodía etérea, casi melancólica. Watson estaba admirado. En los últimos seis meses, había mejorado muchísimo.

De repente, Holmes se levantó como poseído por una repentina oleada de energía, y la suave melodía se convirtió en una casi infernal maraña de notas y chirridos capaces de sacar de sus casillas al más pacífico del mundo.

― Holmes… Holmes, por favor… HOLMES… ¡¡HOLMES!

Con un fuerte chirrido del violín provocado por el sobresalto, la estridente música cesó. Holmes, que jadeaba y tenía las mejillas rojas, se dejó caer en el sofá, mitad avergonzado y mitad fascinado por su propio comportamiento. Watson le miraba, todavía estupefacto, apartándose despacio las manos de los oídos.

― ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Holmes le miró, sonriendo con cansancio.

― Sólo estaba improvisando algo ―dijo con su habitual indiferencia.

Finalmente Watson, quien después del concierto se había hecho un lío con la absorción y los gases, accedió a salir a dar un paseo y despejarse un poco. A Holmes no le vendría mal; tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto bostezar, y su demostración musical de hacía unos minutos delataba que algo hervía en su cerebro.

El día era soleado, pero soplaba una fresca brisa. Watson compró algunas cuartillas nuevas para las inescrutables lecciones de química (e incluso se permitió el capricho de pasar por una tentadora pastelería y hacerse con algunos bollos de nata, mientras que Holmes, como siempre, no tenía apetito). Luego Holmes insistió en ver las curiosidades de un mercadillo cercano. Parecía muy interesado por las exóticas figuras hindúes, mientras Watson huía de los vendedores más insistentes sin parar de mordisquear los pastelitos. Entonces les llamó la atención el puesto de una anciana gitana. Hierbas y objetos se amontonaban a su alrededor, y un recipiente lleno de agua humeaba a sus pies. Era una mujer muy delgada y huesuda, de la que cualquier niño hubiera dicho que parecía la bruja de un cuento, pero su mirada era muy amable y su sonrisa sincera.

― Buenos días, jovencitos. ¿Os apetece conocer vuestro futuro a través del té? ―les dijo con una voz ronca y chillona, en un marcado acento rumano.

Watson se acercó con curiosidad mientras terminaba el último pastel.

― Claro… ¿Cuánto…?

― Watson… ―le interrumpió Holmes, acercándose a él de forma que la anciana no pudiera oírle y llevándole aparte― Esto de la adivinación es una insensatez… destruye toda posibilidad de poner en práctica la lógica.

― Lo que tú digas, pero yo voy a probar.

Watson se acercó y tendió algo de dinero en la mesita. La anciana le sonrió y le sirvió una taza de humeante té que se dispuso a beber mientras Holmes le miraba con cierto retintín y mordisqueando uno de los pastelitos que le había sacado del bolsillo.

― No, no… con la mano izquierda. Así… ―le indicaba la mujer― Bebe, jovencito… Gírala siete veces, muy despacio, así… y luego ponla en el plato y mira el fondo. Dime, ¿qué ves?

― Parece… ¿un martillo?

Holmes resopló, incrédulo.

― Oh, si… el martillo, hijo mío… ― comenzó la anciana, tomando la taza para mirarla ― Triunfarás ante la adversidad… Tu valentía será puesta a prueba, y lograrás tus objetivos.

― Vaya…―dijo Watson con orgullo.

― Eso me gustaría verlo… ― farfulló Holmes conteniendo una risita. Watson le dio un codazo.

― ¿Si te crees tan listo, por qué no pruebas? ― replicó, irritado.

Holmes le sonrió con perspicacia.

― Lo haré, para demostrarte que es una tontería.

Cogió la taza con la mano derecha (por indicación de la anciana) y bebió su contenido lentamente en apenas dos sorbos. Luego se la tendió a la mujer, quien repitió la operación de antes.

― Oh, hijo, vaya… es el burro… ―dijo.

― ¿El burro? ― repitió Holmes; parecía ofendido, y en el fondo de la taza solo conseguía ver una extraña forma que tan lejos estaba de ser un burro como la de Watson un martillo.

― El burro habla de necesidad de paciencia, jovencito.

Watson intentó reprimir una carcajada, sin conseguirlo, ante el rostro totalmente sonrojado de Holmes.

― ¿Lo ves, Holmes? ¡Ha acertado de lleno!

― Esto es una tontería… ― dijo Holmes, visiblemente irritado ― Póngame otra taza, por favor. Vas a ver…

Esta vez Holmes bebió el té sin apenas respirar, como un parroquiano con un simple lingotazo de whisky. Luego, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia e intentando disimular que se había quemado la lengua, le tendió la taza a la anciana. Esta, después de girarla siete veces con ceremonia, ahogó un grito que hizo dar un sobresalto a Watson y que estremeció hasta a Holmes.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío!... ¡No! ¡Es el puñal!

― ¿El puñal? ― preguntó Watson ― ¿Y eso es malo?

― Es una estupidez… ― farfulló Holmes. La vieja hizo como si no le escuchara.

― ¡Significa que la muerte te acecha!

― Bueno… es mejor ser impaciente que estar muerto… ― dijo Holmes con ironía ― Me quedo con el burro. Si me disculpa…

Hizo ademán de marcharse, pero la anciana le agarró por el brazo.

― Estás en un peligro mortal, jovencito… ―le dijo en un tembloroso susurro ― Un enemigo te acecha…

― ¿Y qué es lo que puede hacer? ―le preguntó Watson, agitado.

― Watson… Por favor… ― le dijo Holmes, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego se dirigió a la anciana― Yo no tengo enemigos. Al menos ya no. Si me disculpa… Ha sido un placer.

Se soltó de su brazo con toda la delicadeza que pudo, le dejó algo de dinero y con un elegante ademán de la cabeza a modo de despedida, se dispuso a marcharse.

― Holmes… Espera…

Watson vaciló al despedirse de la anciana, quien seguía mirando el fondo de la taza con los ojos desorbitados e hizo una especie de signo contra el mal agüero.

― Es espeluznante… ―le dijo a su amigo cuando le alcanzó.

― Vamos, Watson… ―replicó, burlón― No me digas que te tomas esas cosas tan en serio...

― Bueno… no exactamente… pero…

― No existe ninguna prueba palpable de que una taza de té adivine el futuro. Ni tampoco unas huellas, una piedra al caer en el agua, ni las líneas de la mano. No creo en nada que no pueda ver con mis propios ojos y que no se acoja a las leyes de la ciencia.

Watson resopló fastidiado; siempre lograba tener la razón en todo.

― A veces no todo está en la ciencia, ¿sabes? No todo se puede ver ni tocar, no todo es algo palpable… Hay cosas mucho más fuertes que a veces no podemos controlar ―dijo, irritado.

Holmes le miró un momento, pensativo. Sus ojos parecían haberse nublado; hasta su enérgica forma de caminar parecía haberse apagado como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

― ¿Holmes? ¿Estás bien?

El chico hizo una pausa antes de responder, recuperando toda su energía de repente.

― Watson, digamos que la cocinera de una casa señorial pone en la ventana unas deliciosas tartas de arándanos. Y de repente desaparecen. La cocinera culpa a un pilluelo que suele frecuentar esa calle. Nadie ha visto al niño en el lugar, ni tiene en su poder ninguna de las tartas robadas. ¿Dirías que es culpable sólo porque la cocinera lo dice?

Watson vaciló un momento, como temeroso de responder. Seguro que había alguna trampa en la pregunta.

― Pues… no… ―dijo finalmente― Pero no es lo mismo.

― Para mí si lo es: ambas cosas no cuentan con pruebas palpables.

― Eres imposible… ―dijo Watson, enfurruñado.

Holmes rió.

― Watson, no tienes por qué ponerte así… Yo solo me acojo a…

Una voz aterrorizada les interrumpió.

― ¡¡CUIDADO!

Watson solo pudo preguntar a medias y con voz ahogada que qué pasaba, antes de que el coche se les echara encima… O eso le pareció en el instante en que oyeron el enorme estruendo de los cascos y las ruedas, el relincho aterrorizado de los caballos y los gritos de una mujer.

Holmes le había empujado y los dos habían caído sobre un puesto, encima de un montón de cajas y jaulas llenas de gallinas, que ahora cacareaban aterrorizadas y revoloteaban de un lado a otro. El dueño del puesto, un hindú vestido con las ropas típicas de su país, avanzaba a ellos agitando las manos y maldiciéndoles en su idioma. Watson tosió y escupió algunas plumas. El coche ya estaba lejos, pero los cascos aún parecían martillar en sus oídos. Las preguntas y comentarios de los curiosos aumentaban la confusión.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido un coche? ¿Hay alguien herido?

― Está loco… Seguro que había bebido unas copas de más…

Holmes se incorporó y miró alrededor. Una gallina se posó sobre su hombro antes de irse cacareando.

― ¡Holmes! ¡La anciana tenía razón! ¡Nos va a pasar algo terrible! ―exclamó Watson, angustiado.

― No digas tonterías, Watson… ―dijo Holmes, sacudiéndose las plumas de la ropa― Además, ese puñal sólo me salió a mí, ¿no? ― concluyó con ironía.

Watson se incorporó; dos gallinas salieron volando.

― Pero yo siempre acabo metiéndome contigo en tus líos, Holmes ―dijo, recalcando cada sílaba de la palabra siempre― Yo también estoy en peligro― espantó una gallina de su lado moviendo las manos y haciendo un ridículo gorjeo.

De repente, el mercader les levantó agarrándoles del brazo.

― ¿Quién pagar todo esto ahora? ―preguntó, enfadado― ¡Tener que pagar, vosotros dos!

― Pero señor, el carro… ―empezó Holmes.

― N… no… no tenemos suficiente dinero, señor… ―balbuceó Watson.

― ¡Pagar desperfectos! Mercancía está destrozada. Las gallinas son valiosas.

― Ay, Holmes… ―se lamentó Watson― Como la señora Cluteworth se entere…

El mercader les soltó, sorprendido.

― ¿Conocéis… los Cluteworth?

― A su señora… ―explicó Watson frotándose el brazo― Estamos viviendo…

Holmes le dio un codazo; Watson supo que estaba hablando demasiado. El hindú continuó, mucho más tranquilo.

― Amigos de señora Diane… Señora Diane es muy buena mujer. Siento mucho lo del señor Arthur. Fue muy bueno conmigo cuando vivir en la India hace algunos años.

― ¿Le conoció? ―preguntó Holmes con gran interés.

― Fui mayordomo suyo en su expedición cuando vivir en India ―dijo el vendedor―. Extrañas cosas pasaron allí... Volvieron. Yo irme de India.

― ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

El hindú negó con la cabeza, temeroso.

― No quiero recordarlas. Sé que el señor ha desaparecido hace poco y le dan por muerto.

― ¿Sabe qué puede haberle pasado? ¿Puede estar relacionado con esas cosas? ―Holmes estaba cada vez más interesado; Watson veía refulgir la emoción en sus ojos. No le veía así desde los primeros hallazgos de su última aventura.

― No, jovencito. Ninguna idea. No preguntar más… No sé nada.

De pronto, un cochero orondo apareció corriendo por donde había aparecido el coche desbocado, sudoroso y jadeante por la carrera. Tenía una mano sobre la cabeza y le caía un poco de sangre por la frente, allí donde seguramente le habían golpeado.

― ¡Ese imbécil me ha robado el coche! ―exclamó― ¡La señora Finnigan estaba dentro!

Watson se explicó entonces los gritos de mujer que había escuchado.

― ¿Ves como no han sido los poderes místicos que alinean los planetas? ―le dijo Holmes― Un pobre loco había robado un coche.

― Holmes… deja de darme la vara con eso… ―replicó Watson, fastidiado.

Encontraron el coche a apenas unas docenas de metros de allí. La señora Finnigan, una mujer oronda y gritona vestida con carísimas pieles, salió tambaleándose y lloriqueando de su interior.

― ¡Oh, Sheldon, querido Sheldon…! ¡Han estado a punto de matarme!... ―exclamaba abrazando a su abochornado cochero.

― ¿Ha robado algo, señora?

― No lo sé… Se ha marchado, me ha dejado aquí tirada… Oh, Sheldon…

― Creo que aquí ya no pintamos nada ―dijo Holmes.

De regreso a la casa de los Cluteworth, todavía desconcertados por lo que acababa de pasar, Holmes paró ante una juguetería y le compró una preciosa muñeca a Charlie. Tenía su mismo color de pelo, y unos ojos verdes como esferas de cristal se cerraban cuando la inclinaba. Pensaba guardarla y dársela cuando avanzaran un poco más sus lecciones.

― Estoy seguro de que le gustará, esa pobre niña nunca ha tenido un juguete ―dijo.

Siguieron el camino. El sol del mediodía ya brillaba muy alto.

― Mentía ―dijo Holmes de repente.

― ¿Qué dices, Holmes?

― El mercader hindú. Estoy seguro de que mentía.

― ¿No decías que la intuición no sirve de nada sin pruebas? ―preguntó Watson con cierto retintín.

― Así es, pero es el primer paso para buscarlas ―respondió Holmes.

Cuando llegaron, Doris prefirió no preguntar por qué tenían plumas en el pelo y la ropa y se marchó del salón, acalorada.

Diane regresó sobre la hora del almuerzo. Este ya estaba preparado sobre la mesa: un delicioso pato al horno con guarnición. Holmes y Watson estaban perfectamente aseados y cambiados de ropa, y exceptuando la expresión espantada de Doris, nadie sospechaba que se habían metido en un pequeño lío.

Charlie demostró que había estado practicando sus modales y apartó la silla para que Diane se sentara. Cuando lo hizo con Watson, estaba tan embobada mirando como Holmes doblaba su servilleta, que el chico acabó sentado en el suelo, para las risas de los demás.

Esa tarde, especialmente tranquila y cálida, Diane continuó con sus lecciones de lectura. Watson se limitaba a relajarse y Holmes leía diversos libros sobre la India, muy interesado por todo lo que la señora Cluteworth le contaba de la expedición. Sobre las cinco, salieron a merendar fuera. Ese día, cansados, todos se acostaron temprano. Pero la noche se hacía especialmente dura para Holmes. Con la bata puesta y la chimenea encendida para mitigar un extraño frío que le atenazaba por dentro, caminaba nerviosamente por la alcoba. Mirar hacia la cama le encogía el estómago: solo veía pasar ante sus ojos las pesadillas que tenía casi cada noche. Se sentía inquieto, como si le acechara una amenaza invisible. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que había cerca de la cama. Allí, desenvolvió un libro que, llevado por la curiosidad, había comprado cuando salieron esa tarde a merendar fuera. Quizá leyendo, poco a poco un sueño tranquilo acudiría a él.

Entonces sus ojos parecieron llenarse de estupor mientras leía. Algo despertó en su mente y esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Los_ Thug_, la sanguinaria secta de Kali.

Había dado en el clavo.

Al día siguiente, Watson, ya vestido y aseado, bajó a desayunar temprano. Encontró a Doris subiendo la escalera, llevando ropa limpia a las habitaciones.

― Buenos días, Doris. ¿Holmes ha bajado ya?

La doncella suspiró, resignada.

― Me parece que nunca subió, señor Watson... ―dijo con ironía― Su cama estaba hecha. Creo que se ha quedado en la biblioteca toda la noche.

― ¿En la biblioteca? ―preguntó el muchacho, extrañado; la doncella se limitó a asentir de mala gana, apresurándose en seguir con sus labores― Debe de haberse quedado dormido estudiando.

― Señor Watson, permítame decirle que ese amigo suyo es muy… raro.

Watson sonrió resignado como toda respuesta y entró a la biblioteca.

― ¿Holmes?... Doris me ha dicho que estabas aquí. Ya es la hora del desayuno.

Sentado en el sofá, el chico le miró, desorientado, como si despertara de algún tipo de trance. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual, exceptuando unas marcas poco visibles y ligeramente amoratadas bajo los ojos.

― ¿Ya? Voy ahora mismo.

― ¿Holmes? ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una pinta horrible. ¿Has dormido mal?

Holmes sonrió, conteniendo un bostezo.

― Es que… me he pasado la noche estudiando ―dijo, con algo de vacile―. Ya sabes… te pones con las matemáticas y la química… y se te pasa el tiempo volando.

― ¿Te has quedado aquí toda la noche estudiando? ―le preguntó Watson, la sorpresa ya convertida en pasmo.

― Doris me preguntó lo mismo cuando entró hace una hora ―dijo Holmes con sorna―. Y la respuesta a ambas preguntas es... Sí, me he quedado toda la noche estudiando. ¿No decías tú que tenemos que estudiar por nuestro futuro, porque tenemos una responsabilidad, bla, bla, bla y todo eso?

Watson se sonrojó con violencia; odiaba que su amigo le dejara sin argumentos.

― Bueno, pero no dije nada sobre estudiar de noche... ―proclamó finalmente, con cierto aire de victoria―. No tengo que terminar la carrera de medicina para saber que dormir es tan necesario como respirar. Ahora es cuando deberías empezar a estudiar. Bueno, después del desayuno…

Holmes intentó contener otro bostezo, sin éxito.

― De noche estudio mejor. Aunque te parezca contradictorio, estoy más despierto. Y todo está en silencio, nada ni nadie me molesta. Nadie canturrea mientras cocina, y nadie baja y sube las escaleras de dos en dos mientras le gritan que tenga cuidado, que no se vaya a caer. Y no es la hora en que las… "amigas" de la señora Cluteworth vienen de visita y a preguntar por "esos invitados suyos", como si fuéramos fenómenos.

― ¡Holmes…! ―replicó Watson, intentando contener la indignación que sentía― Con esa afirmación ofendes a la señora Cluteworth y su gran hospitalidad. ¿Crees que todas las damas serían capaces de acoger a dos desconocidos en su casa?

― Lo siento, Watson, no quería decir eso. Es sólo que me parece que la señora Cluteworth está muy por encima de esas… cotorras. No vienen a otra cosa que a ver, asombradas, que la señora Cluteworth está maravillosamente y es feliz dentro de lo que cabe. Es como si desearan encontrarse en alguna de sus visitas que se siente muy desgraciada… Como debería ser, según sus hipócritas reglas… ―farfulló; parecía muy indignado― Bueno. Creo que ya he estudiado bastante.

Se levantó y desperezó todo lo sutilmente que pudo. Tras colocarse la camisa y ponerse el pañuelo y el chaleco, salió en dirección al comedor.

― Holmes... ¿no deberías arreglarte un poco primero?

Le miró extrañado, como si ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de a qué se refería; el pelo rizado se le amontonaba de forma casi cómica.

― Ah, eso.

Watson meneó la cabeza. Holmes, aunque apuesto, nunca se había preocupado demasiado por su aspecto, pero dejando de lado sus cabellos rebeldes, siempre estaba impecable, como si hubiese nacido con una elegancia innata. Se colocó un poco el pelo con las manos, lo suficiente como para poder ver por dónde iba.

― Listo. Vamos, Watson, ¿no tenías prisa por ir a desayunar?

Watson fue tras él, todavía con una mirada de extrañeza tras las gafas. Últimamente estaba más raro que de costumbre… y eso era demasiado hasta para su amigo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos estaban ya desayunando. Agnes terminaba de traer unas pastas y saludó alegremente a los chicos antes de volver a la cocina. Charlie, sentada al lado de Diane, balanceaba sus cortas piernas y hablaba sin parar, emocionada.

― ¿Y hay alguna yegua blanca, de crines plateadas? ¿Y un caballo tan negro como el carbón?

Diane reía divertida e intentaba responder a todas sus preguntas, cuando reparó en Holmes.

― ¡Ah, buenos días, señor Holmes! Le estaba comentando a Charlie que mañana iremos a visitar el picadero. Arthur y yo tenemos varios caballos. ¿Le gustaría venir?

― Será un placer, señora Cluteworth ―respondió.

Holmes se sentó a la mesa en la única silla que quedaba libre, justo al lado de Charlie, a quien sonrió con ternura. La pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. El picadero… Iba a ser un día perfecto. Imaginaba a Holmes montado en un hermoso caballo blanco, con sus rizos dorados al viento, mientras se acercaba a ella con un elegante galope y la llamaba con su voz profunda…

― Charlie... ¿quieres dar una vuelta a caballo conmigo?

― Claro que sí, me encantaría…

― ¿Charlie?

Sintió que la devolvían a la realidad como si le dieran una bofetada.

― ¿Qué?... ¿Sí, señor Holmes?

― ¿En qué estabas pensando? ―le preguntó, divertido― Te preguntaba si habías pasado una buena noche.

― Oh… Sí, muchas gracias, señor Holmes.

La niña bufó malhumorada; las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza y se sentía tan pequeña como una de las tazas de té de la señora Diane. Es esta maldita ropa , se dijo Yo no soy así de cursi, nunca he sido una niñita Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que Holmes le sonreía se sentía la niña más feliz del mundo?

Al terminar el desayuno, los cuatro se dispusieron a ir a la biblioteca; Diane a continuar con sus lecciones de lectura pese al fastidio de Charlie, y los dos jóvenes dispuestos a meterse de lleno en las matemáticas. Curiosamente, Holmes, para haber estado estudiando matemáticas toda la noche, apenas podía resolver una complicada ecuación trigonométrica a la primera, ante la notable sorpresa de Watson, quien había estudiado ese tema incluso desde antes de ir a Londres. Había soñado con ese momento desde que le conocía: enseñarle algo que no supiera. Como si fuera un jovencísimo profesor, carraspeó y se dispuso a explicar.

― Vamos a ver, Holmes… Una ecuación trigonométrica es aquella ecuación en la que aparecen una o más funciones trigonométricas. Un procedimiento efectivo para solucionar un gran número consiste en transformar todas las funciones en una sola.

Mientras decía eso, iba escribiendo en un papel unas complicadísimas fórmulas de números y letras. Holmes no cabía en sí de asombro. Hasta Diane se había parado a mirarlos.

― Una vez expresada la ecuación en términos de una sola función trigonométrica, se aplican los pasos usuales en la solución de ecuaciones algebraicas para despejar la función, y por último, se resuelve la parte trigonométrica, es decir, conociendo el valor de la función trigonométrica de un ángulo hay que pasar a determinar cuál es ese ángulo… También, debemos verificar todas las respuestas obtenidas y aceptar sólo aquellas que satisfacen la ecuación original… ―paró para carraspear un momento; Holmes intentaba disimular su creciente incomodidad― Sigo… Como las funciones trigonométricas repiten su valor y signo en dos de los cuadrantes, hay que tener presente que siempre habrá por lo menos dos ángulos distintos en la solución de una ecuación trigonométrica de la forma tri_x_ _a… _Y…

Paró al ver la expresión de Holmes, con una ceja levantada y un leve esbozo de sonrisa. Se hizo un silencio incómodo que consiguió ruborizarle. Charlie no quiso volver a tocar el libro hasta que Diane no le aseguró que esas cosas no las estudiaría hasta los dieciocho.

― Ya sabía todo eso ―dijo Holmes con orgullo, disimulando su obvia sorpresa.

― Presuntuoso… ―murmuró Watson, aunque sabía que mentía. Había conseguido tenerle ventaja, y eso era suficiente; una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

Aprovechando que Doris entró a preguntar quién había llenado de sal la maceta de la ventana y que tenía que hablar a solas con su señora sobre cierto "monstruito pelirrojo", Holmes cerró el libro de matemáticas y se acercó a Watson con los ojos brillantes.

― Watson… Tengo que enseñarte algo. Anoche leí una cosa increíble.

― ¿Anoche?

― Es que no podía dormir… Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Creo que sé algo más sobre todo esto. Tengo el libro arriba, esta mañana estuve mirando otros. Vamos.

El joven subió a todo correr las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones; parecía un niño que hubiera descubierto la mejor tienda de juguetes de la ciudad. Watson, estupefacto, le seguía a distancia.

― ¿Todo esto? ¿Qué todo esto? ¿Y qué libro? ―preguntaba. Holmes se detuvo un instante para explicarle todo.

― Ayer, cuando salimos los cuatro a tomar té, entré a una librería muy antigua y compré un libro sobre mitos hindúes mientras tú te hinchabas a pastelitos y no parabas de decir lo guapa que era la camarera ―Watson se sonrojó, molesto―. Y el mercader que conocimos por la mañana… Su nerviosismo estaba justificado.

Tanto interés por lo hindú solo podía significar una cosa: estaba intentando resolver el misterio que envolvía al señor Cluteworth. Se detuvo en seco en medio de la escalera, hasta que Holmes miró para ver por qué no le seguía.

― ¡¡Holmes! ―exclamó; la voz se le quebraba de puro nerviosismo― ¡¡Mírame a los ojos y júrame que no te has vuelto a meter en uno de tus líos!

Holmes rió y siguió hablando emocionado, como si no le escuchara en absoluto. Watson intentó contener toda su rabia mordiéndose los nudillos y ahogando un grito. Holmes hizo un exagerado ademán sin poder contener su emoción.

― Es extraordinario, Watson, todo coincide. Tienes que leer…

Se detuvo de repente en medio de la frase; por un instante se tambaleó, y su mano se aferró con tanta fuerza a la barandilla que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Watson llegó justo a tiempo para agarrarle. Su cuerpo estaba laxo, tembloroso, y tenía las manos heladas. Le sentó en la escalera, o más bien le dejó caer en ella, e intentó reanimarle frotándole las manos, preocupado.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Holmes? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Tomó aire varias veces antes de responder; su voz apenas era un susurro entrecortado.

― Nada… solo me he mareado un poco. Estoy bien.

― Holmes, ¿cuántos días haces que no duermes?

― Estoy bien, Watson, de verdad… ― insistía; parecía perder la paciencia, pero Watson la perdía el doble.

― Ah, no sabía que era una costumbre tuya quedarte así de pálido de vez en cuando y estar a punto de caerte por las escaleras… ―replicó fastidiado.

― Creo que estoy estudiando demasiado… ―se excusó, con una sonrisa cansada― Intentaré dormir esta noche, te lo prometo.

― Venga, te ayudaré a ir a tu habitación. ¡Se acabó estudiar por hoy! Y eso incluye esta noche.

Le ayudó a ponerse en pie y le hizo apoyarse en él para caminar hacia las habitaciones.

― No estoy cansado, Watson… estoy bien…

― Sí, debes estar muy bien, prácticamente estoy caminando por ti… ―dijo con esfuerzo; su amigo no pesaba precisamente poco.

Llegaron a la alcoba de Holmes, y se dejó caer en la cama con un cansado suspiro. Aunque insistía en que no estaba cansado, parecía que se fuera a dormir de un momento a otro. Antes de que Watson le preguntara nada, dijo, con la mirada perdida en el dosel:

― Es solo… que por la noche tengo sueños extraños.

― ¿Sueños? ¿De qué tipo?

― Yo… apenas me acuerdo. No podría explicártelo. Ya pasarán, en unos días…

― Te entiendo… Cuando te fuiste, durante muchas noches, yo revivía en sueños… ―se interrumpió, alarmado; estaba recordándole cosas que no debería― Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Holmes sonrió levemente.

― Sí… Lo imagino.

El estómago se le encogió al recordar el sueño y un enorme ansia de contárselo todo hizo presa de él, pero se esforzó por no decir nada.

― No sé qué te pasa, pero… estás muy raro. Tienes que descansar, Holmes… ―insistió Watson― Y tienes que comer más. Deberías haberte comido un poco más del pastel de manzana del desayuno. Bueno, Charlie se lo zampó casi todo… maldita glotona… Qué paciencia tiene la señora Cluteworth con ella. Sin duda le está cogiendo muchísimo cariño… Por cierto, ¿qué querías contarme?

Holmes no le respondió; se había quedado dormido, respirando plácidamente. Watson meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada, y se levantó de la cama. Vio que sobre la mesilla, había un libro curiosamente decorado que parecía sacado de la librería más extraña de Londres. La portada rezaba _Dioses y mitología de la India: los secretos más oscuros. _Dejó escapar un cansado suspiro. Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas: se iba a involucrar en un nuevo caso.

Cuando volvió a la biblioteca, la señora Cluteworth repasaba el alfabeto con Charlie. A la pequeña le costaba tanto que hasta pareció alegrarse de la interrupción.

― ¿John? ¿Dónde está el señorito Holmes? ―preguntó la mujer.

― Estaba muy cansado, le he dejado en la cama.

― ¿Es que está enfermo? ―se levantó de la silla, preocupada.

― No, está bien… es solo que no ha dormido mucho últimamente.

― ¿Tanto cansa eso de estudiar, señor Watson? ―preguntó Charlie, apartando el libro de texto a un lado con cierto temor.

― Sí… A Holmes sí… ―dijo con ironía― pero porque él se empeña siempre en complicarlo todo.

La señora Cluteworth contuvo una risita.

― He de reconocer que su amigo es fascinante, señorito John.

Esa noche, Watson no podía dormir. No lograba apartar de su mente la forma en que su amigo había estado a punto de caer por la enorme escalera del salón. ¿Estaría en la biblioteca todavía? Desgraciadamente, podría asegurarlo del todo. Le había dejado allí antes de irse a la cama, después de asegurarle que se iría a dormir desde que terminara la última ecuación trigonométrica. Esa mañana no había descansado suficiente y había estado muy callado durante la tarde, como inmerso en profundas cavilaciones.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo. Abrió la puerta muy despacio. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha. De nuevo, ni siquiera había subido a dormir. Bajó a la biblioteca y le vio tumbado en el sofá. En su pecho y todavía medio agarrado en su mano, descansaba el libro que había estado leyendo, y que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su tranquila respiración. Su otra mano colgaba fuera del sofá; los dedos largos y finos casi rozaban el suelo. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Watson suspiró resignado. Meneando la cabeza, salió de la biblioteca, y enseguida volvió con una manta de lana.

― Si es que trabaja demasiado… Siempre se lo digo… Pero ni caso… ―farfulló.

Con delicadeza, le cubrió con la manta hasta la cintura, y le quitó el libro con mucho cuidado, intentando no perturbar su sueño; el joven se agitó levemente, pero no se despertó. Miró la portada del libro; _Cultura de la India. _Puso los ojos en blanco.

― Matemáticas, ya…

No estaba seguro de poder resistir otra aventura, aunque algo en su interior lo deseaba con tatas ganas que le asustaba. O quizá era otra de las manías temporales de Holmes. Una vez, durante apenas unos días, le había dado por investigar todo lo relacionado con lo oriental, e incluso había aprendido a meditar (y lo hacía tan bien que sus compañeros pensaron más de una vez que se había muerto, o algo parecido).

Cuando estuvieron envueltos en el caso del Rametep, las noches que había pasado sin dormir fueron casi incontables. A veces, más que un ser humano, parecía un búho, activo y sagaz de noche. Su mente incansable parecía ser de otro mundo. Pero por desgracia para él, su cuerpo era humano, y le pedía descanso a gritos.

Andando casi de puntillas, Watson volvió a su sillón con el libro en las manos, y allí se puso a leer en voz baja por donde Holmes había estado leyendo, a saltos, echando más que nada un rápido vistazo.

― Kali… la diosa Kali… Aún hoy día, son muchos los que rinden culto a la Diosa… ― bostezó― Se la representa con la piel negra... de la venganza… la muerte y la resurrección… varias… cabezas… colgando de la cintura… y… ―hizo una mueca, como disgustado ante la lectura― Oh… Dios mío…

Decidió saltarse varias páginas hasta que dio con algo bastante menos desagradable sobre el dios Ghanesa y la buena suerte en el comercio. La estancia era cada vez más oscura, a medida que la noche se hacía más profunda y las velas se consumían lentamente. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, y cada vez tenía más sueño. Pronto, las letras se desenfocaron ante sus ojos y empezó a dar cabezadas sobre el libro.

De repente, le despertó un extraño gimoteo. Venía del sofá donde Holmes dormía. Adormilado, se levantó del sillón y empezó a acercarse.

― ¿Holmes?... ¿Estás despierto?

Otro quejido.

― ¿Holmes…?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero le pareció que su amigo se movía bruscamente, como agitándose en sueños. Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder ver nada; cogió la vela que había dejado al lado de su sillón, y se acercó de nuevo al sofá, tropezando con la manta, que ya estaba casi toda en el suelo. Volvió a llamarle, en un susurro.

― Holmes…

La tenue y temblorosa luz de la vela iluminó el rostro del joven. Watson supo inmediatamente que estaba teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, y su rostro, perlado de sudor, estaba contraído en una mueca de angustia. Watson se quedó desconcertado. El miedo no era algo que acostumbrara a ver en su amigo, ni siquiera entre sus sueños, que normalmente eran serenos, inapreciables.

― ¿Holmes?... Vamos, amigo… Tranquilo ―le susurró con voz suave, zarandeándole―. Es solo un sueño, despierta. ¿Holmes?

No le escuchaba. Estaba en el embarcadero. La escarcha cubría su pelo y ropa, el frío cortaba sus rojas mejillas.

Todo se repetía de nuevo. Una mano surgía del hielo y le agarraba por el tobillo, tirándole hacia el agua helada, mientras de lejos, una voz le suplicaba ayuda. "¡¡NO!" gritaba; pero para Watson sus gritos sólo eran desesperados quejidos. Todo se paralizaba, desaparecía. El tiempo parecía detenerse. Totalmente ajeno a los susurros de su amigo y a sus intentos de despertarle, solo quería _salir _de ese agua helada… que todo reapareciera… volver a respirar…

El dolor era insoportable; se le clavaba por todo el cuerpo como miles, millones de agujas, heladas y mortíferas. El aire que le traspasaba el pecho, dolorosamente, frío como una cuchilla. El tacto del hielo que le ardía en las manos. Nuevamente estaba ahogándose, luchando por una salida. Tenía que salir de allí o moriría.

Y ella también moriría.

Gritaba pidiendo ayuda hasta quedarse sin aliento, el agua helada le roía las entrañas, sus pulmones se contraían dolorosamente tratando de respirar… Algo estaba hundiéndole; tiraba de él hacia la nada, la oscuridad y la muerte.

_¡Holmes!... ¡Holmes!_... Era Elizabeth, que le llamaba, todavía podía salvarla… Y de nuevo escuchó la voz, profunda y siniestra:

_Se acabó el juego, Holmes… _

Su nombre se repetía, una y otra vez…

― ¡HOLMES! ¡HOLMES! ¡DESPIERTA!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ahogando un grito en su garganta. Watson intentó no dejar escapar otro por su parte: había estado zarandeándole por la solapa del chaleco, y al despertar, se había agarrado a su muñeca con tal fuerza que no pudo disimular una mueca de dolor.

― ¿Holmes?... ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás bien?

El joven le miró, y Watson se sintió aliviado; durante un instante había parecido no verle, como si pese a estar mirándole estuviera muy lejos de allí, pero ahora por fin se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Vio un parpadeo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, aún enloquecidos por el miedo y el desconcierto, y notó que los dedos encrespados dejaban de oprimir su muñeca.

― Sí… No ha sido nada, ya ha pasado ­―respondió finalmente, perdiendo la mirada en el suelo; su voz todavía tenía el tono de alguien que habla en medio de un sueño agitado ― Solo ha sido un sueño... Solo ha sido un sueño.

― ¿Quieres… que te traiga algo? ¿Un vaso de agua?

― No… De verdad, Watson, estoy bien… ­― dijo con una sonrisa trémula, secándose el sudor de la cara con la mano.

Watson se apartó del sofá mientras su amigo, como intentando demostrarle que estaba bien, recogía la manta del suelo y echándose hacia atrás intentaba acompasar su respiración.

― Pero Holmes… Estás muy agitado… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó― Ha tenido que ser una pesadilla espantosa… Quiero decir, que tú no… Nunca antes te había visto tan asustado.

Holmes soltó una risita nerviosa y se acomodó de lado en el sofá, arrebujándose en la manta. Guardó silencio unos instantes, y luego suspiró.

― No es nada, de verdad, Watson, solo un estúpido sueño… Ya… ya apenas lo recuerdo. Voy a intentar dormir. Intenta hacer lo mismo.

Watson estaba desconcertado. Nunca antes, ni perseguidos a través de un cementerio por un asesino que blandía un enorme arma, ni enfrentándose a toda una secta sanguinaria en medio de un incendio, había visto a Holmes tan asustado, y él insistía en que sólo había sido un sueño. Solo un sueño, cuando le había agarrado con tal fuerza la mano que le había dejado la marca. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan obstinado? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no iba a servir de nada. Ahora era él quien necesitaba tranquilizarse.

― No es nada, ya, seguro… ―farfulló sin poder evitarlo, volviendo a su sofá y al libro. Para cuando consiguió dormirse, los primeros y tenues rayos de luz ya asomaban levemente por las cortinas.

Llegaron al picadero sobre las tres de la tarde, terminada otra de las deliciosas comidas de Agnes. Esta vez Charlie no tiró a nadie por accidente, e incluso dio las gracias a la cocinera por la deliciosa sopa con un beso en la mejilla.

El señor Chevalier, el dueño del picadero, de escaso pelo rizado color azabache, fue a recibirles al coche. Ayudó a bajar a Diane, y saludó con énfasis a los dos jóvenes con un marcado acento francés. Charlie había estrenado su nuevo vestido, verde con lazos amarillos (lo más femenino que podía tolerar) y aunque al principio no dejaba de moverse inquieta y de aflojarse los apretados lazos, ahora se sentía toda una pequeña dama, sobre todo después de saber buenos modales. La señora Chevalier, una simpática mujer de pelo dorado y redondeadas formas, apareció tras él.

― Señores Chevalier, les presento a los señores Holmes y Watson ―dijo Diane―. Y esta es la pequeña Charlie.

― ¡Qué niña tan adorable, mi señora! ―dijo la mujer, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña― Por fin se ha animado a traer a alguno de los niños que aloja en su casa. Seguro que le encantarán los caballos.

― Muchas gracias, amable señora, es un enorme placer conocerla ―dijo Charlie con una reverencia, recordando las lecciones de Diane y exagerándolas sin querer con su gran espontaneidad.

La señora Cluteworth, acompañada por la señora Chevalier, les enseñó el picadero.

― Arthur y yo empezamos venir cuando nos casamos ―explicaba―. Tenemos dos caballos. El mío es una yegua gris... Te va a encantar, Charlie ―dijo, dirigiéndose a la pequeña―. Se llama _Aurora_. Te dejaré montarla, si quieres.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y se aferró con enorme fuerza a las faldas de la joven señora, haciéndola reír.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, señora Diane!

Holmes sonrió ante el desparpajo de la niña. A Doris no le gustaba que llamara a su señora así (la primera vez había sido esa mañana, cuando le pidió que le recogiera el pelo), pero a Diane no le molestaba en absoluto. De hecho, lo prefería.

El caballo de Holmes era un precioso ejemplar de color marrón oscuro y crines azabache, llamado_ Boomer_. Era el caballo más querido del señor Chevalier. A Watson le dieron un caballo casi totalmente negro. Charlie, de momento, recibía clases de Diane y del dueño montando en un pequeño potro de pintas marrones.

Watson había dado clases cuando iba al colegio en su ciudad, y aún lo recordaba perfectamente. Diane contó una anécdota en que, cuando era apenas un niño de tres años, se acercó demasiado a un caballo que bebía y este le tiró al suelo con apenas un movimiento de la cabeza y le empapó de arriba abajo. Holmes rió, mientras que Watson parecía que quisiera desaparecer de encima del caballo.

Charlie consiguió subirse al potro, pero ni conseguía hacerlo andar. Diane la ayudó en un principio, pero desde que se alejaba del animal, este se quedaba quieto. Charlie empezaba a impacientarse cuando Holmes bajó de su caballo y se dirigió a ella.

― No tengas miedo, solo confía en el caballo ―le dijo―. Y el caballo confiará en ti.

La cogió de la mano, se la puso sobre las riendas, y animó al caballo a caminar, lentamente, guiándolo él. Charlie se sentía en el paraíso.

Cuando finalmente la niña logró dominar el potrillo entre alegres risas y dar varias vueltas al cercado, Holmes se alejó un poco para pensar. El sol empezaba a bajar y le acariciaba el rostro con sus cálidos rayos. El rítmico andar del caballo y su movimiento acompasado resultaban agradables, casi relajantes. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire acariciara su rostro, dejándose llevar por el animal. Había olvidado la última vez que montó a caballo, aunque creía que fue sobre los once años. Su instructor había enseñado a montar también a su hermano años antes. Recordó que su caballo preferido era enorme, pero lo montaba sin apenas dificultad; por ese entonces ya era demasiado alto para su edad…

_A veces no todo está en la ciencia, ¿sabes?_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Las palabras de Watson resonaban en su mente, angustiándole más a cada segundo, a cada vez que le parecía escucharlas. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las riendas, y el caballo, inquieto, empezó a galopar más deprisa.

_Cosas que no podemos controlar…_

Las pesadillas volvieron a su mente; la lucha, el hielo, las frías manos de Elizabeth perdiendo la vida entre las suyas. Recuerdos, fantasmas del pasado. Una furia ciega se apoderó de él, y fustigó al caballo hasta emprender una alocada carrera, como si así consiguiera dejar sus pensamientos muy atrás, apartarlos de su mente, preso de una angustia casi frenética.

Entonces pareció reaccionar de repente y detuvo el caballo, casi con brusquedad. Jadeaba como si hubiera estado corriendo él mismo y el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con furia. Había dejado el cercado muy atrás; el caballo humeaba de sudor, y su propia frente estaba empapada. Suspiró disgustado, sintiéndose avergonzado de haber perdido el control de esa forma sólo por unos malditos pensamientos.

_No todo está en la ciencia… No todo se puede ver ni tocar, no todo es algo palpable… Hay cosas mucho más fuertes que a veces no podemos controlar…_

― ¡Señor Holmes! ¡No se aleje tanto!

Se giró. Al otro lado del cercado, las figuras de la señora Cluteworth y los demás aparecían minúsculas; apenas pudo oír su voz. Vio que la joven mujer agitaba la mano. Apremió al caballo para hacerle volver y saltó la pequeña valla, de vuelta al terreno, encontrándose con ellos.

― Lo siento… ―jadeó― Hacía mucho que no montaba, me he dejado ir demasiado.

― No se preocupe ―le disculpó ella―. Pero tenga cuidado.

Charlie, sentada sobre una bala de heno, se había quedado como hipnotizada mirando la elegancia con que Holmes trataba al caballo. No era el caballo blanco de su sueño, pero ¿qué más daba eso? El joven le sonrió mientras cabalgaba lentamente alrededor de la valla; ella sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas y miró al suelo. Luego se alejó un poco, allí donde el terreno tenía algo de hierba dispersa. Charlie no pudo contener una risita, abroncándose luego por comportarse de una forma tan tonta.

Holmes se alejó de nuevo, trotando suavemente. Acarició el caballo y le dio unos suaves golpes en el cuello.

― Buen chico_, Boomer_… perdona la carrera de antes. Últimamente no soy el mismo.

De pronto, algo silbó entre la hierba. El caballo resopló, nervioso, y empezó a moverse de forma extraña y agitada.

− ¿_Boomer_?Tranquilo, _Boomer_… Vamos… ¿qué pasa?

Mientras calmaba al animal con suaves caricias, miró al suelo, como intentando buscar lo que lo había puesto nervioso. Entrevió de manera fugaz algo moviéndose entre la hierba… una forma larga y oscura. De repente, oyó un extraño silbido. Entonces, el caballo empezó a resoplar y a dar violentas coces. Holmes se agarró con fuerza a las riendas; pudo vislumbrar que la extraña sombra se deslizaba entre los árboles, perdiéndose de vista.

− ¿Qué pasa?... ¡_Soo_, _Boomer, so_!... −exclamó− ¡_Boomer_! ¡¡No!...

El pánico que atenazó al animal fue tan fuerte que sus movimientos bruscos y enloquecidos arrancaron las riendas de sus manos. Pillado por sorpresa, no pudo ni gritar cuando el caballo se puso en pie en sus patas traseras y le hizo perder el equilibrio, tirándole. El fuerte impacto contra el suelo le cortó la respiración, y por un instante todo se volvió gris.

Charlie, que lo había visto todo, chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, aterrada. La señora Diane y Watson la oyeron desde el otro lado del descampado. Ambos pusieron los caballos casi al galope y se acercaron rápidamente.

― ¡Señora Diane! ¡Se ha caído! ¡El señor Holmes se ha caído del caballo! −exclamó la pequeña.

Diane intentaba tranquilizarla a la vez que Watson, enmudecido por el terror, corría hacia su amigo tirado en el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante muy pálido.

― ¡Holmes! ¿Puedes oírme? −le llamaba mientras le daba palmaditas en la cara− ¿Estás bien?

De repente el joven reaccionó sobresaltado, boqueando como si le faltara la respiración. Todavía tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados en un gesto de dolor.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? −repetía Watson, nervioso, todavía dándole palmaditas− ¿Me oyes? ¿Puedes hablar?

― Sí… −logró decir finalmente; le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza.− Estoy bien…

― ¿Estás seguro?

― Sí… ―insistió― Deja de hacer eso, por favor…

El chico dejó de abofetearle y se apartó, avergonzado.

― Lo siento…

― ¿Qué ha pasado, señor Holmes? − preguntó Diane− _Boomer_ nunca se había comportado así…

― Había algo, en el suelo... ―dijo el joven; todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente.− Algo le asustó…

Intentó moverse, pero desistió del intento dando un gemido.

― ¿Estás bien, te duele algo? ―preguntó Watson, alarmado.

― No, Watson… −farfulló Holmes con sarcasmo, abriendo por fin los ojos; la luz del sol fue como un doloroso fogonazo − Solo todo el cuerpo... Pero creo que no me he roto nada.

El señor Chevalier, tras tranquilizar al caballo, se agachó a su lado para atenderle.

― No se preocupe, señor Holmes… ―dijo con un marcado acento francés― Yo me he caído miles de veces… ¿Dónde le duele, joven?

― Eh… Ahí… ―dijo Holmes, avergonzado, huyendo de su mirada.

― ¿Ahí, donde?

― Mejor no haga preguntas, por favor… ―susurró, llevándose la mano a las posaderas.

Oyeron el nervioso relinchar del caballo. El cuidador fue hacia el animal y le cogió amablemente de las riendas, acariciándole la testuz y diciéndole palabras amables en francés. El animal todavía resoplaba y sacudía una de las patas delanteras, moviéndose de forma extraña. Las palabras del cuidador sonaban nerviosas, cada vez más fuertes.

― Señor Chevalier… ¿qué le pasa…? —preguntó Diane.

— No lo sé, señora Cluteworth —dijo con su meloso acento francés— Está muy nervioso, parece que se ha hecho daño en una pata.

Holmes intentó decir algo. Le ayudaron a incorporarse hasta quedarse sentado, no sin un notable gesto de dolor, y le dejaron unos instantes para que recuperara el aliento.

— Señor Chevalier… Vi una cosa en la hierba, antes de que me tirara —dijo con dificultad—. Una serpiente… Creo que le ha mordido.

El cuidador le miró, aterrorizado. El caballo se sacudía como si sufriera un dolor insoportable. Se arrodilló en el suelo, relinchando y resoplando con enorme dificultad. El señor Chevalier vio la mordedura en la pata del animal, que sangraba ligeramente. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por calmarse, estuvo un rato a su lado, como si aún esperase que el animal se recuperase, diciéndole muy bajito palabras amables que apenas podían entender. El animal jadeaba y piafaba lastimeramente, ya sin apenas poder moverse; solo sus patas se movían convulsivamente. Le salía sangre por el morro, y una saliva espumosa goteaba hacia el suelo. Entonces, maldiciendo y mascullando entre sollozos, el cuidador fue hasta el cobertizo, tambaleándose. Charlie, asustada, se abrazó a Diane.

— ¿Qué le pasa a _Boomer_, señora Diane?... —preguntó la niña— ¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué va a hacerle?

El señor Chevalier salió del cobertizo con una escopeta. La mano que la sujetaba temblaba, y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Diane atrajo a Charlie hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza, evitando que mirara. Watson se apartó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y Holmes, sin moverse de donde estaba, los cerró con aire grave. Oyeron el disparo, estremecidos, y nadie habló hasta mucho más tarde.

Watson y el señor Chevalier ayudaron a entrar en el salón a Holmes, que aunque podía caminar por sí mismo, cojeaba un poco y se negaba todavía a decir dónde le dolía por razones evidentemente pudorosas. La señora Cluteworth le insistió en que descansara un poco antes de regresar a casa. Le tumbaron en el sofá y le pusieron unos paños calientes en el lugar del golpe. La esposa del señor Chevalier apareció con un humeante caldo que olía fuertemente a jerez, que según ella y su señor, le calmaría el dolor y le haría entrar en calor tras el susto. Holmes hizo una mueca y Watson se tapaba la nariz con disimulo, pero un experto en caballos y por tanto en caídas seguro que sabía más que ellos.

― Holmes... ¿en qué estás pensando?

La voz de Watson pareció sacarle de una profunda cavilación. El joven parpadeó lentamente antes de responder, con la mirada clavada en el humeante tazón.

― Fue muy extraño, Watson. Serpientes en este lugar… Muy extraño.

― Oh, vamos, Holmes… ―dijo Watson― seguro que fue una víbora. Ya oíste al señor Chevalier… No es raro que se cuelen en los establos en busca de ratones.

Pese a las convincentes palabras de Watson, Holmes meneó la cabeza y siguió pensativo, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si escudriñara con la mirada cosas que no podían verse a simple vista.

― No es posible, Watson… No es normal que el veneno de una víbora pueda matar a un caballo. A veces no llega a matar a un hombre…

Watson suspiró, resignado. Cuando a Holmes se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nada podía sacársela. Pero era muy raro que su amigo sospechara o intuyera cosas que no tuvieran, tarde o temprano, su razón de ser, así que no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto. Se estremeció al recordar el incidente del mercado y el coche, y ese símbolo de muerte en los posos del té.

― Esa predicción de la anciana… ―susurró.

Holmes resopló.

― Vaya tonterías dices, Watson… ― dijo, sin poder evitar una breve risa que al pobre muchacho siempre le sonaba a desprecio ― No ha sido más que una serie de casualidades.

― Sí, de casualidades catastróficas…

―Bueno ―suspiró Holmes luego de un silencio, más despreocupado― Tienes razón… seguro que fue una mala reacción al veneno.

― ¿Estás mejor?

― Sí… ya no me duele nada― dijo, aunque sabía que al día siguiente por la mañana desearía no haber pronunciado esas palabras. El calor en los riñones le adormecía, y el embriagador jerez hacía su efecto. Cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo…

― ¿Holmes?

Despertó sobresaltado; una fortísima sacudida a la altura de los riñones le hizo gemir. La luz de la estancia era diferente y Watson se había sentado a su lado.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Cabalgaba a pelo a lomos de _Boomer_ por una calle desolada y desierta, totalmente cubierta de hielo. En cada esquina, la vieja adivina leía los posos del té y repetía "el puñal… el puñal es la muerte….". La voz de Elizabeth le llamaba, sonando como un mortecino eco en los callejones y plazas heladas. Había oído un siseo a sus espaldas, y el caballo se había encabritado…

― La señora Cluteworth dice que nos marchamos ya ―le dijo Watson en voz baja.

―¿Qué hora es?... ―preguntó Holmes, intentando incorporarse.

― Ya ha anochecido. Te has quedado dormido… ―dijo Watson, cogiendo el cuenco de caldo ya vacío, oliéndolo con algo de desconfianza― ¿Estás mejor?

― No puedo quejarme ―dijo Holmes con ironía.

Watson le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Caminaba con normalidad, aunque un dolor desagradable le oprimía los riñones, y Watson insistía en que se apoyara en él.

El señor Chevalier permanecía muy quieto ante un gran montículo de tierra removida; la luz de la luna dibujaba su silueta en líneas azuladas.

― Ha enterrado al caballo ―susurró Watson―. Mientras tú dormías. Lo apreciaba muchísimo.

Holmes esbozó una sonrisa triste. La señora Chevalier apareció tras su esposo, y tras darle una palmada cariñosa en el hombro, permanecieron juntos, en silencio. Luego los dos regresaron a la casa.


	6. Una noche en la ópera

**VI**

**Una Noche en la Ópera**

El señor Allington salió de su casa cuando la noche ya había caído sobre Londres. Los coches de caballos poblaban las calles y el aliento de los animales se disolvía en la densa niebla. La noche era agradable. Aquí y allá, caballeros y damas iban del brazo, embutidos en elegantes trajes capaces de ser cálidos en invierno, pero igualmente muy cómodos en verano.

El señor Allington era arqueólogo y especialista en antiguas civilizaciones. Había alcanzado los cincuenta hacía muy poco, pero aún lucía orgulloso un buen cabello castaño pulcramente cortado y unas enormes patillas que cubrían sus mejillas, todo ello sin una sola cana. No era especialmente alto y delgado, pero su médico siempre decía que mantenía una forma perfecta para su edad.

No era la primera vez que al llegar al Covent Garden1, en Londres, él y su mujer Sarah, diez años más joven que él y muy hermosa, atraían todas las miradas y saludos de sus camaradas de clase alta. Pero esa era la primera vez que iba sin ella y completamente solo a la opera, y probablemente por eso, todas las miradas se fijaban en él.

Los Altby estaban allí, y le dedicaron un refinado saludo desde el otro lado del vestíbulo. El señor Allington no podía evitar torcer el gesto siempre que los veía. Los detestaba, mal que le pesara. No conocía ni conocería en su vida un matrimonio más hipócrita y aparente que ellos. Tal para cual, un señor que se creía alguien y una dama que se aprovechaba de ello. Por suerte, pudo disimular unas enormes ganas de desaparecer tras una humilde sonrisa:

― Señores Altby... Qué grata sorpresa ―se sorprendió ante lo natural que surgió su voz.

Por no resultar grosero, extendió la mano al señor Altby; un caballero de mediana edad con sombrero de copa y gafas pequeñas que le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz. Odiaba la extraña vacilación de ese hombre siempre que le estrechaba la mano a alguien; una especie de retroceso del brazo que luego disimulaba juntando las manos sobre su bastón con una falsa sonrisa. Su señora era tremendamente distinguida, pero todo lo que tenía de elegancia, le faltaba de discreción. Sus carísimas ropas no hacían mas que aumentar ese efecto, y el enorme polisón que llevaba hacía sus andares tan ostentosos que parecían los de un pato. Siempre que la veía, el pobre señor Allington tenía que aguantar la risa hasta ponerse tan rojo como los vestidos de glasé que ella usaba. Ella le sonrió inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Siempre se sentía incómodo en su presencia. Era como si siempre que hablaban, ella esperase averiguar algo vergonzoso y humillante que luego cotillear con sus amistades. Sintió que esos ojos fríos le observaban de arriba a abajo tan descaradamente que parecían atravesar la tela de su traje y verle los interiores. Y su mirada se posó largo rato en la alfombra a su derecha, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ese lugar no debería estar vacío.

― ¿Cómo es que no se encuentra su encantadora esposa con usted?

― Me temo que Sarah no se encuentra en Londres. Estará unas semanas fuera con su madre, que está gravemente enferma. Quizá sean sus últimos días.

― ¡Oh! Cuanto siento oír eso, señor Allington ―dijo la mujer con esa falsa cortesía que el arqueólogo tanto detestaba―. Espero que todo se solucione pronto.

No pudo sino sentir alivio cuando vio alejarse a la ostentosa mujer y a su poco menos que repulsivo marido. Sin embargo, su esposa siempre decía maravillas de los Maltby y sus exquisitos modales, y de cómo se preocupaban por sus conocidos. Pobre Sarah. Era buena mujer, pero muy ingenua.

Pasó por taquilla y cruzó los rojos cortinajes que separaban el vestíbulo de la sala. El escenario y sus casi más de mil espectadores ya se llenaba de las voces y la emoción del público. Acompañado por uno de los acomodadores, alcanzó su palco favorito. El mismo en que Sarah y él, y en contadas ocasiones sus dos pequeños, contemplaban las maravillas del escenario en cada nuevo estreno. En ese mismo palco, había pedido en matrimonio a su esposa casi veinte años antes. Ahora, estaba completamente solo, ocupando tan solo uno de los tantos asientos.

Inquieto, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una bolsita de terciopelo, de un precioso color carmesí. La abrió sobre la palma abierta y cayó un pequeño objeto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Ese cofre no le gustaba. Tampoco le gustaba ese extraño símbolo que tenía tallado. No sabía qué significaba, pero sí de dónde provenía; se sorprendió pensando que era una auténtica suerte no poder leerlo.

Lo había recibido hacía dos días; cuando llegó del club por la noche, Marie, una de las doncellas que servía en su casa, le anunció que habían dejado un paquete para él. La letra del remitente, de pulso firme y preciosas florituras, no le era conocida. No decía de dónde provenía. Al abrirlo, encontró dentro el cofrecito. Ni una nota, o una carta; solo el pequeño cofre. Estuvo varios minutos mirándolo sobre su escritorio, con el abrecartas temblándole en la mano, y sin saber por qué, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

No quiso contarle nada a su esposa. Le dijo que ese extraño paquete no eran más que asuntos del trabajo; unas antiguas monedas romanas.

Afortunadamente, aunque sonara mal decirlo, su suegra enfermó, y su esposa tuvo que marcharse unos días a cuidarla, llevando a sus dos hijos Neville y Chelsea con ella. Ahora podía dedicarse a hacer averiguaciones sobre aquel misterioso cofre. Su amigo y colega de profesión Jarvis Tollemache de seguro sabía de dónde provenía; era el mayor experto en ruinas y tesoros de la expedición.

Pero antes de ir a verle, no podía faltar a su cita en la ópera. Todas las semanas iba con Sarah; la música, aquellas extraordinarias puestas en escena y las hermosas voces de las divas le relajaban y le ayudaban a pensar. Ahora, eso le hacía mucha falta. Pero ni siquiera la belleza de _La Flauta Mágica_ conseguía apartar de su cabeza aquel extraño envío y su infundado miedo hacia él.

Puso el cofre a la altura de sus ojos. Donde estaba la cerradura, había labrada la forma de una cobra. Era blanca brillante, como el nácar. Tenía el tamaño de una uña y sus ojos eran dos pequeñas joyas de color rojo sangre. Recordó cuánto pánico les tenía su fallecido amigo Aubrey Farnsworth a esos diabólicos reptiles desde su estancia en la India, y las decenas de noches que les había despertado dando escalofriantes gritos en medio de la noche, perturbado por las pesadillas.

Acarició levemente los ojos rojos con el dedo, y algo en su interior le impulsó a intentar abrirlo. En el mismo tiempo en que el corazón tarda en dar un latido, una especie de resorte saltó y se le hundió en la yema del dedo. Ahogando un grito, soltó el cofre de golpe. Cayó en un pequeño hueco, una especie de socavón entre la base de la barandilla y el suelo. Pero no se atrevía a recogerlo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y un frío entumecimiento se había apoderado de él. En la yema del dedo, brillaba una minúscula gota de sangre, que se apresuró a limpiar con su pañuelo. Respiró profundamente y enseguida se encontró mejor, pero una extraña inquietud se alojaba aún en su estómago.

Miles de posibilidades pasaron por su mente de nuevo, como el día en que abrió el paquete en su estudio. Y ahora, la posibilidad de que era una broma pesada encabezaba la lista. ¿Qué clase de chiste macabro era aquel? ¿Quién le iba a enviar un cofre tan extraño, que además, estaba roto?

Intentó olvidarse de tan infame jugarreta. Seguro que el bueno de Jarvis le daba alguna solución. Sobre el escenario, a ojos de un público expectante, la Reina de la Noche empezaba su segunda aria.

_Der Holle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen…_

La voz de la cantante vibraba de forma casi dolorosa en sus oídos. Se sentía extraño, somnoliento, como si unos dedos invisibles le empujaran hacia un abismo terriblemente profundo y oscuro. Sintió una cálida humedad en la nariz que le bajaba hacia los labios, y se los tocó con los dedos. Estaba sangrando. Qué extraño. Quizá fuera la sequedad del aire, cargado por el polvo de las cortinas, y el irritante humo de las velas que ardían a su alrededor.

Entonces se empezó a sentir realmente mal. Un sofocante calor le venía de dentro, pero a la vez, su espalda estaba fría, como si se le hubiera helado la columna vertebral. Se secó el sudor con el pañuelo; todo su rostro estaba empapado. Unas extrañas oleadas de escalofríos le hacían tiritar. Tenía que salir de allí, y buscar un médico, cuanto antes. Quizá estaba incubando unas fiebres. Creyendo que las piernas no le sostendrían, se levantó del asiento; en parte no se equivocaba y tuvo que agarrarse a la columna. El corazón se le había disparado; cada latido era como el golpe seco de un martillo, dificultándole la respiración. Las manos le temblaban incontroladamente. De repente, un dolor repentino le atravesó el vientre como un afilado cuchillo, cogiéndole tan de sorpresa que no pudo ni gritar. Y aunque lo intentara, todo el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones de golpe.

En la fila de enfrente, una mujer elegantemente vestida le vio por el rabillo del ojo, asomado a la barandilla. Era la señora Altby. Estaba demasiado lejos, pero pudo vislumbrar que su rostro estaba demasiado enrojecido y que se tambaleaba como si estuviera mareado; pensó que había abusado del alcohol.

― Lo que te dije, querido ―le comentó disimuladamente a su marido, quien se limitó a torcer el gesto. Obviamente aquella señora ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones sobre la soledad de su conocido. Con los labios fruncidos en un gesto de asco, volvió a fijarse en el espectáculo.

_Wenn nicht durch dich Sarastro wird erblassen!_

_Sarastro wird erblassen!_

El señor Allington pensaba que se estaba muriendo. Otro fortísimo calambre le hizo doblarse en dos y caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, agarrándose el vientre. Esta vez logró proferir un grito ahogado de pura agonía.

― Ayúdenme… Me muero.

Otro atroz aguijonazo de dolor ahogó la última palabra en su garganta antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciarla. Se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo sobrehumanos esfuerzos por respirar, pero ni un soplo de aire llegó a sus pulmones.

_  
Hört Rache, - Götter! - Hört der Mutter Schwur…_

Se incorporó a duras penas, agarrándose a la barandilla, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia afuera... Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor y espanto cuando todo su cuerpo se retorció, presa de fuertes convulsiones.

_Hört Rache, - Götter!... _

Y se precipitó al vacío. La señora Altby, que le había estado vigilando alarmada por sus bruscos movimientos, soltó de golpe los binoculares y dio tal grito que todo el público se giró para mirarla, dejando a la diva cantándole a la nada. El pánico se había apoderado de todo el anfiteatro, y pronto, los murmullos y gritos se pusieron por encima de la voz de la Reina de la Noche.

En la platea inferior, sobre dos asientos que la fortuna quiso que estuvieran desocupados, yacía el cuerpo del señor Gilbert Ernest Allington, en una postura totalmente antinatural. La cabeza le colgaba hacia atrás. Le salía sangre de la nariz; tenía la boca desencajada en una expresión de espanto. Sus ojos vidriosos estaban fijos en la nada.

No hizo falta acercarse a comprobarlo.

Estaba muerto.

i

Holmes y Watson, después de desayunar y pese a las protestas del segundo, salieron a lo que Holmes ufanamente llamaba investigar, y Watson solamente perder el tiempo pudiendo estudiar. Pero la curiosidad de Holmes era más fuerte que cualquier lección de matemáticas o química. Sin mediar palabra y aprovechando que la señora Cluteworth había empezado su clase de lectura con Charlie, se llevó a Watson con la excusa de que necesitaba un libro que le habían recomendado en Oxford.

Por el camino, Holmes le explicó a su amigo lo que había leído en el libro la noche que pasó en vela, y que no había podido hasta entonces (primero por su desmayo en la escalera, y luego el extraño incidente del picadero). Le contó lo que sabía de los _thug_, una secta hindú milenaria que adoraba a la diosa Kali, la diosa de la destrucción y la reencarnación. Watson torció el gesto: no había olvidado lo que leyó sobre ella en aquel libro. Los _thug_s asaltaban a los extranjeros en los caminos, y después de estrangularles, les robaban sus riquezas, las cuales ofrecían luego a su diosa. A mediados de siglo, se había logrado erradicar esta sanguinaria secta de la faz de la Tierra, aunque los más supersticiosos pensaban que aún sobrevivían unos cuantos. Farnsworth era uno de ellos.

― ¿O sea, que esa secta que dices pudo matar al señor Farnsworth? ―comentó Watson tras oírlo todo.

― No matarle, Watson, eso es demasiado precipitado... Solo digo que estoy seguro de que todo esto tiene una relación. Tanto el señor Blackshaw como la policía dijeron que Farsnworth murió por causas naturales y que ya llevaba mucho tiempo enfermo, pero ¿y si alguien o algo le indujo a morir?

― ¿Te refieres a como en el caso de...?

Watson enmudeció; no le apetecía nombrar eso delante de su amigo. Algo le decía que sus momentos de apatía se debían a que la tragedia ocurrida con ese caso todavía le atormentaba. Por suerte, Holmes le entendió enseguida.

― Quizá no de la misma manera, pero es posible que se aprovecharan de su debilidad. Me parece muy extraño que muriera de repente, sin sufrir una recaída de su enfermedad, puesto que su criada, quien le encontró muerto, dijo a la policía que parecía muy saludable apenas media hora antes. Creo estar seguro de que esa secta era una de las cosas que más temía.

Verás, cuando la señora Cluteworth me contó cosas de la expedición, me enseñó un libro que el señor Farnsworth le regaló a su marido al poco tiempo de volver de la India. Mientras lo ojeaba más tarde a solas, vi algunas cosas inquietantes anotadas a los márgenes. _Ellos no me dejan en paz, _decía;_ tarde o temprano, me estrangularán como cada noche en mis sueños…_ Era el mensaje desesperado de un pobre loco. La letra coincidía con la dedicatoria que el pobre Farnsworth le hizo al señor Cluteworth en la primera página. ¿Quiénes podrían ser esos, Watson? Pasé varias noches en vela buscando información. Y la otra noche, de repente me di cuenta. Los _thug_. Aterrorizaron a los colonos durante años, los estrangulaban y saqueaban los botines que estos obtenían. Pero claro, todavía es una teoría, tengo que comprobarla. Nunca te fíes de una respuesta sin pruebas. Por eso vamos a… Ah, aquí es.

Estaban ante una casa que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de la señora Cluteworth. Incluso puede que fuera mucho más grande y lujosa, y tanto el pavimento como los ventanales parecían mucho más nuevos y cuidados.

― ¿Recuerdas a la señorita Beaumont? ―dijo Holmes― La doncella que trabajaba para Farnsworth. La señora Cluteworth dijo que le había conseguido un buen hogar donde servir. Según la oí decirle al señor Blackshaw en el funeral, ahora trabaja aquí.

― ¿Les estuviste espiando? ―preguntó Watson, incrédulo.

― Watson, ¡claro que no! ―dijo Holmes, escandalizado― Espiar es una palabra muy fea. Solo estuve escuchando lo que decían.

Watson resopló; para él era lo mismo. Holmes se colocó mejor la chaqueta y se dispuso a tocar la puerta. Watson le frenó.

― Holmes, ¿qué haces?

― ¿Es que no lo sospechas? Interrogar a la doncella.

― ¡¿QUÉ! ¡Oh, no, Holmes, no pensarás empezar un nuevo caso! ¡Queda un mes para…!

― Tranquilo, Watson, solo es curiosidad.

Watson se calló, pero todavía le miraba con el ceño fruncido por la desconfianza.

― Tú no me has hecho venir para comprar un libro, ¿verdad?

Holmes se dispuso a tocar otra vez, pero Watson volvió a impedirlo.

―Holmes, espera, ¿y los señores de la casa? ¿No les parecerá extraño que queramos hablar con su criada?

― No están, me he asegurado de eso ―dijo su amigo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo―. Tú no te habrás fijado, pero las veces que hemos pasado por aquí, les he estado observando. Cuando pasamos por la mañana, la casa está silenciosa, lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta que tienen dos niños, un pequeño de unos dos años y una niña de unos ocho, más o menos como Charlie. Todas las mañanas están fuera, en el parque. Pero por las tardes, puede oírse a la mujer tocando el piano y a su hija entonando algo. Y fíjate en eso… ¿Ves esas flores? Todos los días, esa niña coge un par para hacer un ramo para su madre. Hay menos que ayer. Ya ha cogido las de hoy. Me fijé en eso durante varios días, y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que es una costumbre diaria. Así que por la mañana, no hay ningún peligro de encontrarnos con los señores de la casa.

Típico de su amigo: llevar días planeando una cosa y no decirla hasta estar seguro o hasta el mismo momento de hacerla. Llevaban ya una semana juntos en la casa de los Cluteworth, y durante todo ese tiempo, la mente de su amigo hacía sus propios planes mientras se ocultaba tras los ejercicios de matemáticas. No le sorprendía en absoluto.

Tocó la puerta, y esta no tardó en abrirse. La señorita Beaumont era una joven muy bonita. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un descuidado moño bajo la cofia. Dos ojos verdes les miraban asustados debajo de unos mechones rizados que se le habían soltado.

― ¿Sí? ¿Desean algo?

― ¿Señorita Beaumont? ―ni siquiera esperó a que ella asintiera― Me llamo Sherlock Holmes. Y este es mi amigo John Watson. Usted no nos conoce, pero deseamos hablar con usted ―Watson agradeció que su amigo tuviera la decencia de no nombrar a la señora Cluteworth―. Queríamos hablarle del señor Farnsworth. Su anterior señor.

La joven palideció de repente. Watson vio que sus finos dedos se aferraron a la puerta como sacudida por un miedo repentino.

― Yo... yo no se nada. Buenos días.

Les iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Holmes lo impidió. La joven le miró sorprendida y ahogó un grito.

― Por favor, señorita Beaumont. Necesitamos preguntarle algunas cosas.

― Si... si no se van, avisaré a la policía… Yo…

La joven estaba alterada y parecía a punto de llorar. Watson se compadeció de ella. Quería decirle a su amigo que la dejara, pero eso con Holmes no iba a funcionar, y menos tan cerca de saber algo importante.

― Señorita, queremos saber unas cosas sobre…

La joven le interrumpió sin ningún reparo. Parecía profundamente disgustada, y ciertamente enfadada:

― Venís a preguntarme si es cierto lo que dicen, ¿verdad? Han dicho cosas terribles acerca de nosotros. Se creen con derecho a decirlas y creérselas, solo porque están muy por encima de mí… Se creen que lo tienen todo… Damas elegantes, y… jóvenes como vosotros, bien vestidos, con esas… ropas de gente rica… ―Watson se iba a quejar, pero no dijo nada porque Holmes le frenó tocándole el brazo― Y yo… ―manoseó su falda, que aunque planchada y evidentemente nueva, parecía un harapo al lado de la de una mujer de buen porte― Con estas ropas de criada.

Los dos jóvenes sabían a qué se refería. Mucha gente pensaba que la joven y el señor Farnsworth mantenían algún tipo de relación indecorosa. Ambos vivían solos en la enorme casa. El arqueólogo no estaba casado, y la joven le profesaba un gran cariño. No hacía falta más para sembrar la semilla de las habladurías entre lo más impresionable de la sociedad, por muy falsas que fueran esas acusaciones.

― Señorita Beaumount, le aseguro que no somos nada de eso, ni tampoco creemos nada de lo que cuentan ―dijo Holmes, parecía intimidado, incluso dolido por las palabras de la joven―. Solo queríamos verla porque pensamos que su señor fue asesinado.

Una de las palabras resonó con más fuerza la mente de Watson: "¿Pensamos?" Pero no dijo nada. Hasta él mismo dudaba ya de lo que había pasado, y Holmes nunca sospechaba nada sin tener motivos.

― ¿Asesinado? ―pese a que la voz le temblaba, en los ojos de la joven había curiosidad. La puerta se abrió un poco más.

― Señorita Beaumont… ¿pasó algo fuera de lo normal la noche en que murió?

― Yo… cuando subí y le encontré allí tirado… Yo…

La joven se echó a llorar y se tapó la cara con las manos. Holmes le tocó tímidamente el hombro un instante.

―Tranquila, señorita Beaumont... Le aseguro que si se confirman mis sospechas, el responsable pagará por lo que le han hecho a su señor.

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

― Ojalá todos los caballeros y señores que he conocido fueran como usted ―dijo agradecida―. Por favor… pasen.

Parecía un poco avergonzada por invitar a dos completos desconocidos a la casa de sus señores mientras estos no estaban, pero siempre era mejor que hablar en la calle, expuestos a todas las miradas. Aún así, no pasaron del recibidor. Les ofreció té, pero los jóvenes lo rechazaron cortésmente.

― Todo empezó cuando su expedición volvió de la India ―comenzó a contarles―. Mi señor no paraba de repetir algunas cosas muy extrañas. También se lo dije a la policía, les dije todo lo que sabía, pero no me creyeron. Decían que mi señor estaba loco.

― ¿Qué cosas decía, señorita Beaumont? ―preguntó Holmes.

― Él decía… _Ellos._ _Ellos_ vendrán a buscarme.

― _Ellos_… ¿Lo ves, Watson? ¡Es fascinante, todo coincide! Por favor, siga.

― Él… nunca me dijo quiénes eran. Pero el simple hecho de nombrarles… le aterrorizaba. El médico decía que tenía alucinaciones. Yo nunca supe a quiénes se refería… nadie entraba nunca en la casa. Solo algún que otro antiguo compañero de mi señor, o su médico cuando enfermaba cada vez que sufría uno de sus ataques. Pero mi señor llevaba algún tiempo muy recuperado. Casi parecía un milagro. Su muerte fue tan repentina… Había tanta sangre…

Tuvo que dejar de hablar un momento.

― La policía dijo que esas heridas se las provocó el mismo. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así… Tenía las manos llenas de cicatrices. Más de una vez intentó… ―no hacía falta que siguiera, los chicos la comprendieron enseguida― A veces, cuando sufría uno de sus ataques, apretaba tanto los puños que se hacía mucho daño.

Holmes pareció decepcionado. Nada en la información que le daba la joven desmentía la teoría de la policía.

― Nada nuevo, Watson... ―suspiró― Eso ya lo decía Lestrade.

― Un momento… ―dijo de repente la doncella― acabo de recordar algo. La noche en que murió, recibió un paquete. Yo misma se lo di. Lo recuerdo porque no tenía remitente, ni decía de quién provenía. Me pareció muy extraño.

Holmes pareció recuperarse de golpe; incluso sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rubor. Watson vio en sus ojos ese extraño brillo que solo un enorme descubrimiento manifestaba.

― ¿Cree que pudo ver algo en ese paquete que le hiciera recaer?

― No lo sé, señor Holmes. Mi señor recibía mucho correo. Abandoné la habitación antes de que lo abriera. Ese mismo día había recibido dos más por la mañana.

― Watson, tenemos que registrar el estudio del señor Farnsworth ―dijo Holmes. Parecía hasta haberse olvidado de que tenía delante a una persona que vivía en esa casa. Su amigo se encargó de recordárselo con un ademán de su cabeza― Si usted pudiese ayudarnos, señorita Beaumont ―añadió Holmes dirigiéndose a la doncella. No estaba nada avergonzado, al contrario que Watson, quien miraba disimuladamente al suelo.

― Lo siento, señor Holmes... ―la doncella evitaba mirarle a la cara― No puedo hacer eso. Espero que lo entienda… Además, ni siquiera tengo modo de entrar en la casa. Diane… la señora Cluteworth me dijo que probablemente nadie la querría comprar. Su destino será el abandono. Quizás todas las cosas de mi antiguo señor sean subastadas.

Era evidente que a la joven doncella le dolía que la casa que la había visto crecer se convirtiera en un montón de ruinas con el tiempo.

― Pero no sé qué interés podrían tener en todas esas cosas… ―continuó― Mi señor era un gran coleccionista de antigüedades, de cosas raras. La casa estaba llena de relojes de todo tipo y lugares, de porcelanas, y de extrañas estatuillas que a mí me daban escalofríos... algunas tenían varios brazos, o cabezas de animales. Sin embargo, mi señor las adoraba. De su expedición a la India trajo tantas que no sabía ni dónde iba a ponerlas. No podría decir cuáles eran nuevas cada día que pasaba.

― Es decir... que si en ese paquete hubiera habido una antiguedad nueva, no sería capaz de identificar cual ―dijo Holmes; más que preguntar, lo afirmaba.

La joven asintió. Holmes dejó escapar un suspiro y forzó una sonrisa amable.

― Muchas gracias, señorita Beaumont... Nos ha sido de enorme utilidad.

La joven les despidió y cerró cautelosamente la puerta. Pronto, los dos se encontraron regresando a la casa de los Cluteworth.

― ¿Viste como vaciló al hablar de la señora Cluteworth? ―comentó Watson cuando iban calle abajo― Estuvo a punto de llamarla por su nombre.

Pero Holmes parecía inmenso en profundas cavilaciones, más importantes que la amistad entre la señora y la joven; sin duda, estaba asimilando todo lo que la doncella les había contado. Finalmente soltó un resoplido de fastidio, con un brusco gesto.

― Nada, Watson… ―farfulló― Creo que no llegaremos a ninguna parte. El pobre señor Farnsworth no era más que el típico arqueólogo que coleccionaba estatuillas, en eso no se aleja demasiado del señor Cluteworth. Seguramente sucumbió a una larga enfermedad. Al final, la policía va a tener razón, ¿qué te parece?

Más que proferir una exclamación, pareció escupirla con rabia. Watson sabía que la posibilidad de darle la razón a Lestrade le sacaba de sus casillas.

― Ese paquete… Seguro que la falta de remitente era para ocultar algún tipo de relación con un traficante de antigüedades. No sería la primera vez. No hay nada que conduzca a que esa secta ha tenido algo que ver. Los_ thug_ desaparecieron hace casi medio siglo ―se quedó pensativo un instante― Claro que eso mismo decían del _Rame Tep_, y ya ves lo que pasó el año pasado...

Watson se sorprendió de oír hablar a su amigo con tanta naturalidad del tema que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado. De hecho, parecía haberlo nombrado sin darse ni cuenta.

― No lo entiendo, ¡necesito pistas! ¿Qué puede haber que relacione a Farnsworth con esa secta?

Estuvo farfullando todo el camino de regreso a la casa de los Cluteworth. Watson meneó la cabeza. La paciencia no era algo de lo que su amigo pudiera presumir.

i

Cuando llegaron a la casa, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso. Esperaban encontrarse a Charlie correteando con un libro en las manos, presumiendo de que se sabía nuevas letras mientras la señora Cluteworth reía y Doris intentaba que las carreras de la pequeña no rompieran alguna figura de porcelana. Pero cuando entraron a la salita, Doris recogía la bandeja del té, con una taza a medio tomar. Su expresión era la de alguien que acababa de atender a los invitados en un funeral. Watson no necesitaba la intuición de Holmes para saber que había pasado algo malo.

― Oh, bienvenidos de nuevo, señores… ― saludó la mujer al notar su presencia, pero apenas les miró. Las tazas tintinearon levemente en la bandeja.

Holmes entreabrió la boca para decir algo, extrañado. Él también parecía notar que había pasado algo, pero probablemente más por el infrecuente desorden que por una corazonada como la de Watson.

― ¿Doris? ¿Pasa algo?

La doncella se detuvo, mirándole fugazmente. Parecía afectada por algo que aun no alcanzaban a comprender.

― Señor Holmes... El señor Allington, murió anoche.

Holmes palideció.

― ¿Allington? ¿Era otro de los amigos de la señora?

Doris suspiró disgustada. Hizo un leve ademán con la cabeza, señalando a la mesilla del té, donde descansaba mal doblado el periódico del día.

― Ya se dice que las mujeres no debemos leer los periódicos… No traen más que malas noticias… ―farfulló; lo cogió dispuesta a tirarlo.

― Espere, Doris, por favor ―dijo Holmes, quitándoselo de las manos. Buscó rápidamente la noticia y la leyó. Unas manchas amarillentas delataban que la señora Cluteworth, impactada, había derramado su té.

_TERRIBLE INCIDENTE EN EL COVENT GARDEN_

_La noche anterior, un terrible accidente conmocionó al público durante la representación de La Flauta Mágica, de Wolfang Amadeus Mozart, en el prestigioso Covent Garden. El respetable arqueólogo Gilbert Ernest Allington, autor de diversos libros sobre arqueología antigua, cayó desde uno de los palcos más altos hasta la platea inferior, muriendo en el acto. Afortunadamente, dentro de la terrible desgracia, no había ningún espectador en dichos asientos. La policía investiga las causas de la caída, pero se ha descartado toda negligencia por parte de la construcción. Algunos testigos oculares afirman que el señor Allington había bebido demasiado alcohol y se encontraba desesperado debido a algunos problemas con su esposa, la cual no se encontraba con él en el momento de la tragedia._

_Como ya se sabe, el Covent Garden ya ha sido reconstruido en varias ocasiones, tras…_

― ¿Donde está la señora Cluteworth? ―preguntó Holmes apartando el periódico.

― La señora está en la biblioteca, señor Holmes ―dijo Doris con un tono de voz firme y una expresión altiva, dispuesta a dejarlo todo bien claro―, recuperándose de la terrible impresión que ha sufrido.

― Muchas gracias ―dijo él, y para su enorme disgusto, dejó el periódico en la mesilla de nuevo y avanzó hacia la biblioteca. La doncella le siguió, alterada, a punto de tirar las tazas de té.

― ¡Señor Holmes, por favor! ¡La señora está descansando!

Haciendo oídos sordos, Holmes se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia la biblioteca. Watson intentó disculparse ante la escandalizada criada, pero acabó siguiendo a su amigo.

La señora Cluteworth estaba acostada en el sofá. Estaba muy pálida y con una de las manos sostenía una compresa fría sobre su frente. Su rostro era inexpresivo, casi se diría que sereno, y sus ojos azules, vidriosos por las lágrimas, estaban perdidos en algún pensamiento terrible. Watson pensó que había pasado por algún desmayo, afectada por la noticia. Su padre había atendido muchísimas veces a señoras en auténticos estados de histeria, o desmayadas ante una noticia terrible. Pero la señora Cluteworth no le parecía una mujer propensa a eso. Más que profundamente afectada por lo sucedido, parecía furiosa, indignada. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas brillaban más de furia que de tristeza y miedo.

Apenas les vio entrar, la pequeña Charlie corrió hacia ellos.

― ¡Señor Holmes! ¡Ya sé leer el abecedario!

La señora Cluteworth sonreía levemente ante la actuación de Charlie.

― Charlie, pequeña... Déjales que se pongan cómodos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entro Doris, airadamente.

― Señora Cluteworth, lo siento, no quería que entrara, le dije claramente que…

― No pasa nada, Doris. Por favor, déjanos solos.

― De acuerdo, señora... ―dijo con una leve reverencia, visiblemente irritada.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en sendos sillones.

― ¿Se encuentra bien, señora Cluteworth? ―preguntó Watson.

― Sí, señorito John, no se preocupe.

― Doris dice que le duele la cabeza ―intervino Charlie, trepando para sentarse en la butaca.

La señora Cluteworth se incorporó y suspiró lentamente, mirando a los dos jóvenes.

― Supongo que ya lo saben...

― Sí, señora Cluteworth ―respondió Holmes.

La mujer sonrió amargamente.

― Dicen que esa noche había bebido mucho porque su esposa le había dejado... ―meneó la cabeza― Eso es imposible... Gilbert nunca bebía… Amaba a su esposa... Seguro que fue ella… Esa… arpía de la señora Altby… Siempre presumiendo, y contando ponzoñosos embustes…

Watson se ruborizó.

― ¿Qué es una arpía, señora Diane? ―preguntó Charlie, levantando la vista de su libro para mirarla―¿Y por qué lo es?

― Es una persona muy mala, pequeña ―le explicó, acariciando sus rizos―. Alguien que dice mentiras para herir a los demás.

― ¿Por qué la gente quiere hacer eso, señora Diane?

Nadie supo responder a su pregunta. El incómodo silencio fue roto por unos golpes en la puerta. Doris apareció solemnemente.

― Señora, siento molestar de nuevo. Pero el señor Blackshaw está aquí. ¿Le hago pasar?

― Claro… ―dijo la señora Cluteworth, levantándose del sofá, sorprendida.

Doris se retiró con una sonrisa, e hizo pasar al recién llegado.

La elegancia del señor Blackshaw era, si cabe, mucho mayor en aquella luminosa casa que en la tienda donde le habían visto por primera vez, y todo pese a haber dejado la mayoría de sus ostentosas pertenencias en la entrada. Al no llevar el sombrero, vieron por primera vez su pelo pulcramente cortado, oscuro y brillante. La suave luz hacía que sus facciones marcadas se suavizaran, haciéndole parecer más joven de lo que era, y dibujaba un gesto afectuoso en sus ojos azules.

― Mi querida Diane… he venido en cuanto me he enterado.

Besó su mano con enorme elegancia, ante la tímida sonrisa de ella. Sabía que Blackshaw siempre prefería besar la mano a una mejilla: para él era mucho más elegante y cautivador. Watson no pudo evitar pensar que le besaría hasta el codo si le dejara. La sonrisa que le dedicaba a su respetable prima le hizo fruncir los labios.

― Buenos días, señor Holmes ―saludó luego, adelantando la mano hacia el joven para estrechar la suya.

― Señor Blackshaw... ―Holmes le devolvió el saludo con fuerza.

― ¿Cómo está, señor Holmes? ¿Sigue pensando que el señor Farnwsorth fue asesinado? Si es así, ruego que me lo diga desde que averigüe algo.

Watson notó mucha ironía en su tono de voz. A su amigo no le pasó desapercibida, pero se limitó a sonreír.

― Señor Watson…

― Buenos días… ―no acertó a decir su nombre, curiosamente, siempre parecía enmudecer ante aquel caballero.

Por último, vio a Charlie y le dedicó una divertida sonrisa.

― Hola, pequeña, buenos días.

― Buenos días, señor Blackshaw ―dijo ella, cogiendo sus faldas con elegancia.

― Vaya, querida Diane, veo que eres un gran ejemplo para esta niña ―dijo sonriendo― Ese gesto me recuerda mucho a cuando nos conocimos hace casi veinte años. Cómo pasa el tiempo…

La señora Cluteworth sonrió, nerviosa.

― Víktor, ¿te apetece un té? Le diré a Doris que haga unas tazas.

― Eres muy amable, pero no te preocupes.

― Viktor... supongo que has venido por lo de Gilbert. ¿Sabes algo?

― Nada que las noticias no hayan recogido ya. Cuánto lo siento, Diane… ―se arrodilló ante ella y cogió las manos de la mujer entre las suyas― ¿Cómo estás?

Ella meneó la cabeza y sonrió amargamente a modo de respuesta.

― Es terrible, Viktor... Gilbert... Ha sido tan… terrible…

―¿Cómo están tan seguros de que ha sido un terrible accidente?

La pregunta de Holmes fue tan repentina que hasta Watson, ya acostumbrado a la falta de educación de su amigo en ocasiones, se sorprendió.

― Señor Holmes, ¿a qué se refiere? ―preguntó Blackshaw.

― Usted le conocía, señor Blackshaw. Y seguramente, mejor que la señora Cluteworth, porque a ella por ser mujer no la dejarían participar activamente en sus investigaciones como arqueólogos, que les hacían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Cree de verdad que Allington pudo abusar del alcohol, un hombre que no lo probaba apenas, y perder el control de sus actos?

Blackshaw se incorporó.

― Desde luego, eso no es nada propio de nuestro gran amigo Gilbert, señor Holmes ―explicó―. Pero a veces, el corazón puede impulsar a la mente a hacer cosas terribles. Quizá sea usted demasiado joven para saber lo que se puede llegar a sufrir por amor.

Durante un instante, Holmes pareció quedarse sin aliento. Perdió todo el color de las mejillas para luego volver de una forma exagerada. Watson se sintió terriblemente incómodo ante el inoportuno comentario de Blackshaw, pero sobre todo se preocupaba por Holmes. Por suerte su amigo logró seguir la conversación sin dejar traslucir su malestar, aunque el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa.

― ¿Y qué me dice de Farnsworth? Pese a su enfermedad, estaba muy bien de salud cuando murió. Su recaída no tiene ningún sentido.

Watson frunció el entrecejo, extrañado. No entendía como Holmes había cambiado de opinión tan pronto. Hace apenas una hora, lamentaba que la policía tuviera razón, y ahora, volvía a su teoría. ¿Qué se le había escapado? Al oír al joven, Blackshaw meneó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa amarga pero llena de inteligencia.

― Dígame, señor Holmes… ¿ha oído hablar de los_ thug_?

La señora Cluteworth se sobresaltó un instante. Ajeno a la reacción de la mujer, Holmes sonrió y avanzó unos pasos antes de responder, como un conferenciante que anunciara su mejor idea. Watson supo que había llevado al señor Blackshaw donde quería.

― _Thug_… proviene del sánscrito_ sthag_, ocultar o engañar, pero en nuestro idioma, ha sido traducido como rufián. Fue una secta milenaria que adoraba a la diosa Kali, la diosa de la destrucción y la reencarnación. Aterrorizaron a los colonos en la India durante el siglo pasado. Los asaltaban en los caminos y los estrangulaban y robaban para ofrecer luego las riquezas a su diosa. Supuestamente todos fueron eliminados en los años treinta, aunque se dice que algunos sobrevivieron y siguieron realizando terribles sacrificios humanos.

El señor Blackshaw sonrió, asintiendo; ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de la señora Cluteworth y de sus intentos de que la pequeña Charlie no oyera lo que decían.

― Así es, señor Holmes. Algunos sobrevivieron. Por suerte, consiguieron detenerles, aunque hicieron algunos estragos en nuestra expedición. El pobre Aubrey vivió aterrorizado por su recuerdo durante los años que le quedaron de vida. Estaba totalmente obsesionado. Todas las noches tenía terribles pesadillas.

― Que, supongo, se hicieron realidad.

El señor Blackshaw no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

― Señor Holmes, ¿está diciendo que una secta que ya no existe le ha matado?

― Créame, señor Blackshaw, se sorprendería.

Volvió a reír.

― Tiene usted muchísima imaginación, señor Holmes, es admirable…

Watson empezó a comprender un poco lo que pasaba. Estaba claro que Holmes no pensaba que tampoco lo de Allington fuera un accidente, y que eso le hizo de nuevo pensar en Farnsworth y en la posible relación entre ambas muertes.

El señor Blackshaw hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando, paseando por la biblioteca con su distinguida elegancia. Sus manos tocaban los exóticos objetos de las estanterías y mesillas.

― Eso es lo que Aubrey creería al morir, por supuesto. Pero Scotland Yard dice que las heridas de sus manos fueron hechas por sus propias uñas en un ataque de histeria. No encontraron otro signo de violencia. Fue muerte natural. Los nervios pasaron factura a su corazón. Aunque llevaba semanas con una salud excelente, a veces bastaba un simple pensamiento, la más oscura pesadilla, para hacerle temblar otra vez. Simplemente no pudo soportarlo esta vez. La mente de un enfermo es imprevisible.

Holmes le escuchaba atentamente, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

― Y lo de nuestro amigo Allington solo ha sido un terrible accidente. El pobre siempre amó demasiado a su esposa como para soportar su abandono.

Diane avanzó hacia él. Parecía dolida.

― Eso no es posible, Viktor. Sarah, ella lo desmentirá todo. No sé como puedes creer a pies juntillas esas cosas tan terribles que se dicen de ellos. Le conocías, Víktor… ¡Era nuestro amigo!

El caballero pareció sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

― Diane... Querida Diane, no, por supuesto que yo tampoco creo esas cosas Créeme, este asunto me afecta tanto como a ti. En menos de un mes, hemos perdido a dos de nuestros amigos más allegados por culpa de un terrible accidente y una larga enfermedad. Supongo que esto es un terrible golpe para ti, especialmente después de lo de Arthur… No pude estar a tu lado cuando Arthur se fue para siempre, pero ahora tienes todo mi apoyo para poder superar el dolor de la muerte de nuestros amigos.

La señora Cluteworth apretó los labios con determinación. Parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para no llorar.

― Yo no creo que haya muerto, Víktor… Algo me dice que está vivo, en alguna parte.

― Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, señor Blackshaw ―intervino Holmes con enorme tranquilidad―. La policía se ha limitado a cerrar el caso por falta de pruebas.

― Señor Holmes… Ojalá el pobre Arthur solo haya desaparecido ―dijo Blackshaw con aflicción―. Pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Volvió a mirar a la señora Cluteworth. Watson sintió repulsión al ver todo el capricho que escondían sus fríos ojos grises.

― Las mujeres... Sois tan misteriosas. Es cierto que sentís cosas que nosotros los hombres no podemos, pero no siempre hay que dejarse llevar por el corazón, querida Diane.

― Afortunadamente, la opinión de ellas es diferente ―puntualizó Holmes― Por supuesto, no se puede fiar uno de una corazonada, pero a veces, se empieza con una sospecha, aunque esta no tenga fundamentos lógicos. Yo confío más en una corazonada que en la opinión de un cuerpo de policía que no se ha molestado en mantener una investigación solo por no saber buscar las pruebas.

Watson, que lo observaba todo mirando por encima de sus gafas, notó que una especie de tirantez se había adueñado de las miradas de ambos.

― Señor Holmes... ―comenzó Blackshaw; su sonrisa altiva ahora daba escalofríos― Me sorprende usted… Realmente es usted muy atrevido al poner en consideración la efectividad de nuestra policía. Es admirable su valor, desde luego, pero me parece que usted a veces es un poco insolente.

El tono de voz de Víktor se había endurecido.

― Viktor. Señorito Holmes. Basta, por favor ―ordenó la señora Cluteworth de repente con voz autoritaria. La mujer se llevó por un instante la mano a los labios, como sorprendida de su reacción

Los dos vacilaron un instante, pero siguieron mirándose a continuación. Ambos se sonreían mordazmente y Holmes además mantenía una mirada desafiante. Watson no vio irritación en sus miradas, sino una enorme energía.

― Lo siento de nuevo, querida Diane… ―se disculpó Blackshaw sin mirarla― Sin duda, el joven señor Holmes es un caballero con el que merece la pena entablar una interesante conversación. Me he dejado llevar.

Holmes fue el único que se dignó a mirar a la mujer.

― Discúlpeme a mí también, señora Cluteworth ―dijo con voz suave―. No puedo evitar emocionarme demasiado cuando una cosa llama mi atención.

― Señor Holmes, es evidente que ambos tenemos un modo de pensar un poco diferente ―dijo Blackshaw sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Holmes asintió con un gesto tímido.

Se acercó a la foto de grupo que decoraba la pared y acarició levemente con los dedos la parte donde aparecía el señor Farnsworth, y miró tristemente a donde Allington sujetaba un pequeño conejillo de la India.

― No te preocupes más por nuestros amigos, querida Diane. Siempre les recordaremos con cariño. La vida sigue para nosotros ―le dijo, tomándola de la mano con delicadeza― Ya debo marcharme, querida amiga. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en mandar a Brooks a buscarme, y estaré aquí enseguida.

Le besó la mano de nuevo y abrió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, no sin despedirse educadamente de los dos jóvenes y guiñar un ojo a la pequeña Charlie.

Al día siguiente Watson creyó levantarse temprano, pero ya eran más de las ocho cuando se vistió y salió de su habitación. Movido por más preocupación que curiosidad, abrió la puerta de su amigo con cuidado. La alcoba ya estaba recogida y la cama hecha. Holmes debía estar con los demás en el comedor tomando el desayuno.

Esa noche su amigo había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Watson, desvelado por darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en el día y tras haber tenido un extraño sueño en donde Blackshaw le daba clases de matemáticas mientras Charlie comía pastelitos, había vuelto a oír ruidos provenientes de su alcoba. Envuelto por la curiosidad y sobre todo la preocupación, salió al pasillo y le oyó decir palabras confusas, con la voz átona y jadeante de quien habla en sueños. Se preguntó qué estaría soñando, qué había en este mundo capaz de provocar semejante angustia a su amigo. Debatiéndose entre entrar y retirarse de nuevo a su alcoba, permaneció un rato ante la puerta hasta que los quejidos de su amigo parecieron apagarse. Creyendo que su sueño había vuelto a ser tranquilo, se dispuso a retirarse cuando de repente, Holmes salió de la alcoba. Llevaba la bata puesta encima de la ropa de dormir y se pinzaba la nariz sobre los ojos cerrados. El pelo se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor.

― Watson... ―dijo sorprendido al percatarse de su presencia; su voz estaba entrecortada por una respiración que todavía era demasiado agitada. Aún a la leve luz de la vela, Watson vio que estaba terriblemente pálido y sus ojos extrañamente vidriosos.

― Yo... me pareció oír algo aquí afuera ―explicó Watson.

Holmes suspiró con cansancio, revolviéndose el pelo. Cualquiera diría que intentaba buscar desesperadamente una respuesta convincente.

― Yo no he oído nada ―dijo―. Solo voy a por un poco de agua, me ha entrado sed. Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama. O mañana te pasarás el día bostezando.

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se perdió en la penumbra del pasillo. Watson no volvió a verle en toda la noche, y el sueño le venció antes de que pudiera oírle regresar a su habitación.

La señora Cluteworth no estaba en el comedor cuando Watson llegó. En la mesa estaban sentados Holmes y la pequeña Charlie. Doris le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras regresaba a la cocina con una bandeja vacía. Su amigo tomaba el té con apetito dando buena cuenta de una tostada con mermelada, mientras ayudaba a Charlie a echar azúcar al té sin derramarla por fuera; se diría que había olvidado completamente la pesadilla. Watson no lo había hecho, pero agradecía que su amigo sí… O al menos, eso parecía a primera vista: al acercarse más vio que su amigo, pese a estar riendo las gracias a la niña, parecía más bien apagado, con unas sospechosas marcas alrededor de los ojos, signo inequívoco de quien ha pasado largas noches en vela. Y en el caso de su amigo, consumido por algo más oscuro que unas vulgares lecciones de matemáticas. A Watson le era imposible saber qué estaba pensando. Y a cualquiera, se dijo. Entonces levantó la vista hacia él.

― Buenos días, Watson. Deberías madrugar más.

Lejos de enfadarse por las continuas impertinencias de su amigo, Watson se sentó con una leve sonrisa y se sirvió una taza de té. Fue visto y no visto: cuando alargó la mano para coger el único pastelito que quedaba, este desapareció.

― ¡Eh! ―se quejó Watson― ¡Ese era mío!

Charlie lo había cogido y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa antes de hacerlo desaparecer en su boca.

― Charlie, la glotona más rápida del oeste ―bromeó Holmes, poniendo voz solemne.― Watson, deberías darle las gracias a Charlie… no te conviene comer tanto dulce.

Watson resopló fastidiado. La pequeña Charlie pareció apiadarse de él y sacó algo pringoso de entre los lazos de su vestido.

― Toooma, anda... Lo guardé por si me entraba hambre.

Le dio un pastelito de nata totalmente aplastado y pegajoso, lleno de hebras de hilo y pelusas. El joven se limitó a cogerlo esbozando una mueca de asco, dándole disimuladamente las gracias con un gesto y poniéndolo luego en el plato.

― Se me ha quitado el hambre…

Doris apareció para recoger la bandeja y se escandalizó al ver las manos de la pequeña.

― ¡Ah, pequeño monstruito! Ven aquí a lavarte esas manos antes de que lo dejes todo perdido… ¿Es que nunca te han enseñado modales?

La niña bajó de la silla de un salto y se fue con la refunfuñante criada, no sin antes dedicarle a Watson una sonrisa traviesa. El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

― Watson, espero que tengas algo elegante que ponerte ―anunció Holmes tranquilamente una vez se quedaron solos, dando luego un sorbo al té ―. Esta noche tenemos que ir a la ópera.

― ¿A la ópera? ―preguntó Watson, extrañado; todavía se estaba limpiando las manos con una servilleta― ¿La señora Cluteworth nos va a invitar a la ópera?

― No, Watson, me temo que entraremos sin ser invitados.

El joven casi se atragantó con el té; se forzó a tragarlo entre toses y carraspeos. Holmes ni se inmutó por su reacción.

― Oh, no... ―gimió Watson― Holmes, no me digas que…

Holmes se limitó a sonreír.

― ¡AH, NO!... ¡DE ESO NI HABLAR! ¡HOLMES!... ¡Dijiste que todo era pura curiosidad!

― Porque no estaba seguro del todo. Pero ha muerto otro hombre, otro amigo de la señora Cluteworth. ¿No te parece demasiado casual todo?

― Es una casualidad, Holmes. ¿No lo has pensado? Las casualidades existen.

― Para mí no.

Se levantó impaciente, andando por el salón como cuando le estaba dando vueltas a alguna teoría.

― Holmes, el caso de Allington es un poco más raro… Pero el señor Farnsworth estaba enfermo, ¿recuerdas?

― Su caso es casi más raro que el de Allington, Watson. Estaba enfermo, si, pero me parece muy extraño que después de varios años viviendo en paz, su enfermedad se lo llevara. Y más cuando estaba mejor. No me convence lo que el señor Blackshaw dijo ayer.

― El organismo, Holmes, es así de imprevisible…

De nada sirvió. Holmes le miró un momento, suspiró y volvió a echarse a andar nerviosamente.

― Holmes… ―dijo Watson, con el tono de voz de quien empieza a agotar sus recursos― Entiendo que quieras comprobar tus teorías… Pero no podemos meternos en líos. ¿Qué pensaría la señora Cluteworth de nosotros? Nos está haciendo un enorme favor al acogernos. ¡Tenemos… que estudiar, y el curso que viene es muy importante para mí! Apenas me quedan dos años en…

― Watson, estoy convencido, esta vez del todo ―le interrumpió, acercándose a él para no tener que alzar la voz―. ¿No te parece que hay demasiadas incógnitas en todo lo que está pasando? Esas muertes, todos conocidos de los Cluteworth y con un pasado común. La muerte de Allington no ha hecho más que confirmar mis sospechas… Aún no lo tengo nada claro, Watson, por eso… te necesito de nuevo a mi lado. ¿Ya has olvidado nuestra última aventura? ¿Verdad que dijiste que había sido algo único en la vida?

Watson se quedó pensativo. Un extraño calor que le venía de lo más hondo corazón, y que reconoció como el ansia por la aventura, acalló la voz de la razón.

― ¡Aah…! Maldita sea… ―gimió― Sabía que ibas a empezar a meternos en algún lío.

Holmes sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Watson no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, aunque amargamente; era imposible excusarse. Ahora, sin más dudas, estaba claro: se habían involucrado en un nuevo caso.

i

Esa noche, cuando todo estaba tranquilo y la gente de la casa dormía profundamente, los dos amigos salieron en silencio por la puerta de atrás, evitando el riesgo de ser vistos al hacerlo por la entrada principal.

Una ligera niebla envolvía las calles. Los andares de Holmes eran ligeros y enérgicos, mientras que Watson bostezaba y se envolvía en su abrigo para protegerse de la humedad nocturna.

― No sé por qué tenemos que ir en plena noche… La noche es para dormir… Claro que últimamente eso para ti no es una norma…

Holmes, como siempre, no parecía escucharle. Avanzaron lo que a Watson le pareció una eternidad hasta Berkeley. Covent Garden todavía estaba a varios kilómetros, y el sueño y la humedad que se le metía en los huesos le quitaban aún más las pocas ganas que tenía de caminar. Holmes también parecía estar perdiendo poco a poco las energías, pero disimuló como solo él sabía hacerlo.

― De acueeeeerdo, Watson... ―dijo arrastrando las palabras con impaciencia― Cogeremos un coche.

― Tú también estás cansado, ¿verdad? ―dijo, mordaz.

― No digas tonterías… ―farfulló, presuntuoso, cogiendo aire cuando dejó de mirarle.

No tardó en pasar un _cabriolé_ que Holmes paró con una llamada. Hasta el cochero bostezaba, y parecía tan soñoliento que no se extrañó de ver a dos muchachos coger un coche cuando todos duermen y hacia un lugar tan extraño como Covent Garden, donde la actividad a esas horas era prácticamente nula. Finalmente, el coche les dejó muy cerca del teatro, en la esquina de Floral Street. Holmes le dio unas monedas al cochero y el vehículo se marchó con un traqueteo.

El Covent Garden era un edificio enorme. La esquina contraria a donde se encontraban se perdía al final de la calle, semioculta por frondosos árboles. Sus dos entradas principales eran majestuosas, pobladas de columnas, adornos florales y enormes cristaleras. La Piazza, al otro lado del edificio, era un hervidero de elegancia a las mejores horas del día. Pero ahora, el silencio, roto de vez en cuando por el traqueteo de algún coche, era el único protagonista.

Tras caminar un poco, los dos amigos alcanzaron la entrada trasera, por la cual entraban los protagonistas del espectáculo dispuestos a encandilar a un público expectante; una simple y deslucida puertecilla comparada con las grandes entradas principales. Holmes intentó abrirla. Tras varios intentos, suspiró fastidiado.

― Está cerrada… Espera. Tengo una idea.

Con gran agilidad trepó por un canalón para intentar alcanzar la ventanilla que había sobre la puerta, pero volvió a caer de pie. Watson advirtió que ya tenía que estar realmente inaccesible para que alguien tan alto como él no pudiera alcanzarla.

― No alcanzo ―dijo―. Necesito ayuda.

―¿Qué puedo hacer?

― Espera... Estate quieto. Agáchate.

Extrañado, Watson obedeció, y de repente, sin mediar palabra, Holmes se subió sobre sus hombros y logró alcanzar el pestillo de la ventana. Watson masculló algo, visiblemente irritado. Pronto un enorme alivio en sus hombros y un golpe seco al otro lado le revelaron que había logrado entrar.

― Para estar tan delgado pesa una tonelada... ―farfulló limpiándose la chaqueta.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. De pronto había tenido un mal presentimiento, como si alguien le clavara los ojos en la nuca. Miró atrás, y le pareció ver una sombra que se perdía en la esquina… Por suerte Holmes abrió enseguida.

― Holmes… ―dijo inquieto mientras entraba― me ha parecido ver a alguien ahí afuera.

― Sería algún vagabundo, no te preocupes.

― Supongo...

Holmes cerró la puerta. Por las ventanas entraba la escasísima luz proveniente de las farolas de la calle que apenas les dejaba ver sus propios rostros en la penumbra.

― No se ve nada… ¿Tienes cerillas? ―preguntó Holmes.

― Creo que sí ―Watson rebuscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sacó una cajita. Encendió una, y mientras se consumía Holmes tuvo tiempo de encontrar un candelabro y encender sus velas, teniendo por fin algo de luz para ver por dónde iban. Todo estaba lleno de interminables pasillos y puertas, que debían ser los camerinos y diversos sitios de reunión para los actores y demás. Encontraron una pequeña escalera, y al final, una trampilla. Holmes la abrió y acabaron en el mismo escenario, un impresionante espacio plagado de enormes cortinajes. Las tablas crujían a su paso, levantando unas tenues nubes de polvo.

La estancia era tan impresionante que un extraño vértigo invadió a Watson al mirar hacia arriba. Sobre sus cabezas, a lo que eran metros pero parecían kilómetros, se hallaba una enorme cúpula que parecía brillar con furia aún a la escasa luz del candelabro.

En una de las primeras filas, se encontraba el lugar donde Allington había hallado su terrible muerte. Había dos asientos con los reposabrazos destrozados, y el elegante terciopelo estaba plagado de manchas oscuras de sangre ya casi seca. A Watson se le encogió el estómago, y se estremeció al pensar que seguramente el cuerpo había quedado mucho peor.

Un fino polvo entre plateado y blancuzco coloreaba la moqueta a sus pies. Holmes cogió un poco entre sus dedos, oliéndolo y sacando la lupa para observarlo mejor.

― Solo es magnesio… ―dijo; parecía decepcionado― Deben ser restos de las fotografías que han tomado para la investigación. Se usa para crear un fogonazo de luz. Debemos tener cuidado, una simple llama puede hacer arder esto hasta los cimientos, y con tres reconstrucciones tienen bastante… 2

Se limpió sin reparo los dedos en la chaqueta y miró hacia arriba.

― Sin duda, ese es el palco desde el que cayó ―dijo refiriéndose a un enorme palco que ocupaba toda la esquina justo encima de donde se encontraban.

― ¿Cómo vas a subir ahí arriba?

― Podríamos trepar… Pero eso sería una tontería teniendo en cuenta que no hay nadie y podemos entrar por donde todo el mundo.

Fueron hacia la entrada principal, subieron las enormes escaleras tapizadas con una alfombra roja y tras buscar un poco dieron con el pasillo correcto. Watson miraba a su alrededor. Hermosos cuadros, estatuas y bustos, adornos y cortinajes carmesí harían de ese pasillo algo hermoso de haber luz, pero la escasa iluminación que daba el candelabro lo convertía en algo realmente tenebroso. Las sombras de ambos se hacían enormes y alargadas. De repente tropezó con una columna y por los pelos pudo agarrar el busto. Lo colocó en su sitio de nuevo, temblando y creyendo que el corazón se le escaparía del pecho.

― Waaaatson... ―susurró Holmes incriminándole su torpeza.

― Lo siento ―se disculpó casi sin aliento. Holmes se había adelantado tanto que apenas veía su silueta en la penumbra― ¡Holmes, espera!

Se adelantó de una carrerilla, medio tropezando con un bulto de la alfombra. Otro tremendo ruido y una extraña caída de la luz provocaron que Watson soltara un gritito.

― Tranquilo, he sido yo ―dijo Holmes con su crispante tranquilidad―. Se me ha caído el candelabro.

Watson resopló fastidiado y siguió caminando pese a que sus piernas ya parecían mantequilla.

Por suerte o por desgracia, llegaron finalmente hasta la puerta de acceso del palco. Holmes descorrió las cortinas y miró un momento a su alrededor. Luego dejó el candelabro sobre la balaustrada, lo suficientemente ancha para sostenerlo. Cuando gracias a eso veía por donde iba, Watson se atrevió a entrar.

Holmes miró y revisó concienzudamente los asientos, pero su continuado uso y limpieza no le permitieron saber cuál fue el que Allington había utilizado.

― Watson, tu asómate al pasillo y vigila por si viene alguien ―dijo Holmes.

Su amigo tragó saliva.

― Pero... ¿no dijiste que estábamos solos?

― Sí, Watson, claro que estamos completamente solos. Es por si acaso.

El nervioso muchacho soltó una risita sarcástica y se giró para asomarse al pasillo. Oscuridad. Eso era lo único que veía. Pero los caprichosos efectos de luz y sombra le encogían el estómago. Más de una vez se sobresaltó por un movimiento que resultó ser la sombra del propio Holmes.

Sin duda, Watson estaba inquieto. Las continuas caídas de objetos y los sobresaltos le habían dejado los nervios destrozados y acabado con su poca paciencia. El más mínimo ruido y el poco cuidado de Holmes en mantener silencio (ya fueran sus exclamaciones cada vez que pensaba haber encontrado algo o sus ruidosos pasos) le ponían los pelos de punta. Ya veía a ambos acorralados por dos agentes de Scotland Yard y abroncados por enésima vez por Lestrade (lo cual había sido una costumbre en el último año).

― Holmes...

No obtuvo respuesta.

― Holmes… Te aseguro que tengo tantas ganas de aventuras como tú… pero mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Holmes no le escuchaba; estaba tan inmerso en su investigación que no le prestaba la menor atención. Watson gimoteó, apelando un instante al sentido común de su amigo, el cual parecía haberle abandonado completamente.

― Esto es una locura, Holmes… Nos vamos a meter en un buen lío, ya verás… Holmes… Vámonos ya, puede aparecer algún guardia.

― No hay nadie, Watson… Ya lo hemos comprobado.

Su voz era firme, pero surcada por un pequeño deje de impaciencia; más por la interrupción que por el miedo infundado de su amigo. Siguió examinándolo todo con su inagotable curiosidad; descorrió las cortinas, buscó alguna mancha o desgarro (sin encontrar nada más que polvo, el cual le hizo toser) y al final, aparentemente contrariado por no hallar nada, se detuvo un segundo, pensativo, con el ceño fruncido y las manos a los costados. Watson suspiró aliviado, pensando que el muchacho por fin se había rendido. Pero para mayor desolación suya, se giró hacia la balaustrada, y asomándose levemente (aunque lo suficiente para que Watson se sobresaltara), recorrió la pulida superficie con sus finos dedos y sus penetrantes ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de soltar otro resoplido, esta vez de fastidio, vio una pequeña mancha roja, ya casi seca, que contrastaba en el blanco marmóreo; era sangre. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera una gota de sangre en ese lugar tan extraño?

Antes de que pudiera girarse para comentar su siniestro hallazgo, una repentina náusea sacudió su vientre. La voz de su amigo, que sin duda volvía a implorarle marcharse de allí cuanto antes, comenzó a llegarle distante, confusa. A pesar de tener los ojos muy abiertos, estos se negaban a devolverle la realidad; las luces parecían danzar a su alrededor, y todo se contorsionaba y desdibujaba peligrosamente. Se dejó caer hacia delante sin poder evitarlo. La distancia entre el palco y el suelo se hizo peligrosamente engañosa; los mortales metros que le separaban de la platea inferior, donde Allington había hallado su muerte, parecían centímetros. No podía mover ni un solo músculo; de haberlo hecho, probablemente se hubiera precipitado al vacío. Reconoció la voz de Watson como proveniente de un sueño, fijándose en que estaba quebrada por el miedo.

Esa voz de alarma le bastó para reaccionar por un levísimo instante, el suficiente para darse la vuelta y dejarse caer sentado en la moqueta, de espaldas a la barandilla. Tenía la frente empapada en un sudor frío y el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa, dificultando su respiración. Notó la presencia de su amigo arrodillado a su lado, preguntándole si estaba bien y zarandeándole por los hombros. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, tratando de devolverle la lucidez a su turbia conciencia; la estancia dejó de girar, y poco a poco, su cabeza y su estómago parecieron hacer lo mismo.

― Estoy bien ―respondió, sin saber si habían pasado segundos u horas desde que su amigo se lo preguntó. Le invadió otra fría nausea, que aunque duró apenas un segundo fue lo bastante intensa como para hacerle temer por las deliciosas verduras estofadas de Agnes.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? Dios mío, Holmes, has estado a punto de…

Pero el muchacho no le oía, porque sus ojos se habían fijado en algo. Ignorando completamente a Watson y que los oídos aún le zumbaban dolorosamente, se agazapó bajo el asiento y sacó algo pequeño y polvoriento. Watson gimió, incrédulo.

― ¡Holmes!... ¿Podrías parar un momento tus investigaciones… ¡y darte cuenta de que has estado a punto de matarte?

Holmes se sentó en el suelo enmoquetado y sopló lo que tenía en las manos para intentar deshacerse del polvo. Era un pequeño cofre de madera, algo más grande que una caja de cerillas. La cerradura estaba rota, dejándolo entreabierto y permitiéndole ver su interior, cubierto de un terciopelo rojo como la sangre. Incluso Watson parecía interesado en aquel curioso descubrimiento.

― Está vacío...

― Veo que sigues tan perspicaz como siempre, Watson... ―apuntó Holmes.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró profundamente, como si hablar le hubiese agotado.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí ―respondió. Aún le temblaba levemente todo el cuerpo, pero ya no temía por el contenido de su estómago.

Ante la atenta mirada de Watson, siguió observando el cofre. Se fijó en la pequeña cerradura y en los ojos de rubí, tan minúsculos como la cabeza de un alfiler.

― Mira qué cerradura tan curiosa...

― Es una serpiente... ―comentó Watson, acercándose y colocándose las gafas para verlo mejor.

― Sí. Una cobra, para ser exactos ―bajó la tapa del cofre con un ligero movimiento del dedo, pero volvió a abrirse―. Parece que no se puede cerrar... La cerradura está rota.

― ¿Quién querría un cofre con una cerradura rota? ―preguntó Watson sin mucho acierto. Por suerte, Holmes estaba tan concentrado que no oyó su comentario.

― Fíjate en esto…

Mantuvo el dedo apretándolo ligeramente para que la parte de arriba quedara al descubierto. Estaba labrada con minúsculos y bellos dibujos, apenas distinguibles, y justo en el centro, había un extraño símbolo, quizá en una lengua extranjera. Holmes lo reconoció de inmediato.

― Es sánscrito… ―dijo, admirado― he visto caracteres como estos en los libros del señor Cluteworth.

― ¿Sabes qué significa?

― Me temo que no. Pero supongo que podré averiguarlo.

Se guardó el cofre en el bolsillo del chaleco. Luego se levantó y tras cerciorarse de que las piernas le sostenían, echó una última mirada alrededor antes de descorrer las cortinas y volver al pasillo. Enseguida, tan sigilosamente como habían entrado (esta vez les costó menos encontrar el camino), estuvieron de nuevo en la neblinosa calle. A Watson lo sacudió un escalofrío y se frotó los brazos; la temperatura había bajado palpablemente. Notó algo extraño en Holmes y se giró, viéndole apretar los labios y encogerse ligeramente. Unas manchas rojas teñían su rostro, que si ya de por sí era pálido, ahora destacaba más que nunca. Era muy raro en su amigo incomodarse por el frío. Recordó sus paseos por las calles nevadas cuando estudiaban juntos en Brompton y como le bastaba con una simple bufanda sobre su levita negra. Y estaba ese extraño ataque de antes, en el palco. Deseó que no se estuviera poniendo enfermo.

De repente, Holmes se quedó muy quieto. Agarró a su amigo por el brazo con cierta fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar, como alarmado por algo.

― ¡Es él, Watson! ―su voz, apenas audible, sonaba alarmada.

― ¿Qué? ¿A quién te refieres, Holmes?

― ¡Watson! No mires... Va a vernos.

Arrastró a su sorprendido amigo por la chaqueta hasta el callejón, escondiéndose tras la escalera de emergencia.

― Es él ―susurró; la humedad nocturna condensaba nerviosamente su aliento en el aire― El hombre que seguí hasta el Big Ben.

La niebla solo hacía posible distinguir su silueta. Watson sospechó que se trataba del mismo hombre que había visto antes y le recorrió un escalofrío.

― ¿Nos ha estado siguiendo?

― No lo sé… ―dijo Holmes, visiblemente frustrado por su falta de certeza.

― ¿Por qué crees que te siguió aquel día? ¿Crees que está relacionado con todo esto, Holmes?

― Eso sería adelantar los acontecimientos, Watson. Es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Creo que ese día vi algo que no quería que viera. Pero no sé qué pudo ser…

Pronto todo quedó en silencio. Watson clavó la mirada en el suelo, pensativo. Pese a que confiaba tremendamente en las dotes de su amigo, aún no estaba convencido del todo de que aquello que estaban haciendo llevase a alguna parte. Aún así, ese extraño hombre le ponía nervioso y le hacía pensar que, de ir por el camino correcto, iban a tener problemas.

― Holmes, creo que deberíamos volver ya ―dijo, procurando no convertirlo en una súplica. Intentaba disimularlo, pero estaba asustado; las manos de su amigo nerviosamente crispadas delataban que él tampoco estaba precisamente tranquilo. ¿Qué sospechas estarían pasando por su mente en esos momentos?

― Sí, eso será lo mejor… ―dijo Holmes, más para sí que en voz alta. Watson suspiró de puro alivio, apoyándose contra la pared― Vamos a seguirle.

― ¡¿QUÉ!

Por suerte, Holmes le tapó la boca a tiempo.

― Watson, por todos los cielos, un poco de calma ―dijo―. No me digas que no te parece sospechoso. Cualquiera diría que nos ha estado siguiendo. Vamos.

Watson vaciló un momento, y tras proferir un largísimo suspiro, siguió a su amigo calle abajo, dirigiéndose a los muelles. El frío ya no le importaba.

1 El actual _Royal Opera House_, que no empezó a llamarse así hasta 1892.

2 Holmes se refiere a los dos incendios que asolaron el edificio hasta los cimientos. Uno en 1808 y otro en 1856. El edificio reconstruido por tercera vez es en donde se encuentran nuestros amigos, y sobrevive casi igual hasta nuestros días.


	7. El Peligro Acecha

**VII**

**El Peligro Acecha**

Watson bostezó. Dormir era para él tan necesariocomo respirar. Y seguro que también lo era para miles de personas, más aún a esas horas de la noche.

Seguía a su amigo como podía; le era casi imposible ir a su ritmo y más aún con su enorme sigilo. A él le daba continuamente la impresión de que sus botas hacían más ruido del necesario, mientras que los pies de Holmes parecía que apenas tocaban el suelo. Llevaban media hora caminando tras el extraño individuo que supuestamente les había estado espiando, y que Holmes reconoció como el que le atacó en el Big Ben hacía unos días.

Pronto una espesa niebla y una humedad que calaba los huesos, además de un desagradable olor, le revelaron que habían acabado en los muelles. El muchacho se estremeció y no pudo evitar resoplar: aquel sitio no era precisamente el más elegante de Londres. Sabía perfectamente qué clase de cosas acostumbraban a haber y a hacerse en aquel lugar, y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas al ver, tan cerca del río que cualquiera podría caer al agua solo habiendo bebido unas copas de más, una destarlatada taberna. La madera estaba estropeada por la humedad y el hielo que acostumbraba a haber en invierno por la zona. Las letras del cartel estaban borrosas, tanto que apenas pudo distinguir dos palabras, y el soporte oxidado. De vez en cuando, el sonido de unas escandalosas risas llegaba hasta ellos a través de la ventana, al igual que una leve luz por los empañados cristales. Holmes resopló, casi divertido.

― Ahora ya sabemos qué clase de sitios frecuenta nuestro extraño hombre... Vamos, Watson.

― ¿Por qué tenemos que entrar ahí? ―gimió él.

― Es necesario.

― ¿Es necesario que nos maten?

Holmes suspiró; empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

― No seas pesimista, Watson...

― ¡No soy pesimista¡Soy realista! Vamos a meternos en un bar de mala muerte, lleno de borrachos, quizá muchos tengan pistolas, y lleno de… ―se puso terriblemente colorado; su voz bajó tanto de tono que apenas se hizo audible― Ya sabes... Mujeres de… afecto negociable.

― ¿Afecto negociable? ―­repitió Holmes sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

― ¡Holmes!

― Watson... ―dijo entre risas― ya no eres un niño…

― Precisamente porque no soy un niño, tengo unas responsabilidades que... ―se sorprendió hablando solo; Holmes ya estaba a punto de entrar en la taberna― ¡Holmes!... ¡Espera!

― Vamos ―le dijo el joven mientras entraban―, ya verás que no es para tanto.

Holmes abrió la puerta con decisión. Pero lo que encontraron al otro lado no ayudó demasiado a convencer a Watson: el denso humo de decenas de pipas, puros y Dios sabe qué más flotaba en el ambiente, haciéndolo prácticamente irrespirable. Aquí y allá, mujeres vestidas de una forma que jamás pensó ver en una dama correteaban de mesa en mesa. Sus ropas eran descuidadas y ostentosas, y las enormes faldas llenas de pliegues, demasiado cortas para su gusto. Un grupo que charlaba en una esquina reía disimuladamente y les dedicaba miradas furtivas. Las risas ahogadas que oía entre los parroquianos delataban que probablemente, su presencia resultaba ridícula: seguramente no estaban acostumbrados a ver a dos jóvenes tan arreglados y reservados en un lugar como aquel. Apuntó a su compañero con la mirada llena de reproche, y aunque disimulaba, era evidente que hasta Holmes estaba intimidado por el lugar.

― Tranquilo, simplemente no las mires ―le aconsejó. Pero hasta para él era difícil apartar la mirada.

Para desgracia de Watson, eligió la mesa más cercana a la barra. Una de aquellas mujeres se acercó.

― ¿Qué deseáis, chicos? ―preguntó con voz melosa― ¿Puedo serviros en algo? En lo que queráis…

Empezó a juguetear con los hombros de Holmes, que se limitó a ignorar a la mujer y mirar hacia la barra. Watson intentó mantener la compostura y se aclaró la garganta para romper el incómodo silencio.

― Eh… ¿puede servirme un té? Con bastante azúcar.

Holmes le dio un codazo a su amigo, que había enrojecido hasta las orejas y no podía apartar la mirada de la mujer. Nunca había visto a una dama (o él deseaba creer que lo era) enseñar tanto el pecho y las piernas. Holmes se acercó a él para susurrarle algo.

― ¿Quieres que piensen que somos unos críos? Así no podremos averiguar nada.

Holmes hizo de tripas corazón y se dirigió a la mujer, tan tranquilamente como si hablara con una humilde criada tapada hasta el cuello.

― Lo siento… ―la miró de arriba abajo, como buscando una forma de llamarla que no resultara grosera― señorita; pero dudo que pueda ayudarnos.

Con una sonrisa pilluela, la mujer se acercó al muchacho y jugueteó con su pelo. Watson desvió la mirada y se tapó los ojos mientras Holmes perdía toda la compostura de golpe y tragaba saliva ruidosamente. La indecorosa mujer se acercó para susurrarle al oído, sin dejar de acariciar sus hombros con un sensual masaje.

― Eres un muchacho muy apuesto¿sabes¿Qué hace un joven tan elegante como tú en un lugar como este¿No prefieres lugares de más alto nivel?

― Disculpe... ―logró decir el joven; la voz se le ahogó y tuvo que carraspear― Creo que se confunde.

Haciendo caso omiso, la mujer soltó una risita juguetona y deslizó la mano por su mejilla, acercando los labios a su oreja de nuevo. Holmes cerró los ojos, incómodo, sin poder evitar que se le alterara el pulso. Sus manos se crisparon sobre la mesa. La otra mano de la mujer, enguantada con una intrincada tela de rejilla, jugueteó con su pañuelo un instante y luego se deslizó por su torso, bajando cada vez más, hasta casi acabar entre sus muslos. Aquello fue demasiado; el joven se levantó bruscamente, a punto de volcar la silla. La mujer se apartó ofuscada, mirándole con recelo.

―¿Qué es lo que te pasa, muchacho?

Watson lo miraba con las gafas caídas sobre la nariz de pura estupefacción. Pese a la oscuridad, pudo percibir que el rostro de su amigo había enrojecido enormemente. Atrajeron varias miradas, pero no se hizo un silencio incómodo, para suerte del abochornado joven.

― ¡Eh, Elaine!

La voz desconocida llamó la atención de la mujer, y su interés por la llamada hizo respirar de alivio a los dos jóvenes. Un hombre vestido con ropas gastadas y gruesas se acercó a la mesa, haciendo tan exagerada reverencia al ver a la mujer que resultaba casi teatral. La descuidada barba solo dejaba ver sus labios, curvados en una ancha sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes desiguales y poco cuidados. La mujer se alejó de los jóvenes para ir a su encuentro, olvidando por completo su intento de seducirles. Sus maneras eran, si cabe, más teatrales que las del desconocido.

― ¡Hola, Robert…! ―dijo, melosa, colgándose del cuello del hombre y pegando los labios a su oído― Te echaba de menos...

― Nunca os había visto... ―dijo el hombre, reparando en los dos amigos y tomando asiento― ¿Sois nuevos por aquí? ―les echó una mirada de arriba abajo, tan indagadora que Watson se sintió incómodo― Vaya pintas de niños ricos… ¡Y en un antro como este! Deberíais ir a uno de esos clubes de la alta sociedad. Ya entiendo, os van las cosas más mundanas… ―se echó a reír ásperamente― Pues habéis venido a un lugar estupendo. Elaine puede enseñaros muchas cosas... ¡Ja, ja, ja¿Sabes, preciosa? Creo que estos pajaritos nunca han jugueteado en ningún nido…

La mujer rió al unísono con él y retozó en sus rodillas, quedando su pecho demasiado descubierto. Watson se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano intentando desesperadamente no mirar entre los dedos. Ella se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, y se acercó tanto que el asustado muchacho casi se ahogó con su perfume.

― ¿Qué te pasa, chico? No te van a morder… ―dijo, descubriendo con descaro la apretada línea que separaba sus pechos.

Watson se levantó de golpe y emitió un extraño sonido ahogado que estaba muy lejos de parecerse a un "Holmes, vámonos de aquí", pero que sin embargo, era lo que había intentado decir.

― ¡Ja, ja, ja! –rió el tal Robert― ¡Basta, Elaine, vas a asustar al muchacho! Anda, ve y espérame arriba, pillina…

El hombre le dedicó una lujuriosa mirada y toqueteó su cintura. La joven se mordió los labios lascivamente y subió al piso de arriba, riendo y contoneándose. Watson prefería no pensar en las cosas que se acostumbraban a hacer en aquellas habitaciones.

Holmes parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, o al menos, actuaba como si no le importara lo más mínimo. De nuevo, y pese al bochornoso e indecoroso incidente de hacía unos instantes, parecía ocupado en sus asuntos. Sus ojos escrutaban el local en busca de alguna pista, pero no le resultaba fácil. En medio de aquella extraña fauna humana, incluso el enorme individuo que estaba siguiendo podía camuflarse con facilidad… Un hombre que jugaba a las cartas le dedicó una fea sonrisa mientras fumaba un apestoso puro. Incómodo, desvió la mirada hacia la barra. Un tabernero flacucho y de pelo negro y grasiento acababa de dejar allí dos enormes jarras; esas debían ser sus cervezas. No le apetecía nada beber y mucho menos en un sitio como aquel, pero tenía que parecer natural si quería que todo siguiera según sus planes. El tabernero se enjugaba la frente, empapada en sudor, con su sucio pañuelo. Era extraño: allí adentro tampoco hacía tanto calor. Parecía extrañamente alterado. Cogió la bandeja con las cervezas, que tintineaban sobre sus manos temblorosas, y se dirigió a la mesa. Le costaba horrores hablar:

― Aquí… tenéis…Vuestras cervezas, muchachos...

― ¡Hey, Eddie! ―le saludó el hombre de la espesa barba― Pareces nervioso... ¿Por qué no tomas un trago con nosotros?

Le agarró amistosamente de la manga. El tabernero se deshizo bruscamente de la mano del barbudo hombre, quien le miró sorprendido pero se limitó a reírse.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Ed¡Ja, ja, ja¿Alguna de las chicas te ha propuesto cosas poco éticas¡Ja, ja, ja, ja¡Ni que fuera la primera vez, hombre!

― Tengo... mucho trabajo ―tartamudeó el pálido mesero, y se marchó caminando muy deprisa.

Watson miró la cerveza con una mueca. Hizo de tripas corazón e intentó beber un trago, pero la jarra pesaba tanto que la mitad se le cayó por la pechera y con el poco que entró en su boca se ahogó y empezó a toser; le salía cerveza hasta de la nariz. El hombre se rió a carcajadas y le dio tal manotazo en la espalda a Holmes que salpicó de cerveza la mesa.

― ¡No sabéis beber, muchachos! Dejad que os enseñe cómo se hace…

Sin parar de reír, cogió la jarra de Holmes con una de sus enormes manos y se la bebió casi de un solo trago. Eructó sonoramente.

― ¿Véis como no era para tanto¡Ja, ja, ja!

Dejó la jarra vacía con un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, en el mismo sitio donde estaba delante de Holmes.

― Bueno, chicos... ―dijo, colocándose la mugrienta chaqueta― Arriba me espera una señorita y no quiero hacerla esperar... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Dio otro manotazo en la espalda de Holmes, a quien ya se le empezaban a crispar los nervios. El hombre volvió a reír a carcajadas. Y de repente, la risa se le ahogó en la garganta. Apoyado en la silla de Holmes, empezó a hacer aspavientos y a luchar por respirar.

― ¿Señor¿Se encuentra bien? ―le preguntó Holmes levantándose de la silla.

El hombre se dejó caer de rodillas, doblado en dos por algún dolor insoportable que solo le permitía emitir gemidos estrangulados. Su rostro se estaba poniendo tan oscuro que parecía morado. Holmes se limitaba a mirarle, muy quieto, y si no fuera por cómo subía y bajaba su nuez al tragar saliva, por su expresión nadie diría que estaba asustado. Watson se acercó a él con los ojos muy abiertos de puro pánico y Holmes le agarró el brazo casi sin darse cuenta.

― Watson... haz algo ―le dijo con voz átona―. ¿No vas a ser médico?

Watson gimió.

― Holmes, por el amor de Dios... ¡todavía voy al colegio!

Jadeando roncamente, el hombre volcó la mesa al intentar agarrarse a ella y profirió un terrible grito de dolor, como si algo le estuviese desgarrando las entrañas. Alertada por el escándalo, Elaine bajó las escaleras, pero una compañera no la dejó acercarse; el desdichado hombre yacía en el suelo, sacudido por fuertes convulsiones. Con un último espasmo, vomitó violentamente y quedó inmóvil, con la mirada fija en la nada. Le salía sangre de la comisura de la boca. Uno de los clientes, pálido de terror, se atrevió a agacharse a su lado.

― Está muerto ―dijo en un susurro tras apartarse de su pecho, en donde el corazón había dejado de latir. Elaine, abrazada a su compañera y deshecha en lágrimas de horror, soltó un grito ahogado.

― Oh, Dios mío… Holmes… Está… ―gimió Watson.

De repente Holmes tuvo un frío presentimiento y miró hacia la barra. El tabernero había desaparecido. Dejando a la aterrorizada multitud alrededor del hombre muerto, Holmes cogió a Watson por la pechera de la chaqueta y salió corriendo hacia la salida, arrastrándolo con él.

― ¡Holmes¿Qué pasa?

― ¡Es el tabernero¡Ha intentado envenenarnos!

― ¿Qué dices, Holmes¿Estás loco?

Ya se habían alejado bastante cuando, de repente, Holmes frenó el rápido paso de su amigo, como si hubiera reparado en algo. A la mortecina luz de gas de las farolas, lograron ver una silueta delgada y encogida, escabulléndose tras los montones de cajas y barriles del muelle. Su aliento se condensaba en el aire con violencia. Era el tabernero, y parecía estar a punto de morir de miedo. Pero no estaba solo; pronto oyeron unos pasos bruscos y fuertes, y una enorme sombra se proyectó en la pared.

― ¡Watson, agáchate!

El joven agarró a su amigo del faldón de la chaqueta, tirando de él. Los dos se agazaparon tras una pila de cajas malolientes, dispuestas de forma que parecía un pequeño cercado. Entonces oyeron un jadeo entrecortado, un zarandeo de ropas y un golpe seco, como si alguien acabara de derribar a otro contra la pared. Desde donde estaban solo alcanzaban a oír los aterrorizados jadeos del tabernero.

― ¡Señor, por favor!... ¡Tengo mujer e hijos, este trabajo es todo lo que tengo para poder alimentarles¡Por favor!...

― Me has fallado, maldito inútil…

― ¡Yo... yo no sabía nada, señor…¡Pensaba que la bebería¡Por favor!...

Se oyó un forcejeo, luego un grito estrangulado, y el hombre cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Watson empezó a gimotear y se agazapó de espaldas a las cajas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos de puro terror.

― Dios mío, Holmes… lo ha matado, lo ha matado…

De pronto tuvo un extraño presentimiento y miró a Holmes. Su amigo se esforzaba por continuar mirando, pero se había puesto muy pálido; tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, como quien ha hecho un enorme esfuerzo. Horrorizado, Watson recordó el incidente en el teatro de hacía unas horas y se precipitó hacia él.

― ¡Holmes!... ¡Holmes¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó en un susurro, zarandeándole, mirando nerviosamente a ambos lados como temeroso de ser descubierto.

Su amigo asintió e intento incorporarse usando las manos, pero se dejó caer de nuevo, visiblemente agotado.

― Watson ―jadeó―. Llama a la policía... ¡Vete, deprisa! Yo me encargo de él.

― ¡Pero Holmes, no estás…!

― Watson, vete.

― ¡No, Holmes, no me pienso marchar y dejarte...!

Holmes le agarró por la chaqueta, sobresaltándole. Tenía el rostro empapado en sudor.

― ¡Estoy bien! ―insistió con voz entrecortada― ¡Rápido¡Vete ya¡Pide ayuda!

El asustado joven obedeció; se escabulló hacia las naves industriales y echó a correr hacia la ciudad, mirando atrás un par de veces con vacilación para finalmente perderse en las sombras. Holmes respiró profundamente e intentó incorporarse, asomándose entre las cajas. Los oídos le zumbaban. Todo a su alrededor era niebla; solo alcanzaba a vislumbrar la enorme silueta del extraño, cada vez más borrosa, y el centelleo de un arma en su mano, como una luz sobrenatural… Le acometió un fuerte vahído y perdió el equilibrio, con tanta mala suerte que volcó algunas de las cajas. El estruendo que provocaron pareció durar una eternidad.

― ¿Quién anda ahí?

El enorme susto le ayudó a despertar del todo su aletargada conciencia, y con ella volvió la certeza de que estaba en un grave peligro. Se arrastró lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se agazapó entre las cajas más grandes, de espaldas al extraño. Veía su sombra en el suelo, muy cerca de él, acercándose…

― Sé que estás ahí, seas quien seas. Sal ahora mismo.

Un chasquido sordo que sin duda era el del percutor de una pistola al cargarse le encogió el estómago; inconscientemente, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la madera mohosa de la caja. Su sentido común le instaba a salir corriendo y dejar de lado todo con tal de seguir con vida, pero algo dentro de él, algo mucho más fuerte que nunca lograría controlar, le mantuvo en el sitio, ansioso de presenciar el desenlace de todo aquello.

― ¡Eh¡Estoy aquí!

El hombre vaciló un momento y bajó la pistola: Holmes se había situado ante él; sus ojos brillaban con tenacidad.

― Eres tú ―dijo; no parecía sorprendido. Sus dientes centellearon bajo la sombra negra de su sombrero al sonreír.

Holmes reconoció de inmediato la voz cavernosa del individuo que persiguió hasta el Big Ben y retrocedió lentamente, sin apartar la vista de él. No estaba asustado, o al menos no lo parecía, pero el corazón le martilleaba frenéticamente contra las costillas. Volvía a sentirse mareado, pero logró sobreponerse: si se desmayaba ahora, estaba perdido.

―¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó en un jadeo― ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

― Eso debería preguntarlo yo, maldito entrometido…

Holmes se apartó justo a tiempo; el hombre disparó y la bala impactó contra una de las cajas, destrozándola al instante. Gateó tras otro montón de cajas, arrastrándose sin ser visto hasta agazaparse tras un cobertizo abandonado.

El enorme individuo perdió su pista. Era muy astuto, de eso no cabía duda, pero por suerte para el joven, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera subido al cobertizo: Holmes seguía sus pasos desde el tejado, despacio; casi resultaba increíble que no hiciera el más mínimo ruido. Durante un instante se encontró en Brompton, recorriendo los tejados en busca de pistas. Lo que despertaba la admiración de sus compañeros disgustaba al señor Snelgrove; solía decir que jamás hubiera imaginado ver a un alumno de su categoría comportándose como un chimpancé. ¿Qué diría el viejo profesor si le viera en una situación como aquella? Ya no era un juego, como lo había sido en el colegio: ahora su vida dependía de comportarse como un chimpancé, como diría el viejo profesor.

Se puso de cuclillas a la orilla del tejado, procurando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. La oscuridad, que en sus pesadillas era su peor enemiga, ahora era su aliada. Veía al hombre justo debajo de él, borroso en medio de la niebla. Esperó al momento oportuno y saltó sobre él, agarrándose a su cuello. La pistola se le disparó, pero el estruendo no hizo flaquear las fuerzas del joven. Trastabillando, lo acabó estrellando contra un montón de cajas, cayendo sobre ellas y llevándoselo consigo. Ignorando el aturdimiento del golpe, el joven aprovechó para intentar quitarle el arma, pero la mano del asesino le agarró la muñeca con fuerza. Holmes contuvo un grito de dolor y tuvo que soltarse. El hombre le encañonó con la pistola, apuntando a su cabeza, pero el joven, armándose de valor, intentó desarmarle de nuevo y agarró la enorme mano que portaba la pistola con ambas manos, sabiendo que de llegar a dispararse, moriría al instante. Pero lejos de acobardarse y aprovechando la situación del asesino sobre su cuerpo, desviando el tiro; le asestó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y, de un certero manotazo, logró hacerle soltar la pistola. El arma cayó al agua, haciendo que el enorme individuo lanzara una grosera exclamación. Habiéndolo dejado sin defensa, Holmes aprovechó para intentar huir, pero el hombre, cegado por la rabia, se precipitó sobre él. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y se precipitaron hacia las oscuras aguas del río.

Sin tiempo para recobrar el aliento, la brutal pelea continuó en el agua. A Holmes, viéndose rodeado de aquellas negras aguas, el terror empezó a atenazarle el corazón. El hombre le agarró desde atrás y le echó sus enormes manos al cuello, cortándole la respiración. El joven pataleaba inútilmente, intentando zafarse de aquel abrazo mortal. Era imposible; la fuerza del hombre era el doble, quizá el triple que la suya. Le estaba hundiendo, echándosele encima para impedirle salir y respirar. Creía que el pecho le explotaría por la falta de aire. Se estaba ahogando…

Y de repente le deslumbró una luz.

― ¡Alto¿Quién está ahí?

Era la policía. Liberado de las enormes manos del delincuente, Holmes respiró una enorme bocanada de aire fresco, esforzándose hasta el borde de la extenuación por mantenerse a flote. Ya no podía aguantar más… Oyó un chapoteo a su lado, y entre brumas, vio que del asesino sólo quedaba una estela de burbujas en el agua. Justo cuando las fuerzas se le iban, notó que unos brazos le agarraban y tiraban de él. La policía había llegado por fin. Enseguida se encontró tendido en el suelo de madera raída, donde se quedó tosiendo, luchando por respirar. Estaba calado hasta los huesos y con todo el cuerpo entumecido de frío.

― ¡Tenemos al joven, inspector! ―oyó que decía el policía― Creo que está bien.

El rubicundo personaje se abrió paso por entre los agentes y se arrodilló ante el accidentado muchacho, portando un farolillo. Creyó que se moriría allí mismo cuando la luz cayó sobre su rostro.

― ¡¡Holmes!!

El joven parpadeó, aturdido, y por fin vislumbró el rostro del inspector Lestrade.

― No... Usted no... ―gimió.

― Creo que eso debería decirlo yo¿no te parece? ―bufó Lestrade― Maldita sea, Holmes… Cuando te dije que un día te iban a encontrar medio ahogado en el Támesis¡no lo decía en serio!

En ese momento, Watson apareció resoplando detrás de los policías y se acercó a su empapado amigo.

― ¡Holmes¡Holmes¿Estás bien? He venido lo antes que he podido, avisé a unos guardias que encontré… ¡Eh¿a dónde ha ido ese tipo?

― Ha huido... ―dijo Holmes. Se levantó tiritando del suelo, ayudado por Watson. El cuerpo le temblaba y pesaba como si fuera de plomo, y las ropas mojadas no ayudaban precisamente. Uno de los guardias le sostuvo, temeroso de que se cayera, mientras se dirigía al inspector ―. Sé que no va a creerme, inspector Lestrade…

El inspector se cruzó de brazos, como si esperara que le dijera lo que le dijera, nada fuera a convencerle. Holmes continuó.

― En ese bar han envenenado a un hombre y luego han asesinado al tabernero. Ha sido aquel extraño individuo del otro día, en el Big Ben.

― ¿El que, según tú, intentó matarte?

Holmes no respondió enseguida; era evidente que Lestrade intentaba burlarse de él. A Watson no le extrañó que su amigo hubiera omitido su sospecha de que el veneno iba destinado a él: si el inspector oía esto lo tomaría como otra de sus absurdas fantasías de novela policíaca. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, una voz le interrumpió:

― ¡Inspector Lestrade! Tiene que ver esto.

Uno de los policías se había acercado a ellos; estaba pálido y parecía horrorizado. Habían encontrado el cadáver del tabernero. Le habían apuñalado mortalmente en el pecho; la camisa estaba teñida de escarlata, casi negro en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos vidriosos estaban horrorizados, fijos en la nada, sorprendidos en el momento de la muerte.

― ¿Me cree ahora, inspector? ―dijo Holmes, casi sarcástico.

Lestrade resopló.

― Habéis presenciado un asesinato. Es normal que intentaran matarte ―dijo con aire victorioso― Has tenido suerte de que tu amiguito viniera a buscarnos.

― ¿No piensa hacer nada? ―dijo― ¡Ese asesino ha acabado con dos hombres!

― ¿Intentas decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo? ―contestó el inspector― ¿Sabes cuántos casos como este se ven a diario en esta zona, Holmes? Probablemente haya cadáveres en el fondo del río que nunca encontraremos.

Holmes no pudo contenerse.

― ¡Esa actitud suya…!

― ¡Holmes¡Recuerda con quién estás hablando!

El joven se calló, pero sus mejillas ardían de furia. La actitud del inspector era reprochable, pero no podía olvidar su posición. No tenía nada que hacer contra su palabra.

― Que te entrometieras una vez no significa que te permitamos volver a hacerlo ―continuó Lestrade, casi escupiendo las palabras― ¿Acaso ya has olvidado lo que perdiste la última vez?

Holmes palideció notablemente. Su voz sonó fría, inexpresiva:

― No vuelva a meterla a ella en esto.

Lestrade vaciló y pareció amilanarse un momento; incluso parecía reflejar que lo sentía. Pero enseguida continuó.

― Nosotros nos haremos cargo, Holmes. Esto es demasiado peligroso para unos niños como vosotros.

Watson se sintió ofendido. ¿Niños¿Era así como les veía, como unos niños¿Cuando gracias a Holmes había resuelto un oscuro caso que le había valido el puesto de inspector? Si no fuera porque le daba mucha importancia a su educación, no permitiría jamás que le menospreciaran de esa forma. Y Holmes menos aún. Aun así, notó que su amigo había enrojecido y que la vena de su frente era demasiado visible.

― Mejor os llevo de regreso ―anunció Lestrade con un suspiro ― A la señora Cluteworth no le va a hacer ninguna gracia que os andéis metiendo en tantos líos. Hopkins, tráigale una manta, no vaya a terminar su aventura en cama con una pulmonía en pleno mes de Julio.

Holmes se mordió el labio inferior. Se moría de ganas de decirle al inspector que la señora Cluteworth reprochaba su actitud ante el caso de la desaparición de su marido. Sabía que a Lestrade le sentaba terriblemente mal que le reprocharan algo; en eso se parecía a él. Pero de nada servía enfadarse. Pasado el arrebato, fue consciente de lo helado que estaba y tiritó. Uno de los agente le cubrió con una manta verdosa y les llevaron hasta el coche.

De camino a la casa de los Cluteworth, los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio casi todo el camino, demasiado impresionados para hablar. Watson temía por la integridad de su prima y el exceso de confianza que demostraban hacia ella, metiéndose en semejantes líos, y poniendo en peligro su reputación cuando ella les acogía sin recibir nada a cambio. Pero no era el momento para reprocharle algo así a Holmes. Conociéndole, seguro que no le daba mayor importancia.

La oscuridad y la niebla lo cubrían todo. Las calles estaban desiertas. No tenía fuerzas ni para sacar el reloj y mirar la hora, pero seguro que era más de la una. Por su parte, Holmes se metía las manos en los bolsillos una y otra vez, como buscando algo que no lograba encontrar. Finalmente suspiró, dándose en la nuca contra el asiento al echar atrás la cabeza con un gesto de profunda decepción.

― ¡Oh, no...¡Maldita sea!

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Watson. Su amigo no solía maldecir.

― Con todo el ajetreo se me ha perdido el cofrecito ―dijo Holmes―. Seguramente ahora yace en el fondo del Támesis con esos… cuerpos que dice Lestrade ―añadió con sarcasmo.

A Watson le parecía un simple joyero, aunque algo extravagante, pero seguramente su amigo había visto algo más en él.

Doris bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, apurándose en ponerse la bata. Tenía que abrir antes de que los golpes despertaran a su señora. Quien quiera que llamara a esas horas, no podía ser para nada bueno. Encendió una vela y abrió la puerta, despacio, temerosa por lo que fuera a encontrar al otro lado… y se topó con el rostro rubicundo del inspector Lestrade. Otros dos agentes le custodiaban.

― Buenas noches... siento molestar ―dijo con sarcasmo.

Doris se limitó a ahogar un grito cuando el inspector se apartó y tras él vio a Holmes y Watson; el primero, empapado y envuelto en una manta raída, y el segundo, tan azorado como avergonzado, intentaba apartar la mirada.

― ¡Se... se... ñor... Ho…! ―logró tartamudear a duras penas mientras se apartaba para dejarles pasar.

― No moleste a su señora ―le dijo el inspector― No creo que estos jovencitos vuelvan a jugar a ser héroes.

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron el umbral. Lestrade agarró del brazo a Holmes mientras entraba, girándole hacia él.

― No lo olvides, Holmes. No siempre voy a estar cerca para salvarte de otro de tus jueguecitos.

Holmes se limitó a mirarle, desafiante. Lestrade hizo un gesto de despedida y se marchó.

Doris cerró la puerta y se quedó de espaldas a ella, lanzando un lento y cansado suspiro.

― Ya me lo decía mi madre… ―murmuraba― Doris, si puede ser, entra a servir a casa de un solterón rico, de vida tranquila, cuya única preocupación sea llegar puntual cada día a su club favorito… Espero que mañana le presentéis una buena excusa a la señora, jovencitos… ―dijo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes; luego arrugó la nariz― ¿Qué es ese olor?

Watson miró a Holmes con reproche: por su culpa, su ropa olía a pescado y a humo de tabaco de dudosa calidad. Pero para su consuelo, la manta de Holmes despedía un inconfundible olor a caballo. ¡No siempre iba a ser él el único que saliera humillado de sus incidentes!

― Doris, por favor... ―dijo Holmes― No le diga nada a la señora Cluteworth.

La doncella cerró los ojos con aire de suficiencia.

― Señor Holmes, me temo que todo lo que pase en esta casa…

― No volverá a pasar, se lo aseguro. No pretendía meterme en problemas, ni tampoco provocárselos al señorito John ―Watson le miró, pasmado; jamás hubiera pensado que Holmes fuera a llamarlo de semejante manera. Sin duda, no pretendía nada honrado― Me temo que todo ha sido un malentendido que ha tenido unas consecuencias que no imaginaba. Por favor, le ruego que no se preocupe, ni que preocupe a la señora. No quisiera que pasaran una mala noche por mi culpa. No podría perdonármelo.

Efectivamente, su amigo estaba intentando engatusarla, haciendo gala sin reparo alguno de la caballerosidad con que contaba. A Watson no le sonó demasiado convincente, pero, por supuesto, funcionó:

― Está bien, está bien… ―suspiró la criada, intentando disimular, sin conseguirlo, que las mejillas se le habían teñido de rosa― Ahora mejor que ponga esa ropa a secar, no vaya a coger un resfriado.

El muchacho se limitó a sonreír humildemente.

― Holmes… Ojalá tuviera alguna vez tu capacidad de persuasión ―murmuró Watson con sorna mientras pasaban a la cocina.

La doncella les convenció para que se dieran un breve baño y luego tomaran unas tazas de té, mientras ponía sus ropas a secar al fuego de la cocina. Pronto, gracias a la deliciosa bebida y al fuego de la chimenea, ambos entraron en calor. La doncella les trajo ropa de cama limpia y les dio las buenas noches antes de irse, bostezando y murmurando algo sobre la poca disciplina que se procuraba con los jóvenes en los últimos años.

Una vez envueltos en una bata limpia, Holmes y Watson subieron a sus habitaciones. El último se giró hacia su amigo.

― Holmes... ¿qué piensas hacer? ―su amigo se giró hacia él; su mirada extrañada bastó para que Watson continuara la pregunta sin necesidad de pedírselo antes.― Me refiero a todo esto. ¿De verdad crees que ese hombre ya tenía algo contra ti desde un principio?

― No lo sé ― dijo.

Desvió la mirada, como buscando una respuesta que no llegaba. A Watson le extrañó verle dudar. Pero pensó que, por esa noche, era mejor no pensar en el extraño incidente y en aquel enorme individuo. Su amigo ya había tenido demasiadas emociones, y él, desde luego, también. Una buena noche de descanso les vendría bien para verlo todo con más objetividad al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, una cosa estaba clara: ya no se podía negar que un nuevo misterio esperaba ser resuelto. Igual que esa mañana, un nuevo sentimiento crecía en su interior, acallando la vocecita que siempre le decía que hiciera lo correcto: la emoción de la aventura.

― Holmes… ―empezó a decir.

El joven, que ya estaba entrando a su habitación, se giró hacia él.

― Cuenta conmigo.

Holmes sonrió. Como intimidado por esa sonrisa, Watson se apresuró a continuar:

― Pero déjame dejar algo claro… La próxima vez que me digas: Watson¡sigámosle, Watson!... ¡vamos a esa taberna de mala muerte que hay en el río! ―dijo esto imitando exageradamente la voz y el tono ostentoso de su amigo― recuérdame que me cruce de brazos y me quede aquí estudiando.

Holmes sonrió de nuevo, o quizá todavía no había borrado su anterior sonrisa.

― Nunca harías eso.

― ¡Sí que lo haría!

Pero la mirada burlona de Holmes bastó para hacerle dudar de sus palabras.

--------------------------------------

Esa noche llovió por primera vez desde que Holmes, cuando se alojaba en la posada de Bloomsbury, había echado a correr tras un desconocido, presa de un terrible presentimiento. La lluvia era torrencial, tan intensa y fría como la de aquella noche. Watson estaba tan cansado tras su peligrosa aventura en los muelles que ni siquiera lo advirtió, y durmió toda la noche sin sobresaltos. Su amigo no tuvo tanta suerte: esa noche, las pesadillas volvieron a perturbar terriblemente su sueño.

Soñó que Rathe y él luchaban a muerte bajo una terrible tormenta, tan helada que todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y cada movimiento era una tortura. La espada parecía pesarle cada vez más, incluso cada aliento gélido que tomaba era un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y a cada débil estocada que daba, su contrincante era más y más fuerte… Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para continuar, y que sabía, con esa seguridad que solo existe en los sueños, que estaba vencido, incluso antes de comenzar a pelear. Había sucumbido y caído de espaldas sobre el hielo, incapaz de moverse, y levantado por última vez la vista en el preciso instante en que el frío acero penetraba mortalmente en su corazón…

Y en ese momento despertó, aferrándose la camisa a la altura del pecho, notando que el corazón le latía violentamente bajo la mano. Todavía le parecía sentir el dolor punzante de la espada atravesándole las costillas. Se miró la mano, temblorosa, con el rostro perlado de un sudor frío. Estaba limpia, sin rastro de sangre, al igual que la tela blanca de la camisa. Había sido un sueño; otro maldito sueño… Fuera de sí, cogió el libro de matemáticas de la mesilla y lo lanzó, ahogando un grito de rabia. El libro se estrelló contra la pared y cayó al suelo, mostrando desordenadamente las hojas. El joven respiraba con tal agitación que parecía estar atragantándose con cada aliento. Dentro de él se removía una emoción que ya había sentido antes, pero que ahora, en lugar de impacientarle, parecía devorarle las entrañas.

― No lo soporto más.

Ni siquiera reconoció su voz; le sonó hueca, como si no fuera suya. Pero el oírla le hizo reaccionar por fin. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos y gimió, disgustado, cerrando los ojos. De nada le serviría ponerse así.

Se levantó a recoger el libro, dejándolo en el mismo sitio de la mesilla en que estaba antes de que los nervios le traicionaran. De repente notó que no podía respirar y tuvo que echarse de nuevo en la cama, mientras la habitación desaparecía a su alrededor. No se sentía nada bien. Intentó vomitar varias veces, pero solo logró que el estómago se le encogiera dolorosamente y que la cabeza le diera aún más vueltas. Todo se le nubló. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos, que le parecieron horas, cuando logró dominarse por fin. Se encontró entonces encogido en la cama, empapado en un sudor helado. Esperaba no estar poniéndose enfermo; ya era lo que le faltaba. Algo le decía que aquellas pesadillas tenían algo que ver con su estado de salud. Estaban perturbando su juicio, y su organismo intentaba decírselo.

Demasiadas preguntas rondaban por su mente exhausta¿por qué le estaba ocurriendo todo aquello¿Estaba condenado a sufrir aquellas horribles visiones el resto de las noches que le quedaban por vivir? No lo sabía. ¿Qué había visto aquel día en el mercado¿Por qué había arremetido ese individuo contra él? Tampoco lo sabía…

Su conciencia empezó a aletargarse, y sin poder evitarlo, se sumergió en un sueño intranquilo.


	8. La Huída

**VIII**

**La Huída**

Holmes despertó cuando un suave rayo de sol cayó sobre su rostro. No recordaba haber soñado nada más, pero tenía la cabeza embotada. La noche había pasado muy rápido, como si hubiera cerrado los ojos por la noche y al segundo siguiente, al abrirlos, ya fuera de día. Se aseó y vistió, y bajó al comedor. El olor del pan caliente con mantequilla bastó para revolverle aún más el estómago, pero se sentó a la mesa por no resultar grosero. Al menos, una taza de té sí bebería.

La señora Cluteworth le sonrió cuando le vio llegar. Llevaba un bonito vestido rojizo y parecía encontrarse bastante mejor de ánimo. Holmes se alegró de que la pequeña aventura de la noche anterior no hubiera llegado a sus oídos. Watson lo miró con cautela; sin duda compartía su opinión. Incluso Doris les miró con complicidad un instante, pero enseguida apartó la mirada, como si sintiera que traicionaba a su señora.

― ¿Qué tal se encuentra, señor Holmes? ―preguntó Diane― Pensábamos que ya no bajaría a desayunar. ¿Ha dormido bien?

― Muy bien, señora Cluteworth. Muchas gracias ―respondió él. Watson notó cierta vacilación en su voz que delataba que mentía.

La mañana pasó sin nada que destacar. Al terminar el desayuno, la señora Cluteworth atendió su correo y las sirvientas empezaron sus labores. La pequeña Charlie se sentó en la alfombra del salón (por mucho que lo habían intentado, aún se sentía más a gusto tirada por los suelos que en un sofá mullido) con un libro en las rodillas, intentando leer dos líneas seguidas sin enfurruñarse. Holmes, en su alcoba, hacía pequeños experimentos. Había convertido el escritorio en un auténtico laboratorio de química. Cuando Doris, escandalizada, se lo contó a Diane, esta se limito a sonreír y decir que le había dado su permiso. Doris casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Watson aprovechó que estaba solo en la biblioteca (pues eso significaba tranquilidad) para ponerse a estudiar, pero no podía concentrarse. Decidió que era un buen momento para escribir a sus padres contándoles las últimas novedades. Les dijo que estaba estudiando mucho y pasando un buen verano en casa de su prima, pero no les dijo nada sobre Holmes y las cosas extrañas que estaban ocurriendo. Sentía la necesidad de escribir sobre ello, así que, tras preparar la carta para enviarla, sacó su diario, y escribió.

_Diario de John H. Watson,__Viernes, 21 de Julio de 1871._

_Ya hace dos semanas que Holmes y yo nos estamos alojando en la casa de los Cluteworth. Para mi ha sido una enorme sorpresa que esa amable señora resultara ser mi prima. ¡A veces el mundo es realmente pequeño! Solo espero que nuestra presencia aquí no le cause muchos problemas. En casa siempre me han dicho que es de mala educación rechazar un ofrecimiento, pero aun así, sigo pensando que es demasiado insolente por nuestra parte.  
Holmes dice que le hacemos compañía, que eso la hace sentirse más viva. En ese caso, no me siento tan avergonzado. Pero yo, que vengo de una familia más humilde, no hago más que asombrarme ante las idiosincrasias que acontecen a diario en las familias más poderosas. Es como si no pudieras ni tomar el té sin sentir que vigilan todos y cada uno de tus pasos, esperando que hagas algo mal para poder tener luego algo de que hablar. Yo siempre me pongo muy nervioso, pero la señora Cluteworth posee un autocontrol admirable. Es capaz de soportar todas y cada una de las presiones a la que está sometida desde que su esposo no está con ella. La admiro mucho._

_Holmes sigue teniendo pesadillas, puede que incluso con más frecuencia que la semana pasada. Mi pobre amigo. Creo que este "caso", como él se empeña en llamarlo, le está afectando más de lo que debería. Anoche oí un fuerte golpe proveniente de su habitación. Creí que lo había soñado, pero algo me dice que perdió los nervios tras otra de sus pesadillas. Esta mañana después de desayunar me colé un momento en su habitación, intrigado, y vi en la pared una pequeña señal. Algo me dice que allí acabó el gordo libro de álgebra. Aun no se que es lo que le atormenta, pero estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con la pérdida de la pobre Elizabeth. Yo también me estremezco al pensar que el aire helado del muelle y la malvada mirada de Rathe abordan sus sueños cada noche. Ver a Holmes, la persona más templada que he conocido, tan aterrorizado, me deja indefenso. ¿Qué sería de mi entonces, un humilde aspirante a médico, que solo desea estudiar para acceder a la universidad y vivir una vida tranquila atendiendo a mis pacientes? Estoy segura de que lo que más aterroriza a mi amigo no está ahí fuera entre la niebla, sino dentro de él._

_Y luego están esos extraños vahídos. Yo solo deseo que no esté poniéndose enfermo. Me aterroriza la idea de que pueda sufrir una fiebre cerebral, como el pobre señor Farnsworth antes de volverse loco, aunque Holmes no es una persona que se deje vencer por sus sentimientos de una forma tan tremebunda. Pero su salud se está resintiendo, y eso no lo puede evitar ni su enorme autocontrol. No podría soportar ver cómo enferma poco a poco sin poder hacer nada, ya que no deja que le ayude. ¡Todavía me duele la mano al pensar cómo me la agarró cuando le sorprendí en medio de una de sus pesadillas, e insiste en que no le ocurre nada! _

_No he podido evitar recordar la profecía de la vieja gitana, aunque a Holmes le parezca una tontería. El puñal, un peligro inminente... Yo tampoco lo creo a pies juntillas; mi padre, como buen medico, me ha convencido de que ciertas fuerzas no existen, pero lo que es seguro es que no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre todo esto. Mi amigo está en peligro. Al principio creí que su desbordada imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero lo acontecido anoche me convenció de que no imaginaba nada. Aun se muy poco sobre este asunto, ya me parece que no se trata de un cúmulo de casualidades. Mi amigo sigue insistiendo en que las muertes de los dos amigos de la señora, el individuo que perseguimos anoche y la supuesta muerte del señor Cluteworth guardan relación. Yo ya empiezo a pensar lo mismo, viendo el cariz que han tomado las cosas. Me gustaría poder convencerle de que lo olvide todo… pero una parte de mi realmente ansía aventuras. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder acallar esa voz! Pero me temo que no puedo. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya me he metido de lleno con Holmes en el asunto._

_Holmes es terriblemente enérgico y optimista, pero su personalidad es tan fuerte y obstinada, que puede llegar a ser todo lo contrario, y sumirse en la más negra de las tristezas..._

― ¿Qué, escribiendo en tu diario?

Watson se sobresaltó, sin poder evitar dejar una mancha de tinta en la esquina del papel. Holmes, con su habitual cualidad de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, se había colocado detrás de él en el escritorio y le miraba con media sonrisa.

― No te preocupes, no leeré nada ―dijo―. Escribir un diario me parece una tontería. Acostumbras a la memoria a no esforzarse para recordar las cosas.

― Bueno, no todos tenemos tu maravillosa capacidad para recordar todos los detalles… ―dijo Watson con cierta ironía, cerrando el cuaderno.

Holmes se quedó pensativo.

― A veces me gustaria no tenerla ―dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

Watson no sabía qué decir. Por suerte Holmes cambió de tema enseguida.

― Tienes que ir a correos¿verdad? ―preguntó.

― Sí, he escrito a mis padres… ―dijo Watson, preguntándose cómo lo había sabido, pues aquello era demasiado incluso para ser Holmes.

― Hay restos de cera roja sobre la mesa, ayer no estaban ―aclaró Holmes sin más―. ¿Te importaría llevar una carta mía?

― Claro.

Holmes se fue un momento y volvió con la carta. Por el rabillo del ojo Watson vio que el nombre de su hermano mayor, Mycroft, figuraba en el sobre. Cogió los sobres y algunas monedas, y se fue.

Por suerte, la oficina de correos estaba vacía. Mientras las entregaba, no pudo evitar pensar si Holmes le contaría en la carta a su hermano todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luego recordó que su pastelería favorita estaba muy cerca, y se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

----------

Holmes tocaba el violín algunas veces que necesitaba pensar. Cuando por fin había logrado dominarlo a medias y tocar varios minutos seguidos sin arrancar una nota aguda que le hacía desear estrellarlo contra la pared, sentía algo indescriptible. La suave música transportaba su mente muy lejos, a un lugar donde las preocupaciones y los miedos se desvanecían. Cuando tocaba, el mundo desaparecía, y solo existían el violín y él.

Algunas noches, en el colegio de Oxford, cuando todos dormían, subía al tejado a escondidas, totalmente solo. Entonces respiraba profundamente el frío aire de la noche, cerraba los ojos y tocaba, sin partitura ni idea previa. Le gustaba improvisar, porque desataba sus pensamientos. Cuando no conseguía resolver algún problema, la música le ayudaba a relajarse, y la solución llegaba como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Aunque a veces, tocar el violín no era una escapada a la tranquilidad, sino que era un desahogo. Entonces la suave música se convertía en una sinfonía estridente y frenética, hasta que terminaba sudoroso y sin aliento, pero sintiéndose liberado. Luego, todavía agarrando el violín en una mano, se echaba hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, con la estridente música todavía resonando en sus oídos. Le gustaba sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, notar cómo los latidos acelerados de su corazón iban recuperando poco a poco el ritmo normal, y cómo los doloridos músculos de sus brazos se desentumecían tras el violento arranque de energía. Era incapaz de descargar sus emociones de otra forma excepto a través de la música.

Sentado a solas en el sofá de la biblioteca, rodeado de libros y apuntes a los que había dejado de prestar atención, arrancaba una suave melodía del violín, como siempre que necesitaba concentrarse en un asunto. La extraña muerte de Farnsworth… La caída mortal de Allington… El extraño individuo de los muelles, que sin saber por qué intentaba matarle… El tabernero envenenado…

_Él mismo, tirado en el hielo, mientras Rathe le clavaba la espada en el pecho…_

Una nota brusca y estridente le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en cada nota; pronto aquella terrible imagen desapareció de su mente, y se sintió invadido por una gran tranquilidad.

Necesitaba averiguar algo pronto sobre todo aquel asunto, o las pesadillas le volverían loco. Se levantó del sofá con el violín en la mano y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, cuando notó que alguien le miraba. Era Agnes.

― Toca usted muy bien, señor Holmes. Le he oido desde la cocina y he tenido que venir ―dijo con una bonachona sonrisa.

El joven no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa tímida, sentándose en el sofá.

― La señora toca el piano ―continuó Agnes―. Sería delicioso que los dos tocaran juntos.

― No creo que merezca ese honor... ―dijo Holmes― Todavía me queda mucho por aprender ―lo dijo con cierta vacilación, como si no quisiera reconocerlo.

― Seguro que lo haría muy bien ―dijo ella.

Holmes apartó el violín a un lado y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá con un suspiro.

― Agnes… ¿La señora Cluteworth espera una visita hoy?

― Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Holmes contuvo un bostezo y siguió mirando al techo con aire aburrido, como si hablara de algo muy habitual.

― Se ha puesto un vestido de recepción. Se viste de forma similar siempre que vienen sus amigas: de tonos violáceos, discreto, poco adornado.

― Es usted realmente observador, señor Holmes ―rió Agnes―¡Oh! A todo esto… Las amigas de la señora están deseosas de hablar con usted, señor Holmes ―añadió, divertida―. No paran de hablar de ese joven apuesto y su tímido amigo a los que la señora ha alquilado algunas habitaciones.

― Supongo que querrán decir ese joven apuesto que la está salvando de la bancarrota ―añadió Holmes con sarcasmo―. ¿Qué dirían si supieran que eso no es cierto y nos está alojando sin pedir nada a cambio?

― Probablemente mi señora sería objeto de habladurías que no la beneficiarían en absoluto.

Holmes hizo un gesto despectivo.

― Ya lo hacen. Sonríen cuando toman el té juntas, pero la critican a sus espaldas porque no guarda luto.

Agnes se rió.

― ¡Señor Holmes! Sin duda tiene usted una lengua muy afilada.

― ¿Usted también piensa que sigue vivo, Agnes?

Agnes dio un lento suspiro. No hizo falta aclarar a quién se referían.

― Mi sentido común, señor Holmes, me dice que no ―esbozó una sonrisa triste―. Pero mi corazón me dice que sí.

― ¿Y cuál cree que tiene razón?

La vieja cocinera sonrió.

― Bueno, señor Holmes, en cincuenta y ocho años, mi corazón nunca me ha engañado.

-----------

Las amigas de la señora Cluteworth llegaron puntuales, como debe esperarse de cualquier visita. A Holmes parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia, pero mantenía la compostura. Las tres mujeres sonreían admiradas ante Holmes y enternecidas ante Watson. Hechas las presentaciones, Doris les trajo té y unas pastas.

Fleta Meadmore no era mucho mayor que Diane. Era muy guapa, pero su mirada indagadora y su oportuna sonrisa le daban un aire frívolo que intentaba disimular con una falsa amabilidad. Las señoras Scarlett Trafford y Bernadette Tulley, la única soltera de las dos, eran hermanas, y aunque una era rubia y la otra morena, sus gestos las hacían parecerse como dos gotas de agua.

Diane les contó la misma historia que a todo el mundo; que estaba alquilándole algunas habitaciones a dos estudiantes durante el verano, aunque omitió que el joven Watson fuera primo lejano suyo.

― Les dejo la biblioteca para que puedan estudiar ―añadió―. Después de todo, los libros eran cosa de Arthur.

Pero fue Charlie la que más llamó la atención de las mujeres. A la niña se le había dicho que era mejor que no saliera de su habitación, pero entró inocentemente a la sala para decirle a Diane que ya había leído cinco líneas.

― ¡Qué niña tan adorable¿Es alguna sobrina tuya? No sabía que tu hermana tuviera más hijas aparte de Sophie… ―dijo Fleta.

Charlie iba a hablar, pero Diane le hizo un gesto rápido; la pequeña entendió y se apresuró a hacerles una reverencia.

― Buenas tardes, señoras¿cómo se encuentran?

Las tres mujeres rieron divertidas.

― ¡Qué niña tan educada! ―dijo Scarlett― No nos tengas en ascuas, Diane, querida¿quién es?

Diane se quedó pensativa, como si le diera miedo explicar nada.

― Bueno, ya sabéis que siempre que puedo, ayudo a los que lo necesitan ―dijo finalmente, dándole un nervioso sorbo al té.

― ¿Es una pobre niña sin hogar? ―preguntó Bernadette.

Entre las tres se hizo un incómodo silencio mientras se dedicaban miradas furtivas.

― ¿No debería estar en un orfanato, querida? ―se atrevió a decir Scarlett.

Diane vio que la niña había palidecido. Sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente con los lazos de su vestido. Era como si por su mente solo cupiera la idea que ella le había enseñado: "Ante todo, calma y cortesía" y se esforzara por no explotar.

― Bueno, Diane… ¿Va ser como aquel niño callejero al que intentaste buscar un trabajo, y se acabó marchando con algunas de tus joyas? ―añadió Scarlett, y las tres rieron.

Watson notó que Holmes se removía a su lado. La mirada de su amigo era fría como el acero, respiraba superficialmente y cerraba las manos sobre la tapicería con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. Watson rezó en silencio para que se contuviera, o se iba a meter en un buen problema… y lo que era peor, iba a perjudicar mucho a la señora Cluteworth.

― Holmes... ―le susurró, sin apartar la mirada de las mujeres― No… serás capaz…

Para su alivio, vio que las manos de su amigo se distendieron un poco, pero su mirada seguía siendo acerada.

― Yo nunca le robaría nada a la señora Diane ―dijo Charlie de repente. Las mujeres la miraron asombradas.

― ¡Querida!… ―dijo Fleta, con una expresión de desprecio― ¿Y dejas que te llame sin más por tu nombre de pila? Qué insolencia... ¿No sabes educarla como es debido?

― ¡No diga eso de la señora Diane!

― ¡Mocosa insolente! ―dijo con altivez― No te atrevas a hablarme así, no me conoces de nada.

― ¡Tampoco me daría gusto conocerla!

Las tres mujeres se escandalizaron. Watson vio que Holmes se ponía la mano ante la cara para que no le vieran sonreír.

― ¿Qué¡Cómo osas…!

La niña se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación, con un mohín de enfado.

― ¡Charlie!

Diane hizo ademán de levantarse, pero se quedó donde estaba, abrumada por la situación.

― Qué insolencia, qué horror… ―murmuraba Fleta mientras se abanicaba.

Ante los comentarios de las mujeres, Diane se había sonrojado ligeramente, pero sonreía a su vez, intentando mantener la compostura de una forma más que admirable.

― Esa pequeña solo está de paso ―se apresuró en decir―. Intento educarla para que pueda entrar a trabajar inmediatamente con una buena familia.

Watson vio que Holmes miraba hacia la puerta, como si hubiera visto algo.

― ¿Educarla? ―dijo Scarlett despectivamente― No podrían educarla ni unos azotes bien dados en un buen reformatorio. ¿Y pretendes cuidar de esa insolente mocosa, tú, querida?

― Déjala, querida, ya se le pasará ―dijo Bernadette―. No es más que una niña.

Su hermana rió, como intentando relajar el ambiente, pero solo consiguió empeorarlo.

― Solo tiene ocho años y ya ha tenido una vida muy dura, querida Scarlett, no todas tienen la oportunidad de… _prosperar_ como tú ―dijo Diane, sin poder contener un cierto tono cruel que hizo palidecer a la mujer. Watson se dio cuenta de que las manos de su prima temblaban, no sabía si por la vergüenza o por la rabia.

Bernadette siguió hablando, con la voz algo temblorosa:

― Bueno, querida Diane… Estoy segura de que sólo quería decir que… no sabemos si tienes en estos momentos los medios adecuados… Has echado a casi todo tu servicio porque no puedes pagarles. Incluso estás alquilándoles uno de los pisos a unos… encantadores por otra parte, estudiantes… ― lo dijo con sobrada cortesía, como si se hubiera frenado al estar los dos jóvenes presentes― No vas a poder educar a una niña pequeña sin… ya sabes, alguien que te pueda mantener como te mereces… ¿No has pensado en que forme parte de tu servicio? Tu alojamiento y comida es más que suficiente en compensación.

― Tiene ocho años ―dijo Diane con firmeza, pero sin perder la compostura. Bernadette vaciló un momento. Scarlett fue quien continuó.

― Bueno, una edad más que respetable para empezar, querida… No te digo que sea definitivo, pero sería una buena idea¿no crees?

Las hermanas asintieron casi a la vez, sonriendo abiertamente. Fue Scarlett quien habló.

― Es lo mejor, querida Diane. Fíjate sino en la pobre Verity: la doncella que tiene a su servicio lleva en su casa desde los nueve años, y ahora mismo, es lo más fiel que tiene en la familia… ―profirió una risilla despectiva, que fue coreada por su hermana y por Fleta― Estoy segura de que podrás meterla en cintura muy pronto. Aunque no sé, querida… Siempre has sido demasiado buena… ―estas palabras hubieran sido un cumplido si no hubiera sido por la extraña sonrisa con que las pronunciaba.

La visita, como era habitual, no se prolongó mucho más. Watson se sorprendió pensando que era un alivio, y se sintió algo culpable por ello. Aunque no demasiado. Diane llamó a Doris para que acompañara a las jóvenes mujeres hacia la salida. Scarlett se giró hacia ella antes de irse.

― Medita sobre lo que te he dicho, Diane, querida. Que pases una buena tarde. Señores…

Entre murmullos, las mujeres desaparecieron tras el umbral. Watson hubiera jurado que su prima había puesto los ojos en blanco y contenido un suspiro de alivio, como quien se libra de algo que no desea.

― Señora Cluteworth ―dijo Holmes― No quiero ser grosero, pero estoy seguro de que usted merece mejores amigas. ¡Qué hipocresía! Hasta sus nombres son pomposos y superficiales.

Watson se horrorizó ante el atrevimiento de su amigo, pero solo acertó a ponerse rojo como un tomate. Y para la sorpresa de todos, la señora Cluteworth se echó a reír.

― ¡Cómo le admiro, señor Holmes! Es capaz de decir sin tapujos lo que los demás pensamos.

Doris se acercó a llevarse la bandeja de té.

― Señora¿no cree que va siendo hora de informar al orfanato sobre la pequeña? ―dijo tímidamente; esperaba que su señora la abroncara por haber escuchado la conversación, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente palideció.

― No... Eso jamás… El simple hecho de nombrárselo la horroriza. Debieron de tratarla muy mal allí. ¿Por qué si no iba a escapar una niña pequeña y darse a una vida de abandono y peligro en las calles?

― Pero señora... si la policía se entera de que tenemos a una niña que no conocemos…

― No se enterarán ―la interrumpió Diane―. ¿De qué delito me iban a acusar¿De procurarle una vida mejor a esa pobre niña? ―añadió no sin cierta astucia― La policía no se preocuparía por ella. La volverían a llevar al orfanato, o a uno de esos… _colegios para señoritas._ Allí sería muy infeliz. Eso si no la coge uno de esos perversos… ―sacudió la cabeza, horrorizada, y se sentó en el sofá― No puedo pensar en ello.

― Pero señora... La gente habla, ya sabe...

Diane alzó la vista hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

― No me importa, Doris. A estas alturas, ya nadade eso puede importarme. Sé que me miran como si estuviera loca porque me empeño en creer que Arthur sigue vivo. Pero no veo nada de malo en esforzarme por procurarle una vida mejor a los que lo necesitan. Le he cogido un cariño especial a esa pequeña, Doris. Por favor, dígale que venga. Quiero hablar con ella.

La doncella obedeció. Pero regresó al cabo de un rato, pálida, como si fuera a anunciar algo malo.

― Mi señora... Creo que la niña se ha escapado. El señor Brooks dice que le pareció oír la puerta, pero que pensó que había sido la visita que se marchaba.

El cochero apareció en la puerta detrás de Doris, apesadumbrado, quitándose el sombrero nerviosamente.

― Lo siento, señora, no la vi salir…

Diane palideció y se sentó en el sofá, horrorizada.

― Ha debido de oír toda la conversación ―dijo Holmes meneando la cabeza. Entonces Watson entendió por qué su amigo miraba la puerta con tanto interés.

― Tenemos que encontrarla... ―dijo Diane― No podría soportar que le ocurriera nada malo. No, no podría soportarlo… Si la encuentra algún…

Holmes sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Sintió un escalofrío de horror.

― Yo iré a buscarla. No se preocupe, señora Cluteworth, la encontraré.

― Le acompañaré, señor Holmes, en el coche iremos más rápido ―dijo el cochero.

― Gracias, señor Brooks.

Doris le aconsejó a su señora que se echara un rato mientras ellos intentaban encontrar a la pequeña. Diane estaba pálida y con aspecto cansado, y en sus ojos brillaban algunas lágrimas de preocupación que se esforzaba por no dejar escapar. Watson vio algo más en ellos: un profundo odio hacia la pomposa señora Meadmord y las hermanas Tulley.

----------

Tras una hora de búsqueda, ni Brooks ni el señor Holmes, ambos sentados en la parte delantera del coche, habían visto nada. Holmes le pidió al cochero que parara el coche y se bajó; meterlo dentro del mercado repleto sería un caos.

Entonces la vio.

Estaba apoyada en una pared, con las manos a la espalda y la mirada clavada en el suelo. El frenesí del gentío era tal que nadie reparaba en su presencia. Probablemente pensaban que no era más que una niña consentida que había reñido con su madre, la cual continuaba comprando en alguna tienda.

― Charlie.

La pequeña ahogó un grito y levantó la vista, asustada. Holmes se agachó a su lado.

― ¿Por qué te has escapado?

Volvió a mirar al suelo, avergonzada.

― No... no quería molestar. Le causo muchos problemas a la señora Diane.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

― Oí a sus amigas hablando de mi. Dicen que soy una pequeña maleducada y que será incapaz de enseñarme nada de provecho, y que le voy a provocar muchos problemas. No quería que estuviera tiste por mi culpa, así que me escapé.

― Charlie, no debes creer nada de lo que esas señoras digan.

― Pero son sus amigas...

― Hay muchos tipos de amigos, Charlie.

― No lo entiendo.

― La verdad es que yo tampoco ―dijo él con sarcasmo.

― Además… la señora Diane dijo que yo solo estaba de paso.

― No lo decía en serio, Charlie.

-― Pero señor Holmes¿por qué iba a decir la señora Diane una mentira¿mentir no está muy mal?

― Sí, Charlie… Mentir no está bien. Pero a veces tienes que aparentar lo que no eres.

― Los adultos son muy complicados, señor Holmes.

El joven no pudo reprimir la risa.

― Sabía que querrías volver ―le dijo―. No te has quitado el vestido, ni has intentado esconderte.

― Es un regalo de la señora Diane ―dijo ella―. No quiero estropearlo. Si me lo hubiera tenido que quitar, lo hubiera guardado con mucho cariño. Además, no creo que con un vestido tan bonito como este me reconozcan.

Holmes supo que se refería a la gente del orfanato.

― No encuentro a mis viejos amigos. Seguro que se han cambiado de barrio. Estoy segura de que nunca los volveré a ver.

Holmes le sonrió con dulzura.

― ¿No te gustaría volver a casa de la señora Cluteworth? Incluso Brooks ha salido a buscarte en el coche. La señora te echa mucho de menos.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó.

― ¿De verdad lo cree, señor Holmes?

El joven asintió.

― Se asustó mucho cuando vimos que te habías ido.

Charlie sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago, y supo que era culpabilidad.

― Quiero volver, señor Holmes. ¿Cree que se enfadarán conmigo?

Holmes le sonrió.

― Claro que no.

El joven se incorporó y le tendió la mano para que la cogiera. La carita pecosa de la niña se iluminó de emoción. Ambos echaron a andar.

A esas horas había muchísima gente, y Charlie se sentía más pequeña que nunca en medio de aquel baile de ostentosos vestidos y elegantes trajes de chaqueta. Cientos de voces desconocidas se mezclaban con los ruidos de la calle.

― Charlie, cuidado. No te extravíes ―le dijo Holmes mientras se agachaba para cogerla de la mano. Ella negó con la cabeza, como para decirle que todo estaba bien.

Entonces Holmes vislumbró una especie de destello. Miró hacia atrás furtivamente y vio a un individuo corpulento, vestido con un sencillo traje gris, mirándose en un espejo de mano que curioseaba en un puesto de antigüedades. Llevaba un pañuelo y un sombrero de ala ancha que apenas dejaban ver su cara. La luz del sol se había reflejado en él, y por eso había notado un repentino fogonazo.

Notó que el corazón se le aceleraba sin razón aparente, pero siguió andando cogiendo la mano de la niña. Cuando volvió a mirarle, ya no estaba solo. Había dos hombres con él, y se movían de manera extraña.

De repente, presa de un terrible presentimiento, el joven se quedó muy quieto. Charlie pensó que estaría esperando a que se disipara el gentío para echar a andar, pero la mano del muchacho le estaba apretando la suya con demasiada fuerza.

― Señor Holmes, me hace daño...

― Charlie ―susurró con voz firme―. Escúchame. Quiero que estés muy quieta.

La pequeña dejó de resistirse. Algo en la voz del señor Holmes y la forma en que le apretaba la mano denotaban que estaba asustado, y el señor Homes nunca estaba asustado. Iba a pasar algo muy malo.

Les estaban vigilando.

El joven tenía la vista fija en la acera de enfrente.

― Corre, Charlie. Ahora.

El estruendo de un coche de caballos detuvo los pensamientos de la niña por un instante. El vehículo pasó atronadoramente delante de ellos, ocultándoles del gentío que había al otro lado de la calzada. Y en ese mismo momento echaron a correr. Sus sospechas eran correctas: los tres hombres les estaban persiguiendo, ya sin ningún disimulo.

― ¿Por... qué… corremos, señor… Holmes…¿Por qué… nos persiguen… esos hombres?...

― ¡Corre¡Sólo corre, Charlie, no te sueltes!

La pequeña empezó a trastabillar. Holmes temió que se soltara de su mano.

― ¡Las botas… me hacen daño!

― ¡Quítatelas¡Rápido!

― Pero me las ha comprado la señora Diane...

― ¡No te preocupes por eso ahora, Charlie!

― ¡No puedo... correr!... ―protestó.

Se escondieron tras la esquina de un edificio, donde la pequeña, entre jadeos, se quitó las botas con dificultad, dejando sus pies solamente cubiertos por las medias. Vaciló un instante cuando las dejó caer. ¡Seguro que a la señora Diane le habían costado muy caras! No había terminado de arrepentirse por ello cuando Holmes la agarró y de nuevo echaron a correr, haciéndola trastabillar.

Se habían metido en un mercado, corriendo entre los gritos y las protestas de la gran cantidad de personas que compraban. Aquellos hombres casi les pisaban los talones. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Se detuvo un momento junto a un puesto y tiró las cajas, para bloquearles el camino. Había funcionado; los tres hombres maldijeron e intentaron sortear el gentío y el montón de fruta y pescado. Pero sabía que eso no les entretendría demasiado tiempo. Oía los improperios de los comerciantes mientras se alejaban.

― Tenemos que escondernos. ¡Ahí abajo!

Era una zanja cubierta por unas maderas corrompidas por el sol y la lluvia, posiblemente una vieja carbonera. El joven la arrastró del brazo y se metieron dentro lo más rápido que pudieron. Holmes cerró la trampilla, levantando una nube de polvo y tierra., y la agarró contra sí con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse. La niña notó que las mejillas se le ponían muy rojas.

― ¡Charlie! ―le susurró nerviosamente― ¡No hagas ruido¡Estate muy quieta!

La pequeña apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando. Podía escuchar claramente los fuertes latidos del corazón del joven. Por un instante, en su ingenuidad, se preguntó si aquellos hombres podrían oírlos también y encontrar su escondite. De repente, oyó pasos. En ese momento el joven contuvo la respiración y la atrajo con más fuerza hacia sí. Todo se oscureció levemente. Entre los huecos por donde se filtraba la luz, vio unos pies que se movían y hacían caer polvo sobre ellos. El polvo la asfixiaba, pero se esforzó por no toser.

― No están por ninguna parte. Ha escapado ―dijo una voz profunda que Holmes reconoció como la del individuo de los muelles― Maldito mocoso…

Un instante después, oyeron unos pasos que se alejaban; la luz volvió a entrar en el agujero y todo quedó en silencio. Holmes respiró aliviado. Charlie notó que la presión que ejercían sus brazos se aflojaba. Vio que el joven estaba demasiado pálido y parecía que le costaba respirar.

― ¿Está bien, señor Holmes?

― Sí, no te preocupes. Vamos, será mejor que busquemos un lugar seguro.

Volver a la casa de los Cluteworth no era buena idea. Si todavía les seguían, atraerles hacia la casa era una completa locura. Tendrían que pasar la noche fuera, en algún escondite seguro, y salir bien temprano por la mañana.

Caminaron durante un buen rato. A Charlie le dolían los pies y las medias empezaban a rompérsele, pero no le importaba. Holmes estaba tenso, vigilando continuamente, preparándose para echar a correr de nuevo de un momento a otro. La luz del sol ya era escasa; la noche se acercaba y las farolas iluminaban las calles con un resplandor lúgubre, apagado. Habían llegado a una zona tranquila, demasiado quizá, donde solo se tenían en pie unas pocas casas de madera, muy viejas y estropeadas.

― Mire, señor Holmes ―dijo Charlie, tirándole de la chaqueta para llamar su atención.

Al final del camino había una casa que tenía un establo. Parecía abandonada, o al menos el dueño debía estar fuera, porque dentro no había ninguna luz.

― A veces nos escondíamos en casas como esta. Cerca del río hay muchas. Era mucho mejor que el muelle, sobre todo cuando llovía.

Con mucha precaución, se acercaron y miraron por las ventanas. Efectivamente, allí de momento no vivía nadie.

Encontró una lámpara de aceite, y se sacó del bolsillo unas cerillas para intentar encenderla. Por suerte prendió enseguida; todavía estaba en buenas condiciones. Una vez iluminado el lugar pudo comprobar sus condiciones. No parecía abandonado, pero sí hacía tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí. Olía a humedad y a excrementos de caballo viejos, pero el heno le daba un aire más fresco y agradable. Podrían pasar allí la noche sin problemas. Dudaba mucho que aquellos hombres les hubieran seguido hasta allí.

En silencio, Charlie le imitó.

Ahora que estaban en un lugar seguro, Holmes podía pensar con tranquilidad, aunque no era precisamente tranquilidad lo que sentía. Las cosas se estaban complicando. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando, ahora quizá también Charlie estaba en peligro por su culpa. ¿Por qué le perseguían esos hombres¿Qué era tan importante para haber matado a aquel camarero en los muelles¿Tenía razón Watson, y aquellos pequeños accidentes no eran solo accidentes?

_Es el puñal… un peligro te acecha._

La voz de Charlie le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

− Señor Holmes¿ya no nos persiguen? − le preguntó con voz queda. Ahora que había más luz, se fijó en que tenía los rojos cabellos revueltos y la cara tiznada por el polvo. Pensó en qué podrían haberle hecho a la niña si les hubieran llegado a pillar y se le encogió el estómago.

− No, pequeña. Ya no ―echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un largo suspiro―. No creo que las cosas nos puedan salir peor… ―susurró para sí.

Y justo cuando dijo esto, fuera estalló un trueno, largo y grave. El resplandor de un relámpago penetró un instante en la oscuridad del establo. Y acto seguido, empezó el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el techo de madera. De nuevo, Holmes suspiró con fastidio. Dando un ágil salto sobre las balas de paja, se asomó al ventanuco y miró afuera.

― No saben que estamos aquí, pero tampoco podemos salir y arriesgarnos a que nos vean ―manifestó con un susurro―. Aunque de todos modos, tampoco podemos salir con esta lluvia sin coger una pulmonía... ―resopló de nuevo; pensaba en la niña, porque a él no le importaban las inclemencias del tiempo― Vamos a tener que pasar aquí la noche.

De repente, el joven oyó un sollozo ahogado. Era Charlie. La niña estaba sentada sobre el heno, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas encogidas.

― ¿Charlie?...

Obtuvo otro sollozo, más fuerte, como respuesta. Bajó de la pila de maderas de un salto, se acercó a la niña y arrodillándose a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro. La niña sollozó con más fuerza, y pronto prorrumpió en un llanto doloroso, triste. El joven notaba temblar todo el pequeño cuerpo bajo su mano. La apartó, vacilante, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse. Los pocos que le conocían sabían que no era una persona que en absoluto mostrara sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento, su expresión alarmada manifestaba que los sollozos de la niña le desgarraban por dentro.

― Anda, Charlie, pequeña… eh, eh… no llores…

El joven le susurraba para calmarla, conmovido ante los intentos desesperados de la niña por hablar; un nuevo sollozo convulsionaba su pecho cada vez que intentaba decir una sola palabra.

― Todo ha sido por mi culpa... ―logró articular― No debí escaparme…

― No ha sido culpa tuya, pequeña. No sabías que iba a pasar esto… Vamos, deja de llorar. Toma mi pañuelo.

La niña se limpió las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente. Él la atrajo hacia sí, intentando reconfortarla. Poco a poco, Charlie pareció calmarse. Permaneció quieta, jugueteando con el pañuelo, sollozando cada vez con menos fuerza, hasta que los temblores cesaron. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que la voz ronca y malhumorada de la pequeña rompió el silencio.

― Lo siento. Yo nunca lloro.

Holmes la miró con expresión de divertida extrañeza.

― ¿Que nunca lloras? ― preguntó con una sonrisa perspicaz― ¿Y eso, a que se debe?

Charlie tardó un momento en responder.

― No sirve de nada.

El joven profirió un sonido de asentimiento.

― Pero a veces, llorar puede ser necesario¿no crees? ―le dijo.

― Supongo... Lloré mucho cuando perdí a mi mamá... La señora Gooch decía que no servía de nada, porque eso no te iba a devolver lo que habías perdido, ni te iba a curar la rodilla que te habías arañado. Pero Emily, una de las niñas del orfanato, decía que llorar cuando estás triste te limpia el corazón.

Holmes se quedó pensativo un instante. Sus labios apenas se movieron cuando habló.

― No siempre es cierto.

― ¿Qué ha dicho, señor Holmes?

Holmes se sobresaltó, como si no hubiera esperado que ella le oyera.

― No, nada… ―se disculpó con una sonrisa amarga― Solo pensaba en voz alta. No le des importancia.

De nuevo, un prolongado silencio se impuso entre los dos. Fuera, el viento rascaba las ventanas y la lluvia repiqueteaba en el techo de madera. Con ojos ausentes, el joven se dio cuenta de que algunas gotas estaban entrando en el establo a través del techo, filtrándose por alguna hendidura de las vigas de madera.

― ¿Usted ha llorado alguna vez, señor Holmes?

El joven volvió a la realidad con un rápido parpadeo. La pregunta de la niña parecía haberle pillado por sorpresa, pero se apresuró a dibujar una leve sonrisa.

― Claro que sí… ― dijo finalmente.

― ¿De verdad? Es que no lo parece…

Holmes se limitó a proferir un divertido sonido de conformidad.

― ¿Y por qué ha llorado, señor Holmes?

― Por muchas cosas, Charlie... Pero ahora no me gustaría recordarlas ―dijo amablemente.

― Lo entiendo... A nadie le gusta recordar cosas tristes... ¿Sabe, señor Holmes? ―dijo repentinamente, cambiando de tema con esa espontaneidad que solo tienen los niños― La señora Diane tiene los ojos iguales a los de mi mamá. Son tan azules… Y también es pelirroja. Pero mamá tenía el pelo incluso más rojo que el mío. Todavía recuerdo un poco a mamá… Pero apenas algunas cosas… Tengo miedo de olvidarla. Pero la señora Diane dice que si una persona te ha querido mucho, nunca la olvidas. ¿Es eso verdad, señor Holmes?

Levantó la vista hacia el joven, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta. Aunque estaba allí con ella, tuvo la sensación de que se había transportado muy lejos. Vio que cerraba los ojos por un momento, lentamente, como si los párpados le pesaran. Y sonrió, pero fue un gesto tan triste que la pequeña sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

― Sí. Es verdad ―respondió en voz muy baja.

La niña sonrió con curiosidad.

― ¿En qué piensa, señor Holmes?

― Ya es muy tarde. Tratemos de dormir un poco ―dijo él zanjando el tema, visiblemente incómodo, pero forzando una tímida sonrisa.

Como si las palabras de Holmes le hubieran recordado lo cansada que estaba, la niña bostezó.

― Bueno, tengo un poco de sueño... ― murmuró.

Fue a gatas hacia una pequeña montaña de heno y se recogió allí, bostezando otra vez. No era demasiado confortable, pero olía bien, y era mejor que las telas raídas y húmedas del puerto. Acomodó las telas de su falda, que ya estaba bastante estropeada por la huida; no quería que además se arrugara, para disgusto de Doris.

Holmes estaba apoyado en la pared, ligeramente recostado. Las manos le caían inertes por encima de sus rodillas encogidas. No dormía; sus ojos solo estaban entrecerrados y su expresión era meditabunda y lejana. Charlie se preguntó en qué pensaría; en dónde se sumiría su mente cada vez que adoptaba aquel extraño recogimiento. ¿Habría tenido una vida tan dura como la suya¿Cómo podía haberla tenido, alguien como él¡Era tan apuesto y resuelto, y vestía ropas tan elegantes¿Quizá echaba de menos a alguien, igual que ella?

Charlie se giró disimuladamente para mirar mejor al joven, abrazando un montón de fragante heno. Sin duda, sus rasgos eran tan misteriosos y cautivadores como su comportamiento. Sus caídos y a la vez profundos ojos grises, aunque fijos en una gotera que había en el techo, no parecían mirar a ninguna parte. Se apartó un mechón de pelo del ojo izquierdo, con aire ausente; su cabello entre castaño y dorado, como el color del trigo, que aparecía pulcramente peinado por las mañanas para ser pronto tan independiente y dinámico como su dueño...

Un repentino escalofrío la hizo frotarse los brazos y la sacó de su admiración; empezaba a hacer mucho frío. Se recogió como pudo, dándose la vuelta. Por el rabillo del ojo, notaba que Holmes la escudriñaba con la mirada, y la única parte de su cuerpo que logró entrar en calor fueron sus mejillas, que seguramente se habían puesto rojas.

― ¿Estás bien, Charlie? ―le preguntó― ¿No tienes frío?

La pequeña se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, pero no logró disimular un repentino escalofrió que le hizo castañear los dientes. Enseguida, haciendo crujir la paja del suelo a cada paso, Holmes se puso de cuclillas a su lado. El joven se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por encima como una rudimentaria capa; la niña sintió que sus mejillas, por el calor que sentía, debieron ponerse del mismo color que su pelo. Él se sentó a su lado, en chaleco y mangas de camisa. Charlie sintió un escalofrío al verlo con tan poca ropa de abrigo.

― P-Pero... va a coger frío, señor Holmes... ― musitó en tono sorprendido. Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente, iluminando su arrebolado rostro― Espere...

La niña se quitó la chaqueta todo lo deprisa que la inesperada situación le permitió, y acurrucándose tímidamente contra él, la usó para cubrir a ambos como pudo.

― En la pandilla, para no pasar frío, dormíamos todos muy juntos... ―dijo― No solía servir de mucho, porque el orfanato era muy, pero que muy frío, y el poco calor que había se escapaba por todas partes... Es muy difícil mantenerse tibio cuando hay tanta humedad¿sabe, señor Holmes? Pero estar así todos juntos nos hacía mucho bien. ¡Era como si fuéramos una gran familia!

Tras un leve instante de perplejidad que a Charlie le pareció eterno y que no hizo sino incrementar su nerviosismo, el chico contuvo una risita con un leve carraspeo, para no herir sus sentimientos, seguramente. Pero él no sabía que para ella, no había nada en el mundo que le hubiera gustado más que hacerle reír abiertamente.

― Charlie... Ese lugar al que no quieres volver... el orfanato… ¿Te trataban bien?

― ¡Oh... si!... ― se apresuró a decir para evitar que se preocupara demasiado, aunque recordó los muchos castigos que había recibido por sus travesuras, algunos excesivos a su entender.

Las horas interminables limpiando los pegajosos y húmedos corredores del edificio, o el tiempo perdido de rodillas, restregando el linóleo como si aquello lograra sacar la mugre acumulada durante décadas. Recordó las largas noches en vela, contemplando el lúgubre techo con la única esperanza de que al día siguiente ocurriera algo agradable que les hiciera olvidar que allá fuera, en el mundo real al que un día serían arrojados, no habría nadie esperándoles

― Pero era un lugar muy triste y aburrido ―continuó― La dueña, la señorita Gooch, era... una vieja amargada ―dijo esto último automáticamente, como si no lo entendiera pero supiera que había que decirlo; Holmes rió―. Alice, una de las niñas mayores, decía que no podía tener hijos y que por eso nos trataba tan mal. Además... Nadie quería adoptar a una niña grande como yo... nadie quería adoptar a nadie, en realidad... Por eso me escapé.

Una noche, cogí una vieja gorra que encontré mientras limpiaba un armario, y algunas ropas estropeadas de la lavandería, y salí por la ventana de mi habitación. Me vestí como un niño. Nadie se preocupa cuando un niño vive en la calle, pero si es una niña, enseguida la llevan a un orfanato, no se por qué. No quise decirle a las demás niñas que me escapaba, porque si las chicas mayores se enteraban (siempre lo lograban), se chivarían a la señorita Gooch. La calle era tan fría... y peligrosa... pero al menos, era libre. Los otros niños me enseñaron a robar para poder comer, aunque nunca pasaba de unos mendrugos de pan y de algo de pescado seco que robábamos en los barcos.

La niña notó que Holmes la miraba y ocultó su rubor agazapándose aún más en la chaqueta. No quería despertar compasión en nadie, y menos en él. Por nada del mundo dejaría que pensara que era una niñita indefensa a la que había que cuidar. ¡No lo era, de ninguna manera! Así que decidió contarle algunas de sus mejores travesuras y ocurrencias en el orfanato, al principio con timidez ante su posible reacción, y más alegremente a medida que le oía reír divertido por sus tropelías.

― ¡Oh, pero ahora me arrepiento de eso!... ―exclamó con la voz mucho más sosegada, adormecida― No estuvo nada bien lo que hice, aunque se lo mereciera... Ahora sé que no estuvo bien... la señora Diane se pondría muy triste si lo volviera a hacer... y no quiero que se ponga triste... no por mi culpa... ―bostezó―. Me gusta mucho la señora Diane...es muy buena y gentil conmigo... todos son muy buenos... la señora Diane, y el señor Brooks... y Agnes... y Doris, aunque siempre me mira como si fuera a morderle... usted... incluso el señorito John... supongo ―concluyó no muy convencida; Holmes rió divertido ante esto último, y le acarició uno de sus cobrizos mechones de pelo.

Charlie sonrió como en sueños. Estaba tan a gusto allí al lado del joven, que todos los males del mundo parecían no existir. Ya no era como cuando la había protegido cuando huían. Ahora no sentía miedo, sino una enorme paz. Sólo podía dejarse arrullar por el suave y reconfortante calor que emanaba su cuerpo, por su tranquila respiración, y los latidos lentos y acompasados de su corazón, que la adormecían irremediablemente. Fuera del establo, la lluvia que caía copiosamente causaba un estrépito increíble comparado con la calma y la paz que la niña sentían, pero en compensación había inundado el ambiente con un aroma acogedor a heno limpio y tierra mojada, que la envolvían por completo. Respiró profundamente, preguntándose si llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar. No importaba. No cambiaría aquella sensación de seguridad y afecto por nada del mundo. Las paredes ennegrecidas del orfanato, el olor a moho y a suciedad, aquella humedad insana, y las frías noches al lado del río oliendo a pescado podrido, se alejaban para siempre de sus pensamientos para dejar paso a la alegría y a un placentero bienestar, acurrucada al lado del muchacho más apuesto, bueno y valiente que había conocido jamás.

Nunca había creído en las bobadas sobre príncipes y cuentos de hadas que contaban las otras niñas del orfanato, pero si Holmes algún día aparecía montado en un corcel blanco, no se iba a extrañar en absoluto.


	9. La Biblioteca Incendiada

**9**

**La biblioteca incendiada**

Watson suspiró cuando el reloj dio otra hora. El silencio flotaba en la sala de estar, casi dolorosamente, mientras esperaban que Holmes apareciera, añadiendo al incertidumbre de si lo haría sólo o habría encontrado a la pequeña Charlie.

Llamar a la policía probablemente no era buena idea. Lo que menos le apetecía era volver a ver a Lestrade, y mucho menos ver su cara al decirle que Holmes había desaparecido al ir a buscar a una pequeña que mantenían en su casa de forma ilegal, o su expresión de superioridad al tener la razón de que Holmes tarde o temprano se metería en un lío demasiado grande para su enorme curiosidad. La señora Cluteworth opinaba lo mismo, aunque el hecho de tener a sus huéspedes en paredero desconocido y sin poder pedir ayuda a la policía no era nada tranquilizador. Watson le dijo que se tratara de calmar, que Holmes sabía cuidar muy bien de sí mismo, que seguramente no había encontrado a la niña esa noche y que por eso la seguía buscando, lo cual preocupó mucho más a la pobre mujer, quien finalmente se quedó dormida en el sofá y sin desvertise, pese a las súplicas de Doris de que se fuera a su habitación.

Pero Watson no podía ni pensar en dormir, aunque de vez en cuando daba cabezadas junto a la ventana. Aunque había intentado darle esperanzas a su prima, tampoco él estaba nada tranquilo; Holmes estaba ahí afuera, solo, y con una niña pequeña (si es que la había encontrado), cuando últimamente no hacían más que ocurrir cosas extrañas. Le pareció verle sufriendo un terrible accidente por culpa de uno de sus extraños mareos, o verle con aquel terrible individuo que parecía haberla tomado con él, persiguiéndole cuchillo en mano… Esta simple idea le hizo estremecer. No, no podía pensar así, claro que no había pasado nada de eso...

No podía haber pasado...

Pero cuando llegó el día siguiente y todavía no habían aparecido, esta idea se le antojaba tan probable como terrible. Doris siguió con la rutina diaria y preparó el desayuno, aunque ella también parecía preocupada por Holmes y la pequeña, pues quemó dos veces las tostadas. Watson y la señora Cluteworth se sentaron a comer, aunque el muchacho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se veía incapaz de probar bocado.

Las horas se arrastraron con una tremenda lentitud hasta que volvió a anochecer. Fue entonces cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta y Watson se apresuró en ir hacia al salón justo a tiempo para ver, con el corazón palpitante, como Doris abría la puerta y aparecían Holmes y la pequeña Charlie. Diane se precipitó a su encuentro apenas hubo oído la exclamación de sorpresa de Watson y la propia Doris. Charlie se lanzó a las faldas de la mujer, muy excitada.

- ¡Señora Diane, nos perseguian los hombres malos! -exclamó.

- ¿Qué? ¡Señor Holmes! ¿Dónde habéis estado? Estábamos muy preocupados, ya no sabíamos ni qué pensar…

Hasta Doris parecia aliviada de ver a la niña y al joven Holmes a salvo, pero no dejó que se notara; se limitó a darles los buenos días y a anunciar que iba a prepararles un baño a cada uno y que prefería no preguntar por qué olían igual que una cuadra. Holmes anunció que lo explicaría todo por la mañana y se encerró a darse el baño, dejando a Watson malhumorado y con todas las preguntas por formular en la boca. ¡Con lo preocupado que había estado por él!

Intentó sonsacarle algo a Charlie, pero Doris insistió en que esperara, que la pequeña seguramente todavía estaba muy afectada por lo ocurrido (aunque Watson no la veía asustada para nada: después de todo, se había criado en la calle) y que tenía que dormir tranquila y descansar. Divertida, la señora Cluteworth le replicó con sarcasmo que pensaba que no se interesaba por la niña.

- Tonterías, señora -resopló Doris-. Es que sé que usted se preocupa por ella, y no quiero aumentar esa preocupación.

Se marchó, mirando al suelo; se había puesto colorada.

Al día siguiente, Watson encontró a Holmes de buen humor, desayunando a la mesa con Charlie. Se había levantado realmente temprano, algo no muy usual en él (cuando dormía, claro) a no ser que estuviera especialmente contento... o a no ser que planeara algo.

- Buenos días, dormilón -le dijo cuando le vio llegar, dándole un bocado al pan con mermelada- Cualquiera diría que has sido tú el que ha pasado la noche fuera.

- ¿Cuándo piensas contarnos lo que ocurrió?

- Oh, Charlie ya se ha encargado de ello, anoche. Tiene buena capacidad de observación.

Le guiñó un ojo, y la pequeña se puso casi tan roja como la mermelada que había untado sobre el pan.

- ¿La señora Cluteworth lo ha oído entonces?

Holmes se limitó a asentir.

- Holmes... No podemos meterla a ella en esto...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar o Holmes de responder, la señora Cluteworth apareció. Llevaba un traje bastante elegante, por lo que supuso que era día de recibir o dar visitas.

- Buenos días, señorito Watson, por fin se ha levantado -dijo con su habitual amabilidad; luego se dirigió a la niña, que ya se levantaba de la mesa-. Charlie, no olvides tus lecciones. Practica todo lo que puedas, porque cuando vuelva, quiero que me leas en voz alta el primer capitulo -le pellizó con cariño un moflete sonrosado.

- No, señora Diane -dijo, aunque no de muy buena gana.

Después de desayunar, los dos fueron a la biblioteca del señor Cluteworth. Agnes había decidido ayudar a Charlie con su lectura y estaban en el jardín. De vez en cuando les llegaba el eco de alguna carcajada de la cocinera o de la propia niña.

Watson apenas entendía lo que estaba leyendo; tenía la cabeza llena de otras preocupaciones sin ser el álgebra. Estaba demasiado abochornado para tratar de explicarle nada a su prima, y más cuando ella se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Concentrarse para estudiar le resultaba casi imposible; el sentimiendo de culpa le roía por dentro, y Holmes, que iba a de un lado a otro, tampoco ayudaba precisamente.

- Esto empieza a ponerse emocionante, Watson… -dijo Holmes, luego de haberse decidido a contarle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¡Dirás peligroso! -suspiró Watson, dejando de lado sus apuntes.

Holmes, como siempre, pareció no oírle.

- Pero algo se me escapa… y no sé lo que es… Tenemos que averiguar más cosas…

Watson suspiró pesadamente. "Tenemos, ya está hablando en plural..." pensó.

- Quizá una pequeña excursión a la mansión del señor Farnsworth… -dijo Holmes, pensativo, dejando el libro en la estantería.

- ¡Holmes, qué dices! -exclamó Watson, escandalizado- Ya la habrán vendido, no podemos presentarnos allí sin más, ante unos desconocidos. ¿Qué vamos a decirles? "¡Buenos días! No nos conocen, pero estamos investigando si el antiguo propietario de su casa murió asesinado o se suicidó. ¿Nos deja registrar sus antiguas pertenencias?"

Holmes alzó una ceja.

- Watson, la casa aún está en subasta, nadie la ha comprado.

- Ah… ¡Bueno, no importa, no podemos ir!

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Holmes con tranquilidad, ojeando un libro.

- Pues porque… porque… ¡Ah, Holmes…! -suspiró, derrumbándose en el sofá.

- Bueno, quizá tienes razón y perderemos el tiempo. Después de todo, no encontraron nada -dijo Holmes algo desanimado, frunciendo el ceño- Y tampoco sé qué es lo que tengo que buscar...

- ¿Entonces no va a hacer falta ir a la casa del señor Farnsworth? -preguntó Watson, aunque más que "ir a" deseaba haber dicho "allanar".

- No, creo que no... de momento -dijo, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

Watson aprovechó que no le estaba mirando para poner los ojos en blanco de puro alivio.

- Espera, Watson... Iremos esta noche.

Watson ahogó un gemido.

- ¡Holmes!

- ¡Necesito pruebas, Watson! -exclamó su amigo, alzando los brazos- Estoy seguro de que esa casa me abrirá los ojos.

- O te abrirá un expediente en Scotland Yard... -farfulló Watson.

- Fue allí donde empezó todo, Watson, o al menos lo que sabemos de momento. Por eso tengo que ir -dijo convencido-. Seguro que encontraré algo, por pequeño que sea, que pueda aclarar un poco este misterio.

Antes de que Watson pudiera dar su opinión sobre el asunto, la voz de Doris anunció que la cena estaba servida.

Watson se sentía un traidor: se moría de ganas de contarle todo a la señora Cluteworth durante la cena, pero al mirar a Holmes se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Así que, a regañadientes, decidió que iría con él; era su amigo, y en cierto modo, tenía que ir.

Después de comer fueron a la biblioteca, aunque Watson no tenía esperanza de estudiar demasiado. Holmes arrancaba melancólicas notas al violín.

- ¿Qué le has contado a ella, Holmes? -le preguntó Watson.

Holmes le miró dubitativo un momento; por suerte no tuvo que explicarle a quién se refería.

- Le he dicho que no puedo contarle nada de momento. Especialmente porque ni yo estoy seguro de lo que está pasando, aunque sé que tiene relación con su marido.

- No la metas en esto, Holmes.

Holmes levantó la vista para mirar a su amigo. Intentaba ser firme, pero estaba pálido y parecía asustado. Holmes sintió una oleada de compasión hacia él.

- No lo haré, Watson. Nunca se me ocurriría -le dijo-. Pero si ella decide colaborar de algún modo, no podré hacer nada. Recuerda que posiblemente sabe muchas cosas sobre la expedición.

Watson negó con la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente, abatido, cerrando su libro de matemáticas.

- Está siendo muy amable con nosotros y la estamos poniendo en peligro, Holmes. Y a la pequeña Charlie. Ten eso en cuenta. Voy a mi alcoba, a leer un poco. Nos vemos esta noche.

Watson se había quedado ligeramente traspuesto, libro en mano, cuando abrió los ojos de repente. Mareado, miró hacia su reloj de mesilla; ya casi eran las once. Se colocó la ropa, cogió algo de abrigo y bajó directo al jardín, pero encontró a Holmes en el recibidor. Watson reparó en que llevaba una bolsa de viaje medio colgando de la espalda y dejó escapar un gemido.

- ¿Encima vamos a robar?

- No es robar, Watson, es tomar prestado. Es muy diferente. Es la intención lo que cuenta, y mi intención no es robar.

- Lo que tú digas... -replicó, abriendo la puerta.

- Tenga mucho cuidado, señor Holmes.

La voz les hizo girarse, sobresaltados. Watson creyó que el mundo se le caía encima. La señora Cluteworth les miraba desde la escalera a la luz de una vela. Tenía puesta la bata sobre el camisón; el pelo rojizo dorado le caía por un hombro.

- Señora Cluteworth, puedo explicarlo... Bueno, en realidad no creo que pueda, pero Holmes sí... -balbuceó.

- Tranquilo, señorito John -dijo con una sonrisa dulce-. El señor Holmes me contó esta mañana lo que ocurrió ayer. Supongo que las explicaciones llegarán a su debido tiempo. Sólo quería decirles que si están intentando encontrar a mi marido, quiero ayudar.

Holmes pareció palidecer, aunque no tanto como Watson.

― Pero señora Cluteworth, será peligroso... No quiero... No puedo meterla a usted en esto -dijo Holmes, aturdido.

- No tengo miedo, señor Holmes. Ya no -dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga-. Sabía que este asunto no era nada normal, por mucho que Arthur insistiera en ocultármelo todo. Si esto tiene que ver con él, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarles.

Watson miró a su amigo con reproche; un ligero sentimiento de culpa empezaba a reflejarse en la cara de Holmes.

- Está bien. Pero prométame que dejará de hacerlo si este asunto se pone muy peligroso.

Ella asintió.

- Les prometo que no tomaré más riesgo del necesario. Tengan cuidado.

Holmes se giró hacia ella antes de salir.

- Yo no creo que su marido haya muerto, señora Cluteworth -le dijo-. Aún no sé lo que está pasando, pero lo averiguaré.

Ella sonrió, agradecida, mientras subía la escalera con la cabeza gacha, quizá para que no la vieran llorar.

Pese a que la casa estaba deshabitada y sin vigilancia, a Watson aquello seguía pareciéndole allanamiento de morada. Después de todo, había accedido a acompañarle a regañadientes, más por la preocupación de que le ocurriera algo que por el ansia de aventura... y la verdad era que, muy a su pesar, esto último empezaba a hacer mella en él, aunque no quisiera.

Llegaron a la casa del señor Farnsworth tras una media hora de camino. Lograron entrar por una ventana trasera que estaba ligeramente abierta; no iban a arriesgarse a intentar forzar la puerta delantera, pues enseguida sabrían que habían forzado la puerta... y Lestrade podría sospechar de Holmes, el único que sospechaba que no había muerto por causas naturales.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, lo primero que dejó boquiabierto a Watson fueron los relojes. Los había de todo tipo y tamaño. Los relojes de volantín, como creía que se llamaban, eran casi hipnóticos; el péndulo se enredaba y desenredaba, siempre al mismo ritmo y en la misma secuencia. Tan atento estaba que se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Holmes le tocó el hombro.

- Lo más escalofriante es que están todos sincronizados -dijo, mientras sus ojos iban de un reloj a otro, comprobando que lo que suponía era cierto.

Watson pensó que no le haría ninguna gracia estar allí cuando sonara una hora en punto.

- Un tipo raro, sin duda -murmuró- ¿Cómo vamos a empezar a buscar?

Se giró hacia su amigo, que ya estaba inmerso en observarlo todo con su mirada penetrante. Una ligera capa de polvo cubría los estantes y las figuras; Holmes soplaba para apartarlo cada vez que veía algo que pudiera ser interesante.

Recorrieron la casa en silencio; en algunas habitaciones tuvieron que usar velas, pues la luz de gas no funcionaba. Había tantas figuras y extrañas reliquias distintas, que Watson imaginaba estar en una especie de museo. Finalmente llegaron al estudio del señor Farnsworth, en el piso de arriba, el sitio donde supuestamente la señorita Beaumont le había encontrado muerto. Todavía había manchas de sangre en la moqueta.

- Apenas han tocado nada, como si temieran entrar aquí -dijo Holmes-. Supongo que no eres el único que encuentra perturbadora la decoración. ¿Sabes? Dudo mucho que esta casa se venda alguna vez.

Notó que Watson se había quedado muy quieto de repente, y se giró hacia él. Sus ojos miraban por encima de sus gafas a una estatuilla pequeña que había en la repisa de la chimenea, quizá de bronce, que representaba una mujer de aspecto temible; tenía los ojos desorbitados y sacaba la lengua en una mueca que daba escalofríos. Hasta Holmes sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

- Esa estatuilla es escalofriante... -dijo Watson; tragó saliva sin poder evitar un chasquido, inquieto.

Holmes la miró atentamente. Watson dio un paso con precaución, como si temiera acercarse.

- Creo que es Kali -dijo con voz ahogada-. Leí algo sobre ella en tu libro, la noche en que te dormiste en el sofá y...

No siguió; dudaba que a su amigo le apeteciera recordarlo. Por mucho que hubiera insistido en que no recordaba su sueño, algo le decía que no era cierto. Por suerte Holmes pareció no prestarle atención a esto último y continuó observando la estatuilla.

- Sí, es Kali, Watson -dijo-. La diosa hindú de la Creación y la Destrucción -dirigió su vista al suelo, allí donde la alfombra aparecía oscurecida por la sangre-. Debió de verla antes de morir.

Watson se estremeció e hizo una mueca.

- Eso es terrible... No me extrañaría nada que su misma visión terminara por causarle la muerte... Si murió como dice la policía, claro -se sonrojó; no había sido muy acertado echar por tierra la teoría de su amigo justo delante suyo.

Holmes se dirigió a la librería y empezó a pasar un dedo sobre los libros, leyendo los títulos en silencio, como si buscara algo en concreto. Watson, inquieto, miró a su alrededor, esperando poder ayudar en algo, aunque no había nada fuera de lo común... sin tener en cuenta el extraño gusto por la decoración del fallecido.

- Watson... -dijo Holmes de repente- ¿Recuerdas ese libro del que te hablé, el que estaba lleno de anotaciones? Pues no era el único.

Levantó el libro hacia Watson, quien dejó escapar una exclamación.

Aquello daba escalofríos. En la mayoría de los márgenes de las hojas, habían escrito cosas a mano, con la letra de alguien que está perdiendo la razón. _Ellos me encontrarán... Venganza... Serpientes... Ellos me encontrarán.._. _Ellos no me dejan en paz... tarde o temprano, me estrangularán como cada noche en mis sueños… _Había también un símbolo que Watson no entendía y que parecía una lengua extranjera.

- Hay muchos así… -dijo Holmes, abriedo algunos más- Creo que me llevaré algunos. Esto es muy interesante.

Empezó a meterlos en la bolsa de viaje. Watson no podía evitar pensar que aquello era robar, y no estuvo tranquilo hasta que Holmes no le aseguró que los devolvería en cuanto los examinara al detalle.

Fue entonces cuando a Watson le pareció oír algo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; algo le decía que no estaban solos.

- Holmes... He oído un ruido...

- Los relojes. Sólo se oyen los relojes.

- No Holmes, otra cosa...

- Watson, es imposible que alguien sepa que estamos aquí, nadie nos ha seguido.

- Estoy seguro de que he oído un ruido, abajo -dijo, susurrando ahora; tenía miedo de hablar en voz alta.

- Holmes suspiró, fastidiado.

- Bueno, si te vas a sentir mejor, puedes vigilar en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Eres tú el que oye ruidos -dijo Holmes, indiferente.

Como si las palabras de Holmes lo hubieran provocado, Watson volvió a oir un ruido, algo así como un chirrido ahogado.

-¡Holmes! ¡Viene alguien, Holmes! -dijo con la voz estrangulada, agarrando a su amigo por la chaqueta.

-digas tonterías, Watson, te lo estás imagin...

-¡Que nooo, Holmes! -dijo en un gemido- ¡He oído la puerta!

Antes de que Holmes pudiera abrir la boca para replicar, se oyó, alto y claro, un chasquido como de cerradura al abrirse. Con un grito ahogado de Watson, los dos se pusieron en pie como impulsados por un resorte y corrieron hacia la ventana por donde habían entrado. Watson creyó que se matarían al bajar por la cañería a toda prisa. No pararon hasta que se vieron en la calle, jadeando en busca de aliento y con las piernas de mantequilla por el mal rato pasado. Watson se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

- Ha faltado poco, Holmes... -jadeó.

Holmes se asomó por encima de la valla con cuidado; Watson ni se atrevía a levantarse del suelo, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo con él y asomó ligeramente la cabeza por detrás de su amigo.

El extraño que había entrado estaba ahora en la puerta, mirando alrededor, como si buscara algo... o a alguien. La silueta les resultaba muy familiar, pues era la misma que parecía perseguirles a todas partes desde que todo aquel misterio había empezado.

- Sólo es uno de ellos -susurró Holmes.

- ¿Nos ha seguido hasta aqui? -preguntó Watson en un susurro nervioso.

- Creo que ni siquiera nos ha visto.

- ¿Y qué estará haciendo aquí?

- No lo sé... Quizá está buscando algo. Algo que no quiere que encontremos. Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos vea.

Agazapados en la oscuridad, se alejaron de la casa por la parte de atrás, lo que supuso tener que dar toda la vuelta a la manzana para poder volver al camino que habían tomado para llegar.

Watson no poseía la enorme capacidad deductiva de Holmes, pero en su mente las cosas empezaban a cobrar cierta lógica. En aquella casa había algo que no debía ser descubierto. Si la policía ya había estado allí hacía semanas y no había encontrado nada extraño, ¿qué era entonces? Tuvo el presentimiento de que era como si ese extraño supiera que iban a ir allí a investigar. Ahora ya quedaba claro que estaban inmersos en una nueva aventura, y se preguntó a qué clase de enemigo se estaban enfrentando.

Le contó todo esto a Holmes mientras volvían a la casa de los Cluteworth, aunque no sin cierto recelo, pues a cada frase miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que no les seguían. Por suerte, todo estaba muy traquilo. Su amigo rió de buena gana cuando terminó.

- ¡Muy bien, Watson, muy bien! Aunque me di cuenta de todo esto hace un buen rato, desde que vi a ese extraño indivíduo pulular por la casa. No encontró lo que estaba buscando, quizá porque nosotros nos hemos adelantado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Mira.

Y metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco, sacó un pequeño cofre tallado. En la cerradura, que parecía rota, brillaban dos rubíes, como los ojos de una serpiente.

- Holmes, es…

- … como el que encontramos en el teatro -terminó él-. Esto sí que es curioso, Watson... ¿Por qué iban Farnsworth y Allington a tener los dos la misma reliquia? Son idénticas, hasta donde puedo recordar. Qué cosa tan extraña… Démonos prisa, Watson, Necesito comprobar algunas cosas.

Llegaron a la casa de los Cluteworth ya muy entrada la madrugada. Watson solo podía pensar en meterse en la cama, pero a Holmes esto parecía no preocuparle en absoluto. Temió que volviera a recaer si seguía así, pero nada podía convencerle de irse a descansar. Holmes caminaba lentamente por la biblioteca, empujando la tapa del cofre con el dedo cada vez que esta volvía a abrirse, en un monótono ir y venir.

Al día siguiente, Holmes los reunió a todos en la biblioteca, sin dejarlos si quiera desayunar. Watson no lo había visto tan excitado desde , como si por fin hubiera descubierto algo muy importante. Apenas entraron, se acercó a la señora Cluteworth con los ojos brillantes; las mejillas teñidas de un ligero sonrojo.

- Este cofre, señora Cluteworth... ¿Le dice algo?

- Lo siento, señor Holmes; no había visto nada así antes -dijo.

Holmes pareció decepcionarse, aunque seguía terriblemente excitado.

- ¿Está completamente segura?

- Desde luego. Arthur me enseñaba todo lo que encontraba. Nunca tuvo un cofrecito de estos, ni nada parecido, aunque tuvo muchas reliquias.

- Quizá por alguna razón pensó que era mejor no enseñarle esta.

- No lo sé, señor Holmes...

- No importa, el caso es que he descubierto algo increíble -dijo casi gritando- ¡Cómo he podido ser tan idiota, Watson!

Fue hacia ellos libro en mano, señalándoles un punto en él; los ojos le centelleaban. En una de las esquinas de la página había un curioso símbolo, probablemente una palabra escrita en un alfabeto extranjero.

- Mira, ¿no te suena este símbolo?

Watson abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea y se limitó a sonrojarse y menear la cabeza.

- ¡Es el que hay en el cofre! -dijo con impaciencia- ¡Señora Cluteworth! Aunque nunca haya visto el cofre antes, ¿le suena este símbolo?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pensativa, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, señor Holmes... No logro reconocerlo... Me temo que no estaba tan al tanto de la expedición como usted piensa. Intentaba ayudar a Arthur en todo lo que podía, pero había cosas que ni él me contaba. Especialmente durante el último año, cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse.

- ¿Tiene documentos sobre eso? Un recorte de periódico, algo...

- Mi Arthur se deshizo de todos los periódicos -dijo ella, cada vez más pálida.

Él se quedó pensativo un momento.

- En la biblioteca... Allí tiene que haber algo, en el archivo... Señora Cluteworth, ¿qué año se suspendió la expedición?

- En 1869 -dijo ella-. En octubre. Regresamos a Inglaterra antes de que acabara el año.

- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca -anunció Holmes de repente, colocándose bien el chaleco-. ¿Te vienes, Watson?

Él pareció dudar un momento, pero aceptó enseguida. No le iba a dejar salir solo, y menos después de saber que algo no iba del todo bien con su salud física... y mental.

Apenas un par de horas después estaban los cuatro en el coche, de camino a la biblioteca. El día soleado de julio que hacía contrastaba enormemente con el estado de ánimo de Watson, que no podía dejar de pensar que aquello no iba a salir nada bien. Durante el camino, Holmes les había estado contando su plan.

- No sabe... bueno, mejor dicho, no saben dónde vivimos, porque quizá sea más de uno -Watson se quedó pálido-. Me he cerciorado de que no nos seguían dejándoles una pista falsa cuando Charlie y yo abandonamos el establo.

- ¡Fue genial, señora Diane! El señor Holmes empezó a salirse del camino, dejando huellas, y...

Watson suspiró. Su amigo parecía tenerlo todo planeado, como si realmente hubiera sabido todo el tiempo que aquello iba a ocurrir.

- Vosotros os vais a encargar de vigilar. Podéis probar esa cafetería de allí -dijo, señalando una acogedora cafetería con mesas en la misma calle, bajo unos toldos-. Watson, tú has visto a ese extraño individuo, así que podrás alertarme si aparece. No te pongas nervioso, tan solo entra aquí y búscame, de la forma más natural posible, ¿de acuerdo? No me moveré de la sala de archivo. Señora Cluteworth, Charlie... A vosotras nunca os ha visto, así que no sospechará nada. Podéis pasar perfectamente por una madre y su hija -añadió observando el pelo rojizo de ambas, aunque el de Diane tenía un precioso reflejo dorado y el de Charlie era como el fuego- Y tú, Watson... Podrías pasar por el tío de Charlie.

- ¡Tío Watson! -dijo Charlie entre risas.

- ¿Por qué su tío? -dijo él, no sin cierto fastidio.

- Porque no pasarías por su hermano, Watson... La señora Cluteworth es demasiado joven para ser tu madre.

Ella soltó una risita, demasiado educada para sonrojarse por el piropo.

- ¡Tío Watson, tío Watson!...

- Muy bien, Charlie, veo que lo captas rápido -le dijo Holmes, guiñándole un ojo.

Todos se bajaron del coche. Holmes le aconsejó a Brooks que diera una vuelta y aparcara cerca de allí, con tal de no levantar sospechas innecesarias; un coche esperando a alguien era un peligroso cebo. Toda precaución era poca. A Watson le parecía terriblemente temerario.

Holmes entró a la biblioteca y preguntó por la sala de prensa, que estaba en la planta de arriba. Agradeció la información y subió, no sin antes comprobar que no había nadie de aspecto sospechoso cerca.

Era muy extraño; no había nadie en aquella sala, ni siquiera un vigilante o un bibliotecario. De todos modos, podría buscar los periódicos él solo; no había problema con eso. Pero dentro de él, algo le decía que tuviera cuidado. La calma excesiva no le gustaba, pues no era normal.

Tras una larga búsqueda, encontró un titular que llamó su atención. Estaba fijado en el 21 de Octubre de 1869. Era el año en que el grupo había regresado a Inglaterra, y un año antes de que el señor Cluteworth desapareciera. Empezó a leer, casi conteniendo el aliento:

_**Extraña tragedia en la India.**_

___**Una trama de corrupción y engaño en la expedición de A. Cluteworth.**_

_La expedición de A. Cluteworth, la joven promesa de la arqueología moderna y quizá uno de los mejores expertos de Londres y posiblemente de toda Inglaterra, llegó a las tierras del Imperio en la India a principios del año pasado tras recibir un aviso de los oficiales británicos de la zona. _

_Pero, al parecer, las intenciones del señor A. Beckler, segundo al mando de la expedición, no eran nada limpias. Algo menos de un año después de comenzar el proyecto, lo que había comenzado como __un gran descubrimiento__ se llenó de extraños sucesos hasta acabar en tragedia. Varios aldeanos aparecieron muertos bajo extrañas circunstancias y muchos de los descubrimientos fueron robados. En el poblado se empezó a hablar de una terrible maldición, que los británicos vieron como pura superstición sin sentido. Pero las muertes y las desapariciones seguían sucediéndose._

_A. Beckler tenía mucho que ver con todo esto. __Pronto empezó a relacionársele con la __sanguinaria secta de los thug, que el poblado temía con fiereza y que, aunque el gobierno había logrado mantener a raya años antes, era sospechosa de continuar practicando extraños ritos y sacrificios humanos por la zona. _

_"Empezó a comportarse de forma extraña." dice V. Blackshaw, compañero y confidente. "Pronto empezó a obsesionarse con las riquezas y con la extraña y sangrienta mitología que rodea a la diosa Kali. Cuando uno de nuestros compañeros apareció muerto, las cosas empezaron a ponerse realmente serias. No quería creer que fuera verdad, pero todo apuntaba a las extrañas maniobras de mi amigo. Yo tenía poder suficiente para hacerlo, y paré las excavaciones, y por tanto, las terribles vejaciones a las que sometía al pueblo de aquella zona. Le amenacé con contárselo todo al brigadier y se puso como loco... Cuando hice venir a las autoridades, A.Beckler había huido"_

_Al día siguiente, A.Beckler fue encontrado muerto en su tienda, __como si nunca se hubiese ido__. En la mano tenía una nota manchada de sangre, en donde estaba escrita, en caracteres sánscritos, la palabra __droha, que significa "venganza". Como corroborando esta extraña nota, esa misma noche la expedición fue atacada, resultando herido el señor Blackshaw y el señor J. Tollemache, otro miembro de la expedición, quien perdió la vista del ojo izquierdo. Después de una breve investigación, la__ policía estableció la teoría, más que probable, del suicidio, certificada luego por el doctor T. Parker. Acusado de crueldad, corrupción, engaño y asesinato, __A.Beckler __prefirió acabar con su vida antes que ser detenido y posiblemente condenado a muerte de vuelta a Inglaterra. _

_¿Sabía A.B. que los thug iban a establecer su "venganza"? Aunque en un principio se temió que los propios thug le hubieran matado, esta teoría quedó totalmente descartada. Era muy probable, según comenta V. Blackshaw, que A.Beckler hubiera sido su cómplice: "Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba trabajando con demonios" nos comenta V. Blackshaw" Se vio acorralado y acabó con su vida. No puedo evitar sentir lástima por él. Si hubiera querido mi ayuda, se la hubiera dado."_

_Tras su declaración, el doctor T. Parker volvió a Inglaterra, donde siguió ejerciendo como médico. El resto del..._

El corazón de Holmes dio un vuelco. Se había dado cuenta de algo. Cogió la hoja de papel y apuntó "T. Parker". Intento concentrarse, y finalmente garabateó los extraños símbolos que había visto en el cofre y luego miró la hoja donde había copiado el que vio en el libro del señor Farnsworth. Abrió el libro de sánscrito y los buscó. Y sintió que todo su cuerpo bullía de excitación.

Eran iguales.

― _Droha_… -leyó- Significa _d__roha_… Venganza... Esas muertes… ―se levantó de la silla― ¡No han sido suicidios!

De repente, un fuerte tintineo de cristales rotos quebró el silencio de la sala. Holmes se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, como buscando la procedencia del ruido. Había venido del final del pasillo, justo al lado de las cortinas. Le asaltó entonces un frío presentimiento, y con la cabeza agachada escudriñó la sala, aun sin soltar el lápiz, como si intentara hacer ver que continuaba ensimismado en sus apuntes e investigaciones. Finalmente y ante el persistente silencio no aguantó más y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a las cortinas, mientras el presentimiento de peligro inminente crecía en su interior.

― ¿Hay alguien ahí? ―dijo.

Silencio.

Vaciló un momento, retrocedió de nuevo hasta la mesa y cogió el papel donde había apuntado todas sus averiguaciones y notas, pues algo le decía que no debía descuidarlo ni un momento. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, avanzó por el pasillo, despacio, casi conteniendo el aliento; giró al llegar al último estante, y entonces, sus penetrantes ojos grises vieron una lámpara de aceite, hecha añicos, en el suelo. Se había caído de una de las mesas. El aceite formaba un gran charco, y había salpicado las cortinas. ¿Cómo había llegado esa lámpara ahí? No se pudo haber caído sola, pues la distancia que había desde el lugar donde estaba en la mesa (el joven lo supo por un surco redondo en la madera) hasta el suelo, era demasiada.

No estaba solo.

― ¿Hay alguien ahí? ―repitió, sin esperar respuesta, y efectivamente sin obtenerla.

Giró hasta el siguiente estante, pero tampoco allí había nadie. En esa fila de mesas, todas las lámparas estaban en su sitio. Holmes apretó con fuerza el papel en su mano izquierda, hasta que desapareció hecho una bola entre sus dedos largos y finos. Le acometió una extraña sensación de hostilidad y desconfianza hacia aquel individuo corpulento. Nadie más había entrado después de él, y era imposible que hubiera salido de la sala, pues el tintineo de la puerta le habría delatado. Tenía que seguir allí dentro.

Pero Holmes no tuvo tiempo de resolver aquel pequeño misterio: el tipo, que había estado escondido cerca de la puerta, se colocó detrás de él, y con la culata de un revólver, le golpeó en la cabeza. Todo desapareció en un estallido de dolor.

El agresor se acercó un instante al joven; yacía inmóvil, con uno de los brazos debajo del cuerpo y el otro cubriéndole parcialmente la cabeza, ligeramente ladeada. Le levantó el brazo visible, que volvió a caer inerte. Tan solo un leve pero regular movimiento del torso le indicó que seguía vivo. Esperaba que no por mucho tiempo.

Retrocedió unos pasos, visiblemente nervioso, y fue hacia los libros y periódicos que el muchacho había estado mirando. Rebuscó y rebuscó, pero no encontró apuntes, ni anotaciones de ningún tipo. Furioso, tiró todo al suelo de un manotazo. El tintero se derramó, manchando la mesa con un reguero negruzco que goteaba pesadamente hasta el suelo. ¿Dónde demonios había metido ese joven entrometido las notas que había estado elaborando?

Poco importaba de todos modos. Pronto no quedaría nada en aquella sala. Sacó una desgastada caja de cerillas del bolsillo de la chaqueta, prendió una y la lanzó en la creciente mancha de aceite de lámpara. Una sonrisa aciaga deformó su rostro.

Watson estaba inquieto.

Estaban en la cafetería, justo en la acera frente a la biblioteca. Habían pedido té y pasteles, pero Watson apenas había probado uno, por mucho que fueran sus favoritos.

Ya era la décima vez en apenas dos minutos que resoplaba y daba una breve patada en el suelo. Luego se dijo que si seguía pareciendo tan nervioso, iba a levantar sospechas, y decidió seguir tomando té. Pero la taza le temblaba en la mano. La dejó en el platillo, haciéndolo tintinear.

- Holmes está tardando demasiado. Sé que nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí, pero voy a ir -anunció, decidido.

- Espere, señorito John... -dijo la señora Cluteworth- Mejor vamos todos. Llamaremos menos la atención que si uno se queda aquí, "vigilando".

Watson asintió, sorprendido. Holmes estaría orgulloso de ella, sin duda.

- De acuerdo, tiene razón.

La señora Cluteworth pagó el té y los pasteles de todos (pese a la insistencia de Watson de pagar su parte) y, tras avisar a Brooks, cruzaron la calle hacia la biblioteca. Cualquiera que les viera diría que no eran más que una madre que iba a buscar libros de lectura para su hija, acompañados por un familiar que bien podría ser su tío o su primo.

Preguntaron dónde estaba el archivo de prensa, y justo cuando se disponían a subir las escaleras para llegar allí, un tipo corpulento bajó corriendo y tropezó con ellos en una frenética huída. Una caja de cerillas cayó al suelo.

― ¡Eh! ―exclamó Watson, irritado, comprobando que no le había roto las gafas― ¿Por qué no mira por dónde va? Vaya prisas...

― ¿No huele raro? ―anunció la señora Cluteworth de repente.

Watson arrugó la nariz. Un tenue humo, que aun parecía solo una niebla, flotaba arriba, al final de las escaleras. Watson reparó entonces en la caja de cerillas que había en el suelo. La cogió y se horrorizó de inmediato, como si hubiera tenido una terrible sospecha.

―¡¡Holmes!!

Al llegar arriba, Watson sintió que le faltaba el aliento, y no sólo por haber subido las escaleras a todo correr. De la sala donde su amigo había entrado, cuya puerta rezaba "Prensa", salía un denso humo negro. Rápidamente la señora Cluteworth intentó abrir la puerta, pero no lo consiguió.

― ¡Está atascada! ―exclamó espantada― ¡No puedo... no puedo abrirla! ¡Creo que la han cerrado desde fuera!

Horrorizado, Watson cogió una silla que había allí cerca y la tiró contra el cristal de la puerta, que se hizo añicos con un fuerte estruendo. Abajo ya se oían algunos gritos de alarma. Metió la mano por el agujero y giró el pomo. Todo estaba lleno de humo, y apenas podía ver nada.

― ¡Salgan de aquí, rápido! –ordenó, tosiendo.

― ¡Pero señorito John...! ―empezó a decir la mujer, pero un golpe de tos le impidió seguir; Charlie se aferraba a su vestido, aterrada.

― ¡Senor Watson, por favor! ¡Salve al senor Holmes! ―gritó la niña; el humo también la hizo toser y la mujer la apartó, retrocediendo temerosa.

― ¡Por favor, señora Cluteworth! ―rogó Watson― ¡Salgan de aquí, yo le sacaré! ¡Márchense, rápido!

Por un momento, dispuesto a penetrar entre las llamas, Watson se quedó paralizado. El pánico le atenazaba, pero la vida de su amigo estaba en peligro. Cogió el jarrón de flores que adornaba una mesilla cercana y desparramó su contenido sobre un pañuelo que sacó de su chaqueta. Protegiéndose el rostro con el pañuelo empapado, el joven entró en la sala sin pensarlo dos veces. El crepitar del fuego apagó enseguida las voces de la mujer y la niña.

― ¡Holmes!... ¡Holmes! ―llamaba, sin parar de toser.

Se adentró entre el humo, todavía llamándole. Entonces vio que, justo detrás de uno de los estantes, sobresalían los pies de su amigo. Corrió hacia él a trompicones; el pañuelo empapado no estaba sirviendo de mucho y el humo le ardía en los ojos y le quemaba la garganta. El chico estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, con uno de los brazos debajo del cuerpo. Le dio la vuelta con cuidado; parecía estar inconsciente.

― ¡Holmes! ―le llamaba mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la cara; su voz sonaba cada vez más nerviosa, intentando hacerse oír sobre el crepitar del fuego― ¡¡Despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí enseguida, Holmes!!...

Un golpe de tos reprimió sus desesperadas palabras. No podían permanecer allí mucho más tiempo. Con un visible esfuerzo, agarró a su amigo bajo los brazos, arrastrándole lejos de las llamas.

El fuego apenas había comenzado en las cortinas de la ventana más grande, pero ahora, todos los cortinajes de la sala ardían. Las llamas ya empezaban a extenderse hacia el interior, amenazando con acorralarles sin remedio. Una de las lámparas estalló en llamas cuando ya casi estaba llegando a la puerta y una de las vigas de madera se desplomó, prendiéndose fuego. El joven se detuvo en medio de una nube de humo y polvo, esforzándose por sostener a su compañero y apartarlo del peligro. Dio la vuelta y sorteó las crecientes llamas, hasta alcanzar la salida trasera. Como pudo, se cargó a Holmes a la espalda, lo cual fue casi imposible; el muchacho era tan alto que las piernas le arrastraban por el suelo. Bajó las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo; el denso humo ya se había extendido hasta esta, y corría casi a ciegas, sin parar de toser. Pronto vislumbró una puerta, y un pequeño resquicio de luz que entraba por debajo de la misma. La salida. Golpeó la puerta repetidamente, hasta que esta cedió.

Entonces se encontró en un callejón, a un lateral del edificio. La luz del sol le cegó un instante, pero el aire libre de humo fue como una bendición y se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, tosiendo desesperadamente; el inerte cuerpo de su amigo quedó tendido a su lado. Cerró los ojos, agotado; sus pulmones se esforzaban hasta la extenuación tratando de llenarse de aire fresco, y los ojos enrojecidos le escocían terriblemente. La mano quemada le palpitaba con un dolor sordo. A través de la capa de ceniza de sus gafas, vio que un denso humo negro se elevaba hacia el cielo. Podía oír el eco de los gritos de la gente en la calle principal.

Watson se dio la vuelta quedándose a gatas, mareado y sin dejar de toser. Por el rabillo del ojo y entre brumas, vio a su amigo, todavía tendido a su lado. Intentó hablarle, pero el esfuerzo le volvió a causar una persistente tos; el ardor del fuego le había resecado los labios y la garganta.

― Holmes... ―logró decir finalmente con la voz estrangulada― Lo logramos… Ya estamos fuera...

Esperó a que el mareo se le pasase lo bastante como para poder moverse, y entonces levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía reaccionar al aire fresco, ni siquiera tosía. El pánico oprimió su garganta, dejándole sin el poco aliento que había logrado recobrar. Luchando contra una repentina nausea, se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

― ¿Holmes? ―le llamaba, respirando con dificultad ahora también por culpa del terror.― No, Sherlock, amigo... no me hagas esto... Por favor…

Luchó contra su nerviosismo para buscarle el pulso, pero el pánico y sus manos temblorosas no le dejaban encontrarlo. Conteniendo su propia respiración, acercó el oído a su pecho, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados de puro pánico. La oleada de alivio que le acometió cuando notó que su corazón latía fue tan grande que se dejó caer sin fuerzas encima del pecho de su amigo, dejando escapar un suspiro que casi fue un sollozo.

― Maldito seas, Holmes... ―gimió, golpeándole con los puños cerrados, sin importarle el dolor de su mano quemada― ¡Maldito seas! ¿Por qué no puedes ser una persona normal? ¡Siempre metiéndote en líos, Holmes! ¡Un día te van a matar,… te van a matar... y yo no podré salvarte entonces!

De pronto, Holmes se movió con un espasmo de tos. Watson se incorporó sobresaltado; las gafas le resbalaron hasta la nariz y por poco hubieran acabado en el suelo. Sin quererlo, sus puñetazos habían forzado a su amigo a despertarse y a expulsar todo el polvo que había tragado.

― ¡Holmes! ―exclamó aferrándose a él, sin poder contener una sonrisa nerviosa― ¡Estás bien!... ¡Porque estás bien, ¿verdad?!

El muchacho tosía y jadeaba entrecortadamente, desesperado por recobrar el aliento. Watson se apresuró en aflojarle la ropa para ayudarle a respirar. Le pareció que intentaba decirle algo; se inclinó más hacia él, pero no logró entender lo que decía. Parecía desesperado por hablar.

― P… Parker... Parker… ―logró farfullar con voz estrangulada.

― ¿Qué? No, Holmes… Tranquilo… ahora no intentes hablar…

Holmes movió con dificultad la mano izquierda y agarró débilmente la ropa de su sufrido compañero, como llamando su atención. Entonces Watson vio que en ella agarraba, con inusual fuerza, un papel arrugado, hecho un ovillo. Lo cogió, extrañado; inadvertidamente lo guardo en el bolsillo, demasiado atento al estado de su amigo para prestarle atención. Holmes musitó algo más y volvió a quedar inmóvil, aunque su respiración era más tranquila.

Justo en ese momento, Watson oyó que alguien les llamaba. Era la señora Cluteworth. La mujer se agarraba las faldas, corriendo hacia ellos con enorme dificultad por culpa de su aparatosa ropa. Charlie, que no había tardado ni dos segundos en bajar del coche pese a lo que se le había ordenado, iba tras ella.

― ¡Señorito John!... ¡Dios mío, señorito John! ―jadeó― ¿Se encuentran bien? Ya... han llamado a los bomberos…

Al ver a Holmes, se arrodilló junto a él, atemorizada. Charlie profirió un gritito.

― Está bien, señora Cluteworth… ―la tranquilizó Watson― O eso creo… Lo peor ha pasado.

― Está tan frío… ―musitó ella, cogiendo la mano del muchacho desmayado y tocando su frente. Entonces reparó en la mano de Watson― ¡Senorito John, Dios mío, está herido! ¿Le duele?

― No, no es nada, solo una leve quemadura, estoy bien... Vamos, tenemos que llevarle al coche cuanto antes ―añadió, refiriéndose a Holmes― Señora Cluteworth, creo que ese incendio ha sido provocado. Holmes corre peligro.

Ella no dijo nada; se llevó la mano a los labios, atemorizada, y se incorporó. Con cuidado, Watson levantó a Holmes por los brazos, lo subió a sus espaldas y se puso en pie, con un notable gesto de agotamiento.

― John... ¿podemos ayudarle? ―preguntó la señora Cluteworth.

Watson negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia, pese a que tenía el rostro empapado en sudor y no recordaba que nunca antes le hubiera dolido tanto la espalda. La mano herida le latía sordamente.

― Estoy bien ―insistía, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad― Vamos... Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro.

Al doblar la esquina, vieron que una multitud ya se amontonaba alrededor de la biblioteca, aterrada, y del edificio en llamas no paraba de salir gente despavorida. Los bibliotecarios portaban enormes cantidades de libros que trataban de poner a salvo, y la acera estaba sembrada de manuscritos y tomos que se caían por el camino y que otros amontonaban. El señor Brooks recorría la calle nerviosamente, contemplando el desastre. Alarmado, fue hacia ellos en cuanto les vio.

― ¡Señora! ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? ¡Dios mío! ―su rostro adquirió de repente un tono lívido y se llevó la mano a la frente― El señorito Holmes, está... ¿qué ha pasado, cómo está?

― Se pondrá bien, creo... ―dijo la señora Cluteworth ― Pero tiene que verle un médico enseguida.

Con la ayuda del señor Brooks, llevaron al joven hasta el coche y le tumbaron en los asientos traseros. Watson se quedó con él. Luego el cochero se apresuró a ponerse al mando del vehículo.

― ¿Pongo rumbo al hospital más cercano? ―preguntó.

― No… Llevémosle a casa para que esté seguro, y luego vaya a buscar al doctor Parker, será lo mejor ―ordenó la señora Cluteworth―. El señorito Watson cree que esto no ha sido un accidente, Brooks... Y yo tampoco. ¡Vámonos! ¡Deprisa!

Brooks sacudió las riendas con una exclamación y los caballos relincharon. El coche se puso en marcha con un feroz traqueteo, que amainó hasta convertirse en un galope rápido y uniforme.

Watson echó una última mirada al humeante edificio a través de la ventana. Gracias al cielo, la tragedia no se había cobrado ninguna vida humana, pero la situación dejaba claro que, de haber ocurrido, al responsable no parecía importarle. ¿Qué tipo de persona haría algo así? ¿En qué clase de asunto se habían metido, que el sacrificio de algunas vidas no era sino un pequeño precio que pagar con tal de que no saliera nada a la luz?

Se acercó a Holmes y comprobó que seguía respirando sin dificultad. Lo peor había pasado, sin duda. Se quitó la chaqueta y le cubrió con ella para que no perdiera calor. Luego le cogió de la mano con fuerza.

― Vamos, amigo... Ya estás a salvo ―le susurró.

El coche de los Cluteworth marchó raudo, mientras de lejos se escuchaba el feroz tintineo del coche de bomberos.


	10. El Asunto Droha

**10**

**El asunto **_**droha**_

Desde que habían vuelto de la India, Jarvis Tollemache se pasaba horas en aquel invernadero, cuidando de sus plantas exóticas. Tenía que andarse con mucho ojo para que el frío e inestable tiempo de Londres no las matase. La luz del sol brillaba con fuerza en las enormes cristaleras; el intenso calor le hacía sudar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sus plantas le agradecían aquellos rayos de vida. A él también le gustaba el calor. Le hacía sentirse más vivo, como cuando vivió en la India.

Un rayo de sol brilló sobre su ojo de cristal cuando se giró para recibir a su mayordomo. Las plantas no eran lo único que se había traído de la India. Su mayordomo Satya era muy eficiente y trabajador; le había agradecido con sus servicios que lo sacara de la pobreza en la que vivía en la aldea. Siempre les enviaba la mitad de su paga, que era muy sustanciosa, a sus hijas, huérfanas de madre. Las había dejado al cuidado de su tío. Tenía un paquete en la mano, envuelto en papel de embalar de un color canelo sucio.

— Señor, han dejado esto para usted —dijo con su fuerte acento.

— ¿Quién lo ha traído?

— Era un tipo alto y fornido, todavía más que usted, _sahib.._. Dijo que venía de parte de la señora Allington, pobre mujer; el señor Allington pensaba enviarle este paquete, pero entonces ocurrió el espantoso incidente de la ópera.

El señor Tollemache prefirió no explicarle que no conocía a nadie así y le dio las gracias, cogiendo el paquete entre sus manos con aire ausente, con su único ojo fijo en el destinatario. Con una reverencia, su mayordomo abandonó el invernadero.

Había algo raro en aquel paquete. Su nombre y dirección aparecían escritos en enormes letras, pulcras; el remitente figuraba en una esquina. La letra _era_ la de Allington, de eso no había duda, o al menos lo parecía: las florituras al final de cada "n", la característica mancha de tinta al terminar cada frase porque siempre mojaba en exceso la plumilla… Pero algo le hizo desconfiar. Y ojalá hubiera sabido _qué_. Eso era lo que más le inquietaba.

Dejó el paquete sobre el escritorio lleno de macetas y cerró la puerta tras de si, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando se giró para mirarlo por última vez. Prefería olvidarlo.

Y deseó que así fuera.

...

Holmes permanecía inconsciente en su alcoba, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada yaciendo entre mullidas almohadas. Watson estaba sentado a su lado, con una mano posada sobre la suya, muy callado y con aspecto preocupado. Miraba primero al reloj, y luego hacia la puerta, con la expresión alerta de quien espera a alguien importante.

El muchacho estaba intranquilo. Le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que habían llegado desde la biblioteca y Brooks marchara raudo, a buscar al doctor Parker en el coche. Holmes no había despertado desde entonces. "Tendríamos que haberle llevado a un hospital", pensaba a cada segundo, cuando miraba a Holmes yaciendo en la cama; pero tenía una terrible sospecha, y sabía que su amigo iba a estar más seguro en la casa que en cualquier hospital. ¿Valía la pena arriesgar la vida de su amigo… para salvarla? Estaba convencido de que lo que había pasado en la biblioteca no había sido un accidente. Aquel individuo corpulento, la caja de cerillas, y la situación en que había encontrado a Holmes no eran nada normal.

De repente tocaron a la puerta, y Watson dio un sobresalto y se puso en pie. Era Doris, que venía con una pequeña jofaina llena de agua. La señora Cluteworth se levantó de la butaca en que estaba sentada y fue hacia ella, enredando inquieta con las manos.

— ¿Doris? ¿Ha llegado ya? ―preguntó.

La doncella negó con la cabeza y entró, preocupada muy a su pesar.

— No, señora... Todavía no han llegado. Aquí le traigo el agua fresca que me pidió.

Doris dejó el agua y los paños sobre la mesilla. La señora Cluteworth volvió a sentarse, empapó uno de los paños y lo escurrió con delicadeza.

Watson observaba cómo la mujer frotaba con cuidado el paño húmedo por la frente y mejillas de su amigo, limpiándole de paso la ceniza y la suciedad, pero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Aún no se creía lo ocurrido. Le había sacado a tiempo, antes de que tragara demasiado humo, pero por alguna razón no despertaba. ¿Qué le había podido ocurrir antes del incendio? Recordó que le había intentado decir algo, pero parecía enormemente conmocionado, y él estaba tan nervioso que no le pudo entender.

John, vas a ser médico. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a mantener la compostura y la sangre fría? se dijo. Eso mismo era lo que Holmes le hubiera dicho.

Charlie, sentada en una butaca demasiado alta para su tamaño, balanceaba los pies adelante y atrás. Toda la habitación estaba sumida en el más absoluto silencio, quebrado tan solo por el sonoro _tic―tac_ del reloj. La niña empezó a mover los pies a su compás.

Watson levantó la vista hacia la señora Cluteworth y vio que se mordía el labio en un gesto preocupado.

— Válgame el cielo, están tardando demasiado —dijo.

Para alivio de todos, Holmes despertó antes de la llegada del doctor, sobre la una de la tarde, incapaz siquiera de moverse. Notó que estaba acostado en una cama. ¿Se había dormido por fin, sin sueños? No… no se sentía descansado, sino todo lo contrario: se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. No conseguía recordar nada, sólo calor, mucho calor, como en el mismísimo infierno… Alguien rozaba algo suave por sus mejillas, que le reanimaba un poco; algún tipo de tejido, húmedo y fresco. Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando disipar una desagradable náusea. No se encontraba precisamente bien: tenía la garganta seca y dolorida, y la sensación de que había tragado un montón de ceniza. Un dolor sordo y desagradable palpitaba en su cabeza. Cada vez más cercana, reconoció la voz de su amigo, y giró torpemente la cabeza.

― Watson… ―dijo en un hilo de voz.

― ¡Holmes, ya has despertado! ―exclamó el muchacho, inclinándose hacia delante en la silla, presa de un gran alivio―. ¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo?

El joven entreabrió los ojos e intentó alzar la cabeza, pero enseguida la dejó caer sobre la almohada con un gemido. El dolor sordo y desagradable que le martilleaba en las sienes y la nuca iba a peor.

― Bien... O eso creo. Mi cabeza, como me duele… Por favor, quiero un poco de agua…

La señora Cluteworth llenó un vaso con una jarra que había en la mesilla y se lo ofreció. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, descansó un momento y abrió los ojos de nuevo, ya más despejados.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? Creo que… no recuerdo nada… ―preguntó con voz ronca.

― Hubo un incendio en la biblioteca ―explicó Watson, inquieto―. En la sala donde encontrabas…

Holmes parecía confuso. Parpadeó unos instantes, como si su aletargado cerebro intentara asimilar aquellas palabras.

― ¿Incendio?... Espera... Sí... ¡Ese hombre! Lo último que recuerdo... la lámpara rota... ―murmuró; hablaba a trompicones y nerviosamente, como si recordara las cosas a medida que lo hacía. De repente un golpe de tos le hizo callar, pero no por mucho tiempo―: ¡Sí!... ¡Creo que me atacó!

Se incorporó de golpe, pero inmediatamente después se derrumbó con un gesto de dolor. Fue como si le hubiesen atravesado la cabeza con una flecha.

― Señor Holmes… descanse… ―oyó que decía la señora Cluteworth a través del zumbido que llenaba sus oídos, colocando mejor las almohadas―. Será mejor que no se mueva, puede hacerse daño. No sabemos si está herido.

― Ahora que lo mencionas... ―dijo Watson de repente, volviendo al tema― Nos chocamos con un hombre cuando subíamos. Parecía muy nervioso...

Holmes le miró atentamente, intentando incorporarse de nuevo con otro gesto de dolor. Ignoró las lucecitas que desfilaron ante sus ojos. Volvió a toser.

― Watson... Dime, Watson, ¿cómo era ese hombre? ¿Era él, verdad?

― ¡No, no, no...! Ahora a descansar ―interrumpió la señora Cluteworth, con la voz severa pero amable de una madre que manda a dormir a sus hijos, mientras corría las cortinas cuidadosamente y algo más de luz penetraba en el dormitorio―. Estábamos muy preocupados porque no despertaba―le dijo a Holmes, tocando por un momento su mano―. He mandado a Brooks a buscar al doctor Parker. Es un amigo de mi marido. Ya debe estar al llegar, aunque no es normal que tarden tanto…

― ¿Parker?... ―musitó Holmes, mientras su pálido rostro adquiría un aire pensativo. ¿Dónde había leído ese nombre? De pronto, la respuesta le llegó como un doloroso fogonazo― ¡Watson!... El papel, ¿dónde está el papel?

― ¡Sí, el papel! ¡Aquí!... está aquí.

Con un gesto nervioso, Watson metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le entregó el papel arrugado que le había quitado tras el incendio. Holmes lo cogió con manos temblorosas, mientras intentaba sentarse de nuevo; finalmente solo logró incorporarse levemente sobre las almohadas, y lo leyó con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos cansados.

― Parker... ―murmuró para sí, desviando la vista del papel. A Watson le pareció que curvaba sus labios una leve sonrisa que se fue tan pronto como apareció. Luego le dio otro acceso de tos y se volvió a tumbar en la cama con un suspiro, con las manos sobre la frente.

De repente, tocaron a la puerta, y tras el permiso de la señora Cluteworth, el señor Brooks abrió y se asomó a la habitación. Por un instante, al ver a Holmes despierto, pareció quedarse atónito, y enseguida sonrió con enorme alivio.

― ¡Vaya, bendito sea el cielo! ―exclamó―¡Me alegra ver que ya ha despertado, señor Holmes! Nos ha dado un gran susto―se dirigió a su señora, azorado, meneando la cabeza―: Señora, mis disculpas. Siento haber tardado tanto en volver, hoy la ciudad es un caos... Hay un enorme atasco por lo del incendio. El doctor ya está aquí.

― Hágale pasar ―respondió ella.

― A sus órdenes, señora ―saludó tocándose el ala del sombrero, y abandonó la habitación.

Acompañado por la doncella entró entonces el doctor Parker. Era un hombre de estatura media, más bien grueso, con un amplio bigote tan canoso como el poco pelo que aún tenía, pero que dejaba al descubierto sus sonrientes labios más de lo acostumbrado en un bigote. Unas gafas pequeñas y redondas, sobre su nariz pequeña y ancha, dotaban al rostro de una expresión bondadosa. Iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta de tonos marrones, y en la mano portaba un maletín médico de un negro brillante y pulcro, apenas desgastado por el uso.

― Buenos días ―saludó educadamente― Diane...

La mujer se acercó sonriendo, y el doctor la besó en la mano a modo de saludo.

― Un placer verte, Thomas... Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

― Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, querida. ¿Dónde está el muchacho que me dijo Brooks?

― Allí, en la cama. Ya ha despertado, gracias al cielo... Señorito Holmes ―el joven la miró, aturdido ― le presento al doctor Thomas Parker.

― Un placer, señor Holmes―dijo el amigablemente.

― Lo mismo digo ―dijo el muchacho con educación; el aturdimiento no había desaparecido totalmente de su mirada, pero ahora sus ojos brillaban con una especie de furtiva picardía, como si se dispusiera a anunciar algo importante pero esperara al mejor momento para hacerlo.

La señora Cluteworth hizo una indicación a Doris para que se llevara a Charlie. La traviesa niña acabó aceptando, aunque a regañadientes, y las dos se fueron cerrando la puerta.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra, joven? ―preguntó el doctor a Holmes, sentándose en la silla donde la señora Cluteworth había estado; le miró un momento a la cara.― Está usted muy pálido. Espero que no se haya envenenado con ese maldito humo. Los incendios son algo atroz… ha tenido usted suerte de salir con vida.

Tomó la mano del joven entre sus gruesos dedos, de uñas perfectamente cuidadas, hundiéndolos en su muñeca para buscarle el pulso. Consultaba un elegante reloj de bolsillo, en el que se posó la mirada curiosa de Holmes. El doctor movía los labios en silencio.

―¿Tiene algún dolor o malestar? ―le preguntó al fin. Su otra mano soltó el reloj y se posó en su frente para tomarle la temperatura.

― Se quejó de que le dolía mucho la cabeza cuando despertó ―dijo la señora Cluteworth.

― Ajá ―el doctor con aire distraído, soltando su muñeca―. Veamos entonces... ¿le duele esto? ―inclinó levemente la cabeza, hasta que de repente Holmes se encogió con un gesto de dolor― Ufff… ya lo veo... ―murmuró, inclinándose más hacia la nuca del muchacho― Parece que tiene una buena contusión. ¿Cómo se la ha hecho? ¿Intentando huir de ese incendio?

—No... —dijo él— Alguien me golpeó.

La señora Cluteworth se horrorizó.

― ¿Que te golpearon? –intervino Watson, confuso, levantándose de la butaca.

― ¿En serio? –preguntó el doctor, atónito― ¿Quién fue, joven?

― No pude verle, pero creo saber quién fue… –explicó Holmes; paró un momento para toser―Había alguien conmigo en la sala cuando ocurrió. Y también debió iniciar él mismo el incendio. Vi una lámpara de aceite hecha pedazos en el suelo, cerca de donde me desmayé.

El doctor le miró, impresionado una vez más por su elocuencia y sobre todo por su tranquilidad.

― ¿O sea, que cree que el incendio fue provocado? Pero señor Holmes… Eso es algo muy grave. Debería denunciarlo a la policía cuanto antes –manifestó, preocupado― Bueno, vamos a ver…

El doctor prosiguió su examen y le miró a los ojos un momento con su mirada penetrante; sus ojos azules parecían aún más pequeños detrás de las gafas. A continuación, le examinó el cuello y la garganta. Le preguntó si le dolía, y el muchacho asintió.

― No hay signos de envenenamiento, aunque tiene la garganta irritada por el humo. No parece grave. Posiblemente le moleste unos días, pero lo peor ha pasado. En cuanto a ese golpe en la cabeza, solo tiene una pequeña conmoción. Ha tenido suerte, señor Holmes, tiene usted una cabeza muy dura ―bromeó con una sonrisa.

Watson suspiró, musitando algo que sonó como "No sabe usted cuánto."

― No es el primer caso que tengo―dijo el Doctor, aplicándole una gasa sobre la herida―. No entiendo como hay gente capaz de agredir a otras personas... ―añadió, meneando la cabeza―. Me temo que le dolerá unos días y posiblemente se sentirá mareado. Le mandaré algo para el dolor―sacando un papel del maletín, empezó a anotar algo―. Ahora desabróchese la camisa, por favor. Esa tos no me gusta ―añadió con un gesto de desaprobación, cogiendo un fonendoscopio.

Holmes obedeció y el doctor empezó a auscultarle en silencio durante unos segundos.

― Respire hondo... No hable…―el doctor fruncó el gesto cuando el muchacho no pudo reprimir un golpe de tos— temo que ha respirado algo de humo. ¿Le cuesta respirar, le duele el pecho?

— Solo un poco —respondió. Luego el doctor le pidió que se diera la vuelta, y le auscultó por la espalda con la misma expresión atenta y concentrada; las gafas pequeñas y redondas le caían sobre la nariz.

― Respire hondo otra vez... Muy bien... ―murmuraba.

― Doctor Parker… ―dijo Holmes de repente.

El hombre le hizo callar con un gesto.

― ¿Ajá? ―dijo finalmente.

― ¿Qué sabe usted sobre el asunto _droha_?

El doctor Parker pareció quedarse helado. Con la mirada perdida y terriblemente pálido, se apartó poco a poco el fonendoscopio de los oídos, como si hubiera estado auscultando a un paciente al que se le acabara de detener el corazón de repente. El muchacho, colocándose a medias la camisa y dejándola medio abierta sin ningún decoro, se dio la vuelta, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

― ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? ―preguntó el doctor en un susurro; su mano se cerraba con enorme fuerza sobre el fonendoscopio. De repente, parecía aterrorizado.

― Era lo que estaba buscando cuando me atacaron.

El doctor se levantó de la silla con un pesado suspiro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y caminando nerviosamente por la habitación, como quien intenta asimilar una terrible noticia. La señora Cluteworth parecía confusa.

― Thomas... ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó, preocupada.

El hombre volvió a acercarse a la silla, pero parecía demasiado conmocionado hasta para sentarse.

― Doctor Parker ―exclamó Holmes de repente―. Por favor...

― Me niego a hablar de eso, joven ―dijo rotundamente, pero la voz le temblaba. Se sentó despacio, con un suspiro cansado, en la silla. De repente parecía rendido.

― Ese individuo con quien chocamos... ―prosiguió el excitado joven― Es sospechoso de haber comenzado el incendio. No fue una casualidad ni un accidente. Intentó matarme. Y no es la primera vez.

― ¿Qué?

― Nosotros nos lo encontramos escaleras abajo, corriendo como si huyera ―añadió Watson―. Y se le cayó esto...

Sacó la caja de cerillas del bolsillo de la chaqueta. El doctor la cogió, extrañado.

― Pero señor Holmes... ¿por qué razón iba alguien a intentar matarle? ―preguntó casi en un susurro; parecía tan alterado como ellos y su frente estaba empapada en un sudor frío.

― Eso me gustaría saber ―respondió el joven mirándole a los ojos―. Pero algo me dice que usted tiene la respuesta.

― ¿Cómo dice?

― Encontré algunos datos en la biblioteca ―dijo, mostrándole el papel arrugado con evidente excitación.

El doctor lo cogió con lentitud, como si temiera hacerlo. Lo leyó un momento, y sus ojos aterrados parecieron perderse en el vacío.

― No sabe dónde se ha metido, señor Holmes… ―dijo en un hilo de voz, muy despacio...― Se lo aconsejo. No se meta en eso, por el amor de Dios. No lo haga.

― ¿Pero por qué no quiere explicárnoslo? ―insistió Holmes― Va a morir más gente, ¿verdad? ¡Esas dos muertes que han ocurrido, de miembros de la expedición, no han sido una casualidad!

La excitación le hizo toser de nuevo, y como consecuencia otro relámpago de dolor le atravesó la cabeza de sien a sien. Watson se alarmó y le cogió del brazo suavemente para serenar sus ánimos.

― Por favor ―interrumpió el doctor con voz severa, como si deseara acabar con aquella conversación cuanto antes―. Por favor... No se meta en ese terreno, señor Holmes. Se lo ruego. Y ahora... tengo que irme ―añadió, muy nervioso, levantándose aparatosamente de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

― Pero Thomas ―comenzó la señora Cluteworth, nerviosa, yendo tras él―, han estado a punto de matarle, no puedes...

― Diane... ―le interrumpió― Querida Diane, créeme... Este asunto…

― Sé que esto tiene relación con marido, Thomas... ―dijo ella― No intentes ocultarlo. Arthur... ―añadió en un susurro casi soñador; sus ojos brillaban―Arthur podría aparecer por fin, sé que no está muerto...

El doctor Parker miró a la señora Cluteworth. Estaba pálida y los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Guardó silencio un momento.

― No, querida Diane. Debéis dejarlo así, Diane, de verdad... ―le dijo finalmente; la miraba nervioso, vacilando en la mirada, como si temiera que pudiera estar escuchándole alguien no deseado― Es lo mejor. Y ahora, debo irme.

Le dio un beso en la mano como despedida, pese a que ella le miraba llena de reproche. Ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando Holmes le llamó.

― ¡Doctor!...

El doctor Parker giró la cabeza lentamente; cualquiera diría que temía lo que el muchacho pudiera decirle. Empezó a toser, sin poder parar; preocupado, Watson se inclinó sobre él.

― Manténgase alerta. Por favor –dijo finalmente con voz estrangulada.

― Buenas tardes...

Y con un ademán de la cabeza a modo de despedida, el doctor salió cerrando la puerta.

...

_Diario de John H. Watson,_ _Lunes, 24 de Julio de 1871._

_Si pasar un tiempo con Holmes significa aventura segura, creo que tendré que acostumbrar a mis pobres nervios a ello. Todavía me tiemblan las piernas después de lo que ocurrió ayer, en la biblioteca._

_Ahora Holmes está descansando, gracias a Dios. Cuando el doctor Parker se fue ayer, la señora Cluteworth mandó a Doris a buscar la medicina a la botica más cercana. Creo que es láudano. Huele muy fuerte, pero a Holmes no parece disgustarle. Se quedó dormido apenas tomó una cucharada. Espero que esté más tranquilo cuando despierte; no ha parado de murmurar cosas muy raras desde que recuperó la consciencia. El doctor Parker parece un gran médico, pero es un tipo extraño. La verdad es que el pobre hombre parecía muy nervioso. Holmes sospecha algo, como siempre, pero ya le he dicho hasta que me ha dolido la garganta que debe descansar. Seguro que no me hará caso…_

_Me ha preocupado mucho cuando dijo que le habían golpeado. Creo que ahora es el momento propicio para que dejemos esto en manos de la policía… aunque no sé a quién intento engañar. Lestrade no va a conseguir nada sin la ayuda de Holmes. Pero cuando le rescaté de entre las llamas, cuando vi que no respiraba… Creí que le había perdido para siempre. No sé si voy a tener fuerzas para soportar otra aventura que ponga su vida en peligro._

_Holmes dice que sospecha del doctor Parker. O al menos sospecha que sabe algo muy esclarecedor sobre todo esto. Dice que, antes de que le agredieran, leyó que el doctor Parker había certificado la muerte por suicidio del profesor Beckler, el que puso en peligro la expedición del señor Cluteworth con algunos robos y unos terribles asesinatos, y que por tanto el doctor sabe mucho sobre el tema, que por eso se puso tan nervioso y dejó la casa como loco. Está desesperado por hablar con él, pero se marea cada vez que se levanta de la cama. Me da pena verle así, pero espero que al menos esto le sirva para tranquilizarse un poco y descansar. Ya hacía semanas que le veía débil, mucho antes de este incidente, como si fuera a ponerse enfermo… Me pregunto si algún día me contará algo sobre sus pesadillas…_

Una tos a sus espaldas le interrumpió. Watson dejó la plumilla y se levantó, alarmado. Su amigo, pálido, le miraba desde la puerta.

― Holmes, ¿qué haces levantado? El doctor te dijo que…

― Estoy bien. Mira, puedo andar, ¿qué más necesito? Venía a verte por esto.

Watson se fijó que llevaba algo en la mano. Era el fonendoscopio del doctor Parker.

― Se lo dejó olvidado en la cama cuando le dio el ataque de pánico, bueno yo diría que de culpabilidad; en fin, lo he encontrado debajo de los almohadones que tengo a los pies de la cama. ¿Por qué no te lo quedas?

― Holmes, eso no está bien, debemos devolvérselo―dijo Watson quitándoselo de la mano―. Lo guardaré, ya se lo daremos cuando vuelva. O mejor, le diré a la señora Cluteworth que lo llame…

Holmes se encogió de hombros. De repente Watson lo vio todo claro.

— Lo has escondido a propósito y así tener una excusa para que Parker venga aquí…

— Qué mal piensas de mí, Watson… —dijo Holmes con voz dolida; Watson enseguida supo que estaba fingiendo―. De todas maneras… dudo que venga si le llamamos, aunque le dijéramos que me estoy muriendo —concluyó sin cortarse ni un pelo—. Mejor vamos nosotros.

Intentó dar un paso, pero un fogonazo de dolor le atravesó la cabeza de parte a parte. Cogió la medicina del bolsillo de la chaqueta y bebió un brevísimo trago, directamente del bote.

— No sé si deberías abusar de eso, Holmes…

Holmes tragó con fuerza y miró a Watson.

— Dame tu opinión de médico. Me lo han recetado, ¿no es así?

— Sí… —contestó Watson, un poco confuso.

— Y si me lo han recetado, será porque lo necesito, ¿no?

— Bueno… sí, pero…

— Pues ya está. Anda, vamos.

Haciendo caso omiso del mareo, se guardó la botella en el bolsillo, acicalándose a su manera (que era asegurarse de que no tenía nada desabrochado y pasarse una mano por el pelo).

― Esto no va a acabar bien… ―murmuró Watson.

Casi como si lo hubieran provocado sus palabras, tuvo que sostener a Holmes cuando este se tambaleó. Le ayudó a tumbarse sobre la cama. Holmes perdió la mirada en las cortinas del dosel. Más que aturdido, su amigo parecía ofuscado. Tenía los labios fruncidos en un gesto de frustración. Watson sabía que no soportaba que su cuerpo limitara a su mente, que a veces parecía sentirse estrecha, oprimida, debajo de su piel.

— De acuerdo, Holmes. De acuerdo —dijo Watson finalmente, todavía resoplando por el esfuerzo; su amigo no pesaba poco precisamente—. Iremos a verle, pero cuando estés mejor. ¿De acuerdo? Tú a lo mejor piensas que ya lo estás, pero tú no te viste en medio de aquel incendio, Holmes… Yo… cuando te saqué, creía que estabas muerto.

Holmes se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Luego levantó la vista, clavando en los suyos sus profundos ojos grises.

— Me salvaste la vida, Watson. Unos minutos más y hubiera muerto asfixiado. No puedo querer un amigo mejor que tú.

Muy a su pesar, el muchacho se sonrojó y apartó la mirada con gravedad. Se colocó la chaqueta, haciéndose el duro.

— No me hagas la pelota, Holmes... No voy a dejar que te levantes de esta cama… al menos hasta dentro de unos días.

Holmes se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, divertido.

— Tenía que intentarlo.

Holmes durmió toda la noche, y al día siguiente se encontraba mucho mejor, tanto que pidió ser trasladado a la biblioteca. Una vez allí, para sorpresa de la señora Cluteworth, le dijo que le pidiera a Viktor Blackshaw que viniera a hacerles una visita.

— Tengo que hablar con él sobre la expedición— fue toda su explicación. Holmes sabía que el señor Blackshaw había estado muy unido a Beckler, el que se había suicidado, según el doctor. Una sospecha se empezaba a fraguar en su (por fin) despierto cerebro, pero no quería decir nada hasta estar seguro.

El señor Blackshaw llegó poco después de comer, cuando Holmes se acababa de despertar de su siesta. Doris preparó un té y pastas y les dejó a solas con Diane y Watson, quien esperaba lleno de curiosidad. Muy a su pesar, se estaba involucrando en lo que su amigo Holmes estaba metiéndose.

Holmes le contó a Blackshaw lo que había leído en la biblioteca. El elegante caballero no apartó sus ojos verdes ni un instante. Cuando le tocó hablar, se levantó con aire grave del elegante sillón de terciopelo, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesilla. Watson observó que ni lo había tocado.

— Efectivamente, el doctor Parker certificó su muerte por suicidio… Había probado su propia medicina. Bueno, más bien su propio veneno —concluyó con amargura.

El señor Blackshaw paseó unos instantes por la biblioteca en silencio, hasta quedarse de pie delante de la fotografía de la expedición que había sobre la mesilla. La cogió entre sus largos dedos y la contempló largo rato.

— Preferiría no recordar los detalles, señor Holmes. Mi pobre amigo enloqueció. Empezó a hacer cosas terribles —dijo, con los ojos desenfocados por los terribles recuerdos—. Intenté pararle los pies, pero ya era tarde.

Le tendió la foto. Holmes reconoció al señor Beckler; era el más alto y fornido, destacaba por en medio de sus compañeros como una enorme torre.

— Puedo intentar hablar con él, aunque me temo que el bueno de Thomas es un cabezota —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Si de verdad sospecha que Arthur sigue vivo y el doctor le puede ser de ayuda, nada me complacería más que hacer feliz de nuevo a la señora Cluteworth, señor Holmes.

— Muchas gracias, señor Blackshaw —dijo él.

Watson miró hacia su prima. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas.

Mientras Diane acompañaba a Blackshaw hacia la puerta, Holmes permaneció unos segundos más en silencio, contemplando la foto.

— ¿Y si ese tal Beckler sigue vivo y el doctor Parker nos engañó a todos? ¿Y si son cómplices, Watson?

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Holmes?

— Fíjate en su tamaño, Watson... Es enorme. Casi como ese extraño tipo que nos persiguió cuando fuimos a los muelles, el que mandó envenenar por error a aquel pobre borracho, ¿no es así? Veneno, de nuevo... Incluso puede que sea el que nos persiguió a Charlie y a mí el otro día, acompañado de alguien más... O e que me persiguió dentro del Big Ben. Sea quien sea, desde luego tiene muchas ganas de hacernos desaparecer.

A Watson empezaba a darle vueltas la cabeza; pensó que Holmes no iba a ser el único que iba a tener que descansar presa de fuertes mareos.

_Droha_ significaba venganza.

— Un grupo de arqueólogos que empiezan a morir en extrañas circunstancias posiblemente debido a la venganza de una cultura extranjera… —dijo Watson con solemnidad— ¿De qué me suena eso?

Holmes sonrió con amargura.

— A mí también me resulta familiar.

— No me puedo creer que pase lo mismo otra vez... ¿Cuántas sectas de chiflados hay en Londres?

— Por lo que se ve, más de una. Es una ciudad grande.

Los dos rieron a carcajadas.


	11. El Agresor Misterioso

**11**

**El Agresor Misterioso**

Dejar a la señora Cluteworth fuera del caso no iba a ser fácil. Watson se había dado cuenta de ello enseguida, cuando, al día siguiente, la encontró vestida con su ropa habitual para las visitas y les comunicó que iba a ir a hablar con la desdichada señora Allington.

Holmes y Watson habían decidido no contarle a Diane nada que pudiera ponerle en una situación comprometida, aunque Holmes, por su parte, no creía que hubiera ningún peligro en que Diane fuera a visitar "a una vieja amiga", pese a la inquietud de Watson: esa vieja amiga era la viuda de uno de los arqueólogos muerto en extrañas circunstancias.

— Después de todo, tiene relación con su marido, Watson. Tiene derecho a saber lo que está pasando. No te preocupes, no creo que pase nada malo.

La señora Cluteworth había decidido llevarse a Charlie consigo, aunque la pequeña sólo aceptó cuando le aseguró que esta mujer no era "repipi" ni iba a ponerla en ridículo (la señora tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante esa descripción). Diane les aclaró que, además, levantaría menos sospechas si iba con la niña, pues podía parecer una visita meramente personal. Holmes admiró su perspicacia.

Mientras estudiaban por insistencia de Watson, había ocasiones en que Holmes parecía ido. Esa medicina le quitaría la tos y el dolor de cabeza, pero Watson tenía la sensación de que afianzaba todavía más si cabe su cambiante humor: había ratos en que parecía lleno de energía en los que parecía seguir una pista que luego desechaba, y otros en que parecía que iba a dormirse sobre los libros. Y sólo había transcurrido media mañana.

El siguiente estallido de emoción de su amigo sobresaltó a Watson y le hizo estropear el cálculo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Watson! ¿Dónde está? —Holmes continuó antes de que el estupefacto muchacho pudiera preguntar: — El cofre, Watson. Dime que lo tienes tú.

Watson supo de inmediato a qué se refería; su amigo había llevado el cofre a la biblioteca para estudiar el símbolo que tenía tallado.

— Holmes, cuando te arrastré fuera, me preocupaba tu vida, no lo que tuvieras en los bolsillos… —dijo Watson, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Si se cayó y se quedó en la biblioteca, se habrá quemado con las llamas. No hay nada que hacer, Holmes —concluyó, aunque no era su intención desanimarle.

Frustrado, Holmes resopló y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— Puede que ese cofrecito fuera una advertencia —aventuró, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala—. Me parece demasiada casualidad que lo hayamos encontrado en dos sitios distintos, y ambos escenarios de dos muertes. Necesitamos hablar con los miembros de la expedición que quedan, Watson. Decirles que tengan cuidado si reciben…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Esta se abrió y apareció la pálida cara de Doris, que parecía espantada y se esforzaba por disimularlo.

— Señores… El señor Blackshaw está aquí…

A Holmes le pareció que clamaba al cielo para sí, y cuando se apartó y dejó entrar al arqueólogo, entendió por qué.

Su aspecto era terrible. Tenía moratones en el cuello, un ojo morado y cojeaba ligeramente.

— Señor Blackshaw… —dijo Holmes, alarmado; Watson había palidecido—. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Tome asiento, por favor.

El joven se tomó la libertad de acercarlo hasta el sofá y dejarle sentarse allí; el señor Blackshaw se sentó despacio, apoyándose en el bastón y visiblemente dolorido.

— Ayer me atacaron, señor Holmes… Antes del anochecer, cuando volvía de mi paseo por el parque…

De repente algo pareció activarse en el cerebro de Holmes.

— ¿Era un hombre alto, muy corpulento, vestido casi todo de negro, que llevaba bufanda y un sombrero de ala muy ancha? —soltó de repente.

El señor Blackshaw le miró, entre estupefacto y admirado.

— Señor Holmes, estoy temiéndome que sea usted adivino.

Holmes le contó de inmediato que Watson y él ya habían tenido algún que otro encontronazo con ese agresor desconocido. El señor Blackshaw se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la foto que Diane tenía en la pared y en donde aparecía toda la expedición.

— He de reconocer que al principio me parecía una locura su teoría, señor Holmes, aunque ahora mucho me temo que estemos en peligro... Pero no he venido para hablar de teorías, ni por la agresión que he sufrido, aunque está claro que tienen alguna relación… He venido porque, justo después de nuestra conversación de ayer, no me hizo falta ir a ver a Thomas: él mismo acudió a mí. Estaba terriblemente nervioso y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido… Entre ellas, no paraba de repetir que Beckler estaba vivo, que estaba vivo e iba a venir a por él. Pero está muerto, Thomas, nosotros lo vimos; le dije... Y cuando escuchó eso, me miró de una forma muy extraña, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. Tuve la sensación de que me ocultaba algo. Mandé llamar a mi mayordomo para que nos sirviera algo y hablar con calma, pero cuando me giré, Thomas ya no estaba. Mi buen amigo…

Conmocionado, el señor Blackshaw se detuvo un momento para sentarse. Cuando se vio capaz, prosiguió con su relato.

Ayer, Thomas estaba como loco, aunque es cierto siempre ha sido una persona muy nerviosa e insegura. El bueno de Aubrey le había metido ideas extrañas en la cabeza, desde siempre, desde que estábamos en la India. Pero he llegado a pensar que es posible que tenga razón, señor Holmes, que Beckler siga vivo… El brigadier que estaba al servicio de su Majestad nos echó de allí; nunca llegamos a ver cómo sacaban el cadáver. Y no sería la primera vez. Verá, uno de nuestros guías allá en la India nos dijo en una ocasión que la secta thug que diezmaba a nuestros compatriotas usaba una droga que les hacía entrar en unos extraños éxtasis, para efectuar sus ritos: a veces parecían muertos, pero volvían milagrosamente a la vida horas después.

— Lo sé —interrumpió Holmes un instante—. Lo he leído.

— Cuando Thomas se fue, me puse a pensar… —prosiguió Blackshaw— Dos muertes, tan seguidas, sin contar con la desaparición del pobre Arthur… me parecía demasiada casualidad. Posiblemente esa maldición, esa promesa de venganza que nos habían echado en la expedición, no era solo una superstición, y Beckler se está encargando de ello. Había hecho muchos amigos entre los rufianes, haciéndoles promesas de riqueza y prosperidad, e incluso había corrompido a más de un miembro del gobierno de la India. Así que después de lo de anoche he decidido tomar precauciones, y contar con mi cochero para que me proteja. Seguro que lo ha visto esperándome junto al coche, es bastante fuerte. Los ladrones temen entrar en mi casa —añadió con una sonrisa—. Ya una vez impidió que unos traficantes nos robasen algunas reliquias. Menos mal que anoche hizo huir a mi atacante.

— ¿Y cree usted que fue Beckler?

— No podría asegurárselo, no le vi la cara, ni dijo palabra alguna; sin duda su voz me hubiera dado una pista. Todo pasó muy rápido. Era tal y como usted dijo: llevaba un sombrero muy ancho, y la bufanda le cubría la cara casi por completo. No sabría decirle si era él… Aunque Beckler era muy alto y corpulento… —meneó la cabeza, confuso— Me cuesta creer que siga vivo, señor Holmes, vimos su cuerpo, leímos esa nota de suicidio. Pero después de que le hayan agredido a usted y a su amigo, y luego a mí, y después de hablar con Thomas, de verle tan nervioso… ya no estoy tan seguro.

Pese a lo escabroso del asunto, Holmes parecía satisfecho.

— Parece que las cosas están encajando, aunque de un modo algo extraño. Por cierto, señor Blackshaw, ¿ha recibido algún cofre? Pequeño, tallado a mano, como una especie de joyero. Tiene un símbolo sánscrito en la tapa.

Blackshaw pensó un instante.

— Ahora que lo dice, cuando volví del parque me estaba esperando un paquete en casa. No tenía remitente, me pareció extraño. Estaba agotado, llamé a un médico para que viera mis heridas y me fui a la cama temprano. Tuve una extraña sensación y ordené a mi criado que se librase del paquete.

Holmes parecía fastidiado.

— Entiendo. Supongo que ha hecho lo correcto. Señor Blackshaw, no aleje a su protector de usted. Y ándese con mucho ojo.

— Lo haré, señor Holmes. Sólo permítame una pregunta. ¿Por qué está tan interesado en todo esto?

— Simplemente, tengo la certeza de que nada es lo que parece —hizo una pausa y luego sonrió—. Y además, me encantan los retos.

Una vez que el señor Blackshaw se hubo marchado, Holmes y Watson se dispusieron a llevar a cabo su plan, aunque Watson nunca imaginó que ir a hablar con el doctor Parker, ya de por sí bastante descabellado, iba a ser tan humillante.

...

Holmes propuso que se disfrazaran para pasar desapercibidos. Ya le había funcionado en otras ocasiones, le dijo, aunque no dio detalles. Instantes después de dar la idea y de rebuscar en su baúl, la larga nariz de Holmes sobresalía en medio de un bigote y barba canosos y desarreglados, coronada por unas diminutas gafas. Se había puesto un traje desgastado y pasado de moda. Un bastón y el pequeño polisón de uno de los trajes de Charlie bajo las hombreras ayudaban a dar la ilusión de caminar encorvado. El conjunto en sí era perfecto; cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba viendo a un anciano muy alto y delgado.

Sin embargo, el traje de Watson no era precisamente brillante: se había puesto uno de sus chalecos encima de una desgastada falda que, por el color y tipo de tela, seguramente era de Agnes o de Doris. Llevaba un bolso de mano colgado de la muñeca y pese a sus suplicantes negativas al final se había puesto la peluca rubia de tirabuzones que le había dado Holmes. Las formas femeninas brillaban por su ausencia.

—Por favor, no me pidas que me ponga un corsé —dijo Watson, visiblemente humillado.

Holmes le miró atentamente y se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que puede valer. Tampoco es mi intención que se fije en ti.

— Lo que no sé es cómo vamos a darle esto —dijo, sacando con dificultad del bolso el fonendoscopio que se había dejado olvidado.

— Quédatelo. Es médico, seguro que tiene otro.

— Oye, que a ti te guste "tomar prestadas las cosas" no quiere decir que tenga que imitarte…

— Watson, recuerda que ahora no eres tú, que le entregues algo suyo le hará sospechar inmediatamente quiénes somos y se negará a vernos.

Watson se sintió humillado por no haber reparado en ello.

— Claro, ya lo sabía, es solo que… —suspiró con fastidio— Bueno, mejor nos vamos ya, antes de que vuelva la señora Cluteworth de su visita con Charlie y nos haga demasiadas preguntas.

Mientras cruzaban el jardín de la casa del doctor, Watson puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Por qué siempre acabamos entrando a escondidas en una casa extraña?

— Esto es una visita, Watson, es muy diferente.

— Ya, claro… Olvidaba que en las visitas normales la gente se disfraza...

— Watson, ya te lo he dicho… no descarto que el doctor Parker acabe llamando a Scotland Yard apenas me vea entrar por esa puerta, por eso los disfraces. Creo que además debería decirle a su mayordomo que me llamo… Sigerson. ¿Qué te parece, me pega? ¿Tengo pinta de noruego? —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— Supongo… —dijo Watson, nada convencido y muy hastiado.

Por suerte, la casa del doctor Parker no estaba demasiado lejos, y Watson no tuvo que soportar demasiado tiempo las miradas y comentarios de los transeúntes. Agnes les había dicho dónde vivía el doctor sin oponer resistencia alguna, después de que Holmes le dedicara uno de sus seductores cumplidos a sus pasteles de crema. El joven camuflado de anciano tocó la aldaba y la puerta no tardó en abrirse. Un pulcro mayordomo les miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Desean algo, señores?

— Muy buenas tardes —dijo Holmes intentando poner voz ronca—. ¿Se encuentra el doctor Parker en casa? No hemos concertado una cita, pero esta mañana me dijo que podía pasarme a esta hora.

El mayordomo miró a Watson. El joven sonrió de la forma más femenina posible, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza. El mayordomo apartó la mirada con indolencia.

— El doctor Parker está arriba, en su despacho. ¿Quién le digo que desea verle, señor…?

— El señor Sigerson, por favor. Somos el señor Sigerson y su hermana.

El mayordomo les miró de arriba abajo de nuevo, extrañado, sobre todo con Watson. El joven empezó realmente a dudar que su disfraz fuera creíble.

— Muy bien… Pasen si lo desean, señor Sigerson, el doctor les recibirá enseguida.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ellos, dedicó una última mirada de desconfianza a Watson y desapareció escaleras arriba.

— Holmes, creo que no se fía de nosotros. Sobre todo de mi ridículo disfraz.

— No importa, Watson. El que debe fiarse es el doctor.

Holmes aprovechó para echar un vistazo por la sala donde se encontraban mientras el mayordomo subía a avisar al médico. Apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en una foto de grupo, porque oyeron un grito desgarrador que provenía del piso de arriba. Holmes fue el primero en llegar al despacho del doctor. Cuando Watson le alcanzó, encontró al mayordomo sentado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos de puro terror y boqueando como un pez. Holmes estaba de pie a su lado, y parecía haberse quedado sin aliento.

Un penetrante olor llenaba la estancia. Irritado, el joven pensó que Holmes había vuelto a beber de la botellita de medicina, hasta que se dio cuenta de que venía del suelo. Había una botella idéntica, volcada. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

— Me temo que al final vas a tener que quedarte ese fonendocomosellame, Watson… —dijo Holmes con un hilo de voz; su mirada estaba clavada en algo que había en el suelo.

Cuando se apartó, Watson se dio cuenta de a qué había venido el grito del mayordomo y la mirada de horror de Holmes. Era el doctor Parker. Estaba tumbado en el suelo y temblaba. Un hilillo de sangre le corría por la nariz y la comisura de los labios; sus ojos estaban fijos en el vació, sin vida.

Watson emitió un gemido ahogado.

— Holmes… Ay, ay, Holmes… Está muerto… Está…

— Eso ya lo veo, Watson…

— ¡Doctor Parker…! ¡Señor…! —gimoteaba el mayordomo.

Fue Holmes el único que se atrevió a acercarse al cuerpo inmóvil de Parker, levantándolo levemente del suelo. Aterrorizado, el mayordomo salió del cuarto; posiblemente a la calle para avisar a la policía, pensó Watson. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

De pronto, un gemido ahogado salió de la garganta del doctor. Todavía estaba vivo, aunque ambos supieron que no por mucho tiempo; la sangre ahora le salía a borbotones de la nariz y parecía que apenas podía respirar.

— Doctor Parker, soy yo, Holmes —dijo el joven, quitándose la barba y las gafas, hasta que fue perfectamente reconocible— ¿Qué intenta decir? Por favor.

El doctor se esforzó por decir algo, sin apartar su vacía mirada de su amigo; a Watson le pareció ver un extraño brillo de alivio y agradecimiento en sus ojos y se preguntó si Holmes también lo había percibido.

— El reloj… —dijo con la voz estrangulada— El reloj, señor Holmes… El reloj…

— ¿Qué dice? Está delirando… —dijo Watson— Holmes, esto no me gusta… La medicina… Creo que se ha…

Entonces Watson reparó en que ya no se oía nada. Fue la voz de Holmes la que rompió el silencio.

— Ya está. Ha muerto.

Antes de que Holmes pudiera echar un vistazo al despacho, escucharon unas voces; alguien venía. Al asomarse al pasillo, encontraron al mayordomo entrando a la casa con dos agentes, todavía pálido como la cera; los dos jóvenes se detuvieron a mitad de la escalera al verles entrar. Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada, el inspector Lestrade entró con más hombres. Watson se preguntó por qué no dio un grito al verlos… era como si ya supiera que estaban allí; hasta vio un brillo de triunfo en sus diminutos ojos.

—Id registrando la habitación —ordenó a sus hombres—. Yo iré enseguida, en cuanto me ocupe de estos dos entrometidos.

El orondo inspector esperó a que bajaran y se plantó delante de los dos, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Disfrazados, Holmes? Muy inteligente. Pero cuando el mayordomo te describió, supe inmediatamente que eras tú. Un anciano muy flaco… acompañado por un muchacho rollizo con gafas y chaleco desgastado que llevaba una peluca rubia. No podíais ser otros.

— ¡Eh! —dijo Watson, herido. Acabó por quitarse la peluca y tirarla al suelo.

Un agente llegó del piso de arriba en ese mismo instante.

— Está muerto, señor, como dijo el mayordomo —dijo; oyeron el lamento del hombre, que estaba custodiado por otro agente—. No hemos encontrado nada, señor, pero todo apunta a que se ha suicidado. Hay una botella de láudano volcada a su lado.

— Habíamos venido a hablar con él —intervino Holmes— Oímos gritar al mayordomo, y cuando llegamos lo encontramos así. Aún estaba vivo… pero no nos dijo nada —mintió—. Señor Lestrade, todo esto tiene una relación. Tiene que creerme. El doctor Parker sabía algo que no quería contarle a nadie, algo que tiene que ver con las demás muertes.

Lestrade levantó una ceja.

— No apruebo tus investigaciones clandestinas, Holmes, ni tus allanamientos de morada. Pero algo me dice, pese a tus fantasías de niño detective, que sabes más de la cuenta de todo esto. Ya pasó la última vez. Por eso le harías un enorme favor a esta ciudad si me cuentas lo que has averiguado.

— Estaré encantado de ayudar a nuestro querido cuerpo de policía, señor Lestrade —dijo Holmes con una sonrisa pícara—. Pero antes, dígame una cosa: ¿va a volver a adjudicarse usted el mérito?

Lestrade enrojeció; Holmes no supo que si de rabia o de vergüenza, aunque apuntaba a lo segundo.

— Bastante tienes con que confíe en ti, joven insolente…

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y uno de sus hombres le empujó hacia la salida. Holmes no opuso resistencia alguna, hasta que al llegar a la puerta se giró de repente; era tan alto que consiguió soltarse por un momento.

— ¡Señor Lestrade, espere! El cofre… Tiene que haber alguno por aquí… Por favor, si lo encuentran…

Exasperado, Lestrade miró al agente que había revisado el despacho, quien negó con la cabeza.

— No, Holmes, no hemos encontrado ningún cofre. Lárgate a casa. Bueno, a casa de la pobre señora Cluteworth, o a donde sea, pero desaparece de mi vista. Tengo que interrogar al mayordomo.

Lo último que vio Watson antes de salir a la fría noche fue a uno de los agentes ayudando al mayordomo, que ni parecía saber dónde se encontraba, sentarse en una butaca.

...

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando emprendieron el regreso, y Watson dijo que tenía hambre; Holmes también tenía el estómago vacío, pues no habían probado bocado desde el desayuno. Compraron algo en un puesto ambulante y comieron por el camino, en silencio. Watson se extrañó de que Holmes no hubiera protestado ni intentado ayudar a Lestrade a su manera, pero por otro lado, imaginó cómo debía sentirse su amigo. Supo que estaba confuso, sin saber qué hacer a continuación: la posible respuesta había muerto con el doctor. Había seguido una pista clara para acabar con las manos vacías. Y conociendo a Holmes, no había nada más frustrante. Estaba pensando qué decirle cuando tropezó con la falda del disfraz; oyó la tela al desgarrarse.

— No entiendo cómo las mujeres pueden caminar con esto… —dijo con fastidio, quitándose la falda a trompicones y llevándola como un bulto. Por suerte había sido tan precavido como para dejarse los pantalones debajo, ni rastro de la aparatosa ropa interior femenina— Tengo un mínimo de recato y decencia, ¿sabes? —aclaró, ante la inquisitiva mirada de Holmes.

Holmes no estaba de humor para discutir acerca de moda o de lo considerado decente. Su cabeza era un caos. Estaba totalmente perdido en un laberinto de misterios que no tenía salida. ¿Qué había querido decir con "el reloj"? ¿Era un simple delirio, como dijo Watson, provocado por la droga que había acabado matándole? El único reloj que conocía era el que le había dejado el señor Cluteworth a su esposa, antes de desaparecer, un simple recuerdo, una forma de decirle que no se rindiera, que no estaba muerto… Creía que tendría algún tipo de relación, pero su cabeza no conseguía encontrar ninguna…

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que les estaban siguiendo.

En la acera, al otro lado de la calzada, vio a un hombre enormemente alto y corpulento. Vestía ropas oscuras y llevaba un sombrero de copa. No sabía si era debido a la oscuridad de la noche, o a la sombra del ala del sombrero que le caía sobre la cara, pero le pareció que lo ocultaba algún tipo de máscara. Cuando se concentró más, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era el ala del sombrero, y además tenía un enorme pañuelo que le tapaba hasta la nariz. Si bien no era una máscara, funcionaba casi tan bien como una. Era tal y como lo había descrito el señor Blackshaw.

¿Era el mismo individuo? La misma anchura de hombros, el mentón fuerte y hosco. Pero no estaba completamente seguro de que fueran la misma persona, vestido como estaba, y además, entre aquella espesa niebla y a la débil luz de las farolas. Pero nada pudo apagar la sensación de desconfianza que se había apoderado de él.

Aceleró el paso.

El hombre también.

Holmes empezaba a ponerse nervioso; la fría sensación de inquietud que le cosquilleaba en el estómago aumentó. Caminó aún más deprisa, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Para su infortunio, también el hombre hizo lo mismo. Holmes se detuvo. También el hombre.

— Holmes, ¿por qué demonios te estás parando? Estás caminando de una forma muy rara…—preguntó Watson, irritado. Holmes se percató de que su amigo, inmerso en sus murmuraciones, no se había dado cuenta de nada.

El joven alzó la cabeza, y sus miradas se encontraron. Watson le imitó, pero antes de que lograse ver nada, un coche pasó justo en medio del extraño y los dos muchachos, haciéndoles perder al misterioso hombre de vista por un instante.

— Watson… Corre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Holmes? ¿Quién…?

—Tú hazme caso. Sólo corre. ¡AHORA!

Y entonces echaron a correr.

El violento eco de sus pisadas se confundían con las de su perseguidor, sorprendentemente ruidosas y fuertes. Esquivaron un coche de caballos, oyendo de lejos los improperios que le lanzaba el cochero, quien, furioso, se había detenido para intentar calmar a los animales. Holmes y Watson aprovecharon la confusión para desaparecer tras una esquina, sin parar de correr. Holmes saltó una valla con la agilidad de un atleta, sin trastabillar al tocar de nuevo el suelo, y alcanzó un callejón oscuro, escondido entre una niebla tan densa que era casi imposible distinguir nada de lo que allí hubiera. Dio unos pasos vacilantes, recorriéndolo despacio, buscando otra salida. Su respiración, entrecortada por la carrera, se condensaba en el aire húmedo; sólo oía su murmullo y el ruido de sus propios pasos. Estaban solos en la noche. Fuera quien fuera ese hombre, ya no les perseguía…

Pero tampoco estaba Watson. Holmes sintió que el terror le atenazaba y volvió sobre sus propios pasos.

Watson se había tropezado y caído de espaldas al tratar de saltar la valla y no podía moverse. El terror y sobre todo un tremendo dolor le obligaban a permanecer muy quieto, completamente inofensivo en el suelo. Intentó darse la vuelta y el dolor no hizo sino aumentar; apenas podía respirar. Sus gafas yacían a su lado. Se sintió estúpido por pensar en un momento así que ojalá no estuvieran rotas, que su padre le iba a echar una buena bronca porque no eran precisamente baratas... Entre brumas vio dos enormes pies, calzados con gruesos y elegantes botines negros.

El desconocido se acercó a su rostro y le levantó levemente la barbilla con la mano.

― Malditos entrometidos…

Rió maliciosamente; Watson intuyó el brillo de un cuchillo, cerca de sus ojos…

De repente alguien saltó por encima de la valla y derribó al asesino, una silueta larga y delgada. Tenía que ser Holmes. Watson intentó incorporarse; los dos estaban luchando, pero por desgracia Holmes no iba ganando: en la oscuridad vislumbró un destello de acero, frío y fugaz. El desconocido sostenía un cuchillo, largo y fino, contra el cuello de su amigo. Luego ya no vio nada más.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Holmes vio como la cabeza de su amigo caía, inerte; finalmente se había desmayado. Era lo mejor: así el agresor le dejaría en paz.

― No se mueva... Será muy rápido... ―le susurró una voz que le heló la sangre en las venas; sintió el filo del cuchillo deslizarse por su cuello, lentamente― Esto le pasa por jugar a detectives, señor Holmes... Por inmiscuirse en donde no le llaman...

El joven no se movía, ni respiraba siquiera; sólo notaba los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. Tenía que estar tranquilo para pensar qué hacer. Entonces notó que, por un segundo, el cuchillo se alejaba de su garganta. Con mucha sangre fría y aprovechando el breve descuido de su agresor, le asestó un fuerte codazo en el estómago. Sorprendido y dolorido por el golpe, el hombre le soltó un instante que Holmes aprovechó para quitarle el cuchillo y arrojarlo lejos. De poco sirvió a Holmes esta artimaña; en el mismo instante en que intentaba huir, el hombre le impedía escapar agarrándole de la pernera del pantalón, tirándole al suelo con él. Rodaron hasta que el agresor se puso encima de él, inmovilizándole los brazos. Holmes se debatía, intentando liberarse, y en pleno forcejeo, le propinó un fortísimo puñetazo en la nariz a su atacante. El hombre se echó hacia atrás, aullando de dolor. Holmes se levantó y quedó paralizado, viendo como se agarraba la nariz y la sangre que le caía abundante por la barbilla. Como si cada oleada de dolor aumentara su furia, lanzó al muchacho contra la pared, respirando ruidosamente por su nariz rota, y le echó las manos ensangrentadas al cuello. Holmes ahogó un grito que era mitad sorpresa y mitad dolor. Notó que le alzaba del suelo, tanto que ya podía agitar las piernas en el aire. Las manos se le crispaban alrededor de las de aquel hombre, luchando por liberarse de ellas. Con un último esfuerzo, le asestó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, en pleno plexo solar; el hombre contuvo un grito de dolor y le soltó, cayendo aturdido al suelo. Holmes cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Vio un resplandor a su lado; era el cuchillo. Alargó la mano para cogerlo en el mismo momento en que el hombre se abalanzaba sobre él, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, se lo clavó en el muslo. El desconocido, gritando de dolor y furia, se arrancó el afilado cuchillo de un tirón, manando la sangre a borbotones, y se alejó de allí, cojeando, dejando un reguero oscuro en la calzada.

Sin pararse a intentar recobrar el aliento, pese a estar a punto de hundirse en una niebla densa y oscura, Holmes se incorporó tambaleándose y se dirigió hacia Watson.

― ¡Watson! ¡Dios mío, Watson! ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho se incorporó ayudado por Holmes. Jadeaba ligeramente y no parecía capaz de hablar. Cogió sus gafas del suelo y se las puso de forma automática. El cristal izquierdo estaba roto. Aturdido, se las quitó para mirarlas, y como si eso le hiciera despertar, levantó sus asustados ojos hacia Holmes. Holmes gimió.

― Watson, creo que nos hemos metido en una buena.

De nuevo echaron a correr con una única fijación: alejarse de aquel desconocido, sin importarle quien fuera, imponiéndose por una vez sus vidas.

...

La campanilla de la casa de los Cluteworth sonaba con violencia. Doris, agarrándose las faldas, se apresuró en llegar a la puerta y abrir.

― Voy, ya voy...

Lo primero que pensó la buena de Doris al verle fue que le estaba dando un ataque, o esa fue la impresión que le dio en la penumbra: el joven Holmes estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, respirando trabajosamente y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados en un gesto de enorme agotamiento. En el rostro de la doncella se dibujó una expresión de espanto.

― ¡Señorito Holmes! ¡Dios mío!

El joven se apartó de la puerta. Estaba pálido y sudoroso; su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y sus cabellos estaban revueltos. Dio unos pasos tambaleantes, agarrándose a la pared y debatiéndose entre tomar aire y decir algo a la vez. A Doris se le escapó un grito de horror, entrecortado y penetrante.

La señora Cluteworth llegó corriendo al recibidor, alarmada por el escándalo. Llevaba puesta la bata, y su largo pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que le caía por el hombro.

― ¡Doris! ¿Qué...? ―comenzó a decir― ¡Cielo santo! ¿Señor Holmes?

Entre las dos le ayudaron a ir hacia el sofá. La señora Cluteworth mandó a Doris a traer una infusión bien fuerte para despejarle. No había dado un paso hacia la cocina cuando apareció Watson, en las mismas condiciones que Holmes y pálido como una vela. La mujer le ayudó a sentarse al lado de su amigo.

― Por favor, señores, decidme qué ha pasado.

Watson no dijo nada, pero Holmes la miró; los labios le temblaban, pero en sus ojos había más arrebato que temor.

― Señora Cluteworth... ―dijo ― Alguien ha intentado matarnos.

A Doris, que volvía en ese momento con la tisana, casi se le cae la taza al suelo del sobresalto.

Tras la impresión inicial, el joven lo contó todo, incluyendo el desafortunado suicidio del doctor Parker; cada dos por tres era interrumpido por las exclamaciones espantadas de Doris. De cuando en cuando, descansaba para tomar un sorbo de la reconfortante infusión. Watson apenas había tocado la suya. Durante todo ese tiempo, la señora Cluteworth permaneció silenciosa; solo su palidez hacía notar su horror ante lo que el joven le contaba.

― Señora Cluteworth... Le dije que llegaría hasta el final, y eso voy a hacer. Hay algo que se me escapa, y todavía no… todavía no logro saber qué es, pero lo haré.

El chico le cogió la mano. Ella no replicó, pero parecía a punto de llorar.

― Señor Holmes, ese desconocido ya ha intentado hacerle daño varias veces…

―Por suerte todavía no sabe donde estamos, nunca nos ha seguido hasta casa. Siempre me las he arreglado para llegar hasta aquí dando un rodeo y darle pistas falsas.

― Pero señora... ―interrumpió de repente Doris― ¿No deberíamos denunciar todo esto a la policía?

― Ya lo saben, Doris, y dudo que puedan hacer gran cosa ―dijo el joven Holmes airado, dejando la taza en la mesa y levantándose del sofá―. El mayordomo les llamó y lo único que hicieron fue certificar su suicidio ―se giró, pura energía, hacia Diane―. Su marido, señora Cluteworth... Estoy seguro de que sigue vivo, y de que todo esto guarda relación con él. Quizá le tienen cautivo en alguna parte y no quieren que lo sepamos. La policía está más que convencida y dice tener pruebas suficientes de que ha muerto; en ese caso, para los que hallemos culpables, será muy fácil negarlo todo. ¿Mi muerte? Un misterio, otro de los muchos que hay sin resolver en esta ciudad. Un ajuste de cuentas, una travesura juvenil... Esos casos no son raros. Esa gente a quien nos enfrentamos se las arreglará para que lo parezca. Seguramente Lestrade se encogerá de hombros y dirá que me lo he buscado yo solo, por jugar a detectives…

Se sentó, visiblemente agotado; el repentino arranque de energía le había mareado de nuevo.

― Deberían irse a descansar. Es muy tarde y ha sido un día demasiado intenso, señorito Holmes... ―le dijo la señora Cluteworth.

¿Descansar? ¿Acaso había logrado hacerlo alguna vez en todo el verano? Suspiró pesadamente.

― Sí, será lo mejor... Pero antes, señora Cluteworth, dígame, ¿qué averiguó hoy en su visita?

Para decepción de Holmes, la joven insistió en que fuera a descansar y le dijo que se lo contaría todo al día siguiente, aunque aclaró que no era nada que no supieran ya.

Se levantaron del sofá, ayudados por las dos mujeres. Se vieron capaces de subir ellos solos las escaleras, por lo que Doris se quedó al pie de las mismas, sin borrar de su rostro la expresión de preocupación que había mantenido toda la noche. Su mirada se fijó en su señora, que permanecía muy callada a su lado.

― Señora Cluteworth…

―Arthur está vivo, Doris, todo el mundo ha intentado convencerme de lo contrario, incluida tú… ―sonrojada, la criada fue a protestar, pero Diane se lo impidió con dulzura― … y sé que lo haces porque te preocupas por mí y no quieres verme sufrir… No sé por qué, Doris, pero confío en ese joven. Sus ojos no me engañan, igual que no me engañaron los de Arthur cuando me dio su reloj: sus ojos me dijeron que no perdiera la esperanza.

La criada suspiró pesadamente. Sólo sonrió, enternecida, cuando la señora Cluteworth le dio un abrazo.

Watson se encerró en su cuarto sin mediar palabra, pero Holmes no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dormir. Tocar el violín a esas horas no era muy justo para los demás habitantes de la casa, así que se entretuvo en un experimento sencillo y no demasiado oloroso. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas cosas se agolpaban en su mente a la vez, intentando darle mil y una ideas. No había nada que hacer cuando le ocurría eso, solo podía entretenerse, pensar en otra cosa…. Y con todo ordenado y calmado en su mente, la respuesta acabaría llegando, tarde o temprano. Solo necesitaba concentrarse.

El experimento, más que ayudarle, le estaba entreteniendo demasiado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata y sacó una botellita. El pequeño sorbo de la medicina que había dado el fallecido doctor Parker le reconfortó más de lo que pensaba…

Entonces sus ojos vieron moverse algo allá abajo, en el jardín. Un hombre fornido, vestido de negro, con un alto sombrero de copa y una sombra oscura cubriendo su cara. Se movía torpemente, como si tuviera la pierna izquierda herida; tropezó y cayó justo sobre las flores.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sin ningún decoro y pese a estar vestido con la ropa de dormir, salió disparado de la habitación. Bajando las escaleras y atravesando con premura los enormes pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca, salió al jardín por la terraza trasera.

El silencio era sepulcral y la oscuridad absoluta. La brisa de la noche le provocó un escalofrío. Cogió un rastrillo que estaba inofensivamente apoyado contra el muro del invernadero, y muy despacio, pegado a la pared de la casa, avanzó hacia el otro lado del jardín, en donde había visto al extraño. Sus pies descalzos apenas eran un susurro en la hierba. La notaba húmeda y punzante bajo sus pies, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no la tocara. Como si flotara sobre ella. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, y se vio liberado de la extraña angustia que a veces le impedía pensar. Las sombras continuamente engañaban sus sentidos, hipersensibles, quizá por culpa de la medicina. Pero ninguna de ellas se correspondía con el extraño.

Con un gesto de fastidio, el joven se detuvo, jadeante, tirando al suelo el rastrillo.

Afortunadamente, nadie se había despertado, ni siquiera el servicio. Viéndose incapaz de dormir y presa de una extraña y excitante inquietud con la que se veía capaz de todo, no subió a su habitación, sino que encendió una pequeña lámpara y se dirigió al comedor de los sirvientes. Desde allí, podría vigilar el jardín con más atención.

¿Quién sería? ¿Quién sería ese tipo? ¿Era el mismo de los muelles, el que le había intentado asesinar en la biblioteca y en la calle? ¿Era Beckler? ¿Acaso todo aquello guardaba una terrible relación? ¿Qué se le estaba escapando?

...

Cuando despertó, ya hacía rato que la habitación estaba iluminada por el sol. Le dolía horrores la espalda; se había quedado dormido sentado al escritorio. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Tenía la cara manchada de algún químico en el que había estado trabajando. Por suerte nada de lo que había estado usando la noche anterior era tóxico. Tras unos segundos, consiguió ponerse en pie y se dirigió al espejo para lavarse la cara.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta; sobresaltado por los golpes, sintiendo como si se le metieran directamente en la cabeza, se apresuró a abrir. Era Watson.

― ¿No te levantas? Hace tiempo que el desayuno está servido. Ya es muy tarde.

Holmes parpadeó, molesto por la luz y con expresión de estar ordenando mil cosas en su cabeza. De repente agarró a su amigo por los brazos, como quien recuerda algo de repente.

― Watson, anoche alguien intentó entrar a la casa.

―¿Qué?

― Lo que has oído. Era él, cojeaba de la pierna donde le clavé el cuchillo, no podía caminar bien y estropeó las flores al caerse encima. Parecía más grande que nunca. Le vi desde la ventana y bajé tras él, blandiendo el rastrillo para defenderme de un ataque, pero logró escapar. No vi por donde se fue. Hasta que amaneció estuve vigilando el jardín desde el comedor de los sirvientes, pero no volvió. Luego… ¿volví hacia aquí? ―su voz se volvió inexpresiva de repente― Yo estaba montando guardia en el comedor de los sirvientes… Tenía una lamparita…

Watson vio que la mirada de su amigo era extraña, somnolienta.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no lo has soñado?

― Watson, por el amor de Dios… ―dijo Holmes, visiblemente irritado― No me estoy volviendo loco. Sé lo que vi.

― Eso espero… Pero sé que has vuelto a abusar de esa maldita medicina ―dijo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su bata (Holmes se limitaba a mirarlo estupefacto), sacando la botella y blandiéndola ante sus ojos, como una madre enfadada―. ¡Holmes! ¡El doctor Parker murió por…!

― Watson, ya lo sé… ―exclamó, exasperado― Cómo se nota que vas a ser médico... Escucha, yo no voy a cometer una estupidez así, sé muy bien lo que hago… Sé lo que vi, aunque apenas recuerdo los detalles… Es una sensación extraña, como si hubiera ocurrido hace siglos… o no hubiera ocurrido… pero sé lo que vi.

Irritado y convencido de que lo había soñado, Watson volvió a meterle la botellita en el bolsillo de la bata, dándole luego un golpecito con cada palabra:

― Lo-que-tú-digas. Vamos a comer o se enfriará el té, creo te hace falta una buena taza.

Una vez que Holmes se vistió, todavía entre protestas, se dispusieron a bajar. Ya desde la escalera oyeron voces; era Doris, y para no variar, parecía enfadada. Desde la entrada vieron a Charlie sentada a la mesa, cruzada de brazos y muy enfurruñada. Doris le estaba recriminando algo. Muy tranquila, la señora Cluteworth se estaba terminando su taza de té mientras leía el periódico.

― Como lo oye, señora Cluteworth. Esa maldita diablilla ha estropeado las flores del jardín con sus tontos juegos. ¡Están todas pisoteadas! Y encima ha sacado el rastrillo del cobertizo, no sé qué pretendía hacer con él…

― ¡Que yo no he sido!

― ¡No seas impertinente, pequeña!

La señora Cluteworth apartó el periódico, doblándolo con cuidado.

― Doris, si Charlie dice que ella no ha sido, debemos creerla ―dijo la conciliadora voz de la mujer.

― Tiene que venir a verlo, señora. Es un desastre. Debería decirle a Brooks que le eche un vistazo, a ver qué puede hacer.

Las tres salieron del comedor, todavía hablando, seguidas por la niña, que insistía en su inocencia a gritos.

Holmes miró a Watson; su amigo estaba blanco como la pared. De repente, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre.

― Holmes… Si ese individuo se entera de que ella sabe qué está pasando, querrá quitarla de en medio…

― Lo sé, Watson.

No dijo nada más, pero su silencio le hizo saber a Watson que estaba tan preocupado como él.


	12. Elizabeth

**12**

**Elizabeth**

"_**¡HOLMES!"…**_

Corría todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas. Una densa y fría niebla cubría las silenciosas calles. El hielo se resquebrajaba en los muros y crujía bajo sus pies, y los cristales de las farolas estaban empañados, como si una mano helada hubiese cubierto la ciudad.

"_¡Holmes!... ¡Por favor!..."_

Corría sin detenerse, sintiendo que la angustia oprimía su corazón, fría como el hielo que lo cubría todo. Pero la voz sonaba cada vez más lejana, como si por mucho que se acercara, esta se alejara más y más. Se detuvo un instante, frotando sus brazos entumecidos; el aire helado parecía fuego al entrar en sus pulmones, brotando luego bruscamente en densas nubes de vapor, perdiéndose entre la niebla. ¿Era impresión suya, o cada vez hacía más frío? A medida que avanzaba, las calles se parecían cada vez más a una enorme cueva de hielo. Varias farolas se habían apagado. Desconcertado, reemprendió la carrera a toda velocidad.

"_¡Socorro!... ¡Ayúdame, por favor…!"_

El traicionero hielo le hizo dar un resbalón, y cayó al suelo sobre un costado. El dolor fue espantoso. Se quedó allí tendido, jadeando, creyendo que no podría volver a levantarse por mucho que se esforzase...

"_¡No!... ¡Por favor!... ¡NO!..."_

La voz había subido de tono hasta ser una desgarradora súplica, llenándole de un terror que le hizo sentir aún más frío. Se levantó, desesperado, sintiendo como si cada fibra de su cuerpo se rasgase de dolor, y volvió a correr. El esfuerzo era excesivo; sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar, pero no se detuvo. Corría a toda la velocidad que podía, sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse.

En aquel punto de la calle, finos carámbanos colgaban de las farolas apagadas. Las que aún aguantaban encendidas emitían una luz tenue y mortecina a través de los cristales empañados. Entonces, el callejón se oscureció un instante cuando apareció en él una figura, altiva y orgullosa. En la mano derecha portaba algo largo y fino. Una espada de esgrima. Pudo ver su rostro cuando salió a la luz, y su desbocado corazón dio un vuelco.

— ¡Rathe!

El profesor se detuvo a pocos metros de él. De la punta de la espada goteaba sangre. Le pareció que le sonreía, y sintió un escalofrío.

— ¿Dónde está? ―le preguntó, sintiendo que el corazón se le atascaba en la garganta. No obtuvo respuesta— ¿Dónde está Elizabeth? ¿Qué has hecho con ella, miserable?

— ¿No lo imaginas? —dijo el profesor con sorna, con esa voz casi hipnótica, serena— ¿No eras tú el joven detective que siempre lo resuelve todo?

Sin poder contenerse, le asestó un puñetazo. Rathe se tambaleó un instante, aturdido; un hilillo de sangre le corría por el labio. Él le miraba, con el puño todavía fuertemente apretado y respirando con agitación, debatiéndose entre el temor y la osadía. Pero su altivo profesor se limitó a limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, con un gesto tranquilo, casi orgulloso. Y sonrió fríamente.

— Ensáñate conmigo todo lo que quieras. Nunca volverás a verla.

¿A qué se refería? Intentaba mantener la compostura, pero las manos, cerradas con los puños crispados, le temblaban. Su voz fue casi un susurro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rathe avanzó unos pasos hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia, y esa sonrisa aciaga, traidora, le helaba la sangre en las venas. Con lentitud, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó lo que parecía una fina cinta de color azulado.

— Adivínalo.

Abrió la mano y la cinta se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero pareció caer tan lentamente como el pétalo de una flor que se dejase morir en invierno. Estaba manchada de sangre. El tono purpúreo resaltaba horrendamente en la blanca nieve.

Muerta.

La palabra acudió a su mente y reverberó en ella sin compasión, deteniendo todos sus pensamientos.

— No… no puede ser…—jadeó— ¡Mientes, estás mintiendo!

Las palabras del profesor golpearon sus oídos como dolorosos martillazos, aumentando su rabia, su confusión:

— Me decepcionas, Holmes… De nuevo estás dejando que te puedan tus emociones. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. ¿Es que nunca vas a admitirlo? Se ha ido para siempre. Ha muerto. Asúmelo, no volverás a verla. Es demasiado _tarde_... Tarde, Holmes…

— ¡CÁLLATE!

La rabia le dominó por completo, corriendo por sus venas como el fuego que destruye sin piedad un tronco viejo. Se abalanzó sobre él conteniendo un grito de rabia, derribándole contra el suelo helado, y con un puñetazo certero le acabó de partir el labio. El profesor intentó inmovilizarle, pero la descarga de adrenalina le había dotado de una fuerza casi sobrehumana. Tenía el rostro desencajado de rabia. Finalmente logró darle un rodillazo en el estómago que lo derribó instantáneamente, y se puso en pie para asestarle luego una patada en su ya magullado vientre. Todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones de golpe y solo pudo proferir un grito ahogado. Se retorcía en el suelo, sin apenas poder respirar, con la boca abierta en una mueca de dolor y en un intento inútil por tomar aire. No podía parecer débil, no ante él… El profesor, frío como el hielo que lo cubría todo, se puso en pie a su lado como un autómata; la sangre corriéndole abundantemente por la barbilla. Sacó una pistola de la chaqueta, y sin siquiera temblarle la mano, le apuntó con ella.

— Muy bien, Holmes… si es lo que quieres… Te llevaré directo a sus brazos.

Y disparó.

Watson despertó de golpe; había oído un grito que a su aletargada conciencia le pareció desgarrador. Buscó las gafas a tientas con manos temblorosas y se las puso, quedándose inmóvil en la cama, con el corazón martilleándole dolorosamente del sobresalto. Holmes. Era él quien había gritado. Una idea terrible se había asentado en su mente, helándole la sangre en las venas. Cogió la palmatoria y salió disparado hacia la puerta, encendiendo la vela por el camino y sin preocuparse de la bata o las zapatillas.

— ¡Holmes! —exclamó con la voz ahogada por el terror, mientras abría de golpe la puerta del cuarto de su amigo sin ningún tipo de cuidado— ¡Holmes! ¡¿Estás bien?!

A la temblorosa luz de la vela, recorrió febrilmente la habitación con la mirada, en busca de alguna amenaza que hubiera osado poner en peligro a su amigo mientras dormía; creyó ver moverse algo, pero no era más que el viento que mecía levemente las cortinas. En la habitación no había nadie, a excepción de Holmes, sentado entre las revueltas sábanas y sumido en un preocupante estado de agitación que por desgracia ya le era conocido. Tenía la frente perlada en sudor, y algunos rizos se arremolinaban pegados a ella. Bajo la camisa de dormir, su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado deprisa. Sus inquietos ojos aún parecían perdidos en lo que le había atormentado hasta hacerle proferir ese grito breve, penetrante. Ahora ya estaba totalmente seguro: su amigo había sufrido una pesadilla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?... —le preguntó, sintiéndose tremendamente torpe de repente. No sabía qué hacer. Podía lidiar con sus cambios de humor y sus repentinos arranques de energía, pero jamás aprendería a tratarle cuando estaba asustado.

— Sí —respondió Holmes en un hilo de voz. A Watson le pareció que se atragantaba al decirlo.

— Yo... oí un grito... Creí que...

— ¿Señor Holmes? ¿John?

La señora Cluteworth entró tímidamente, llevando ella misma otra vela. La pequeña Charlie iba escondida tras las faldas de su bata, y salió atrevidamente al ver que no había peligro a la vista. Con cierto pudor debido a su aspecto, Watson cogió la bata de su amigo y se la puso rápidamente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la mujer, inquieta— Hemos oído un grito.

Inquieto, Holmes se revolvió en la cama y se pasó la mano por el pelo con aire distraído.

— Fui yo, señora Cluteworth —mintió Watson—. Tuve una pesadilla y no podía dormir. Vine aquí a contárselo a Holmes. Lo siento mucho, señora Cluteworth, no pretendía despertar a nadie.

La señora Cluteworth sonrió conmovida; pareció que murmuraba algo así como "Pobre John". Charlie no se molestó tanto en disimular.

— El señorito Watson tiene miedo... —canturreó, burlona. Watson se sonrojó terriblemente, pero no dijo nada.

— Charlie... —la recriminó la señora Cluteworth. La niña apretó los labios— Entonces, si todo está bien, nos volveremos a la cama. Buenas noches, muchachos. Vamos, Charlie...

La pequeña todavía sonreía con superioridad cuando la señora Cluteworth la llevó cariñosamente hacia la puerta y ambas salieron. Watson suspiró aliviado en cuanto se quedaron solos Holmes y él, aunque el silencio que había ahora entre ambos resultaba muy incómodo. Abochornado, se quitó la bata de Holmes (que le quedaba tremendamente grande) y miró a su amigo, que ya estaba visiblemente más tranquilo. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

— Watson...

El joven se giró hacia Holmes. Vio que su mirada, aparte de seguir sumida en el desconcierto por todo lo ocurrido, reflejaba un profundo agradecimiento por algo que no tenía por qué haber hecho. Watson se encogió de hombros.

— Será mejor que vuelva a la cama —se limitó a decir el sonrojado muchacho—. Buenas noches...

Sonrió con complicidad y salió de la habitación.

Holmes no volvió a dormir más el resto de la noche. Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, con los ojos fijos en el jardín oscuro.

Los últimos días el sueño había cambiado. Ahora, la tragedia vivida en la Navidad del pasado año adoptaba las más extrañas formas. El embarcadero ya no aparecía en él, pero la desesperación y la muerte de su amada eran cada vez más terribles. Se estremeció al recordar el disparo, aquel estallido que había surcado su sueño y que aún resonaba en sus oídos al despertar… Aquel disparo que iba dirigido a él…

No le temía a la muerte, pero aquellos sueños… Aquellos sueños lo aterraban.

En el silencio, oyó la brisa nocturna que agitaba levemente los arbustos. Apartó levemente las cortinas y miró afuera. La suave brisa le reconfortó, y respiró lenta y profundamente.

Su mano, vacilante, se estiró hacia la mesilla; en la oscuridad sintió el vidrio de la botella, frío y reconfortante. Sólo necesitó un pequeño trago para sumirse en el olvido.

Antes de que Holmes tuviera la pesadilla, después de la cena y una vez hubieron acostado a Charlie, la señora Cluteworth les había contado todo lo que la viuda del señor Allington le había dicho. Los ojos de Holmes brillaban de emoción contenida mientras que Watson intentaba procesarlo todo.

Días atrás, antes de morir el doctor Parker, la viuda del señor Allington había recibido la visita de la hermana de Beckler; la joven estaba muy alterada y repetía que había visto a su hermano en su casa, desde la ventana, en el jardín. La propia señora Allington intentó convencerla de que lo había soñado, pero la pobre joven insistió en que fuera con ella a su casa a pasar unos días. Fue entonces cuando ambas le vieron vagando por el jardín. Era alto y corpulento, igual que había sido en vida, pero desapareció tan pronto como bajaron al jardín. A punto de enfermar por todo lo sucedido, la señorita Beckler decidió irse a vivir con unos familiares a las afueras.

― ¡Maldita sea! Podríamos haberle hecho una visita antes de que se fuera –dijo Holmes casi sin pensar.

Diane le miró con severidad.

― ¡De eso ni hablar, señorito Holmes! Aunque siguiera viviendo en Londres, no le hubiera permitido visitarla. Es una mujer enferma, no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que su hermano fue encontrado muerto. Sus preguntas solo hubieran empeorado su situación.

Holmes miró a Watson, y vio que este le echaba una mirada de aprobación e intensa satisfacción. Sus ojos decían: "Sí, Holmes, debería darte vergüenza".

Holmes se encogió en su silla.

— No es justo. Necesito más datos y quizá ella...

La señora Cluteworth rió, alegre.

— Es usted incansable, señorito Holmes. Escuche… Intentaré enterarme de más cosas. Ahora es muy tarde y ha sido un día muy largo. Creo que me iré a la cama. Buenas noches, señores.

La mujer abandonó el comedor. Pese a que ya no estaba, Watson se acercó a Holmes y habló en voz baja, como si temiera que la mujer pudiera oírles.

― Holmes… Deberíamos decirle que tenga cuidado. Me refiero a la señora Cluteworth. Ese individuo, sea quien sea, ya sabe dónde estamos viviendo. No debemos dejarla nunca sola. Brooks podría vigilarla, o quizá podríamos contárselo al señor Blackshaw… Después de todo a él también lo han atacado y está tan metido en esto como nosotros.

― Sí, es una buena idea. Escucha… quiero enseñarte una cosa. Vamos a la biblioteca.

Watson supo que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga. Un rato después su amigo caminaba de un lado a otro de la biblioteca, abriendo y cerrando las manos; una leve capa de sudor cubría su frente, y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño.

— ¿Qué se me escapa, Watson? Yo no me creo que el señor Beckler siga vivo, es demasiado… obvio. Si pudiéramos hablar con su hermana… aunque dudo que ella sepa algo sobre…

Watson le puso la mano en la frente, le miró a los ojos y le cogió la muñeca, ante la extraña mirada del joven, que no paraba de hablar.

— … esos cofres… como el que… Watson, ¿qué haces?

Su amigo le soltó la muñeca con brusquedad.

— Pupilas dilatadas, pulso acelerado... y un molesto parloteo continuo. Sigues tomando esa medicina, ¿verdad?

Holmes salió del estupor con un bufido.

— ¡Ah, era eso! Me ayuda a pensar. Mi cuerpo se activa, y mi mente también. No tiene nada de malo… siempre y cuando use una dosis adecuada —se apresuró a añadir al ver que Watson abría la boca para interrumpirle—. Tranquilo, lo tengo bajo control. Veamos… Esos cofres tienen que tener una relación con todo esto. Una especie de… trofeo. No, más bien de mensaje. Hemos encontrado uno en cada lugar donde ha muerto un miembro de la expedición, excepto en el caso del doctor Parker, seguramente porque se suicidó… Lo que aún no consigo encajar es por qué nos nombró el reloj de la señora Cluteworth. Watson, ¿se te ocurre algo?

Su amigo bostezó.

— A mí solo se me ocurre que es hora de irse a la cama. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo si quieres resolver esto, porque el descanso te hará mucho mejor que cualquier medicina usada para tus propios fines.

Holmes sacudió la cabeza, como quitándole importancia, y aun cuando Watson se hubo marchado, siguió dando vueltas por la biblioteca, sumido en sus pensamientos y las notas que había tomado. A medida que la noche era más y más cerrada, los papeles se mezclaron ante sus ojos, y empezó a bostezar; los efectos que seguían a esa frenética actividad ya se hacían notar. Fue entonces cuando se metió en la cama y soñó con la ciudad helada.

Para su desgracia, aquellos sueños no iban a dejarle una noche de descanso. A la noche siguiente, Holmes volvió a soñar con Elizabeth. Pero fue un sueño muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera tenido nunca.

Esta vez, en el embarcadero no había oscuridad y sombras. La luz tenue de las farolas parecía acariciar la nieve y envolvía a aquella figura conocida y amada en un halo de fantasmagórica claridad, destacando sobre los apenas visibles maderos del muelle. Lucía el mismo vestido con el que fue asesinada: la túnica ceremonial del _Rametep_,conla que vestían a todas las chicas que sacrificaban sin piedad a su dios. Larga y ceñida, de seda blanca y celeste y ribetes dorados que dibujaban suavemente el contorno de su cuerpo adolescente. Llevaba el dorado cabello suelto, largo y rizado, tal como la recordaba. Y estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa.

Se acercó a ella; sabía que era un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar. Las telas de sus ropas dibujaban su cuerpo a cada paso. _Su cuerpo_. Algo que nunca pudo poseer. Pero ahora estaba allí, con él... Y supo que la amaba.

Durante un instante sólo se miraron el uno al otro. Y luego él se acercó, juntando su frente con la suya. Acarició aquel hermoso rostro con sus manos y la besó en la mejilla, apenas rozándola con sus labios. Ella lo miró a los ojos con una dulzura infinita y acarició su rostro. Sintió un escalofrío; sus manos eran de un tacto tan puro, tan agradable... La última vez que las tocó estaban frías y lánguidas; pero ahora se le antojaban cálidas, reconfortantes…

_El nuestro fue un amor puro y hermoso…_

Acarició su pelo, enredando sus dedos en los rizos dorados y la besó una vez, muy despacio, en los labios. Miró a sus profundos ojos azules con respeto, como si pidiera permiso. Y ella mostró su asentimiento con otro tierno y cálido beso, tocando su rostro sonrojado por el pudor. Muy despacio, sin dejar de besarla, deslizó la mano por sus ropas. Sus manos se metían bajo las telas y acariciaban su espalda, su cuello... Notó que la respiración se le entrecortaba, igual que la de ella; podía sentirla rozando su cuello. Intuía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La excitación y el arrobamiento que sentía impedían que se detuviera, pero estaba aterrorizado: tenía miedo de tocarla, de hacerle daño... Con la duda y el deseo en su mente ardiendo en una feroz lucha, temblando ante este angustioso cúmulo de emociones, se detuvo. Las manos de ambos estaban cogidas inocentemente, como en un tímido cortejo. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso, mientras él notaba que el extraño cosquilleo de su estómago iba en aumento, acelerando su pulso. Sentía las mejillas arreboladas y ardiendo, y ya no solamente por la vergüenza y el pudor. Sus pensamientos parecían cambiar solos como si escaparan a su control, y de hecho no le importaba; nada importaba en ese momento… Sólo importaba _ella_, su amor, sus caricias; y toda esa infinidad de nuevas sensaciones, deliciosas y a la vez temibles, como rozar el mismo cielo con las yemas de los dedos. Si _eso_ era lo que estaba tan prohibido, ¿por qué era tan maravilloso?

Se dejaron caer el uno al lado del otro sobre la madera helada, testigo de batallas y dolorosas pérdidas. Pero en aquel desdichado lugar, ya no sentía frío ni miedo, ni había muerte, y junto a él brillaba una luz angelical. Muy despacio recorrió su cuerpo sobre la suave tela de seda, dejándose llevar por aquel fuego que parecía brotarle desde el interior y que se expandía a través de todo su cuerpo como un torrente. Sentía sus labios de terciopelo en los suyos, cálidos; las yemas de sus dedos acariciando sus mejillas enrojecidas. Eran dos jóvenes que se amaban con pureza y que acababan de descubrirse el uno al otro, unidos en un primer encuentro íntimo y apasionado, hallando sensaciones prohibidas que nunca habían experimentado.

Con sumo cuidado se situó sobre ella, quien lo atrajo hacia sí, clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos. Puso su mano sobre la de la joven, que descansaba sobre el suelo, y lentamente, entrelazaron los dedos; luego, sus manos se apretaron dolorosamente. Estuvieron mirándose durante un largo instante el uno sobre el otro, respirando entre gemidos, casi sollozando. El miedo, las dudas; un sinfín de temores apagaron un instante el fuego que dominaba todos sus pensamientos. Pero los ojos azules de la chica se clavaron en los suyos, brillantes. Y se perdió en aquel océano. _No tengas miedo, _parecían decirle. _No tengas miedo. Te deseo_.

_Elizabeth… Elizabeth…_ Repetía su nombre en susurros, como si con eso bastara para decirle cuánto la amaba… El tiempo pareció detenerse compartiendo aquel momento. Los dos fusionados por fin en un mismo ritual de amor. El resto del mundo no existía. Nada importaba…

Despertó acurrucado de lado en la cama, con las sábanas pegadas al cuerpo, totalmente empapado en sudor. Regresó dolorosamente a la realidad, sintiendo el sueño ahora como algo lejano, casi aterrador. Solo le bastaron unos pocos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, y el horror dio paso a una enorme repulsión. Apretó los puños con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y gimiendo, profundamente disgustado, como un niño que hubiera hecho algo terrible y que estuviera a punto de recibir una reprimenda por parte de su madre. Nunca antes en toda su vida se había sentido tan sucio y miserable, intimidado por algo tan accidental, pero tan indecoroso a su vez.

Temblando de rabia, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se quitó la ropa, tirándola dentro de la chimenea apagada sin atreverse ni a mirarla. Dando un grito, rompió contra la pared los jarrones que había en el aparador. Retrocedió para alejarse del desastre, debatiéndose entre vociferar o llorar; casi parecía un animal enloquecido. Notó la cara mojada, y no sólo por el sudor. Se tocó la mejilla con la mano y la miró, desconcertado, como quien se toca una herida para comprobar si está sangrando. Sin darse cuenta, había estado llorando. El estupor que le provocaron aquellas lágrimas le hizo volver a la realidad. Se dejó caer en el suelo y se quedó sentado mirando los trozos con ojos vacíos, ausente.

¿Qué le había pasado? No tenía que haber perdido los nervios de aquella manera. Tenía que haber obrado con calma y sangre fría. Sólo había sido un sueño, un deseo que no pudo controlar. Las palabras del señor Rathe acudieron a su mente, tan claras como si las escuchara de nuevo aquel día, en el enorme recinto donde practicaban esgrima:

_Holmes ha perdido porque ha olvidado una lección muy importante. Sus emociones le han dominado. Jamás sustituyáis la disciplina por la emoción._

Pese al agradable calor que el fuego había repartido por la habitación, sintió un escalofrío, y se arrebujó en la sábana. No podía dejar de pensar en Elizabeth, en ese momento onírico que había compartido con ella, arrastrado por una pasión que no conocía. Un súbito calor le subió a las mejillas, haciéndole presa de un atroz y escandaloso sentimiento de culpa. Ahogó un quejido de desesperación. Le daba la impresión de que había mancillado su recuerdo, roto en pedazos su pureza. ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? Pero lo peor era la soledad. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Echaba de menos su sonrisa, su perspicacia, su encanto, esa forma que tenía de cogerle de la mano, de besarle dulcemente. Su dulce voz. La forma en que se arrebolaban sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Estaba seguro de que, cuando fueran mayores, habrían unido sus vidas para siempre. Todavía la amaba… Nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Nunca. Pero se la habían arrebatado.

_Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. ¿Es que nunca vas a admitirlo? Se ha ido para siempre. Ha muerto. Asúmelo, no volverás a verla. Es demasiado tarde... Tarde, Holmes._

Sí, aún se negaba a asimilarlo, en sus sueños, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Allí donde se alojaba todo aquello que no podía comprender, ni analizar; todo lo que no tenía lógica, ni explicación.

Sin poder evitarlo, se rindió a sus emociones sin importarle por una vez, llorando en silencio. No solo de pena y soledad, sino de puro terror. Allí sentado, temblando, con las lágrimas corriendo lentamente por sus mejillas arreboladas y recogido en la sábana, parecía un chiquillo asustado en medio de una tormenta. Nadie le había visto así, ni le vería nunca.

Watson abrió los ojos. Por las cortinas entraba la suave luz del amanecer; todavía era demasiado temprano para que nadie, ni siquiera el servicio, estuviera despierto. No le apetecía quedarse en la cama, así que aprovechó para bajar a la biblioteca a estudiar; si esa tarde Holmes tenía otro de sus momentos de inspiración, le iba a ser imposible concentrarse.

Tras asearse y vestirse, bajó las escaleras. Muy despacio, abrió la puerta y entró en la sala, cerrándola tras de sí con el mismo cuidado. Miró hacia el sofá. Una pila de libros de texto se acumulaba en la mesilla, al lado de una lámpara de aceite que apenas proyectaba una luz tenue y sombría.

De nuevo, Holmes yacía profundamente dormido en el sofá, con la manta cubriéndole por debajo de las rodillas. Un libro estaba abierto en el suelo, justo debajo de donde colgaba su mano, como si finalmente le hubiese vencido el sueño. Watson lo cogió con cuidado y lo puso encima de los demás, meneando la cabeza con impaciencia. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo haría que se había dormido. Por la mañana, seguro que estaría de mal genio y muy irritable. Eso le pasaba por usar esa medicina para tratar de concentrarse; luego estaba siempre soñoliento por las mañanas y desvelado por las noches.

― ¿Por qué no estudiará por la mañana, como todo el mundo? ―farfulló, malhumorado; su expresión se tornó mucho más irritada al ver lo que había estado leyendo; era su libro sobre mitos hindúes, y a su alrededor yacían algunos de los libros que había "tomado prestados" de la casa de Farnsworth; las notas escritas a mano le dieron escalofríos―Bueno, eso si estudiara…

Entonces le pareció que, a sus espaldas, su amigo murmuraba algo. Por un instante pensó que lo había oído; luego se dio cuenta de que seguía dormido. Pero su sueño, antes apacible, ahora era sombrío e inquieto. Oía el susurro entrecortado de su respiración. Aún en la penumbra, vio que su rostro estaba perlado de sudor.

Se acercó a él, temeroso de tocarle. Podía lidiar con sus cambios de humor y sus repentinos arranques de energía, pero jamás aprendería a tratarle cuando estaba asustado. Le zarandeó con suavidad, lo cual por alguna razón no hizo más que aumentar la inquietud del joven, que ahora se debatía presa de un terror profundo y sin sentido. Watson, nervioso, le agarró con fuerza por la solapa del chaleco.

― ¡Holmes! ¡Despierta!

El joven abrió los ojos bruscamente, conteniendo un grito. Watson, sobresaltado, dio un respingo hacia atrás con tan mala fortuna que se enredó los pies en la manta. Sentado en el sofá con las piernas encogidas, Holmes miró a su alrededor, desconcertado y jadeante, hasta que vio a su amigo sentado sobre la moqueta, mirándole estupefacto.

― Al menos esta vez no me has destrozado la muñeca… —dijo con voz ahogada.

― ¡Watson...! ―jadeó, apresurándose en taparse y mantener la compostura, como si nada hubiera pasado ― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

― El suficiente... ―murmuró Watson, incorporándose. Se había lastimado la mano quemada en la biblioteca al caer y se quitó la venda para mirársela.

Holmes, azorado, se envolvió en la manta con las mejillas arreboladas, como si estuviera aterido de frío. Todavía respiraba trabajosamente. Watson volvió a sentarse en el sofá, subiendo ligeramente de intensidad la luz de la lámpara.

―Holmes… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Has vuelto a tener otra pesadilla, ¿verdad?

El joven enterró por un leve instante el rostro entre las manos y luego sonrió forzadamente, como quitándole importancia. Pero su mirada, aparte de ese terror absurdo y desvaído que se siente tras despertar de una pesadilla, reflejaba rabia, impotencia.

― Tranquilo, ya ha pasado, no ha sido nada…

― ¿Que no ha sido nada? ―prorrumpió Watson, incrédulo―Holmes, mírate, estás temblando... Hace varios días que apenas duermes, vas a enfermar. El grito de hace dos noches… tus mareos… Y el otro día casi me arrancas la mano, estabas totalmente aterrorizado. Por no hablar de esa medicina…

― Te digo que no es nada, Watson, de verdad... Solo estoy cansado, no te preocupes.

Watson resopló con desdén, con la preocupación convertida en fastidio.

― Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías?

Holmes parecía no escucharle; al cabo de unos minutos volvía a tener los ojos cerrados como si durmiera. Pero Watson sabía que estaba fingiendo. La línea que formaban sus párpados cerrados era demasiado tensa, y más que respirar acompasadamente parecía que se esforzaba por que lo pareciera.

― Será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto, si no quieres darle otro susto a Doris cuando aparezca en un rato —le dijo Watson con fastidio.

Silencio.

― Holmes… Sé que no estás dormido.

De nuevo silencio.

― Hooooolmes… ―dijo de nuevo, arrastrando las sílabas con impaciencia.

El muchacho se incorporó en el sofá, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Está bien… Creo que ya es hora de levantarse. Pronto servirán el desayuno.

Para alivio de Watson, esa tarde iba a ser tranquila. La señora Cluteworth enseñaba a escribir a Charlie y Holmes, milagrosamente, se había puesto a estudiar, aunque sus ojos no parecían tan interesados como cuando investigaba algo. Quizá solo estaba pasando el rato, y eso a Watson lo inquietó, porque significaba que algo todavía le preocupaba.

Un gritito de alegría de Charlie le sobresaltó.

- ¡He escrito mi nombre!

La señora Cluteworth rió, encantada.

― ¿De dónde viene Charlie? ¿De Charlotte? —le preguntó.

La niña asintió, desganada.

— Pero prefiero Charlie —dijo con un tono que no admitía más explicaciones.

—De acuerdo… —respondió Diane, divertida—Pero Charlotte es un nombre muy bonito, ¿no crees? ¿Quién te lo puso?

La niña hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

— Supongo que mamá.

La señora Cluteworth la miró, enternecida; se arrodilló a su lado, acariciándole el pelo ensortijado y del color del fuego.

— ¿Dónde está ella, Charlie? —preguntó despacio, casi como si temiera la respuesta.

— Mamá nunca se despertó...

― Charlie…

Conmovida, la mujer apretó con fuerza las manos de la niña.

—Señora Diane… no quiero volver allí.

― ¿Allí? ¿Te refieres a un orfanato, Charlie?

La niña no contestó. Su característico color sonrojado le había desaparecido de las mejillas.

— Por favor, señora Diane. No quiero volver.

La señora Cluteworth la abrazó.

― No tienes por qué hacerlo, pequeña…

Charlie no dijo nada. La mujer la notaba temblar ligeramente, pero la niña no lloró. Y eso fue lo que más la inquietó.

— Señora… —anunció Doris de repente, alzando ligeramente una ceja cuando la vio abrazando a la niña— Tiene visita.

— Ahora mismo voy. Sigue escribiendo, Charlie. Vas a ver cómo pronto aprendes todo el alfabeto —le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

Cuando la señora Diane llegó al recibidor, la niña supo que se trataba una vez más de sus obligaciones sociales. La suave y calmada voz de la mujer le hacía parecer a ella la sumisa visita, comparada con las chillonas voces de sus amigas.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco, y Watson contuvo la risa cuando leyó los labios de la pequeña: "Nunca voy a hacerme mayor".

Pasadas un par de horas, Charlie ya no encontraba bonitos los dibujos que había en el libro con el que aprendía a leer. La conversación con la señora Diane la había dejado extrañamente triste, y el pastel que le dio a la hora del té tampoco la había animado demasiado.

Después de las cinco, la señora Diane había salido con las amigas que habían venido a verla (Charlie empezaba a pensar que la vida de una mujer adulta era lo más aburrido del mundo) y la había dejado sola con Watson. Sabía que al muchacho no le hacía gracia hacer de niñera cuando tenía que estar estudiando, pero tampoco pretendía que hiciera eso. Ella podía cuidarse sola. ¿No lo había hecho durante los últimos dos años?

Charlie cerró el libro, aburrida. El señor Holmes no estaba con ellos; se había ido a su cuarto a aislar no se qué elemento químico. A Charlie le preocupaba el señor Holmes. Se supone que, cuando no estaban comentando algo sobre el doctor que se había muerto por culpa de una medicina que no le había sentado bien, estaban estudiando, pero Holmes siempre parecía estar haciendo otra cosa. Sus ojos grises parecían estar mirando algo tan lejano que no se encontraba en aquella casa. Tan lejano, que ni siquiera parecía estar en la ciudad. A veces, daba un trago de una botellita que llevaba consigo y al tragar hacía una mueca, como si supiera tan mal como el horrible jarabe que les daba a veces la señora Gooch; y entonces era peor, porque sus ojos se volvían aún más lejanos.

Además, continuamente bostezaba. De noche, cuando no podía dormir y se iba a sentarse a las escaleras (le encantaba hacerlo en el orfanato, con tal de no oír llorar a sus compañeras en la oscuridad), Charlie siempre oía ruidos procedentes de su cuarto, como si él también tuviera insomnio. ¡Qué unida se sentía a él en esos momentos! ¿Acaso también él había sido infeliz de niño?

Un poco más tarde, una vez Holmes hubo bajado de nuevo a la biblioteca para arrancar notas tristes de su violín ante la exasperación de Watson, Charlie se escabulló escaleras arriba y se coló en su habitación. Arrugó la nariz cuando entró; allí dentro olía fuertemente a lo que Holmes llamaba "sus experimentos para pensar", pero que Doris prefería llamar "esos venenos del demonio".

Una de las niñas del orfanato decía que, cuando una persona estaba triste y dormía muy mal, es que tenía un demonio debajo de su cama que no le dejaba descansar. La niña se arrodilló y miró debajo de la cama, no sin algo de miedo: nunca había visto uno de esos demonios, pero seguro que eran terriblemente feos. Sin embargo, allí no había nada.

¿Y si ese pequeño demonio sabía que Holmes era demasiado listo para esconderse bajo su cama sin ser descubierto? Se levantó, dispuesta a mirar en los cajones de su mesilla de noche. El primer cajón estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por la botellita que reconoció como la medicina que el doctor le había mandado, y al fondo una pequeña caja de madera, del tamaño de un libro de cuentos. ¡Se había escondido en aquella cajita, seguro! La señora Gooch decía que el mal entraba por todas partes, así que bien podría haber entrado por aquella pequeña cerradura… Intentó sacarla, pero estaba atascada. Solo hizo falta un poco de fuerza… y salió disparada con tal ímpetu, que la impulsó hacia atrás hasta dejarla sentada en el suelo, con la cajita caída ante sus rodillas, abierta. Vio un lacito de color celeste y un reloj de bolsillo, que parecía desmontado... La niña se quedó sin aliento: ¡había roto el reloj del señor Holmes! Se acercó a él y vio que las manecillas se movían… Suspiró aliviada: no estaba roto. Solo se había desencajado la tapa; seguro que podía volver a colocarla. Entonces vio que, al lado del reloj, como si hubiera salido de dentro de él, yacía una pequeña foto. La cogió y dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación.

Era una joven preciosa. Tenía un rostro suave, hermoso, dueño de una sonrisa dulce y una mirada felina, perdida en algún rincón más allá de la cámara (Charlie sabía que la gente acababa mirando hacia otro lado porque se aburría muchísimo esperando que la fotografía se hiciera). Una cascada de rizos que sin duda eran rubios le caían a ambos lados de la cara. ¿Quién era aquella hermosa muchacha y por qué tenía el señor Holmes una foto suya? ¿Eran celos esa extraña sensación que sentía?

De repente oyó que alguien subía las escaleras, y reconoció los pasos apresurados de Holmes. Seguro que acababa de darse cuenta de que se había dejado su reloj…

― ¡Charlie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡Señor Holmes! Yo... El pequeño demonio…

― ¿Qué?

Holmes enmudeció cuando vio lo que Charlie tenía en la mano. Todo inocencia y curiosidad, la niña la alzó para enseñarle la foto.

― ¿Quién es, señor Holmes?

― No… No es nadie…

Le arrebató la foto y Charlie se asustó al ver su rostro. El dulce y apuesto muchacho había dado paso a un hombre muy enfadado que parecía muchos años mayor. Sus ojos brillaban salvajemente.

― ¡Niña estúpida! ¡Sal de mi habitación ahora mismo! No tienes derecho a entrar aquí y mirar mis cosas…

― Pero...

― _¡__¡__Fuera!_

La pequeña ahogó una exclamación y salió corriendo; casi tropieza contra Watson, quien había acudido alertado por los gritos.

— ¡Charlie! ¿Qué ha pasado, Holmes?

Holmes salió, azorado. Watson vio fugazmente la foto en sus manos temblorosas, y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Se quedó solo en el cuarto de su amigo, contemplando el cajón volcado y las cosas desparramadas por el suelo.

El patio estaba desierto; la mayoría de los estudiantes se había ido a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones de verano.

La primera y última vez que estuvo allí estaba todo nevado, y ahora, en pleno verano, todo estaba cubierto de flores y el aire era cálido, casi asfixiante. Pero para él, en aquel lugar, siempre habría frío. Se sentía como si la nieve le rodeara de nuevo.

Holmes bajó la mirada. Aún estaba allí la tarjeta que había dejado en tributo, con el nombre de la joven emborronado por sus lágrimas y por la nieve que había caído ese día.

Elizabeth. Su Elizabeth.

A unos pocos metros de allí estaba la tumba del profesor James William Rathe. Holmes dio un solo paso en su dirección, pero no se atrevió a acercarse más, porque las terribles imágenes de sus sueños le impidieron moverse. Pese a su traición y asesinatos, en el colegio había tenido tal prestigio que la lápida alzada en su memoria parecía un mausoleo al lado de las de Elizabeth y Waxflatter. Cuando lo pensaba, la rabia le roía las entrañas. Sin embargo, la tumba seguía vacía. Nunca habían encontrado su cadáver; seguramente había sido arrastrado por la corriente cuando el río se descongeló. Dándole oficialmente por muerto, Brompton le homenajeó con aquel sepulcro vacío cuando él ya se había trasladado a su nuevo colegio de Oxford. Allí había leído el periódico todos los días, esperando leer en vano que habían encontrado el cadáver del profesor en el fondo del río. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto. Supuso que porque era la única deuda pendiente que tenía con él.

Entonces notó una presencia a sus espaldas. Supo de inmediato quién era y esbozó media sonrisa.

― Imaginé que estarías aquí ―dijo la voz del visitante.

― Bien deducido, Watson…

Los dos permanecieron en pie durante un largo rato ante la tumba de la joven y su tío. Ninguno dijo nada. Después se alejaron juntos de allí, todavía en silencio.

Cada vez que se concentraba, solo veía el embarcadero helado.

Tras volver del colegio y tras una frugal cena, se había encerrado sólo en su cuarto para ordenar el pequeño desastre que había provocado la pequeña Charlie. Luego, abrumado por sus pensamientos, decidió dedicarse al caso. En el escritorio, junto a los papeles con las pistas, había una lista con los nombres de la expedición, en el orden en que murieron y en qué circunstancias, intentando encontrar alguna relación. Pero era inútil. Era como si su mente se negase a trabajar.

También estaba el dolor de cabeza, que no le dejaba pensar, pero, ¿qué más daba? El dolor solamente era una sensación física. Lo que realmente le incordiaba eran aquellos sueños. Necesitaba _una_ noche… Sólo una noche de descanso sin sueños, para poder aclarar su mente respecto al caso. Ya le había ayudado otras veces. Una pequeña dosis despertaba su mente y le ayudaba a concentrarse, pero no eliminaba los sueños… Así que tenía que ir más allá. Tenía que intentarlo. Podía ser peligroso, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Solo eso podría calmarle. Sólo una vez, y no volvería a tomar aquella maldita medicina, nunca más...

El doctor Parker sólo había tomado una dosis demasiado alta, eso era todo. Él se controlaría.

Cogió la cuchara y la llenó. Se quedó mirándola unos momentos, mientras el líquido vibraba en su mano temblorosa, pero finalmente la dejó sobre la mesilla. Unas gotas oscuras se derramaron sobre la madera. Luego dio un largo trago directamente de la botella, y luego, otro. El líquido aromático le quemó la garganta y los pulmones y tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

Se quedó en silencio sentado al borde de la cama, con la mirada fija en el líquido que había quedado en la cuchara. Todavía tardaría un buen rato en hacer efecto, así que seria mejor entretenerse con algo. Por un instante, se preguntó si aquello que estaba haciendo no sería una locura... Se levantó y se miró al pequeño espejo que tenía junto a la jofaina, contemplando su rostro pálido, cansado. No lo era… Lo que era una locura era lo que pasaba en su cabeza todas las noches y que estaba acabando con él.

Impaciente, volvió a su escritorio y empezó a leer algunas notas.

El señor Cluteworth… los thug… los cofres… el señor Beckler, vivo o muerto… _Droha… Droha…_

No supo cuánto tiempo después las letras empezaron a desenfocarse. Se pinzó la nariz pensando que solo era vista cansada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Mareado, cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando intentó incorporarse, y la habitación entera osciló bajo sus pies. Algo iba mal, muy mal, se había pasado con la dosis, se había envenenado y nadie podía ayudarle… Se arrastró hacia la cama, apoyándose en ella un momento, aferrándose al edredón con las manos crispadas. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque los músculos apenas le respondían, se subió a la cama y se tumbó en ella sobre un costado. Luego fue incapaz de hacer nada más. Su cuerpo se _dormía_, podía notarlo, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo se revelaba contra ello. El corazón le latía enloquecido, como si temiese aquel extraño veneno que había penetrado en su sangre e intentara librarse de él. Le costaba respirar. Temió que fuera a asfixiarse, pero luego esa sensación pasó, y empezó a encontrarse _bien_… Más bien que nunca en varias semanas. En tantas semanas...

Entonces oyó la voz.

― _Holmes…_

¿Se había dormido, había sucumbido al narcótico y habían vuelto sus sueños? Imposible, estaba despierto. Eso estaba claro. Sus ojos grises, nublados por la medicina, estaban bien abiertos, aunque no veían. _Nada._ Todo era penumbra.

Una risa dulce y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo escalofriante, reverberó en sus oídos. Venía del pasillo.

Se levantó de la cama, o eso creyó, porque ya no podía distinguir el sueño de la realidad. Su cuerpo, que antes se le antojaba tan pesado, ahora era tan ligero como el aire. La puerta estaba muy lejos de su mano. Alargó el brazo para intentar alcanzar el pomo mientras, a su alrededor, aullaba la nieve. Era como en uno de aquellos malditos sueños, pero no sentía frío, ni miedo. Esta vez no.

La puerta se abrió, no supo si la abrió él o se había abierto sola. Pero había notado el pomo, helado, bajo su mano.

Se encontró en un gran patio cubierto por la nieve. Reconoció aquellos torreones, y la estatua de bronce, rodeada por una alta y elegante alambrada de estilo autoritario y antiguo. Era su antiguo colegio, Brompton. Miles de recuerdos acudieron a su mente, con la nitidez y la premura solo posibles en los sueños. Los largos paseos por aquel patio, charlando animadamente. Los vuelos fallidos de su gran amigo y mentor, el profesor Waxflatter, y su máquina voladora.

Entonces vio algo que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Ella estaba allí.

Elizabeth.

Como cada día, la chica paseaba a _Uncas_. Caminaba elegantemente, con las largas faldas agitándose a sus espaldas. Y le pareció que estaba más guapa que nunca. Se quedó allí muy quieto, contemplando sus cabellos dorados, levemente mecidos por la brisa invernal. Y sobre todo, aquella sonrisa dulce, soñadora, mientras corría divertida detrás de _Uncas_.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso se había pasado con la dosis y había ocurrido lo peor? ¿Había llegado por fin el día en que debían reencontrarse en otro mundo, un mundo mejor? Sin embargo, algo le decía que ella no podía verle ni oírle. Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar, no todavía... Mientras la miraba, notaba que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Quería llamarla y correr hacia ella, abrazarla, como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Pero no se movió, presa de un gran aturdimiento. De nuevo, como cuando la conoció, no era más que un chiquillo enamorado.

De pronto,_ Uncas _empezó a ladrar. Elizabeth tiraba de la correa con suavidad, intentando calmarle. Entonces, con un fuerte tirón, el animal echó a correr, soltándose la correa de la mano enguantada de la joven, quien corrió a su vez detrás de él sin parar de llamarle.

― ¡Elizabeth! -exclamó Holmes, y corrió tras ella. No podía perderla. Ahora que por fin la volvía a ver, no iba a perderla de nuevo.

Llegó a un callejón oscuro y silencioso, también completamente cubierto de nieve. Estaba cerrado, sin salida, rodeado por fríos y altos muros de piedra. Pero Elizabeth no estaba allí. Solo había una figura, indudablemente masculina y no muy alta, que estaba de espaldas a él. Vestía un largo abrigo raído, de color parduzco, y en la cabeza, llevaba un viejo sombrero de cazador que parecía muy usado. Holmes enseguida lo reconoció: era el viejo sombrero de Waxflatter, el tío de Elizabeth, que la chica le dio el día en que el bondadoso profesor fue asesinado. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como reclamándolo, aunque sabía que no iba a encontrarlo porque este, inexplicablemente, ahora estaba de nuevo en la cabeza de su antiguo dueño. Y él era el individuo que estaba ante él, de espaldas, y que miraba al cielo con interés, como esperando el mejor momento para probar su último invento.

― ¿Profesor? ¡Soy yo, Holmes!...

Pero el profesor parecía no oírle. No le extrañó. Muchas veces nadie podía oírte en los sueños. Avanzó hacia él, lentamente.

― ¿Ha visto a Elizabeth? ¿Profesor?...

Le puso la mano en el hombro, y lentamente, se giró... Luego, de repente, desapareció. Simplemente se desvanecieron los ropajes, el sombrero y la sonrisa bonachona que esperaba encontrarse. Mientras el callejón parecía oscurecerse, como si hubiera caído la noche, ante él apareció otra persona.

Era un hombre alto, muy ancho de hombros, corpulento. Iba vestido con un largo abrigo negro y un sombrero de copa de ala ancha. Su rostro, tosco y de mandíbulas fuertes, estaba semicubierto por una bufanda negra que sólo dejaba ver los ojos, que brillaban con malicia. Holmes retrocedió y de repente, el hombre desapareció. Aún sin tiempo para reaccionar, oyó entonces una risa profunda y fría, detrás de él. Cuando se giró vio al mismo hombre al otro lado del callejón... O al menos lo parecía, porque ahora sus labios estaban al descubierto. Una voz siniestra habló. Holmes supo que era del hombre porque vio moverse sus labios, pero sin embargo, parecía provenir de todas partes.

―Ha muerto, hijo…

Holmes sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Era la voz de su padre.

― Pa… padre…

― Ella ha muerto… Ha sido culpa tuya, hijo…

Otra vez no, no iba a permitirlo. Su mente se remitió al momento en que, llevado por la droga del Rametep, había visto a su padre decir aquellas mismas palabras en una cripta de un cementerio convertida en el salón de su casa. En aquella ocasión había logrado convencerse de que no era real… Cerró con fuerza los ojos y huyó de allí; la voz de su padre le perseguía, como si fuera tras él, pero no escuchaba sus pasos, porque realmente no le perseguía, solo estaba dentro de su cabeza…

Intentó respirar profundamente, pero notaba los pulmones pesados, como si se negaran a que entrara al aire. Sólo había tomado una dosis demasiado alta, eso era todo, y su cuerpo estaba intentando habituarse… Pronto se le pasarían los primeros efectos y podría concentrarse…

Oyó una risa cristalina, que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba. Como llevado por un impulso que no podía controlar, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, la mano le temblaba…

El gato que había tenido de niño pasó por debajo de sus piernas, maullando melosamente, frotándose contra ellas. Un niño de pelo ensortijado, delgado y muy alto para su edad, le perseguía…

Por un instante su conciencia se fue lejos, muy lejos. De repente volvía a tener trece años, y se repetía todo… Su madre tarareaba algo mientras pintaba, al verle se giró, con su dulce y maternal sonrisa, y luego volvió a su pintura… Su padre volvía del trabajo... Olió un perfume desconocido en su chaqueta cuando le abrazó… Se vio de nuevo persiguiéndole, espiándole, el frío de las calles le atería de frío… Luego vio que volvía a entrar al cuarto de su madre; el corazón le latía tan fuertemente como entonces, pero ahora no era de excitación por su descubrimiento, sino de puro terror.

― Madre, tengo algo que decirte. He visto a padre con…

Siguió hablando, su propia voz resonaba en sus oídos. Su madre lloraba, lloraba sin parar en su cuarto, hasta que un día entraba y se la encontraba, inmóvil, como dormida; una botellita de vidrio oscuro yacía a su lado y en el aire olía fuertemente a especias… Su padre le miraba con ojos enloquecidos, acusadores, y cerraba la puerta, gritándole… Su hermano Mycroft le aferraba entre sus brazos; _no le hagas daño, padre… no le hagas daño…_

Reprimiendo un sollozo de desesperación, Holmes recorrió el pasillo, tambaleándose, apoyándose en las paredes, hasta que llegó al final. Un bulto impreciso yacía al final de la escalera. Empezó a bajar, jadeando en busca de aliento como si ya hubiese llegado al final de una escalera interminable. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que temió que fuera a caerse. Se aferró a la barandilla.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, vio el pelo rubio y rizado. Se agachó a su lado sobre los escalones, acariciándole el cabello, notándolo sedoso entre sus dedos, tan suave, todo aquello tenía que ser real…

― Elizabeth…Por favor, vuelve conmigo…

La cogió entre sus brazos, como si fuera a acunarla. Era su madre.

― Por qué, hijo mío… Por qué lo hizo…

― Madre…

― Por qué me lo dijiste…

― Madre… Tenías que saberlo… Yo no quería hacerte daño… Tenías que saberlo…

― Holmes…

Volvía a ser Elizabeth, sus ojos azules perdiendo toda la luz mientras moría. Holmes permaneció allí, aferrándola, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder coger suficiente aire para gritar. Un alarido lejano (era él mismo, o su hermano, alejándole de su enloquecido padre… o era Elizabeth…) zumbo en sus oídos y sintió que caía, caía por un profundo abismo...

Todo se desvaneció; las voces, las imágenes, los recuerdos. Ahora todo era silencio, inmovilidad... Desde los abismos de la inconsciencia oyó una voz que le llamaba.

― Señor Holmes... Señorito Holmes... ¿Puede oírme?

El joven gimió. Por un instante, su conciencia todavía adormecida se estremeció de terror. No quería volver, no quería sentir nada nunca más… ¿De quién era ahora esa voz que le llamaba? ¿Era la voz de Elizabeth? Sí... Era ella, no podía ser otra... Reconocería su dulce voz entre cientos, miles de ellas... Notaba su mano, acariciándole la cara suavemente... ¿Había llegado el momento?

― Elizabeth... ―dijo en un hilo de voz, que se fue apagando poco a poco, como saliendo de un sueño.

Notaba un olor penetrante y dulzón que le ardía en los ojos, y un extraño sabor amargo en la boca. Se sobresaltó y los abrió de repente, con una inspiración profunda, temblorosa. Vio que estaba tendido sobre el sofá, con el chaleco y la camisa abiertos. La señora Cluteworth estaba a su lado, sosteniendo algo que humeaba. Llevaba la bata sobre la ropa de dormir, y el pelo atado en una trenza larga y cobriza que le caía por el hombro.

― Se... señora Clu... ―balbuceó con voz débil mientras intentaba levantarse, pero desistió del intento; su cuerpo estaba entumecido, dormido. Doris farfulló unas palabras de alivio al verle despierto y hablando con lucidez, aunque ahogó una exclamación cuando el joven vomitó por el borde del sofá. Cuando todo terminó volvió a echarse, creyendo que caería de nuevo en las tinieblas, pero logró sobreponerse haciendo un esfuerzo.

― Tranquilo, no se mueva... Descanse... ―oyó que decía la señora Cluteworth con voz amable ― Tome esto, tiene que bebérselo…

La mujer le acercó la taza humeante. El joven contuvo una náusea y bebió un pequeño sorbo; era café, y muy fuerte. Echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundamente, y el malestar se desvaneció poco a poco. Las manos que se llevó a la cara todavía temblaban notablemente cuando se terminó la taza.

― Doris, por favor, traiga más café, bien fuerte ―dijo la señora Cluteworth.

― Claro, enseguida, señora…

Mientras la doncella iba hacia la cocina, la señora Cluteworth ayudó a Holmes a incorporarse, hasta que quedó sentado, todavía con evidentes signos de aturdimiento. Entonces el joven se fijó en Watson. Estaba sentado a su lado, enmudecido y pálido. Holmes apartó la mirada, sintiendo que la vergüenza y la culpa se apoderaban de él con una fuerza aterradora: nunca había visto tanto dolor en los ojos de su amigo.

― El café… ayuda a paliar los efectos del laúdano ―dijo Watson con un hilo de voz―. U-una vez vi como mi padre atendía a una mujer que había intentado suicidarse. Le dio… le dio café… y ella…

― Señor Holmes... ―comenzó la señora Cluteworth― ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Doris dice que sufrió una especie de ataque. Le encontró en la escalera, gritando. Luego dice que cayó al suelo…― tragó saliva― …como muerto…

El joven todavía parecía confuso y avergonzado por el espectáculo que acababa de darles, pero enseguida lo recordó todo, y un vértigo repentino le hizo cerrar los ojos.

― ¿Quiere que llame a un m...?

― No… No se moleste. Estoy bien, de verdad ―la interrumpió Holmes antes de que ella pudiera decir "médico". Poco a poco volvía su consciencia, y con ella, las razones que le habían hecho tomar una dosis demasiado alta. Se sintió desvalido. Perdido.

Charlie les observaba desde la puerta. Estaba terriblemente pálida.

− ¿El señor Holmes está enfermo? ―se aventuró a decir, acercándose despacio.

― Tranquila, pequeña... El señor Holmes solo se ha asustado ―le dijo Diane.

― ¿Asustado? ¿Cómo puede asustarse alguien tan valiente como el señor Holmes?

― Charlie, todos tenemos miedo alguna vez ―le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa―. Ve con Agnes. Es muy tarde, tienes que dormir.

La niña obedeció, aunque no apartó la mirada del joven Holmes mientras subía las escaleras de mano de la cocinera. Pronto desaparecieron de su vista.

Entre la señora Cluteworth y Watson ayudaron a Holmes a levantarse del sofá. El joven estaba envuelto en la manta, sintiendo el contraste de su calor con su cuerpo aterido de frío. Holmes insistió en que estaba bien y le soltaron de los brazos; por suerte, las piernas le permitieron quedarse de pie, aunque ir hacia su habitación no fue tan sencillo y necesitó la ayuda de sus amigos.

― Por cierto, señor Holmes... ¿quién es Elizabeth? –preguntó la señora Cluteworth de repente.

El joven notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco al oír ese nombre. Con una rapidez fugaz, recordó entonces las visiones que había tenido. Tragó con esfuerzo, disipando otro repentino mareo.

― Yo... no lo sé ―respondió con una sonrisa forzada, pero amable―. Solo deliraba. Apenas recuerdo nada ―mintió. Por supuesto, recordaba cada detalle, y hubiera rezado para olvidarlos por siempre.

Ella no replicó, aunque parecía poco convencida.

— Puede irse a dormir, señora Cluteworth. Estará bien —dijo Watson, huyendo de la mirada inquisidora de la mujer.

Holmes le miró con extrañeza cuando entró a su cuarto con él, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

― ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejarte solo? ― le aclaró.

Holmes no dijo nada. Se sentó en su cama, todavía envuelto en la manta, tiritando febrilmente; estaba helado. Notó que Watson se sentaba a su lado, pero parecía huir de su mirada.

― Watson, no he intentado lo que estás pensando —dijo el joven con voz lejana—. Solo ha sido un accidente.

Su amigo le miró por fin, pero no dijo nada. Holmes tragó saliva antes de hablar otra vez.

― Yo quería…

― Creí que te ibas a morir, ¿sabes? ―interrumpió Watson de repente, mirándole a los ojos― Estabas tan frío, y… apenas respirabas… no podía encontrarte el pulso… Casi te paras el corazón… por… ¡por estúpido!

Sorprendido por su propio enfado, el joven se levantó y se quedó de espaldas a él. A Holmes le arremetió otra náusea, ya no sabía si por los efectos cada vez más débiles de la droga o por la culpa que le devoraba por dentro. Tragó con dificultad.

― He sido un egoísta, Watson. Lo siento. Solo pensaba en mí. Yo solo… quería librarme de ellos por una noche... Quería concentrarme en el caso…

Watson volvió a girarse, lentamente.

― ¿De ellos, Holmes? ¿Te refieres… a esos sueños?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que necesitaba.

― ¿Vas a contármelo?

Holmes soltó una risita nerviosa y enterró el rostro entre las manos; la manta se deslizó hasta su cintura. Guardó silencio unos instantes, y luego suspiró.

― Se repite, Watson… ―empezó a decir; su voz sonaba distante, atormentada ― La lucha con Rathe… La muerte de Elizabeth… Pensaba que al marcharme de Brompton todo pasaría. Pero sueño con ello… constantemente. Casi todas las noches. Y últimamente no es solo eso, a veces... También caigo en el agua. Me arrastra consigo. Me hunde… Parece tan real…

Watson volvió a sentarse a su lado y le cogió de la mano.

― Pero Holmes… no es real… sólo es una pesadilla... Rathe está muerto, lo sabes. Se hundió en el hielo. Ya no puede hacerte daño.

Holmes no pareció oírle, o no darle importancia:

― Y últimamente cambian ―prosiguió, como si quiera soltarlo todo―. Siempre cambian. Pero siguen siendo espantosos. Ella siempre muere. Y yo… él siempre me mata.

A esta conversación siguió un silencio frío, incómodo, de esos que se prefieren romper cuanto antes aunque sea con un comentario absurdo con tal de no tener que sufrirlos. Y entonces el joven volvió a hablar.

― Puede que apenas tenga diecisiete años, Watson, pero ya he visto y vivido cosas muy duras ―su voz pareció ahogarse al llegar este punto, pero haciendo lo que pareció un enorme esfuerzo, consiguió imponerse―. Elizabeth… La suya no ha sido la única pérdida que he sufrido en mi vida.

Entonces Watson recordó que su amigo nunca le había hablado de sus padres. Cuando le conoció, sabía que normalmente, cuando no estaba en el colegio, vivía con su hermano. Sin embargo, las veces que había intentado sacar el tema de sus padres, siempre contestaba con evasivas, o simplemente, decía que todo estaba bien y que prefería no hablar de ello, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, amable, pero amarga, y tan llena de tormento que le encogía el corazón. Entonces prefería no preguntar. Ahora, fue como aquellas otras veces. Permaneció en silencio, viendo como los distantes ojos grises de su amigo parecían encerrar toda una amalgama de emociones. Y tan bien le conocía, que sabía que no iba a dejar que ninguna saliera a la luz.

― No tienes por qué hablar de ello si no quieres. Solo piensa una cosa, Holmes. Habrá quien se sentirá igual de desdichado si eres tú el que desaparece.

Holmes no contestó. Watson golpeó la cama con la mano levemente, y se levantó, más animado.

― Deberías descansar. Le diré a Agnes que te haga un caldo caliente. Te vendrá bien; tienes que eliminar todo rastro de esa medicina de tu organismo —reparó en la botellita que estaba sobre la mesilla—Por supuesto, ahora mismo vamos a deshacernos de esto… Vaya, ya está vacía.

― No importa. No quiero verla. Deshazte de ella.

Watson le miró. Se había echado sobre la cama de costado, a espaldas de él, sin desvestirse. El joven esbozó una sonrisa triste y le dejó solo, no sin llevarse de allí el nocivo líquido oscuro y aromático.

Agnes no tardó en aparecer con un caldo. El calor le reconfortó bastante, pero todavía le atenazaba una sensación de horror cada vez que recordaba lo que había visto mientras estaba bajo los efectos del láudano.

Algunos minutos después, incómodo, se dio la vuelta. Por inercia, sus ojos se posaron en la mesilla. La cucharilla ya no estaba allí; seguramente Watson la había cogido junto con la botella, pero habían quedado algunas gotas resecas.

Holmes empezó a sentirse mareado de nuevo, pero no era culpa de la droga. Sus ojos tenían el brillo de quien acaba de descubrir algo impactante.

— No fue el láudano —dijo en un susurro—. No fue el láudano… El doctor Parker fue asesinado.


End file.
